The Avatar and The Vala
by Demon4life2011
Summary: As there is a spirit of the world incarnated in human form, there is a spirit of it's inhabitants, The Vala. The Avatar must work with The Vala to ensure peace in the world. How will Aang and his Vala Kama keep the peace in a world that's been in chaos though for a century?
1. Meeting the Vala

**Greetings old and new readers! I am happy to inform that being that it is now summer, I have decided to start this new story. I got this idea since I have been watching the old series more often since Legend of Korra began. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and to clear up any confusion, this is before Aang is frozen so far. Please do me a favor and review and all suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the time of the Avatar, the Avatar was the most powerful being in existence amongst the mortals of the world. He is the spirit of the planet incarnated in human form. The Avatar is to keep the peace in the world.

Beside the Avatar being the spirit of the planet, there is also a spirit of it's inhabitants. This spirit keeps the peace between humans and animals alike, ensuring peace and tranquility while the avatar goes about his or her own business. This spirit is known as the Vala, the keeper of peace.

The Vala is often shown to follow the Avatar cycle, moving through elements with each new life. It is always known though that the Vala be born into the same current nation as the Avatar, being gifted with that current element and only that element.

The Vala often spends most of his or her life at the side of the Avatar, bringing aid to the Avatar whenever it is needed and helping the Avatar along his spiritual journey. The two are often introduced some time after being told of their abilities.

It is often shown that the Avatar and the Vala hold a strong spiritual bond with one another, one not being able to live long after another has passed, and one being able to sense the pain of another. If either should ever be in trouble, they will come to one another aid.

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

A young boy of about the age of twelve zoomed up into the temple quickly on an air scooter, laughing on the way up. "Monk Gyatso! I'm here finally!" Aang called out as he quickly got off of the air scooter before his elders could see him.

"Ah Aang. I see you're in a hurry." Monk Gyatso said with a warm smile at the young airbenders mischievous smile back at him.

"Well I came as soon as I heard you were looking for me Monk Gyatso." Aang said as he let his elder lead him around the temple. "What is it you had to tell me Monk Gyatso?" Aang asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Aang you are aware that when we told you that you were the Avatar, that we also said you had many new experiences to witness." Gyatso started off as they came to a balcony that overlooked the training of young benders.

"Yeah." Aang said a bit uncertainty. Aang hadn't liked it when he was told he was the new Avatar, and he definitely didn't want to have to start his training this soon. He enjoyed his fun-filled life.

"The elders and I have someone for you to meet. You are aware that we told you of your partner spiritual being the Vala, correct?" Monk Gyatso said as he smiled at all the young benders practicing and finding time for fun as well.

"The Vala...I think so." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...the other elders believe it is time you meet her." Monk Gyatso stated as he turned to the young Avatar.

"Wait...meet her? This soon? I thought I wasn't supposed to meet the Vala for a while after learning I was the Avatar." Aang said as Monk Gyatso put a hand on the young boy's shoulder to calm him.

"The elders and myself believe that you may need to meet the Vala sooner than at a later time Aang. She is being housed at the Eastern Air Temple though, so it will be a while until The Vala arrives." Monk Gyatso said as he began to move off the balcony.

"Wait...what's her name?" Aang asked as he hurried after the wise old master.

"That you will have to wait for my young Avatar." Monk Gyatso said with a mischievous smile at the young airbender before going off to attend to other matters.

Aang sighed before walking away, wanting to go see his sky bison. "Hey Appa." Aang greeted as he found the sky bison after a bit of searching.

The large sky bison billowed happily before licking the young avatar from head to toe, leaving him drenched in saliva.

"Hey Appa, apparently the monks are having me meet that...Vala." Aang stated, taking a moment to remember the name of the spirit who accompanied him in past lives.

Appa grunted before rising from where he had been laying at.

"I know. I don't want to start all this Avatar stuff either." Aang said as he sat down, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

Aang was patient until the day when Monk Gyatso said that the Vala would be arriving. He was told to be respectful and to show the Vala around the temple. "Also, be sure not to get into any trouble too soon young bender." Monk Gyatso said with a knowing smile at Aang as the young Avatar chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang said as Monk Gyatso joined in the laughter.

Monk Gyatso was about to reply, but caught sight of the elder monks of the Eastern Air Temple. He bowed as they reached him and Aang. "It is good to see you again. Where is our young Vala?" Monk Gyatso asked as he noticed the absence of the girl.

"She will be on her way shortly. She wished to travel on her own." One of the elder monks explained as Aang looked around out of boredom, really wanting to go play some games with the other benders.

"Well we can hope she gets here soon." Monk Gyatso stated before feeling a whoosh of air before a young girl dropped from the sky quickly with her glider.

"Vala, have we not warned you to not abuse your powers?" The elder Eastern Temple monk reprimanded as the girl landed with grace and elegance.

"You have." The girl said with a smug smirk at him over her chosen action. "But isn't the meaning of airbending to be free?" The girl questioned as her smile widened, noticing the chuckle of Monk Gyatso.

The elder monk ignored the Vala's statement, turning to Monk Gyatso again. "Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang, this is Vala Kama. She is...a bit rambunctious still." The elder Monk explained as Aang just stared at her, surprised.

The young Vala looked about the same age as Aang it seemed. Her black hair was short, reaching only to her shoulders, but she had a tie in it anyways. She, too, already had her tattoo's, showing that she had already mastered airbending. Her body was slender, but obviously built with the muscles that are needed to keep the elegant balance of airbending. Her eyes, though a gray color, were full of amusement. She seemed, surprisingly, like a normal girl. "...as you shall soon see." The elder spoke as Aang finally tuned back into the conversation, glad that they hadn't been talking to him so he wasn't caught.

"Well we'll do our best to keep her under control. Now, I believe you two should go off. Us elders need to speak in private." Monk Gyatso said as he and the Eastern Temple elders walked away to talk.

"So...what's there to do around here?" Kama questioned once her and Aang were alone. "The elders said we should get to know one another." Kama said with a slight shrug at their dictations.

"Well, we could go for a fly." Aang offered as Kama smiled at him, earning a smile as well from the young avatar.

"I like you already." Kama said before she opened her glider and took off. Aang followed closely behind on his own glider.

"I think this may work." Monk Gyatso stated as he and the other elders watched the two young airbenders.

**About two weeks later**

"Hey! You're cheating!" Aang complained as he played Pai Sho with Kama, noticing she used an air bending technique similar to Monk Gyatso's to distract him and cheat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. A gust blew in through the window." Kama countered as she sat in front of him calmly, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"What window? The window is behind you! Not me!" Aang argued as Kama's small smile turned into a full blown smirk.

"You already lost. Just accept defeat Avatar." Kama said with a devious smirk as she rose from her place opposite Aang.

"I wasn't defeated because you cheated to win." Aang countered as he followed the young Vala out of the room.

"Didn't cheat." Kama stated as she formed an air scooter and sped off down towards

"Hey get back here!" Aang called after before he got on a scooter and followed quickly. He was getting close to Kama when suddenly the Vala disappeared around another corner, laughing as she sped into the temple of Avatar's. "Kama!" Aang called after her before being stopped by Monk Gyatso.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you and Kama, but I need to speak with you Aang." Monk Gyatso said as he began to lead the young boy away.

"What's wrong Gyatso?" Aang asked as the elder lead him outside silently.

"The elders believe that you should be training more, and that your time of playing pranks and games with Kama may be unnecessary." Monk Gyatso explained as the Vala herself hid easily on the small room above them, pressed to the roof so they wouldn't see her.

"We have been training though Monk Gyatso. Kama taught me how to fly without my glider, though only for a few seconds at a time." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck at the memory.

"I'm just warning you Aang, it takes a lot of practice to be able to stay airborne for a lot longer than a few seconds." Kama said as the persistent Avatar continued trying to figure out the technique that the Vala had created.

"I told you Kama, I'll get it." Aang stated as he stood on top of a roof at a higher point of the temple.

"Well you should at least start from the ground!" Kama yelled up at the young boy.

"Alright here we go!" Aang stated excitedly as he began to build up a large amount of air around his legs. He then jumped off the roof, staying airborne for about ten seconds, before he began plummeting back down to the earth.

"I warned you!" Kama yelled up at him before he came crashing down onto her. "  
Ugh get off!" Kama yelped as Aang groaned in slight pain before noticing the Vala beneath him, chuckling sheepishly.

"Yes, you made quite a scene with that little...predicament." Monk Gyatso stated as Aang came a sheepish chuckle at the elder.

"Well I'm still trying to learn." Aang said with a shrug as Monk Gyatso chuckled lightly at the young boy.

"I only wish to ask that you continue training Aang. You cant help the world by slacking off and playing around the temple." Monk Gyatso explained as Kama rolled her eyes from her hiding spot.

"Alright Monk Gyatso." Aang said before the Monk walked away, leaving the young Avatar to his thoughts before his Vala dropped from above him.

"That's how you fly." Kama said with a smirk as Aang chuckled at her.

"You were on the roof, but nice try." Aang said as Kama's smirk faded at the Avatar's sensing abilities.

"What did Monk Gyatso want?" Kama asked like she hadn't heard their conversation.

"To say I have to keep training." Aang said with a shrug as the two went back into the air temple, taking note of all the young benders running off in excitement.

* * *

**First chapter is finally done. I apologize if it was boring so far. I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting. I hope you all enjoyed my little idea though so far. Next chapter will be coming soon, I promise. Please remember to review for me.**


	2. Bonding

**Greetings once again readers! I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I assure you. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please remember to review for me.**

* * *

"Is that a normal thing in your temple?" Kama questioned as Aang moved like he was going to follow the others.

"No, let's go see what it is." Aang said as he formed an air scooter and began to zoom off.

"Wait up." Kama said before taking off after him, just running at full speed to prove her agility.

"Show off." Aang said with a chuckle as Kama sped past him easily. They both came to an abrupt halt when they saw all the young benders gathering in the temple of the Avatars. "Hey what's going on?" Aang asked as he walked up to one of his friends, leaving Kama to herself.

Kama leaned against the statue of Avatar Roku, looking up at the Avatar silently. She was brought back from her own thoughts at the sound of laughter behind her. "...she's just his little pet. I've seen her spying on him and Monk Gyatso before. She's like his own little lost flying lemur." A particularly small bender in training gossiped as Kama glanced at him out of her peripheral vision.

"She's probably just trying to pick up some new techniques, if you get what I mean." Another bender stated before they burst into laughter, leaving the Vala with her temper sparking.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Kama questioned as she moved around Roku's statue until she was facing the benders in question. The benders paled when they saw the Vala. "Do you wish to know what I think?" Kama questioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

Aang had been talking to two other friends of his when he heard the strong whoosh of air, a yelp of a few benders and saw The Vala exit the room in a huff. "What just happened?" Aang questioned as he went over to where Roku's statue was, seeing the gossiping benders sprawled on the floor clear across the room.

Kama formed an air scooter once out of the temple of the Avatars and zoomed out of the area quickly, heading outside first just as the sun was setting. She finally stopped once down in the airball court.

Kama growled angrily as she hopped up onto one of the poles, balancing herself easily before crouching down, wrapping her arms around her legs as her chin rested on her knees. "Kama!" Kama shrunk down further at the sound of the Avatar's voice, willing the darkness that was settling over the southern air temple to conceal her.

"Hello Vala Kama." Monk Gyatso greeted as he appeared behind the young girl.

"Monk Gyatso, what brings you out here?" Kama questioned as she quickly jumped off of the pole and bowed to her elder.

"A little disturbance in the normally tranquil peace of the night." Monk Gyatso said with a knowing look at the young Vala as her shoulders sagged a bit in defeat, knowing he knew of her actions.

"How does she hide so well." Aang wondered aloud as he panted gently, having run up and down the temple in search of the Vala. He didn't know how, but he could somehow sense that she was upset, about what he couldn't tell though, and not one of the benders who she attacked would tell of what they said.

Aang looked up as a lemur flew past him, heading outside and down towards the airball courts. "Hey, I haven't checked there yet." Aang said before straightening up and running quickly down the stairs towards the courts.

"You should return to your room soon Kama. It would do best to rest right now." Monk Gyatso said after the two had a heated airball battle, in which Monk Gyatso won through his own tactics that Kama would herself implement if she were facing Aang.

"Alright Monk Gyatso." Kama said with a sigh before Aang finally managed to find her.

"Finally. I was wondering where you went." Aang said as he smiled widely at the Vala, who only returned the smile slightly.

"I've been talking to Monk Gyatso." Kama said as she indicated the leaving elder.

"Oh. Well anyways, what happened up in the temple? I turn my back for a few minutes and you almost sent a few guys through a wall." Aang stated before he felt that flair of annoyance again, curious as to where this was coming from.

"It's nothing. I dealt with it already." Kama said as she moved to walk past Aang, but he stopped her.

"Kama, are you alright?" Aang asked genuinely concerned for his good friend and spiritual companion.

"I'm fine Aang, I just need to go meditate for a while." Kama said with a small yawn before seeing slight disappointment in the Avatar's eyes. "Stop looking at me like that." Kama said as she moved to flee, but Aang followed.

"Then why won't you tell me what those other two benders said?" Aang questioned as Kama turned to him, eyes locking.

"They said I am nothing more than your lost little lemur, following you around, trying to learn from you. Well guess what Aang, I'm my own person. I don't follow." Kama said as she felt her temper beginning to rise again, but a simple glance into the Avatar's apologetic eyes seemed to calm her slightly.

"Kama I'm s..." Kama cut Aang shot quickly before he had a chance to apologize for the words that came from the other boys.

"Don't Aang. It wasn't you that voiced those statements. It was the other boys." Kama said as she turned and began to head back up towards the temple to go to her own separate room.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, they refused to talk after what you did." Aang said as Kama chuckled lightly at the news.

"I guess it does. By the way, what was everyone gathering in there for?" Kama asked as Aang walked beside her.

"Oh they were planning some secret dance again." Aang said with a slight shrug like it was nothing to worry about.

"Really? That was all?" Kama asked with a chuckle since they had chosen that area to plan it in.

"Yep. Wasn't a very good place to plan it at though." Aang said as Kama's laughter increased.

"You think?' Kama questioned sarcastically as Aang smiled at her enjoyment, glad she wasn't as annoyed as before.

"Well they're going to have it after the elders go to bed tonight. Wanna go?" Aang asked with a wide smile at the Vala as she rolled her eyes playfully at his enthusiasm.

"Sure, why not. We didn't have these kinds of things back at the Eastern Air Temple." Kama said as the two started the trek back up into the temple.

"Let's just hope you know how to dance." Aang said with a taunting smile at the Vala as she laughed at him.

"We'll see Aang, we'll see." Kama said before she smirked, using her bending to zoom up the steps.

Aang chuckled before taking off after the Vala. They both reached the temple of the Avatars at the same time, seeing the other benders already preparing. "See, I told you." Aang said as he indicated the many nomads working to prepare for their secret dance.

"Smart mouth." Kama commented to Aang before disappearing into the many nomads in the room, having Aang try to search her out.

"It's not that hard to find you in here." Aang said with a chuckle as he finally found Kama near the statue of Avatar Roku. "You're the only one besides me that's got tattoo's." Aang said with a smirk as Kama rolled her eyes at him, music beginning to fill the room.

"Plus I don't have a shaved head." Kama pointed out as Aang shook his head at her, a small smile still held.

"Come on." Aang said as he took Kama by the wrist and began to lead her away from the statue.

"What? Think you can teach me how to dance Avatar?" Kama questioned with a smirk as Aang shrugged at her.

"I can try." Aang said before he began to move to the music, leading Kama with him and using his extensive agility to help himself. "Hey you're not too bad." Aang said as the two swirled around each other quickly, looking as though they knew what the other would do before hand and were mimicking another.

"I told you I wouldn't be." Kama said before she was pulled in closer to him by a current of air, an arm encircling her waist. "Woah Aang, now that's pushing it." Kama said as she flushed slightly, the two continuing on. Aang spun them quickly, laughing joyfully, before dipping Kama with a smirk.

"Aang, Aang!" A small air nomad called for the Avatar as his Vala pulled from him. "The elders are having a meeting, I heard them saying something about you." The small boy informed as Aang looked at him in confusion before going to see what was going on.

"Thank the spirits." Kama said thankfully as she moved over towards the statue of Roku once more, leaning against the tall Avatar.

Everything continued on as Kama stayed near the statue, aware that she was being watched due to her attachment to the old Avatar that had been gone for twelve years now. "Hey there." Kama said with a smile as a lemur landed on top of the statue, looking down at her. Kama looked around for Aang once more before deciding to leave the room silently.

Kama walked around for a bit before noticing the Avatar in question down with Appa. "I don't want to go Appa." Aang stated with a sigh as Kama got near him. "I don't want them to make me leave the temple." Aang mumbled as Kama snuck up behind him silently.

"Make you leave?" Kama questioned as Aang finally noticed she was near. She could almost feel the dread he was feeling. She didn't know why.

"Oh uh hey Kama. I thought you were still up in the temple." Aang said as Kama moved to sit beside him on Appa's tail.

"Who's making you leave?" Kama questioned as Aang rubbed the back of his neck in his normal nervous tick manner.

"The elders." Aang said as he laid back a bit of Appa's tail, Kama moving back with him. "They think Monk Gyatso is too soft on me, so they want to send me to the Eastern Air Temple to finish my airbending training." Aang said sadly as Kama watched him silently, feeling every pulse of dread that he felt.

"The Eastern Air Temple isn't that bad Aang. I mean remember, I grew up there. I could go with you." Kama tried to comfort with a small forced smile.

Aang went tight lipped at that statement, making Kama nervous now.

"What aren't you telling me Aang?" Kama questioned as their eyes locked in the moon light.

"They're making you stay here, so the elders can watch you." Aang said with an apologetic look as Kama paled at the news, feeling a broiling of her temper. She felt herself calm though as Aang wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a tight hug.

"They cant make me do anything Aang, you leave and I will too. I mean, you're my best friend after all." Kama said as Appa bellowed in response. "You too you big baby." Kama said with a chuckle at the sky bison.

"Why don't you and I just go and train somewhere else then." Aang offered after a brief silence as they looked up at the stars filling the sky.

"What like the Northern or Western Air Temples? There is no where else Aang." Kama said as she looked towards the pleading Avatar who didn't want to leave his home.

"We could just help one another train." Aang said with a sigh as he sat up, Kama sitting up with him.

"You should rest Aang. We can talk about this more in the morning." Kama said as she took him by the wrist to try and lead him up to the temple.

"I think I'm just going to sleep down here with Appa Kama." Aang said as he stayed firmly on the sky bison's tail.

"Alright fine. I'll see you tomorrow then Aang." Kama said before the young Avatar pulled her into one more needed hug.

"Good night Kama." Aang said before she had a chance to pull away. Kama then surprised him by planting a soft peck on the Avatar's cheek, making a blush come to his face slightly.

"Good night Aang." Kama said before pulling away and heading off back for her room.

**The next day**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kama questioned angrily as she spoke to Monk Gyatso. She had been searching for Aang all morning and could find neither him or Appa.

"Nomads saw him fly off last night with his sky bison Appa. He hasn't come back Kama." Monk Gyatso said with an apologetic look in his eyes at the young Vala who was supposed to help him when he needed it.

"And no one has gone out to find him yet?" Kama asked as she got up and stormed over to the balcony behind the elder monk.

"Kama, he will be back soon." Monk Gyatso comforted as Kama buried her face in her hands.

"Something's wrong Monk Gyatso, I just know it. I don't know how, but I know something's happened to him." Kama explained as the Monk stood beside her.

"He's fine Vala Kama." Monk Gyatso assured before leaving the Vala to her thoughts.

Kama had been meditating when the first attack struck the temple, feeling the boom as fireballs began to ravage the temple. "Monk Gyatso!" Kama yelled out as she went zooming off to help defend the temple.

"Kama! You must get out of here! Go now! We can hold off the firebenders!" Monk Gyatso yelled as he held off a few benders easily. "Go!" Gyatso ordered before Kama in turn sent a tornado spiraling towards the oncoming soldiers, fleeing back into the temple.

"Aang why couldn't you be here." Kama questioned aloud before she sealed herself into the temple of Avatars, panting heavily burn marks becoming more evident on her skin. She collapsed against the statue of Roku, the world going dark as the sounds of battle continued outside of the temple.

* * *

**The war begins on schedule! I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, and will be longer than this one. Suggestions are still welcome and please remember to do the favor of reviewing the story for me.**


	3. A century long nap

**Greetings once again faithful readers. I would like to apologize for yesterdays mishap. Apparently when I uploaded yesterdays chapter, it was the wrong file. No worries though, that has been fixed and now here is your next chapter. Enjoy and remember, review!**

* * *

**1****00 years later**

Aang had been awoken from his century freeze by a young water tribe girl and her brother. After they had brought him back and he had a chance to rest was when his mind seemed to finally become unclouded.

"Kama, oh no I forget about her." Aang said as he sat up, taking a moment to see the young water tribe girl, Katara, in the door.

"Oh good you're awake." Katara said as Aang started to get dressed. He could feel her eyes on him as he dressed and then she pulled him from the tent, claiming she wanted him to meet the village.

"Call me Gran Gran." Katara's grandmother greeted after Katara introduced her to Aang.

Aang enjoyed goofing off with all the little kids that were around the tribe, even if it did upset Katara's brother Sokka. "Stop that right now!" Sokka ordered him at his antics with the little children. He was getting a bit annoyed of being ordered around, but was distracted once he saw a penguin, going bolting after it.

"Come on." Aang said before mimicking the penguins calls, his thoughts were then broke as he remembered the last time he had fun with animals.

"_You realize she's not very easy to control, right Aang?" Kama asked as she sat on her perch on the roof, Aang on the ground with Kama's sky bison, Asha._

"_Hey Appa loves me, I'm pretty sure I can get your sky bison to..." Aang cut short with a yelp as the bison began to take off, pulling him along with it._

"_I warned ya!" Kama called after through her laughter. She watched the whole thing as the sky bison pulled Aang to and fro quickly before finally throwing him into a pile of hay on the ground. "How was the ride?" Kama asked as she landed on the ground._

"_Rough." Aang said as Kama continued laughing._

Aang sighed, wishing the rambunctious Vala could be here to enjoy the penguins, before Katara came along. She helped him catch a penguin and the two began to race.

"Hey what's that?" Aang asked as he pointed out an old fire nation ship.

"A bad part of my tribes history." Katara stated as they looked at the war torn vessel.

Aang convinced Katara to explore the ship with him and while in there she explained to him how he must be a century old. "Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?" Aang questioned with an incredulous look at her. _Wait...then that means..._

Katara continued to try and convince them until they decided to leave the ship, Aang accidentally triggering a trap. "What was that you said about booby traps?" Aang questioned before looking for a quick way out.

Aang lifted Katara and they quickly made their escape out of the top of the ship, jumping down to the ground before running back for the village.

"He's signaled the fire nation! I knew he was a traitor!" Sokka barked as he glared hatefully at the airbender.

Katara began trying to defend Aang, up until Sokka declared that he be banished from the village. "Then I'll go with him! He said he'd take me to the North Pole to teach me how to waterbend." Katara stated as Aang backed away slightly.

"No Katara. I won't come between you and your family. I'll leave." Aang said as he turned to leave on Appa. A little child tried to get him to stay, and again Sokka challenged Appa's ability to fly, before Appa leaped into the water and the two began to leave.

Aang hadn't made it very far when he saw the fire nation ship approaching the village, already knowing it wouldn't end well for the tribe. "Stay here Appa, I'll be back." Aang said before he began to head off to help the southern water tribe.

Aang got there just in time to stop the boy with a ponytail from attacking the villagers. "Hey Aang, glad to see you made it." Sokka said sarcastically as the penguin he used to ride in on made its escape.

"You're the avatar? You're just a kid!" The ship captain barked as Aang stood his ground to protect the village. The villagers obviously were surprised by Aang's identity. The young captain then proceeded to attack him, but Aang stopped him when he realized the danger he was putting the village in.

"If I go with you, will you leave this village alone?" Aang questioned as he lowered his staff. The young man nodded and Aang sighed, moving to go with him as two soldiers took up his sides.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she moved like she was going to stop the firebenders.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be okay." Aang assured before they took him onto the ship, taking his staff in the process and moving to put him in the jail. "So..." Aang started off as he was being escorted. "I bet you've never seen an airbender before." Aang said as his plan began to formulate. He then sneezed, blowing the man in front of him into the door and knocking him out before sending the other one spiraling down the other end of the hall, running quickly up onto the deck of the ship.

"The Avatar's escaped!" A man yelled down to the other soldiers as Aang went in search of his staff quickly.

He ran through a few more guards before finally finding the room with his staff, walking in quickly before the door slammed behind him, seeing the scarred boy was waiting for him."I knew you'd come here." The fire bender growled as he moved to attack Aang. They fought until Aang was eventually able to subdue him, but only for a moment, and then Aang was zooming out of their and up on the deck.

Oh great, I'm surrounded. Aang then looked up as he heard a loud bellow smiling widely when he saw his sky bison. "What is that?" The ships captain questioned angrily at the sight of the animal. Aang then noticed Katara and Sokka on Appa's back. It was then that the firebenders chose to attack, the attacks increasing until one of them sent Aang spiraling into the water. The next thing he heard was Katara yelling his name before everything went black.

_"You're heavy! You're gonna make me fall Aang." Kama complained as the two practiced their balancing on one of the highest balconies in the temple._

_"Oh I'm heavy! I'm light as a feather!" Aang said before making an air scooter beneath him. Kama had to mimic him though, and the moment the scooter touched the ground she was off._

_"Why did you invent this technique!" Kama complained before she was sent spiraling off the balcony towards the ground._

_"Kama!" Aang took off head first after the Vala, grabbing her before opening his glider to try and trying to halt them, but unfortunately they caught a gust and were sent spiraling into a nearby tree. "Uh rough landing." Aang grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, taking note of Kama beneath him as he got up._

The next thing Aang knew he was back on the ship and drenched, aware of the benders all around him. They fend them off before quickly getting onto Appa and taking off, aware of the blasts of fire. "Hold on!" Aang said before redirecting the fire blasts into a wall of ice with a air slash. They then continue on, laughing happily.

"Aang why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked the young boy after a bit.

Aang sighed before answering. "Because I never wanted to be." Aang replied simply to Katara.

"But Aang, the world needs you. You need to learn the other elements. Maybe we can still go to the north pole." Katara suggests to Aang, which brightens his mood slightly.

"Yeah! We can both learn how to waterbend!" Aang stated excitedly.

"And Sokka can knock around some firebenders." Katara said as she turned to her brother.

"I would like that." Sokka said with a smirk at the idea.

"Alright but firsts first." Aang said as he pulled a map from his robes. Pointing out many locations, first of all his old air temple. He explained the many places they needed to go to before they got to the North Pole before hopping back up onto Appa's head.

They began their travel to the Southern Air Temple as Aang tried to prepare himself for what he might see. He knew Katara told him that his people were gone, but he refused to believe it. When they finally decided to camp for the night he could barely get himself to sleep, and when he did he kept having nightmares. When they woke the next day him and Katara began packing up quickly. "Sokka wake up." Katara grumbled as she tried to wake her brother.

"Let me sleep." Sokka mumbled as Aang got a stick and walked over to him.

"Sokka I think there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang exclaimed as he slid the stick over the bag quickly. Sokka jumped up screaming, wide awake now. "Now we can go!" Aang said excitedly as he hopped onto Appa's back. They finished and took off for the Southern Air Temple.

Sokka began complaining that Aang used his food for the fire while Katara tried to warn Aang of what they may see when they arrive at the temple. "It's not possible. The only way to reach the temple is by sky bison. Where would they get a sky bison Katara?" Aang questioned as the temple came into sight, smirking at Katara and Sokka's awe at the sight.

"It's beautiful." Katara said as they continued on towards the temple quickly.

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple!" Aang exclaimed as they began to land, landing outside of the airball courts which Aang noticed were empty for once. Sokka offered to play the game with Aang after noticing his disheartened state.

The two begin playing but it's obvious that Aang is winning due to the advantage of having airbending on his side. "Aang wins!" Katara announced as Sokka was thrown to the ground for the umpteenth time.

Sokka was about to get up when he noticed a fire nation helmet, pointing it out to Katara. They were about to show it to Aang, when Katara covered it in snow. "Come on, let's go in to the temple." Aang said excitedly before he headed for the temple quickly. Once up they come to a statue.

"Aang who's that?" Katara asked as she pointed at the statue.

"One of the greatest airbenders of all time. That's Monk Gyatso." Aang said with a big smile up at his mentor before his mind flooded with memories of their pranks, games, and lessons that he would give to both him and Kama. _Kama... I hope the fire nation didn't get her._

"That's nice, where's the food?" Sokka questioned before being smacked on the back of the head by Katara.

Aang starts to head in towards the air temple sanctuary, wondering why they had to have the temple of Avatar statues when they had the sanctuary. "There's someone I'm supposed to meet inside." Aang said as he stopped at the door.

"How do you open it?" Sokka questioned as he examined the large door.

"Airbending of course." Aang said before quickly applying his skill to open the door. The door creaked loudly as it began to open. They enter the room silently, hearing a slight humming as they enter, before noticing the hundreds of statues. "Woah, this is a lot more than the other temple." Aang said as he looked around for the person he was supposed to meet. They began examining the room.

"These are in the Avatar cycle. Aang, I think these are your past lives." Katara explained as Aang came to stop in front of the statue of Avatar Roku, staring into his eyes. He was about to turn towards the statue that was curiously in the spot of where his statue should have been, when the humming signaling someone entering started again.

"It's a firebender." Sokka warned as he pulled out his boomerang.

Aang peaked out over the statue he hid behind, oblivious to the fact that the statue had a faint glow now, to see a winged lemur. "It's a lemur!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as he moved out from behind the small statue.

"No it's dinner!" Sokka said as he began foaming at the mouth in hunger. He began to move towards the lemur as Aang began bickering with Sokka over the lemur being a pet, not food. They then began a race for the lemur as it fled. Aang ultimately won the race, but all excitement faded at what he saw at the sight.

Aang dropped to his knees before the skeleton. "Monk Gyatso." Aang said as tears began to form in his eyes.

Katara had been in the temple when all the statues began to glow, gasping before running out of the temple in search of Aang.

"He found the skeleton of Monk Gyatso!" Sokka yelled at Katara as the young Avatar continued to raised high winds around him, still obviously in distress.

Katara began quickly trying to calm Aang down, explaining that her and Sokka were his family now until finally Aang began to calm down, dropping down to the ground again in obvious despair.

_They're all gone. Monk Gyatso, Kama, the elders, everyone. _"I really am the last airbender." Aang stated in utter defeat as Katara held him in her arms until he could move again.

The first thing Aang did once he was willing to move again was head back in towards the temple, dragging his feet. Once inside he stands in front of the statue of Roku again, wondering how the past Avatars could possibly help him. "They're dead, how will they help." Aang grumbles before finally taking notice of the statue beside Roku. His eyebrows furrow as he moves in front of his before chills went through him in realization. "Kama." Aang sighed in defeat at the statue. The girl was in a stance like she was in the middle of an airbending technique, eyes full of mischief and confidence.

Where would this statue of his Vala even come from. Aang reached a hand out and brushed it against her cheek slightly before succumbing to his emotions, embracing the statue of his long gone best friend. It was then that he heard the gentle humming.

"Aang we think it's about time to go." Katara said before seeing the young Avatar embracing the statue. "Did you know her?" Katara asked quietly before noticing the lemur appear at the girls shoulder.

"Yeah. She was my Vala." Aang said as he pulled away, eyes full of sorrow before noticing the lemur that had fruit with it. It ran over to Sokka, dropping the food in front of him before returning to Aang's shoulder.

"Your Vala? You mean she was the incarnation of the Vala?" Sokka questioned as he looked at the statue before the humming began again. This time the statue began to glow and suddenly it's closed eyes flew open.

* * *

**Ah I wonder what will happen. Oh wait, I already know. The next chapter was already written out. I was going to make it one big chapter, but that will have to wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them or all of you. Next one will come as soon as possible. Please remember, review!**


	4. Reunited

**As I promised, here is the next chapter. Two in one day! I was busy writing last night, as you can see. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please do me the favor of reviewing too since it was two chapters in one day.**

* * *

Aang stumbled backwards in shock, unsure of what was happening. "Aang what's happening?" Katara questioned before the statue was enveloped in a bright blinding light. It was then that a large gust of wind sent the group flying from the temple, stunning them.

Aang got up and quickly sent a wind slash back to try and stop whatever was happening before seeing a figure go flying above the slash. "You think you can defeat me?" The figure questioned before the doors to the temple slammed, enclosing Aang in with the figure and keeping Sokka and Katara out.

"Aang!" Katara yelled after him, fists pounding on the door as Sokka tried to help her open it.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded before noticing the absence of the statue he had just been embracing. He then looked up as he heard something above him and only saw it for a split second before an air scooter dropped on him, knocking him to the ground before he felt himself being pinned.

"How dare you enter this..." The person cut short as Aang quickly sent them both flying into the ceiling, knocking the person to the ground and knocking the wind from it. Aang landed easily and moved over, pushing the person onto their back so he could see who it was.

Aang gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over fallen debris. "K...Kama?" Aang questioned in shock as the young Vala sat up coughing before finally taking note of who it was she attacked.

"Aang!" Kama exclaimed, surprised to see the Avatar after being entombed in stone for so long. She was then sent back down to the floor as the Avatar tackled her over his excitement over seeing her still alive after a century.

"How? How are you still alive?" Aang questioned as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Get off! You're heavy Aang!" Kama complained as the Avatar kept her pinned to the ground easily.

"How did you get frozen in stone?" Aang questioned as he looked over at the rubble that was where Kama had been.

"How did you vanish for 100 years? Tell me that Aang!" Kama snapped as she shoved him off, obviously annoyed at being abandoned for a century.

Aang twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I kind of got frozen in an iceberg." Aang said as he looked up at the Vala who still seemed mad about his disappearance.

"You left in the middle of the night and never came back! The next day the temple was attacked! I had to stay here, alone, and watch as they killed everyone!" Kama yelled in a rage as tears formed in her eyes as Aang's own eyes teared up at the thought before he pulled Kama into a tight embrace, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Aang apologized as Kama kept her face buried in his shoulder, Aang's arms staying wrapped tight around her.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be locked up, alone for a century." Kama whimpered into Aang's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kama." Aang whispered as the Vala began to pull away, one of his hands going to wipe away her tears.

"Aang!" Sokka and Katara's cries for him finally began to reach the two as Kama looked at Aang curiously.

"They let me out of the iceberg." Aang said with a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing Kama didn't believe in the idea of others besides airbenders coming to the temple.

"So you brought them to the Southern Air Temple?" Kama questioned as she stood up, sending two gusts of air into the mechanism to open the door once more before dashing off into the upper area's of the hall.

"Kama!" Aang called after her before Katara and Sokka ran over to him.

"Who was it? Was it a firebender? Let me at 'em!" Sokka yelled as he looked around for the person that had attacked them.

"No, it was an airbender." Aang said before spotting the Vala herself in the upper statues and taking off to bring her down.

"An airbender?" Katara questioned as she turned to Sokka, a bit worried over if Aang was okay. Sokka just shrugged in response.

There was a brief struggle before the two benders came tumbling back down to the main floor of the temple. "You suck!" Kama complained as Aang pinned her down again with a triumphant smirk as Katara and Sokka just stared in shock, surprised to see the statue alive.

"Now that's not my job is it?" Aang questioned before Kama threw him off quickly, sitting up and fixing her robes.

"You're...another airbender." Katara said in shock as Kama looked up at the water tribe children.

"Yep." Kama said simply as she pushed herself up from the ground with an air current. She then booked it out of the temple.

"Kama!" Aang called after the Vala but she was already gone.

"Well she's...different." Sokka stated simply before going back to eating the food that the lemur had brought him. The lemur landed on Aang's shoulder at that moment.

"I think I wanna call him Momo. Welcome to the family Momo." Aang said with a big grin before turning to take off after Kama.

"It's gonna be tough keeping up with him." Katara pointed out before they went to follow the two airbenders.

Kama had made it to her own separate room when Aang finally found her. "Ha I found you!" Aang exclaimed as he came to a halt in the door.

"Hey I thought you weren't allowed in here." Kama said with a smug smirk as Aang got a good look at the room he was never allowed in. It seemed as though the firebenders left her room alone, though he didn't check the other rooms yet to see if those were fine either.

"So you never told me how you got turned into a statue." Aang said as he stayed in the doorway.

"That's a story for another time. Now, why not tell me why you're back at the temple." Kama said as she picked up her staff and moved to leave Aang moving to let her pass.

"Remember when Monk Gyatso said I one day would meet someone in the sanctuary?" Aang questioned as Kama laughed at the statement.

"Well now you did. You woke me up from a long nap." Kama said as Aang chuckled before Katara and Sokka found them.

"Aang we should probably be leaving soon. We need to get to the north pole, remember." Katara pointed out to the young Avatar.

"Let me guess, waterbending master?" Kama asked with knowing look at Aang.

"Well you're the one who said I've gotta learn them." Aang pointed out as Kama rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to come with us?" Aang asked hopefully, wanting the last person left of his nation besides himself to join in the intended journey.

"Will I really have a choice Aang?" Kama questioned with a chuckle as Katara and Sokka started back for Appa.

"Well no because I know you and you don't like being away from me for long." Aang said with a knowing smile as Kama's own smile vanished.

"Jerk." Kama said before heading off to follow the water tribe children.

"It's true!" Aang called after her before following along to leave, looking back once more at the sanctuary, grateful he gone into it.

"Appa!" Kama hugged the big sky bison before he licked her top to bottom, bellowing happily. Kama climbed up onto his head as Katara and Sokka got into the saddle. Aang jumped up onto Appa's head.

"I think he's looking for Asha." Aang stated slightly, trying not to upset Kama at all as the Vala looked out at the temple as they began to rise into the air.

"The firebenders captured her before the elders ordered for me to flee." Kama stated simply as she moved back into the saddle.

"I'm sorry. It must have been terrible." Katara said as Kama laid back in the saddle, watching the temple as they moved farther and farther away, aware that Aang was watching as well.

"Yeah, then being stuck in stone for a century made it even worse." Kama grumbled as Momo perched on her shoulder casually, chewing on a piece of fruit he had brought along with him.

Sokka yawned loudly before laying back on Appa. "Well I'm tired after a long day. Good night." Sokka said before rolling over to sleep.

Katara shook her head slightly at Sokka's laziness at times before Aang spoke up. "We should all probably get some rest." Aang offered as he moved back into the saddle beside Kama, noticing the way she was examining the other two closely, obviously suspicious of them.

"Alright then." Katara said before she laid down. "Good night." Katara said before she tried to go to sleep as well.

There was silence then as the two slept and Aang and Kama attempted to sleep as well. "You should sleep avatar, you must have had a long day before releasing me." Kama said as she moved like she was going to go onto Appa's head, but Aang stopped her.

"You may have been frozen in stone, but you're still going to sleep too Kama." Aang said as the Vala sighed at his persistence after so long. She laid back down opposite him and tried to sleep.

Aang had woken up to the bickering between the water tribe siblings over Sokka's ripped pants. He sat up, stretching slightly, before noticing the disappearance of his Vala. "Uh guys, where's Kama?" Aang questioned as he moved up onto Appa's head.

"Flying on her glider or whatever it's called." Sokka said with a shrug before Aang noticed the Vala in question about a hundred feet below them flying quickly, performing tricks on her glider.

"Show off." Aang commented simply before turning back around to the bickering between the two other members of their little 'family'. "Momo, marbles please." Aang said before the lemur dropped on his shoulder, dropping the marbles in his hands.

"Where are we headed now? You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka questioned as he leaned back in the saddle, Katara still sewing his pants.

"I know it's near water. Hey Katara, watch this airbending trick!" Aang said excitedly before he began rapidly spinning the marbles in his hand with his bending.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said without even looking up.

"You didn't even look." Aang said with a disappointed sigh.

Katara looks up with slight enthusiasm. "That's great, Aang." Katara said with a smile before going back to work.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang said in dismay, aware that his Vala had soared up and was above him now with a smirk.

Katara and Sokka then began bickering as Sokka began saying she needed to keep sewing, which ended with Katara furiously throwing the pants in Sokka's face after a sexist comment. "You let him come why?" Kama questioned as Aang finally noticed her above him, just seeming to float there.

"How...you show off." Aang said simply before Kama dropped down next to him.

"I've learned a bit since you were gone, Avatar." Kama said before Aang began to take Appa down to the ground.

"Aang why're we stopping, we just had a pit stop yesterday." Sokka said before Appa touched ground.

"At this rate we won't hit the north pole until spring." Katara stated as they dismounted Appa.

"Appa's tired, aren't you boy?" Aang asked as he patted the big sky bison, who yawned enthusiastically with a little help from Kama on his other side. Aang then noticed the large elephant koi in the water and ran to the waters edge. "That's why we're here!" Aang said excitedly as he began to undress quickly. "Elephant koi, and I'm gonna ride one. Katara you've gotta watch me!" Aang said before running in and diving under water. "Cold!" Aang yelled a second later as he reemerged.

Kama watched with a bit of an annoyed expression on her face before turning her back, smirking as she began to lead Appa off to eat.

Aang had easily gotten a koi fish and was riding on the back of it, smiling widely at the cheers from shore before he turned towards them, then losing his smile slightly as he noticed the disappearance yet again of his Vala. He didn't let that stop him though, he continued on. He waved back at Sokka and Katara on shore.

Katara had been watching when she turned to see Appa eating something he shouldn't be. "No Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara yelped before going after the sky bison, the Vala hidden well in the top of a tree.

Aang turned back again smiling before noticing no one was watching anymore. "Oh man..." Aang said disappointed as his smile faded.

Aang didn't hear Katara or Sokka's yells of warning until the koi began going wild and he was thrown from the back of his fish.

"He's in danger!" Sokka yelped before he felt a gust of wind and next thing he knew the Vala was gone. "Where'd she go?" Sokka questioned before noticing the large fin break the surface of the water.

Aang turned around just in time to see the creature behind him, yelling out in fear before he booked it for the shore as fast as he could. "No you don't!" Kama yelled angrily as she popped up in front of the creature, slashing a strong current of air at it's fin that seemed to just make it mad.

Aang slammed into Sokka as he hit the shore, Kama not far behind him. "What was that thing?" Katara asked as the monster disappeared.

"Something Aang shouldn't have gone swimming with." Kama said with a glare at Aang's attempt of an innocent look.

* * *

**Ah the Vala is back! I truly enjoyed writing that part with the Unagi too. I wish it could have been longer though, my apologies. Thank you for reading thus far, and please continue to! More chapters to come as soon as possible! Thank you and remember, review!**


	5. The green eyed monster

**Greetings loyal readers! I would like to thank you all for all the views of this story thus far, and also offer you this. If anyone is wanting for me to implement any of their ideas, I am more than willing. I'm open to criticism and welcome ideas greatly. Now, I will let you get on to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.**

* * *

"Let's get out of here before that thing comes back." Sokka said as he got up. It was just then when a bunch of warriors descended from the trees, ambushing the team.

Kama struggled furiously, lashing out before she was bound, the same happening to the others. "Oh we could stay a while." Sokka grunted once they were all bound and blindfolded.

The group was then brought elsewhere and tied to a large pole. "You four have some explaining to do." A man stated as the group was still blindfolded.

"If you don't we're throwing you right back in with the Unagi." Another voice broke in.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka challenged as Kama continued struggling, trying to formulate a plan on what to do to rescue the group. The group then had their blindfolds removed. "Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka questioned angrily as he continued struggling as well now that he saw the girls before him.

"There were no men. We attacked you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl questioned as she stepped forward, a fist held up.

"Wait a second." Sokka stated off as Kama wished she could silence him. "There's no way a bunch of girls could defeat us." Sokka said mockingly as he looked to Aang. Kama growled furiously at Sokka for the comment.

"A bunch of girls huh?" The girl questioned as she grabbed Sokka by the collar. "The Unagi is gonna eat well tonight." The girl growled angrily as Sokka gulped nervously.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it! My brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara tried to reason as Kama began trying to break through her bonds more.

"It's my fault." Aang spoke up as everyone looked towards him. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang explained as Kama smirked at Aang's inner child.

"How do we know you're not fire nation spies?" The old man questioned angrily as he pointed at the group. "Kyoshi stayed out of the War so far, and we intend to keep it that way!" The man snapped at the group.

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed happily before the man began explaining that it was not possible, forcing Aang to reveal that he was the Avatar.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" The old man ordered angrily.

"Aang do some airbending." Katara stated nervously before turning back to the villagers.

Aang jumped into the air easily, cutting his ropes on the statues fan, before landing back down on the ground gracefully as the crowd stares in amazement.

"Oh yeah, gaze at just him." Kama growled slightly, unaware Aang could feel her annoyance.

"It's true...you are the avatar." The man stated in awe that he was on their island.

"Now...watch this!" Aang said before performing the same trick he tried earlier for Katara.

The Kyoshi warriors untied Katara and Sokka while Kama with little strength broke through her bonds. The warriors raised their fans, ready to attack, before they saw the tattoo's on the girls skin. "Who is this?" The head Kyoshi warrior questioned the Avatar before Kama created an air scooter and zoomed off.

"The Vala. It's been so long since the Avatar _and_ the Vala have been on Kyoshi at the same time." The old man stated before introducing himself as Oyaji and telling the group they could stay as long as they wanted.

The Kyoshi warriors set the group up with a house and a plenty amount of food. The group got settled in to the house quickly and took a well needed rest.

The next day the gang was awoken with a feast by the village. "All right! Dessert for breakfast!" Aang yelled excitedly before he began to stuff his face with the food.

Katara poked her food cautiously while Kama took small slow bites, not in any hurry. "These people sure know how to treat an avatar." Aang said through a mouthful of food as Kama pinched the bridge of her nose in disapproval. "Katara you've got to try this." Aang said as he offered her a pastry, oblivious to the obvious scowl on Kama's face before she began to stuff herself as well.

"Well maybe just a bite." Katara said as she accepted the desert.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said as he went back to eating as well.

"Not hungry." Sokka replied simply as he stayed in his spot across the room.

Aang looked at him wide eyed. "But you're always hungry!" Aang argued before Sokka and Katara began bickering over the events of the previous day when he got his "butt kicked by a girl" as Katara put.

"Consistent bickering." Kama muttered as Aang turned to her, offering a pastry. Kama smirked deviously at him before pushing one into his face, making a mess before he retaliated with his own pastries.

"Oh now we're going to have to clean that up." Katara said as Aang pinned Kama to swear a cupcake in her face.

"Get off!" Kama growled as Aang smiled victoriously.

"Guys knock it off." Katara stated seriously as Aang got off of Kama, still smirking victoriously.

"This place is great! They're giving us the royal treatment!" Aang said before wiping all the pastry cream off of his face quickly.

"Don't get too comfortable Aang. It's too risky to stay in one place for too long." Katara explained as Aang leaned back a bit, smiling at Katara. He picked up a pastry and handed it to Momo as he was searching for one.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making the town? They're even cleaning up the statue in my honor." Aang said with a wide grin as Kama scowled at him, wiping all the pastry cream off of herself quickly. Aang turned to her, feeling her discomfort again somehow, before Katara began talking again.

"Well it's nice to see you're excited about being Avatar. Just...don't let it all go to your head Aang." Katara stated as she put down her unfinished dessert.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aang assured as Kama laughed in response, earning a playful glare from Aang before he leaned against the window, looking outside. He was surprised to see so many girls outside cheering for him. He flashed them a broad smile, blushing lightly as Katara stood behind him, blowing raspberries while Kama's scowl deepened, leaving the room in a huff on her scooter.

Aang proceeded to hang out with the girls for a while, running from them for a while before finally deciding to show off a bit for them. He had been letting the girls follow him around when he noticed Kama fleeing from a bunch of little fans of her own on an air scooter, sensing her annoyance. He laughed slightly, which the girls joined in on, before seeing the Vala miss her landing and a thud as she hit the ground. "That sounded like it hurt." Koko commented before Aang went off to help the Vala, but saw she was already gone.

"Your fans are annoying." Kama growled from above Aang as he looked up to see her hanging from a beam from a persons house.

"Those are your fans." Aang pointed out as the mix of boys and girls found her, the boys smiling widely. It was then that Aang felt a small spark of jealousy at the boys following Kama around.

"Well you can have them." Kama said before opening her glider to try and flee again.

Aang chuckled before going on with his little fan club, meeting up with Katara a little later to invite her for a ride on Appa with him and his fan girls, but she instead started getting an attitude with him. "I think you're jealous that we're having so much fun without you." Aang stated to Katara as the conversation escalated until finally she stormed away from him.

"Aangy, really?" Kama questioned as she appeared with her own little horde of children.

"What?" Aang asked with a shrug at what Koko had called him.

"Didn't know you were getting a new group of friends Aang." Kama said simply before walking away with her little fans following quickly.

"Wha...what's that supposed to mean?" Aang called after the Vala but she was gone already.

Kama continued on, settling down on a bridge with her troop of fans before they began to question her a million times. "Are you and the Avatar in love?" One particular little boy asked, causing Kama to fall flat off her air scooter in shock and almost fall of the bridge.

"What? No!" Kama yelped as her face flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm the Vala. There isn't supposed to be..." Another little boy cut her short.

"But Kuruk and Ummi were together for a while and they were Avatar and Vala." The boy stated as Kama created another air scooter and hopped onto it.

"I'm done discussing this subject. It would be wise not to upset me." Kama said with a devious smirk before the children laughed at her attempt of scaring them and changing the subject.

"We just wanted to know to know if you were available." One particular boy stated which caused Kama to flee quickly in horror.

Aang had returned to the house at about the same time as Kama, except she flew in through the window, sprawling on the floor in exhaustion. "I just realized something, I don't like kids." Kama said as Aang came in through the door, seeing her and Katara practicing her waterbending.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked as he looked at the exhausted Vala.

"Children chasing me around town. Hundred years of being trapped in stone puts you out of shape I think." Kama said as she laid on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Or just you need to practice more." Aang said with a smirk as Kama scoffed but said nothing more.

Aang then proceeded to talk to Katara, telling her of how he was going to go and try and ride the Unagi, both becoming increasingly irritated with the other and just before Aang was going to leave Kama spoke up. "You realize you barely got away before right?" Kama questioned Aang as she stayed where she had been the whole time.

Aang didn't reply, simply walked out, looking back once before leaving.

"He's not very smart sometimes." Kama commented after a brief silence before getting up and jumping out of the window quickly.

Aang had been waiting for a while in the cold water, the girls on the shore, but the Unagi wouldn't come. "What are you doing? Don't leave!" Aang called after the girls after they lost their patience of waiting for the Unagi to show. Aang sunk deeper into the water before he noticed Katara show up on shore. "You showed up!" Aang called happily after them, feeling like something was wrong though, unaware of the Vala hiding in a tree behind Katara.

The two began to apologize and it was once Aang was beginning to head back for shore when the Unagi finally showed up. "Aang!" Katara called after him worriedly before Kama dropped from the tree.

"Hold on Aang!" Kama called after him before the Unagi swept him up onto it's back. It began attacking. "Stay on shore!" Kama snaps at Katara before she removes her robes and dives in after Aang quickly.

The Unagi continued it's assault before finally Aang was thrown from it, being knocked unconscious. "Aang!" Katara yelped before running into the water after him. The Unagi shrieked before going to get Aang's unconscious body. Katara reached Aang just as the Unagi reemerged.

"No!" Kama yelled furiously before a large tornado emerged right between the Unagi and the two children. Kama smashed into the Unagi violently as Katara propelled herself and Aang back towards shore, slamming into a bunch of rocks. Katara looked back just in time to see the Unagi send the Vala flying back towards the village with a loud shriek before it started attacking the rocks she and Aang hid behind.

"Zuko." Katara gasped as she saw the fire nation ship approaching before turning back to Aang. "Wake up Aang." Katara plead before beginning to bend the water out of Aang.

Aang began coughing as the water left him. "Katara...don't ride the Unagi. Not fun." Aang said with a groan before sitting up.

Aang made it back with Katara just in time to see Zuko had made it into the village. "Over here!" Aang challenged Zuko before the prince began attacking him violently.

"Hey Avatar, knock him into a house for me and I'll give you a chance to get out of here." Kama stated as she finally made it into the battle, bruised up pretty bad. Aang didn't question, he just continued fighting. Aang did as he was asked before realizing the damage to the town. "Look what I brought to this place." Aang stated sadly as he looked at the burning town.

Katara began trying to convince Aang they needed to leave while Kama whipped up a small air current to carry her about quickly, ready to distract the prince for the group. "Another airbender? That's impossible!" Zuko roared furiously as he finally emerged from the rubble that was once a house.

"Impossible? Oh I find that hard to believe! I mean, watch this." Kama said before she threw a few rapid slashes at Zuko, blocking each fireball he threw with ease.

Zuko was getting ready to attack again when he noticed the sky bison in the sky. "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko bellowed at the soldiers around him.

"No, no no. Not yet." Kama said before smirking as she swept Zuko up with a tornado. "Remember this, any time you mess with the Avatar, the Vala will be right there to stop you!" Kama barked furiously before dropping Zuko from a high height into an already destroyed house.

It was as Kama was on her way back up to Appa that she noticed Aang was on top of the Unagi, forcing it to spray the village and douse the fires. Kama landed on Appa just as Aang was thrown back up to him by the Unagi. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said before Katara hugged him tightly.

Kama scowled at the scene slightly before proceeding to try and deal with the cuts on her arms and slashes in her robes. "Here let me..." Kama silenced her by raising her hand.

"I can deal with it myself." Kama growled as Aang looked at her a bit worried but chose to ignore it.

"I was just offering to help." Katara stated to the disgruntled Vala.

"Well I don't need the help." Kama snarled before jumping off Appa, taking to flying with her staff instead.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka questioned as he looked to Aang for the answer.

"I have no idea." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The group continued flying for a few hours before deciding to make camp on top of a hill. "Sokka and I will set up the tents, you two make the fire." Katara stated before Kama went off in search of kindling.

Aang followed after Kama quickly, picking up sticks on the way. "You wanna tell me what's wrong Kama?" Aang questioned the Vala, able to feel her anger, and for some reason, hurt.

"Nothing's wrong." Kama replied simply as she continued to pick up more kindling.

"Kama, I know you. I know when you're lying to me." Aang stated as he walked over so he was in front of her.

"Well, I'm not lying." Kama stated as their eyes locked, seeing that Aang still wasn't believing her.

"Kama, we're not going back to the camp until you tell me." Aang stated as he blocked her path.

"Well then I guess we're not going back to camp." Kama stated as Aang narrowed his eyes at her.

"So much for being my best friend Kama." Aang grumbled as he heard the Vala chuckle.

"You know, I was thinking that same thing." Kama said as their eyes locked again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aang questioned as Kama scoffed, rolling her eyes at the Avatar.

"The fact that basically since I got free from stone, you've been ignoring me unless you had to talk to me. You're more interested in everyone else, especially that water tribe girl. Nice to see you seem to have forgotten I've been wondering for one hundred years where you were while I was all alone at the temple." Kama growled as she turned her back to Aang, pulses of jealousy and hurt being sent from her to Aang.

"Kama..." Kama silenced Aang by holding up her hand.

"I'm going back to camp." Kama growled before stalking off back in the direction of camp.

Aang sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. His best friend was upset and she wouldn't let him help. She'd been mad at him before, but he always fixed things easily. _She did think I was dead for a hundred years though._ Aang groaned as he sunk to the ground. Why did she have to be so difficult some times.

_Aang had been searching for Kama everywhere, but the strong nomad seemed to disappear. "How can she hide this well in the temple?" Aang questioned aloud before looking up, seeing something on the highest roof of the temple. He quickly opened his glider to go see the lonely Vala._

"_Hate this temple." Kama grumbled as she continued watching the clouds that weren't so far away._

"_Kama, why did you just vanish again?" Aang questioned as he landed on the roof._

"_Because I don't want to talk." Kama grumbled as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the Avatar. Ever since the other air nomad children had been avoiding her and casting her off she'd been in a bad mood, upset over the situation._

"_Kama I'm sorry for what the other nomads have been trying to do." Aang said as he sat down beside the Vala._

"_They don't even know I'm the Vala, so what reason do they have to cast me off?" Kama snapped as she kept her back to Aang._

"_Well they...might know now." Aang said with a sheepish chuckle at his own little snap at the other nomads for their actions towards his best friend._

"_You told them?" Kama questioned as she sat up, glaring at the air nomad beside her._

"_It kind of slipped out. To make you feel better though, they did go quiet after it." Aang said as Kama sighed at Aang's revelation of her true identity._

"_Aang think of it this way, how did you feel when they told you that you couldn't play with them anymore because it wouldn't be fair." Kama said as she wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her chin on her knees._

"_Yeah, that did hurt." Aang said with a short huff at the unfortunate memory. He then turned to Kama. "But then I remembered, my best friend is as strong as me, so that means I can just play with her." Aang said with a big smile as Kama looked up, chuckling gently as Aang wrapped an arm around her._

"_I'm stronger than you Aang, get it right." Kama said as she looked up, mischief and happiness in her eyes._

"_Oh yeah, prove it Kama." Aang said with a taunting grin at her before gasping slightly as she hugged him tightly, smiling after a second and returning the hug._

"_You're a good friend Aang." Kama said as Aang dawned a smug grin now._

"_Well you are my Vala, gotta make sure you're happy." Aang said as their eyes locked in the dimming sky, stars starting to show in the sky._

"_You're also a smart mouth, maybe that's why I took an immediate liking to you. Nah, it's your adventurous side." Kama said as Aang's smile broadened more. She hugged him once more and he happily accepting it, but it was once he felt her lips on his cheek that he lost his cool, blushing lightly and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You up for a game of airball Avatar?" Kama asked with a smile as she rose up to head for the courts._

Aang began the trek back to camp slowly, all the while running what to do about Kama through his mind to try and come up with ideas. He got back to see the tents up and the fire started, dropping his kindling a few feet from the fire. "What took you so long?" Sokka questioned the young Avatar.

"Was looking for more wood to put in the fire." Aang said as he sat down beside the fire, seeing Kama was up on Appa's head alone, her back to the rest of them.

"Well we've got plenty now." Katara said as Sokka began cooking food on the fire, drooling at the sight.

"Hey Kama you gonna eat?" Sokka called over to the Vala as she jumped off of Appa's head, receiving a lick before she could get away.

"Why not." Kama stated as she sat next to Sokka, making sure she didn't look at Aang on accident, unaware of the hurt look on his face but she felt it. Sokka handed her a cooked fish and she looked at him like he was crazy. "You realize I'm a nomad right?" Kama questioned as she handed him back the fish.

"So?" Sokka asked as he bit into his own fish.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat." Kama said before Sokka handed her some fruit instead.

"Same for me, so don't give me any fish either." Aang said as he held his hands in front of him in defense.

The group ate in relative silence before Kama retreated back to her spot on Appa's head. "We've only got two tents tonight, I think Sokka and I will share one, even though I don't want to." Katara grumbled as Sokka scoffed at her comment before dousing the fire to go to sleep.

"Good luck sleeping at all tonight Aang." Sokka said as he patted the airbender on the shoulder before going to his tent to sleep. Katara followed behind him, saying good night once before retiring to the tent.

Aang sighed before going over to Appa, hearing him snoring already before looking up at Kama. "You going to sleep up there or go in a tent?" Aang asked as Kama kept her eyes on the night sky and the bright stars.

"I'm fine right here." Kama replied simply, staying right where she was.

Aang sighed before propelling himself up onto the sky bison's head, directly beside Kama. "Then I'll stay right here with you." Aang stated as he laid back, an arm going to rest behind his head.

"No you won't. You'll go stay with your new friends." Kama said as she moved like she was going to leave but Aang stopped her with his free arm.

"I'll stay with my best friend." Aang said as he gave Kama an apologetic look for his previous neglect of her since they were reunited. "I'm sorry Kama. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was ignoring you or that others were more important." Aang explained as Kama gave him a tired expression.

"Aang just let me go to sleep." Kama grumbled before seeing the hurt look in the Avatar's eyes at her reply.

"Fine, good night Kama." Aang said as he turned his back to Kama, unaware of the regretful look on Kama's face now.

"You're a good friend Aang." Kama said after a few minutes of silence, knowing he was most likely still awake. "But I don't want comforting right now." Kama stated before turning to face away from Aang as well.

"Sleep well." Aang grumbled before letting himself slip into sleep.

Kama grumbled through her sleep as a low rumbling was heard before her eyes snapped open, recognizing the sound easily.

When Aang woke the next morning he quickly helped pack everything up to leave. "Today we're going to Omashu. It's not far from here." Aang said excitedly as everything was put on Appa's back.

"Hey Aang, where's Kama?" Sokka asked once everything was packed up.

"Huh?" Aang asked confused before looking around, then noticing her staff on the ground near Appa and her most outer robes left behind as well.

"She left some of her stuff behind." Katara pointed out as Aang got a bad feeling about his best friends action.

"Let's get to Omashu. Maybe she'll show up." Aang stated, though he was more trying to convince himself that the other airbender wasn't caught up in something.

The group got to Omashu quickly before Sokka and Katara made Aang put on a disguise.

"Oh my dear Vala, he's almost here." A voice spoke up as Kama sat on a very puffy bed, guzzling down a drink from a large decorative goblet.

"I know. I am the Vala, remember. Just, don't go overboard with all of this trail stuff." Kama said as the man chuckled in a very weird way that had her laughing as well. "Twenty five years my friend. Far too long." Kama said as she looked up from her drink that she was now swirling around in the goblet.

"We can only hope that this time he doesn't vanish again." The man stated before sitting down beside the obviously troubled Vala.

"We can also only hope that I don't get entombed again, but that's the price of being a spirit I guess." Kama said with a shrug.

The gang had been easily apprehended after their little stunt with the mail carrying system, being brought before the king of Omashu. The king offered to through them a feast. It was once the king through a chicken leg at Aang that he realized that he was the Avatar. "Tomorrow you will perform three deadly challenges for me. In return, I will set you free, and return to you your other traveling companion who seemed to have vanished of late last night.

Aang's eyes widened at the confession before before the guards grabbed him before he even had a chance to try and charge the old king. "Where is she?" Aang barked in a rage at the confession of having kidnapped his best friends.

"Take them to the refurbished chamber that once was bad!" The king announced, having completely ignored Aang before turning to leave, laughing along the way.

"No!" Aang tried to get free but to his dismay gave up once they were thrown into chamber.

"He's quiet upset now." The king said with a chuckle as he returned to Kama's room, seeing her balancing on her staff.

"I heard." Kama stated simply, obviously having been meditating. "But then again, so was I every time I had awoken from that statue state and found he still wasn't here." Kama stated simply, accidentally sparking her temper which she knew would alert the Avatar.

"Ah my young Vala, you need to let that go. He's returned now, has he not?" The king questioned as Kama shrugged.

"I realize that, but awakening every twenty five years to find him still gone has worn my temper, as you've noticed." Kama said with a devious smirk as the king chortled at her statement.

"Your affection for the boy wont let you hold a grudge on him, and we both know that." The king said as Kama's smirk faded, replaced by a scowl.

"Now that's a rotten thing to say King Bumi." Kama said as the king laughed once more before turning to leave. "Oh and do be sure not to let him know I'm nearby tomorrow when you start those...challenges as you called them." Kama said before the king was out of earshot.

Aang tossed and turned throughout the night once he was able to finally get to sleep and it seemed all too soon when he was called upon the next day. "Where are my friends?" Aang asked angrily as he got up from the bed.

The guards dragged Aang out to the king where he asked him what he thought about his new robes. The king then showed him Katara and Sokka with their new 'jewelry' as the king put it. "Oh and your precious airbender girl is currently being retrained by my best warriors. She has quiet the temper on her." The king said with his signature weird laugh.

Aang sighed before turning back to the king, restraining himself. "I'll do what you want." Aang said with a sigh of defeat.

The king grinned evilly before leading Aang off to do his first challenge.

* * *

**Ah a bit of mystery now. I love writing for Bumi, he's such a fun person to try and figure out. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so far, as the next will be coming as soon as possible. I'm already halfway through the next. Thank you all for reading, and please do remember, review!**


	6. Old friends and New

**Greetings again loyal readers! I hope you are excited for the next chapter. I love to see the many views that my stories get, so I hope you enjoy as much as I do. Now, I will let you get right to the story, and please do remember to review afterwards for me!**

* * *

The crazed king challenged Aang to retrieve his lunchbox key from a gushing waterfall, grinning as he knew it would be amusing to watch. He watched as Aang tried and failed twice.

Aang grunted as he slung a stalagmite at the chain holding the key, using his airbending to propel it more until the key was pinned above the kings head.

"There enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" Aang demanded the king before he was sent to complete his next challenge.

"It seems I've lost my pet Flopsie." The king said as Aang began to walk up to the small bunny, calling to it before it began to run away. It was then that Aang noticed the big hulking animal behind him.

"Ugh he never was good with animals." Kama grumbled as she watched the scene from her own hiding place, snickering once Aang finally realized the big animal was indeed Flopsie.

Aang jumped up onto the balcony and made sure Katara and Sokka were okay before asking for the next challenge to begin. "Your final challenge is a dual." The king stated as they arrived at an arena. "Also, as a special treat, I will let you choose your opponent." The king stated before two burly men appeared behind him.

"I choose you." Aang stated as he pointed at the king.

The King smiled evilly. "Wrong choice!" The king said before throwing off his robes, revealing his strong sturdy earthbenders body.

"Ooh a shocker!" Kama commented from where she was hidden at, a sentry at her side. "More of this lovely drink please." Kama said as she handed the empty goblet to the man and sent him off.

The king sent Aang flying from the balcony before the real fight began. Aang continued to fight with his airbending, avoiding and evading every chance he had. The fight went on for a while and a few times Kama was worried they were actually going to hurt one another, until finally they came to a stand-still. Bumi returned to the balcony, Aang following.

"You passed the tests, now you must answer a question." The King stated as Aang glared at the old king.

"You said you'd release my friends if I did your tests!" Aang snapped at the king.

"Oh but whats the of tests if you didn't learn anything?" The king questioned as Sokka yelped in anger. "Answer this one question. What...is my name. You only have a few minutes from the looks of it." The king said before he left the group to think.

The three discussed it for a while before Aang finally realized who the old man was. He confronted the old king. "I figured it out the same way I solves the challenges. It's like you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang stated as the old King laughed his signature laugh. "Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said before running up and hugging his old friend.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you after so long. You haven't changed a bit, literally." Bumi said with a chuckle. He then proceeded to free Katara and Sokka from their crystal prisons, taking a bite of the rock with a laugh. They continued to talk until Aang realized something. "Wait...you knew who I was and you still kidnapped Kama?" Aang questioned, his annoyance obvious.

"Well I wouldn't say kidnap. I would say I like took her in the middle of the night involuntarily." Bumi said before giving his signature laugh as Aang's annoyance was still obvious.

"Where is she?" Aang asked serious as the king stopped laughing.

"Oh she'll be around soon. Right now though, a feast!" Bumi announced before ushering the group off to have a feast with the whole kingdom.

"Aang I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Katara comforted as she saw Aang's obvious discomfort with not knowing where the Vala was.

"Now be warned, the feast has a lot of eating, and dancing!" Bumi said excitedly before they came to the extremely large dining room, the gang gasping at the size of it, before citizens began pouring in down the grand staircase.

"It's bigger than the whole village." Sokka commented as he gawked at the room that could easily be it's own palace.

Bands began playing music as the food was brought in, filling the large table. "Enjoy yourself Aang! It's a feast!" Bumi encouraged the down Avatar as he stood up from his seat at the table.

"Then where's Kama?" Aang questioned again as Bumi laughed at his persistence before pushing him off towards where all the dancing was taking place.

"You wanna dance Aang?" Katara asked as she found him a bit later.

"Uh I don't kn..." Aang cut short when he saw a familiar looking girl dancing among a group of about four men. He moved to see if it was Kama or not quickly, Katara following behind him.

"Ah he's found her." Bumi said with a smile from where he stood amongst the dancing people.

Aang got through to where the dancing girl was and his jaw dropped and his face flushed when he saw how Kama looked. Instead of her normal monk robes, she was wearing an ever-tight dark purple kimono with white lotus patterns along it and her hair, for once, was down. Sokka wandered over to Aang and Katara and spotted her. "Woah, since when did she look good?" Sokka questioned before getting a swift smack from Katara.

Bumi wandered over to the trio and shut Aang's still agape jaw for him with an audible click. "It's not rude to stare. Go on up to her." Bumi said before laughing as he shoved the young Avatar into the group that was dancing with the Vala, making him bump into the Vala herself.

"Oh so there you were, thought you might have gotten sucked into another challenge." Kama said with a chuckle before noticing Aang's still slightly shocked expression. "What?" Kama asked as she looked around her for something that might be wrong.

"N..nothing." Aang said with a nervous chuckle before taking notice that they were being watched.

"Now you two, this is a dancing area. Not a stand and talk." King Bumi called to them before laughing as he vanished into the crowd once more.

"Such an eccentric." Kama said with a chuckle before Aang offered his hand to Kama to try and get her to dance with him. "Oh you think you can dance with me?" Kama questioned tauntingly as Aang scoffed playfully.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who taught you how to dance." Aang said before Kama spun into his arm, making him wrap it around her as she began to lead him, making the young Avatar flush nervously before following her lead.

"They look good together, don't they?" Bumi asked as he sat with Katara and Sokka at the dining table.

"I guess." Katara grumbled before taking a violent bite from a chicken leg.

"You've gotten better in the past century." Aang remarked as they continued to dance, feeling as though eyes were on them at every angle.

"You've still got those century old moves." Kama replied as Aang scoffed at her comment.

"You were in stone for a century too, remember that." Aang stated as he spun the Vala until they were face to face.

"Well...not exactly a century. But that's a story for another time." Kama said before Aang had a chance to protest and begin questioning, spinning again so her back was to him and their bodies flush together, causing the Avatar to stutter and lose his train of thought.

"I think I need a break." Aang said after a while of constant dancing with his Vala, moving over to the table to sit beside Bumi.

"So how was the dance?" Bumi asked with a wide grin at Aang.

Aang took a big gulp of a drink before turning to reply to the king. "It was fun, but..." Aang cut short as Kama appeared at Bumi's side.

"Mind if I steal the king. Come on, everyone deserves some fun, even kings!" Kama said with a laugh as the king rose from his seat but simply grabbed Aang's shoulder and pushed him to Kama so quick the almost knocked one another over.

"I'm fine as I am Kama, but thank you. Now you two, you're still young, full of that airbender energy that can keep you going for hours. I'm content watching you all enjoy yourselves." Bumi stated with a wide grin before he took his seat again, smiling at Aang's nervous chuckle.

The festivities continued for a few more hours until everyone was exhausted and decided to go to bed finally. "Show them to the royal chambers, only the best." Bumi said before his servants escorted the group to their room, a large room with two huge plush beds and whatever else they needed.

"Oh that mad genius." Kama commented simply before going to change back into her robes, unaware of Aang's eyes on her.

"Could you be more obvious?" Sokka questioned the young Avatar as Aang moved over to the huge bed he would be sharing with Kama for the night.

"Shut up Sokka. Leave him alone for once." Katara said as she settled into her half of the bed she was sharing with Sokka, ready to go to sleep.

Kama came back into the room and hopped into the large bed that looked big enough to fit all four of them if it had to. She watched as Aang disrobed tiredly, smirking at how tired she made him from the constant dancing. She called him out of shape before the dancing ended and his only reply was he had been frozen for so long and needed to practice again.

"Goodnight Katara. Goodnight Sokka. Goodnight Kama. Goodnight Momo." Aang began before Sokka shushed him before the lights went out.

"Loud mouth." Kama taunted from her side of the bed as Aang scoffed at her tiredly.

"Go to sleep." Aang said before yelping as Momo landed on his face.

"Will you two stop flirting and go to sleep!" Sokka snapped as both airbenders flushed red before throwing whatever was near at the water tribe warrior.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Katara commented before silence once again overtook the room as the four tried to sleep. Sokka began snoring as he was asleep, earning slight laughter from Kama.

"What're you laughing for?" Aang asked tiredly as he scooted closer to Kama so he could hear her better.

"Nothing. Just... remember what we used to do when someone would have fallen asleep outside and they were snoring loudly?" Kama asked as she tried to contain her laughter, earning a chuckle from Aang.

"Yeah, but if we do that now he might try and kill us." Aang said as Kama scoffed.

"Since when did you worry about getting in trouble? Thought you had a pair." Kama stated as Aang chuckled then flushed at the small insult.

"Now that was uncalled for. Also something I've never heard you say before." Aang said as he laid beside the rambunctious Vala.

"Blame Bumi." Kama stated quickly as Aang chuckled before Sokka's snoring increased. "Come on, just for old times sake." Kama said as she turned towards Aang.

"Alright fine, but let's be quick." Aang said before shushing Kama before she had a chance to say anything else.

Kama slunk from the bed silently, picking Momo up with her, before sneaking over to Sokka, Aang right behind her with a pastry that was left by the servants in hand. He lifted Sokka's shirt slightly and put it inside, Kama waking Momo as he did. "Momo you wanna treat?" Kama asked before the lemur got the scent of the pastry and pounced on Sokka, diving into his clothes to search for the food as the airbenders retreated to their bed.

"Ah! Momo! Get off of me!" Sokka yelled after being woken up by the lemur, jumping up and trying to get the animal out of his clothing.

Kama stifled her laughter by putting her face in her pillow, Aang having to do the same, until Sokka dropped the lemur on their bed with a huff. "Sokka what're you doing?" Kama questioned as she faked she was tired.

Sokka didn't reply, still mad, as he went back to sleep with a huff again. "He's mad." Aang whispered to the chuckling Vala beside him.

"You think?" Kama replied as Aang chuckled before settling into the puffy bed to sleep.

"Go to sleep Kama." Aang said before trying to go to sleep himself.

When the gang woke up the next morning they were greeted by a large buffet provided by Bumi right in their room. "Ugh are those two going to wake up or not? If not I'll eat their food." Sokka said as he looked over towards the two reincarnated spirits who were still sleeping in the middle of the big puffy bed.

"They need to wake up soon. We need to leave soon." Katara stated before Sokka walked over to their bed.

"Hey wake up you two!" Sokka yelled at the two, only managing to wake Aang who then noticed the close proximity he had with his Vala.

"Ooh breakfast!" Aang said excitedly before he jumped from the bed to eat, inadvertently waking Kama in the process.

"Oh he supplied breakfast in bed again." Kama stated simply as she stretched before getting up, lifting herself from the bed with a gush of air.

"What I wanna know..." Sokka said through a mouthful. "Is why Bumi brought you here before us." Sokka said before he continued stuffing his face.

"I've been wondering that too. How did he know where you were?" Katara asked as Kama smiled like the devious airbender she was.

"Care to explain everything you didn't last night now Kama?" Aang asked as he continued eating.

"After breakfast all questions will be answered, of course once we find the king that is." Kama stated before she took an apple to eat.

As promised, after breakfast the group went and found king Bumi who sat them down in his throne room to give a better explanation. "Would you like to start my dear, or shall I?" King Bumi asked as he reclined in his throne.

"I guess I will Bumi." Kama said before turning to face the three expecting people before her and the king.

"So why did you say you've seen him in the past 100 years, if you've been entombed in stone?" Sokka asked suspiciously as Aang's eyes locked with Kama's.

"I wasn't entombed the whole time. I was released about three times, every twenty five years, for a period of about a week and then I was right back in stone. Bumi here had to take me all the way back up to the temple last time." Kama said as the king laughed at the memory.

"You wouldn't listen to me, so it wasn't a surprise when you turned to stone in the middle of a dual." Bumi said with his signature laugh.

"Wait so...Bumi froze you in stone?" Sokka asked as Katara groaned from her brother's question, Aang trying to suppress a laugh.

"No you idiot. I did that." Kama said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the water tribe boys question.

"What?" Aang asked as he stood up in shock.

"You've got your defense mechanisms, apparently the Vala has her own as well." Bumi said with a snort at Kama's obvious scowl at it.

"About fifty years ago when I was out Bumi took me to some great library where I found out what was going on." Kama said as she stood up from her chair, stretching at the memory. "Apparently since you were frozen in time Aang, I was forced to be as well, only me in stone." Kama stated as her scowl deepened.

"Wait so you said you were out four times, right?" Katara asked as Kama sat back down. "Then that means you were just out before Aang came back." Katara said as Kama nodded grimly.

"Yeah I was. I was out about five weeks ago. That's why Bumi came and got me the other night." Kama said as she turned to the grinning king of Omashu.

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to be with the avatar, considering your rage the last time we met." Bumi said before Kama silenced him quickly, aware of Aang's questioning look on her.

"Why didn't you search for Aang when you were out?" Sokka asked curiously as a servant came up, offering drinks to all.

"I cant run around the world alone when for all I knew I was the last of my kind. If I had done that, I'd have either been killed, or captured and turned into some ornament once I was entombed again." Kama explained as Sokka nodded understandingly.

"So...every time you were out, you came and stayed with Bumi?" Aang asked, finally speaking up.

"Where else could I go? The temple was deserted Aang." Kama said as she rested her chin on her knuckles. "I did go for a little journey once, but that's a story for another time." Kama said with a small devious smirk as Bumi laughed at the young Vala.

"Aang, we should be going soon." Katara spoke up after a bit more talking.

"You guys go ahead and start packing. I'll be a minute." Aang said as he walked up to Kama and Bumi. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?" Aang asked as Kama chuckled.

"You only just released me a few days ago, remember that Avatar." Kama stated as Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah young love." Bumi stated with his signature snort before both children beside him flushed and glared at him.

"It's not love, it's friendship." Kama corrected quickly as she rose from her seat.

"Say what you want Vala. But the spirit half of you two won't agree." Bumi said before laughing again.

"Bumi you're crazier now then you were a hundred years ago. There's no chance of that ever happening." Aang stated as Kama's glare turned to both Bumi and Aang now.

"Oh now I wouldn't have said that." Bumi said as his laughter stopped, then watching as the Vala left the room in a huff on her air scooter.

"What? What did I say?" Aang asked aloud, confused as to what just happened.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Aang, but I believe that you have a journey to continue." Bumi said as he rested a hand on the young nomads shoulder.

The two friends hugged once more before Aang challenged Bumi to taking a ride on the mail chutes once more before he left. After the incident with the mail chutes Aang returned to the others. "What took you so long?" Katara asked as Aang hopped onto Appa's head.

"Just went for one more ride on the mail chutes." Aang said with a smirk before noticing that Kama was for once at the very back of Appa's saddle.

"Well let's get a move on before he comes back to try and challenge you again." Sokka said before Aang got Appa to take off into the sky again.

"Maybe this time we won't take as many detours." Katara stated as Kama scoffed at the statement.

"There will be more probably. It's Aang who's navigating after all." Kama said as Aang looked back at her, rolling his eyes.

"Then why don't you navigate?" Aang challenged as Kama hopped onto Appa's head.

"I'm not the one who's gotta get some training in waterbending, now am I?" Kama questioned as she pulled an apple from her robe and leaned down, feeding it to Appa who groaned appreciatively.

"No, but that's because you cant." Aang said with a smirk before noticing Kama's frown at him.

"Well maybe I'm happy being an airbender." Kama replied simply before returning to her place in the saddle.

"Airbending, waterbending, what's the difference." Sokka spoke in before receiving a furious glare from Kama.

"Sokka don't butt into this one." Aang tried to warn so that Kama wouldn't go off on him. He knew that Kama was extremely proud of being an airbender, and he knew she could lose her temper if someone insulted the art.

"Yeah, unless you want to be sent flying off Appa." Kama snarled before turning her back to both men on the sky bison.

"Kama..." Aang began to protest but decided it's best to just let her be, seeing her watching Omashu as they flew from it.

The next few days were hectic for the group then as they arrived at an earthbending village being oppressed by the fire nation, Katara inadvertently getting a bender arrested. "This is why you don't fall for a bender." Kama growled as her and Aang were stuck with the task of airbending coal up to the deck of the prison.

"Then what's that say for me?" Aang asked teasingly as Kama glared at him from across the pile of coal.

"Pretty sure you're my best friend, not my love interest Aang." Kama stated, oblivious to the faint blush on the Avatar's face. "Ugh this stuff is too messy." Kama grumbled before Aang threw a chunk of the coal at her playfully.

"Oops." Aang said with a devious smile as Kama smirked evilly before airbending about five pieces back at Aang quickly.

"Oops." Kama mocked before they began shooting coal at one another rapidly, yelping and dodging each other quickly.

"Uh I think now's the time when we're supposed to start." Aang stated before both got into stance and began the plan, using a large blast of airbending to shoot the coal up through the vents. Aang turned to Kama with a big grin before they both propelled themselves up quickly with the coal, landing on the deck.

"Ugh coal tastes terrible." Kama joked as she pounded on her chest once, levitating a few pieces of coal with her airbending.

Once the battle began Aang began helping shoot coal at the guards while Kama helped the prisoners escape. The battle was over as soon at it began and the group left the barge, Kama smirking back at the sinking fire nation soldiers.

The group got the prisoners back quickly and Katara went to speak with Haru, the earthbender and his father thanking her greatly for her help. "That's really him, isn't it? The Avatar?" Haru asked as Aang laid back on Appa's saddle, unaware of his airbending best friend above him until she dropped onto him quickly, earning a yelp from the boy.

"Payback for the coal!" Kama chimed before trying to retreat, only for Aang to lift her in a gust of air and dump her in the water beside Appa, smirking deviously.

Katara then realized the fact that her necklace was missing, panicking before running over to Appa to see if it was in the saddle.

"What are you looking for Katara?" Aang asked as Kama hopped back up onto Appa, drying herself with her airbending.

"My necklace! It's gone!" Katara said as she kept looking around quickly.

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Kama offered before seeing the panic increase on the waterbenders face.

"Not helping Kama." Aang stated before he began helping Katara search.

The search continued for a while until the gang decided they had to leave, necklace with them or not. "Don't worry Katara, we can come back later and find it." Sokka tried to comfort as Aang sat opposite her in the saddle, Kama up on Appa's head feeding the bison apples while he continued flying.

"Hey Appa, you need some attention too, don't you?" Kama asked as she laid on her back between the bison's horns, ignoring the other three passengers in the saddle.

Aang looked towards Kama as he heard her conversing with the flying bison, chuckling since Appa would grunt or groan with each thing she said, as if he was replying to her. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Aang said as he noticed Sokka dozing off in his part of the saddle.

"Then you guys go to sleep right now, I'll keep watch while we fly." Kama stated as she stayed on Appa's head, perfectly content and not tired at all.

"Alright. Good night guys." Katara said before laying down to rest, Aang moving to the side of the saddle closest to Appa's head.

Aang began saying goodnight to everyone before being silenced again by Sokka. "Nice going Avatar." Kama chimed quietly as Aang glared at her playfully before trying to go to sleep.

The next time Aang woke up he was the only one awake, seeing Kama asleep on Appa's head. He stretched before moving up onto Appa's head, taking the reigns before using his airbending to move Kama back into the saddle gently, not wanting to wake her.

Sokka and Katara woke up not much later and the three began talking about the clouds and how puffy they looked. "I'll try it!" Aang offered before hopping off Appa eagerly to try and land on a cloud, but going right through it.

"He knows clouds are made of water, right?" Kama questioned tiredly as she sat up, stretching. Aang came back and proved her right on her fact.

"You're a know it all." Aang countered as he stuck his tongue out playfully before Katara pointed something out for them. A patch of grassland that was burned badly.

Aang got Appa to descend to investigate the area. "It's like a scar." Sokka stated as they looked around. "There's no life anywhere." Sokka continued before Katara shushed him.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked as she turned to the airbending boy, before trying to convince him that the burned down forest wasn't his fault. She then tried to cheer him up by throwing an acorn at his head.

"Now how does that help?" Kama questioned in annoyance before Katara began to explain better. It was once she was done explaining that Kama noticed an old man approaching, taking a defensive stance as Sokka questioned the man on who he was.

The old man asked if Aang was the avatar, to which he confirmed the mans suspicions. "My village is in desperate need of your help." The old man explained to the group. They agreed to follow him back to his village as Kama trailed at the back of the group.

"Look at this village." Sokka commented as they neared the mans village.

"It's been damaged so much." Kama stated as she looked at all the damage before they entered the village.

Once inside, the villagers began explaining about how a spirit monster has been attacking the village and abducting villagers, asking for Aang's help. After discussing it with Katara, Aang decided he had to help. "We're all going to be eaten by a monster." Sokka stated before receiving a swift hit to the back of the head by Kama for the comment.

"That's not helping." Kama stated before the group moved to go into the main building for a bit.

"Kama can I talk to you for a minute." Aang said as he held her from going inside.

"What?" Kama asked as they stood on the balcony.

"You've been learning about all this spirit stuff, any ideas what to do?" Aang asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Not a clue." Kama stated, much to Aang's dismay. "But, I could lend a hand if you need me. Don't want you to be eaten." Kama said with a small smirk as Aang sighed.

"Thanks, that's really nice to hear." Aang said before turning to face the gate to the village.

"Don't worry Aang, you'll do fine. I know you, you'll do just fine." Kama said as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Aang smiled back at her before turning back to the gate, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

* * *

**Ah finally we get to the Winter Solstice part! I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far, but what I would really like to see is more than two reviews on this story. I need the reviews to be motivated. I will continue writing but I write faster when motivated by many excited readers. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	7. The Winter Solstice

**Greetings once more loyal readers! I apologize that I couldn't post a chapter yesterday. I was busy with family matters, but now I am back. I would like to thank the one person who gave me a review, but I would like to see more than just the three I have received thus far. Anyways, I will let you all get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

Kama watched nervously from inside the main building, ignoring Katara and Sokka beside her as her eyes stayed on her long time best friend, ready to help if needed. "He'll be fine." Kama reassured herself quietly as she leaned against the wall beside her.

Aang began trying to talk to the spirit since it wouldn't appear and it was already past sunset. Aang said a few more words before turning to leave, unaware of the spirit appearing behind him. He heard it at the last minute and turned to see the large monster.

"Woah that's a big monster." Sokka commented before Hei Bai began smashing buildings, ignoring Aang. The monster kept smashing buildings until Sokka lost his temper. "That's it he needs help!" Sokka snapped before running out of the building.

"Sokka wait!" Katara called after him as Kama growled, about to head into the fray as well.

Katara ran out, against everyone's wishes and was ready to attack the monster before it grabbed him and fled. "That's it!" Kama barked before bursting from the building, ready to follow Aang since he had taken after Sokka, but she was grabbed from behind by the old man, being told it was the Avatar's fight.

"Sokka!" Katara called after as she ran to the gate, Kama behind her.

Aang chased after Sokka but just as he was about to get him, the spirit vanished, taking Sokka with it before Aang was knocked out.

Kama was pacing around furiously now, knowing something was wrong. They should have been back by now. A villager came and offered Kama tea, but the Vala refused, not wanting to calm down. "The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon." The old man said to Kama and Katara as Kama felt a shiver run through her, as though something was around her.

Katara stayed where she was until Appa came over to her, then noticing that Kama had walked away from the gate.

"_Kama I'm right here! Yo should be able to see me at least! You've learned more about the spirit world than I have!"_ Aang snapped as he stood in front of the Vala who was oblivious to his being there.

"I swear if he goes missing again..." Kama cut short with a sigh as she looked towards the gate. Kama sat down, thinking now might be a good time to rest.

"_Kama I wish you could see me. If I wanted anyone's help besides Roku's right now it's your."_ Aang said as he tried to put a hand on the dozing Vala's shoulder. He then pulled back quickly as he felt a jolt of energy before Kama's body turned the same color as his. "Woah, didn't think that would work." Aang said before the Vala's eyes snapped open.

"You little brat!" Kama barked before tackling the Avatar to the ground, making him yelp and try and get away quickly.

"Kama stop!" Aang said as Kama tried to airbend him into the sky, only to find she couldn't bend anymore.

"You brought me into the spirit world, didn't you?" Kama questioned with a glare at the Avatar as he got up, panting from the brawl with his Vala.

"Not on purpose." Aang tried to assure her as he got up, seeing Kama's now unconscious physical body still in a meditating form behind her.

"You owe me for this you brat. Running away again and then bringing me here." Kama said before Aang cut her off by indicating something approaching them.

"I don't know if that's a friendly spirit or not." Aang said as he began backing away, moving to run, but the creature stopped before them quickly.

"A dragon." Kama said with a small smile, having not seen one in such a long time.

"You don't happen to know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang asked before the dragon touched both of them, giving a vision of Avatar Roku riding on the dragon.

"Roku." Kama said slightly surprised.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide!" Aang chimed as he turned to Kama with a big goofy grin. The dragon then curls around both of them after Aang explains how he doesn't know how to save Sokka. Both he and Kama climb onto the dragon. "We'll be back soon Katara. Take us to Roku!" Aang said before the dragon took off.

"You know, not many people can say they've ridden a dragon." Kama said with a smirk as she held onto the spirit animal, laughing as Aang rolled his eyes at her. They then began to approach a temple.

"Wait what're you doing." Aang asked in alarm as they moved like they were going to go through the roof. He screamed as Kama laughed joyfully before going right through the roof.

"You scream like a girl!" Kama yelped through her laughter before Aang glared at her for her choosing that time of all times to make fun of him.

Aang noticed the statue of Roku in the room. "This is just a statue of Roku." Aang stated as he turned to Fang. The dragon then put one of it's feelers to the Avatar's head, and the other to Kama's.

"That's Sozin's Comet." Kama snarled in pure hatred of the comet that brought her people so much pain.

"That's what Roku wants to talk to me about? Is the Comet? When can I talk to him?" Aang questioned the dragon before it shows them another vision.

"It's a calender Aang. I saw one at the library Bumi took me to." Kama said as Aang began talking to the dragon again, acting like she wasn't there.

"But I cant wait that long! I have to save Sokka now!" Aang barked at the dragon before it picked the two airbenders up and began taking them back.

The dragon began taking the Avatar back to his body at the statue at lightning speed. "Oh this might hurt for you, friend." Kama said before Aang was slammed back into his physical body, waking back up. He then opened his glider and took off for the village.

Katara spots Aang as he returns and runs to him, hugging him tight. "You're back! Where's Sokka?" Katara asked as she looked around for her brother.

"I'm not sure..." Aang stated quietly before noticing the still unconscious body of his best friend. "Oh Kama!" Aang broke away from Katara to go wake up the Vala. Just as he was about to reach her, her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Never...do that again." Kama growled as she stood up, stretching.

"What you mean take you to the spirit world?" Aang asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not without asking me first. I haven't exactly been a fan of the spirit world since last time I had a run in with my past life, Ummi. Let's just say, not very into the idea of running into her again." Kama said while ignoring the questioning look from Aang.

Aang waited for the spirit to return at the main building like last time. He tried to tell Kama to wait inside, but the stubborn Vala wouldn't listen to him.

"If you go chasing after it, you're not doing it alone like last time." Kama explained to Aang before he gave up trying to get the Vala to go back inside.

Aang had just began to turn and go back when the spirit arrived again, throwing up an air shield to defend himself. "Aang run!" Katara called to him from the door of the main building.

Aang ignored Katara as he jumped in front of the beast, feeling it's forehead and seeing what truly lied beneath. "You're the spirit of the forest! Now I understand." Aang said before beginning to dig in his robe for something. "I was upset too when I saw the forest was burnt down, but my friend gave me hope that the forest will grow back." Aang said before putting an acorn down at the spirit's feet.

"He's getting better." Kama stated with a slight smile as the spirit reverted to it's panda form. It then returned to the forest, growing bamboo in the entrance, before Sokka and the other villagers emerged from it.

"Sokka!" Katara ran to her older brother as Aang walked over to Kama.

"Guess I'm getting better at this spirit stuff." Aang said with a smirk at Kama, before the Vala rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get cocky Avatar." Kama warned before walking over towards Katara and Sokka.

"I'm so proud of you Aang." Katara said as the airbending boy approached them. "You figured out what to do, all on your own." Katara said as Aang smiled slightly before turning to Kama for a moment.

"Actually, I did have a little help." Aang said as Kama went to get the supplies they would be receiving from the grateful villagers. Aang then explains how they need to go to the temple for him to speak with Avatar Roku during the Winter Solstice.

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara exclaimed as Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"Also the temple is in the Fire Nation." Aang said before the siblings looked at him fearfully.

"Who cares if it's in the fire nation. They cant scare us." Kama stated confidently as she returned to the group with a bunch of supplies, handing them over to Aang who stumbled from the weight gain.

"You've been gone for a long time so you don't know how bad it is to be in the Fire Nation." Sokka replied to Kama as she rolled her eyes.

"I was there fifty years ago Sokka. Not this temple, of course, but I was on a floating island for a while." Kama said with a smile at the long time memories.

"We'll leave in the morning then." Katara said before she began to head back towards the main building.

"Why don't you carry this stuff?" Aang asked as he looked at all the supplies.

"Because you're supposed to be a gentleman." Kama said with a devious smirk at Aang before turning to lead him towards Appa to put the stuff in his saddle.

"You're such a manipulative person Kama." Aang stated teasingly as she helped him load the stuff onto Appa's back.

"And that's why you like me." Kama replied simply as Aang tilted his head in confusion, looking her over. "What?" Kama asked as she looked up from her work.

"I like you because you're my best friend. Not because you're manipulative. I like you because you're rambunctious, devious, and know how to have fun." Aang stated before noticing Kama look away, oblivious to the faint red tainting her cheeks.

"Hey you two." Sokka greeted as he broke up their conversation, going into the supplies. "Ah there it is." Sokka said before going back to the building with a pack of blubbered seal jerky.

Kama gagged as she saw the water tribe warrior take a bite of the meat. "Why are we carrying meat around again exactly?" Kama asked as she turned to Aang.

"Because they eat meat." Aang stated with a slight shiver at the thought.

"Well they don't need to flaunt it in front of us. That's just evil." Kama said as she gagged once more, only to catch the laugh by Aang.

"You're so sensitive sometimes Kama." Aang said through his chuckling before turning to go back inside the main building.

"So are you Aangy." Kama called after Aang with a triumphant smirk as Aang turned back around, glaring at her playfully.

"Don't make me pull out my own nicknames for you." Aang warned playfully before Kama zoomed past him on an air scooter.

"Aangy, I like it. It's different. Makes you sound like a child more." Kama said with a laugh before Aang took off after her.

"Gotcha!" Aang chimed triumphantly before tackling Kama off her air scooter. "Who's a child now?" Aang asked as he kept Kama pinned down in front of the main building.

"Still you." Kama said before blowing Aang off of her easily, looking up at the full moon. Aang followed her gaze. "You know, last time I saw the full moon was the day before the attack." Kama said as she stood up.

"Let's head inside." Aang stated, trying to change the subject as to make sure he didn't upset his best friend.

"You go ahead, I'll be along in a moment." Kama said with a dismissive wave to Aang, waiting until he was gone before taking off on her air scooter into the woods to where she new the statue would be.

"Where's she going?" Katara asked as Aang came inside, then turning around to see the Vala going off quickly.

"I don't know." Aang said before getting a bad feeling in the back of his mind. The moment Katara walked away to go to bed Aang walked back outside, opening his glider to follow the Vala.

Kama came to a stop once she reached the scar that was once a forest, looking about gloomily in the dark night before sitting down I her meditating stance.

Aang followed lowly to the ground until he finally saw what appeared to be a dust storm, seeing a figure in the middle of it. "Kama?" Aang questioned aloud before moving in closer until he realized it was the ash of the burnt forest being bended up into the air by the Vala, who stayed on the ground as she performed the techniques gracefully.

Kama watched as her feet barely touched the ground, ash and soot swirling around her quickly as she cleared the land of everything but the returning grass and acorns. She lost her focus though when a certain bald airbender dropped down behind her, making the ash fall back to the ground. "What're you doing here Aang?" Kama questioned as she turned around to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Aang said before he began bending the ash into the air in the same manner Kama had been, smirking before nodding towards the ground as a sign for her to continue.

Kama smiled warmly at the boy before she continued on, the two performing what could be considered a delicate dance of the elements as the ash and soot vanished higher and higher into the sky until the two took off after it to ensure it was placed somewhere safe. "You're getting better Avatar." Kama commented as they dropped the soot and ash into a pile far from the forest.

"I think the same could be said for you." Aang said before they took off into the sky once more on their gliders, swirling around each other and performing tricks before they eventually landed back in the village.

"Thank you Aang. For helping me with that." Kama said as Aang smiled at Kama as they stayed outside.

"You could have just asked and I would have helped quicker." Aang said with a chuckle as Kama joined in.

"Yeah I guess. But, thank you anyways. I couldn't stand to see that scar." Kama said as she walked up and hugged Aang, earning a big grin from the Avatar before his face flushed red at the feel of her lips on his cheek.

"Uh we should... head inside." Aang stuttered as they pulled away from one another. He then grunted as Kama wiped some ash on his face that had been on her robes.

"That was for the coal the other day." Kama said with a smirk before Aang smirked back, lunging at Kama to use the ash that was on him against her.

"Those two really are blind." Sokka remarked as he stood in one of the main buildings windows with Katara. They watched the ash battle between the two before Aang was tripped by an air current by Kama, falling onto his back laughing before knocking Kama flying with his own bending.

"I think they're just being good friends Sokka." Katara replied as Sokka rolled his eyes at Katara.

"Yeah, good friends blush at each other and kiss one another on the cheek." Sokka stated sarcastically before turning to go to bed.

Aang helped Kama up after accidentally knocking her into the bamboo left by the panda, smirking victoriously at her before seeing the devious smile she held. "Oh no, I know that smile." Aang said as Kama laughed at him before walking past him, going towards the main building.

"You're going to pay for that one Avatar. Just you wait." Kama replied simply before going inside, Aang following her with a big happy smile.

"Whatever you try isn't going to be that bad." Aang replied simply as they stood beside the door to their room that all four of them were sharing.

"Oh really? You really think that after knowing me for so long?" Kama questioned as she got in the Avatar's face, a devious smirk still held.

"No, I know what ever it is you're planning, it won't be too terrible." Aang replied confidently before noticing their close proximity. His eyes diverted from Kama's quickly before the door to their room opened, Sokka standing their.

"If you two are done, we have to leave early remember." Sokka advised before turning and going back in.

"Better go before he starts throwing a fit." Kama replied before going inside as well, laying down quickly.

Aang followed as well before taking the mat across the room from Kama, easily falling asleep. Aang woke up early the next day and snuck out of the room to go get Appa. "Come on Appa, let's go." Aang stated as he tugged on the reigns, trying to get the stubborn Sky bison into the air. "Kama, Sokka and Katara aren't coming with us to the fire nation. If they got hurt...I wouldn't forgive myself. So move your big butt!" Aang commanded as he continued trying to get the bison in the sky.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something."Sokka spoke up as Aang noticed him and Katara beside the bison, then feeling the whoosh of air as the Vala landed beside him on Appa's head.

"Please don't go Aang. The world cant afford to lose you to the fire nation, and neither can we." Katara explained as Aang let go of Appa's reigns.

"But I have to talk to Roku." Aang stated as he remembered the comet. "To do that I need to get to the temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!" Aang exclaimed as Kama scoffed.

"And you think you'll get there in time without us being here to help you?" Kama questioned as Aang looked between all three of his friends.

"We're not letting you go to the Fire Nation Aang." Katara spoke up.

"At least, not without your friends. We've got your back." Sokka stated before Appa licked him. "Ew!" Sokka shrieked in disgust as Kama laughed at his reaction to the bison kiss.

"It washes out." Kama stated simply before turning to the Avatar beside her. "You don't seriously think you can leave me behind again? Especially considering you dragged me to the spirit world yesterday?" Kama questioned with a smirk at her friend since she knew he was going to have to take them with him.

Sokka and Katara climbed onto Appa's back quickly before Appa finally took off as quick as he could.

"We are gonna have to go pretty fast to make it before sundown." Kama stated as Aang tugged the reigns, making Appa speed up.

The gang had only been flying for a little while before trouble showed up. "Uh Aang, we've got company." Katara pointed out as she indicated Zuko's ship following them.

"It's coming up fast!" Sokka exclaimed as Kama moved into the back of the saddle with her staff in hand.

"Fireball!" Katara yelped as one was launched at them.

"I'm on it!" Aang yelled back before dodging quickly, hearing the explosion as Kama sliced the the revolting fireball in half, all going into a fit of gagging before grasping their noses.

"We've got to get out of range! Aang, cant you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka questioned as Kama dropped down, a fireball barely missing her and the others before she slashed another air current at it.

"Yeah, there's just one problem." Aang replied before pointing out the blockade ahead of them. "If we fly north we can go around the fire nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang replied as Kama scoffed at the plan.

"There's no time!" Katara spoke up before Kama had a chance.

"This is why I didn't want you guys coming! It's too dangerous!" Aang snapped as Kama broke the tension with a laugh.

"That's exactly why we're here!" Kama replied simply before she opened her glider.

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka yelled boldly as all of them grinned confidently at the situation.

Fireballs began to fill the sky as the blockade attacked, Sokka, Katara and Aang yelling before Kama began putting up there defense. "A little help would be nice!" Kama replied harshly before a fireball exploded right in front of them, lighting some of Appa's fur on fire. Sokka, Katara and Momo began putting it out quickly before noticing the absence of the Vala.

"Appa are you okay?" Aang questioned quickly before the Bison roared in response.

"Aang!" Katara yelped before seeing Kama a ways down on her glider, diving in to disarm the ships beneath them.

Kama growled angrily as she began sending slashes of air at the catapults, destroying a few as she dodged and spun away from the attacking ships. It was only a minute later that she noticed the water tribe warrior falling from Appa while screaming. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Kama growled before speeding off to grab the boy.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed for him as they dove down towards him before Kama grabbed the screaming boy by the forearm, lifting him quickly as she began whipping winds up around her legs, flying quickly without her glider as Sokka's screams continued.

"Stop screaming!" Kama snapped before she dropped the boy back into Appa's saddle, her glider dropping with the boy as Kama dropped down. "You act like you've never flown before." Kama growled through her panting.

"I haven't!" Sokka snapped back at the air nomad. A fish then flew up from the water just barely beneath them, smacking Sokka in the face as Kama laughed at him.

The group then looked up as Aang leaped from Appa's head, quickly kicking the fireball back with his airbending before falling back onto Appa, Katara and Kama grabbing him quickly. "Nice moves Avatar." Kama replied with a smirk.

"We made it!" Aang yelped ecstatically as they passed the blockade.

"We got into the fire nation. Great." Sokka replied in an attempt of happiness that fell flat.

The group flew for a little while longer before the island came into sight. "There it is! The island that Roku's dragon took us to!" Aang stated as Crescent Island was visible below them.

"Looked different before." Kama replied simply.

Appa landed quickly before rolling onto his side in exhaustion. "You did it buddy! Nice flying." Aang congratulated before Katara began rubbing the bison's furry belly.

The group then headed off for the Fire Temple. "This place looks deserted." Sokka replied before Aang realized how late it was getting. "It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Aang exclaimed before hurrying into the temple.

The group got into an enormous chamber before five men approached them. "We are the Fire Sages, Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar." The head sage declared as Aang smiled slightly.

"Great! I am the Avatar." Aang stated before his smile began to fade.

"We know." The head sage stated before shooting a blast of fire at him quickly.

"I'll hold them off for you Avatar. Go!" Kama growled as she threw her staff to Aang, taking her stance as the other three fled before she kicked up a few winds, knocking the sages to the ground before going after the others.

Kama reached the other three as they ran to a dead end, a fire bender coming towards them. "I don't want to fight you! I'm a friend." The Sage stated to them as Kama looked at him skeptically.

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka replied as they took their fighting stances. The man then explained himself before helping the group by showing them a secret passage. "We must hurry! Time is running out!" Shyu exclaimed as they hurried up. He explained how Roku created the secret passages. He told of how he had a spiritual connection to Aang, and knew when he returned due to the Statue of Roku's eyes glowing.

"That was when we were at the Southern Air Temple." Katara remembered as Kama turned to Aang with a chuckle.

They continued to talk until they were outside the temple. "No!" Shyu exclaimed at the closed doors of the temple.

Sokka then devised a plan to try and open the doors with fake firebending from a bomb trick. The bombs exploded on cue, but the door did not open. Aang began beating upon the doors with his airbending before Katara came up with a new plan. They hid quickly as the fire Sages came running, Shyu explaining that the Avatar was inside, forcing the others to open the door. Momo attacked on cue, the others helping distract the fire sages. "Aang now!" Kama growled for the airbender to go in before Zuko came out behind the pillar, holding Aang in a tight grip.

"The Avatar is coming with me!" Zuko growled angrily before the fire sages got the other hand, pinning down Katara and Sokka quickly, trying to get Kama but she enclosed herself in an air sphere.

"Close the doors!" The great sage ordered before being slammed into a nearby wall by Kama, the girl then noticing that Aang had broken free from Zuko's grip and was running for the closing door.

"Hurry up Aang!" Kama snapped as she dropped her sphere, fending off the sages for the Avatar before yelping as a hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into the temple.

"We started this together, we're finishing it together." Aang stated with a small smile as the temple doors closed on them, panting slightly from the run for the doors. He then turned towards the statue of Roku as a gleam of red sunlight hit the red jewel. "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku, why isn't it happening?" Aang questioned aloud as he turned to Kama for an answer.

"Kama simply shrugged at him in response.

"Why isn't it happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please Avatar Roku, talk to me!" Aang plead as he stood in the middle of the room, Kama beside him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come into here with you." Kama stated as Aang turned to her for a moment before the statue turned red, the sun enveloping it before smoke began to fill the room. When it cleared the two were standing on a mountain top, Avatar Roku and an unfamiliar women before them.

"It's good to see you Aang, what took you so long?" Avatar Roku questioned before Kama's eyes fell on the women before her, realization hitting her.

"It's been far too long my dear Kama." The old Vala spoke as Aang looked at her, feeling as though he knew her before. Realization then hit him too as he saw a sight of Roku and this women fighting together.

"Vala Maiya." Kama spoke up in surprise, having only seen her past life in visions, but never having spoken with her.

"We have something very important to share with you two. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you." Roku explained as the two current lives of the two elders before them stayed silent.

"Wait, I wasn't supposed to be in the Spirit world though. Aang dragged me in when I was meditating." Kama stated as the airbender smiled slightly at her.

"Everything happens for a reason. Even the smallest action, can lead to a whole different life." Vala Maiya explained as Kama went silent once more.

"Does this have to do with the vision? About the comet?" Aang asked as Kama paled at the mention of Sozin's comet.

"Yes." Roku replied to Aang's question.

"What does it mean?" Aang asked as he kept his eyes on the previous Avatar.

Avatar Roku then began explaining how Fire Lord Sozin used the comet to begin the war, using it's power to increase their power's further than anyone could believe. "What does that have to do with the war now?" Aang asked as Roku looked at him seriously.

"Sozin's Comet will return by the end of the summer." Roku spoke to the two young benders. "Fire Lord Ozai will use the power of the Comet to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore the balance of the world. You two must work together, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives." Roku spoke as both of the airbenders paled at the information.

* * *

**Ah finally the chapter is done! Now this was one of the more fun chapters to write! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you! Please, do remember to review. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**


	8. Endless Amounts of Trouble

**Greetings again my loyal readers. First, I would like t thank the person who recently reviewed. He pointed out to me that I need to be more descriptive in my chapters. These are ome of the reviews that I love to get the most. I want to see that you're looking further into this. Unfortunately I didn't see the review until this chapter was done, but I'm keeping that in mind for the chapter I'm writing right now. Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh and plese remember, review!**

* * *

"I haven't even started learning waterbending yet! Not to mention earth and fire!" Aang exclaimed as Kama's eyes locked with her past lives, seeing the small smile she was being given.

Roku explained about how the elements take years of practice and discipline to master, but that Aang must master them by summers end to save the world. "What if I cant master the elements in time? What if I fail?" Aang questioned, obviously terrified.

"You can do it Aang. If anyone had to master all the elements that quick, I know it would be you. You're one of the strongest benders alive." Kama stated as Aang turned to her, smiling gratefully at Kama for what she had said before seeing the smile that her past live was giving.

"The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways." Roku spoke up, breaking the moment between the two airbenders.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang questioned as he turned back to Roku.

"I am a part of you Aang. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Avatar Roku explained before both received a vision of fire nation ships surrounding the island.

"A great danger awaits you at the temple." Maiya spoke to the two airbenders minds. "We can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready." Maiya finished as Aang turned to Kama, a small smile.

"We're ready." Aang stated as Kama smiled back at him before both of their eyes and their tattoo's began to glow.

The door to the temple opened as a blinding white light shown from it. "Ready..." Commander Zhao spoke as his soldiers waited for the Avatar to come out. The light began to fade, two pairs of glowing white eyes shining out at them.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled, completely terrified.

"Fire!" Commander Zhao ordered before his guards attacked, firing blasts of fire at the unseen targets before it encircles it's new hosts, Avatar Roku and Vala Maiya.

"Avatar Roku and Vala Maiya." Shyu exclaimed as Zhao looked at them in horror.

Avatar Roku and Vala Maiya drew the fire into themselves, before sending it forward in one powerful wave, searing the room and melting the chains that bound Sokka, Katara and Shyu, before the blast put a huge hole in the side of the building.

The two continued their destruction until the light left the statue, all smoke in the room drawing back into the powerful entities before all that was left in their place was two very tired airbenders. Katara and Sokka ran up to keep them from collapsing. "We've got your backs." Sokka stated as he held Kama up, letting Katara get Aang.

"Where's Shyu?" Aang asked as he looked around.

"I don't know." Katara replied as she helped Aang. It was then that the group noticed the tipping of the building, much to their horror.

"There's only one way out." Kama stated weakly as she indicated the hole in the wall of the building. It was then that Appa and Momo appeared at the hole, giving an escape for the group as they hurried and leaped into his saddle before taking off.

The group kept silent as night fell upon them, Aang with his head hung low from the destruction they had caused before feeling Kama's arm wrap around his abdomen to comfort him as Katara and Sokka approached to do the same.

The group eventually laid down to rest, Kama staying close to Aang for once, as Appa continued to fly on.

Aang began getting nervous about learning waterbending, until eventually Katara agreed to teach the young airbender a bit of what she knew already, having Appa land. "Ain't this bringing back memories. You've got two teachers now. I taught you some airbending, now she's teaching you some waterbending." Kama teased as Aang rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"At least I'm a better airbender now." Aang replied as Kama scoffed at him.

"You think you're a better airbender than me? I'd love to see you prove it!" Kama stated before Katara pulled Aang away to teach him. Kama then ran into the water to swim with Appa. "You big baby! Make a big splash again!" Kama yelped as she began swimming down quickly, easily hearing Sokka's scream of shock when the wave hit him.

Katara began teaching Aang, and he quickly began learning, faster than Katara expected. "How is it possible to learn that fast?" Katara questioned as Aang continued practicing.

"He's the Avatar. What do you expect? He's supposed to learn all four elements." Kama replied simply before diving back into the water. She watched from the water as Aang created a big powerful wave, knocking Sokka flying from Appa's belly. "Way to go lightweight!" Kama called to him tauntingly before running over the water towards the waterfall, aware of Aang following after her.

"Aang you just washed our supplies down the river!" Sokka yelled after him before the two turned to go back towards them. "My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender." Sokka remarked before sinking deeper into the water.

The group decided to head into town to restock on supplies. "That's what happens when you don't control the water." Kama stated to Aang as he glared playfully at her.

"Says the one who 'accidentally' put a whole in the side of the air temple after she ran smack into Monk Gyatso's statue." Aang said as Kama gave him an innocent look.

It was when Kama and Aang were searching around together that they found a bison whistle. "I cant resist. I've gotta buy it." Aang said as he gave the man a copper piece for the whistle.

"Maybe you can get Appa to do some tricks." Kama remarked with a big smile as Aang chuckled at her before turning as a man came running to them.

"You two. You seem like you'd be interested in what I have for sale." The man said as the two benders looked between one another cautiously, trying not to laugh. "I have something that I'm only willing to sell to those who I believe hold a...special bond with one another." The man continued.

"Special bond?" Aang asked curiously as Kama began chuckling slightly.

"Yes. Look upon it." The man said before practically dragging the two back to his stall. He then showed them each a pair of what appeared to be necklaces with the airbenders symbol on them.

"That's a first." Kama replied through clenched teeth, having not seen anyone sell anything with their symbols on them at all since the nation was still thriving.

"I saw you two have those air nomad tattoo's, so you must be interested in the air nation. These are some air nomad necklaces. Legend has it that the two who wear these will be insufferable for the rest of their lives." The man explained as Kama lost it and began laughing.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing." Kama said as she put a hand over her mouth.

"What kind of necklaces?" Aang asked curiously as he looked them over, trying not to join in the laughter.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it." Kama said as she pulled out a few copper pieces from her ropes, handing them to the man.

"They were betrothal necklaces from what I was told when I got them." The man said as he handed over the necklaces before both air nomads flushed red at the revelation of the nature of the necklaces.

"That's why they looked familiar." Kama stated as she shoved them off to Aang before fleeing the scene.

"Thank you." Aang said before fleeing in the same direction, aware of the man's eyes on the two.

"Where were you two?" Katara asked as the two found her and Sokka.

"Just browsing." Kama said as Aang stood beside her, holding back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked curiously before Aang handed Kama one of the necklaces that she had bought.

"Oh it's nothing. Just Aang laughing at some old joke." Kama said with a glare at the laughing boy.

The group continued shopping until stumbling into a pirate's shop. "You wouldn't happen to have any more pets, now would you?" Kama asked curiously as she stood in front of the pirate captain.

"Aye, that we don't have for you at the time." The pirate captain stated as Kama frowned at him.

"Ah, well that's unfortunate. You see, I've been looking for a companion on my travels, but if you don't have anything, I'll take my business elsewhere." Kama said as she turned to walk away, seeing Aang's questioning look at her.

"Arr, well we may have something for someone like you." The captain said before going back into the ship more in search.

"What're you doing?" Aang asked curiously as he came up to the Vala.

"What? I miss Asha so I want a new friend. You have Momo and Appa, so why cant I have a pet?" Kama said before producing a small pouch from her robes. "Bumi left me some money in exchange for helping him out a few weeks ago when I was out. Here, you guys take half." Kama said as Sokka gawked at her angrily.

"You had all that money and didn't tell us?" Sokka questioned angrily.

"You didn't ask if I had any." Kama replied simply before handing the money directly to the water tribe boy. "You hold onto it then." Kama said before Sokka's angry demeanor softened.

"Hey Aang, look at this." Katara spoke up as she held a scroll up for the Avatar to see.

"How's this?" A pirate asked as he brought out a baby lion vulture, seeing the grimace by Kama. "I'll be back with another." The pirate said before going back in to get another pet.

"It's a waterbending scroll." Aang said excitedly as he looked at the scroll.

"How's this then?" The pirate asked as he returned with a polar dog pup, seeing the interested look by Kama.

"Why not take me to see what you have?" Kama questioned before the pirate led her off.

The group talked with the captain about the waterbending scroll before Kama returned, the pirate behind her carrying an Armadillo Lion cub. "Hey Aang, say hello to my new pet." Kama said as she took the feline from the pirate, handing him a few gold pieces.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked before Katara began ushering them out to leave.

"I think I'm gonna call him..." Kama was cut short by being pushed out by Katara.

"Ah I was just getting to looking into their boomerang collection." Sokka said before the pirates came after them.

The group then fled after the pirates began attacking. "Oh yeah, haggling with the captain really did this." Kama stated sarcastically as she ran, her new pet hidden in her robes. The group then came to a dead end before Aang pulled out his glider, prompting Kama to do the same before she grabbed Sokka, hauling him into the air while Aang got Katara. "I hate flying with you!" Sokka yelped as they flew back to the waterfall lagoon.

"Then next time you can fly alone. Oh wait, you're not an airbender." Kama replied as Sokka growled before turning his back to her. Katara then revealed that she stole the waterbending scroll from the pirates. "Wow Katara. I like you a lot more now! Adventurous!" Kama exclaimed before her Armadillo Lion cub crawled out of her robes, letting out a small roar.

"Aww! I wanna name him if you haven't!" Sokka whined as the armadillo lion cub began to run around, prompting Kama to chase it. She looked up as Aang and Katara began practicing.

"His name is Kage and he's my spirit animal." Kama stated protectively as Aang chuckled at her, losing his focus. She began trying to teach the young cub before looking up angrily as she heard Katara snap at Aang. "What's your problem! Just because he learns quickly doesn't give right to snap at him!" Kama barked before Katara quickly apologized, handing the scroll over to Aang.

Aang simply put the scroll away, not wanting to practice anymore, before walking over to Kama and Kage. "Kage, really?" Aang asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he's my own little baby." Kama cooed as she cuddled the cub before seeing the looks she was getting from Sokka and Aang. "I mean he's my own little warrior." Kama corrected quickly with a sheepish chuckle. The group settled in until before long it was night. Aang set up his sleeping bag next to Kama's, laughing at the way she was cuddling with her new pet.

"Didn't know you cuddle Kama." Aang commented with a smirk before having to duck a thrown stick.

"Go to sleep lightweight." Kama replied simply before settling in to sleep. It was then that Aang noticed she was wearing the betrothal necklace, blushing slightly before turning over to go to sleep.

The next morning, when they woke up they saw Katara was gone and the scroll as well before being captured quickly. "You only got away with this because we were barely awake." Kama growled angrily as she struggled in the netting.

"You're really going to trade the Avatar and the Vala for a measly scroll?" Sokka questioned when the pirates were about to trade them to Prince Zuko for the waterbending scroll.

"Sokka you should really shut your mouth." Aang spoke up but Sokka continued, ending in making the two groups fight against one another.

Kama broke her restraints quickly when a sword was thrown at her. "Aang!" Kama called out for him before noticing Kage running past her feet. "Kage get back here!" Kama yelped before going after him, running headlong into Sokka. "Oh why did it have to be you?" Kama questioned before breaking his bonds.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Sokka remarked before the two hurried out of the smoke, Kama finding her little armadillo lion before Aang flew over them.

"Run!" Aang yelped before they fled quickly.

They ran into Katara and quickly Aang and Katara got the pirates boat back into the water using their waterbending techniques. They set sail quickly before the pirates came back after them on Zuko's ship. "Why oh why did you have to steal that scroll?" Kama questioned loudly before knocking a pirate flying back into the water, Kage lunging out of her robes and at a pirate that was sneaking up behind her. She heard the man yelp and turned to see Kage had his claws on the mans head. "Woohoo Kage! Quick learner!" Kama exclaimed before grabbing him and kicking the man overboard easily.

"Someone can help me out here!" Sokka called before Kama went running to help him.

They continued to fight until they noticed the waterfall in the distance. "Aang do some waterbending!" Kama yelped before he and Katara began trying to stop the boat. It was once they were stopped though that the fire nation ship smashed them right over the edge of the waterfall.

"Appa!" Aang called out as the sky bison came flying and caught them. "I knew a bison whistle would come in handy." Aang said with a smirk before Kama chuckled at him.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." Katara spoke up once they were above the clouds. Sokka held up the scroll after the apology and Katara agreed stealing was wrong.

"Unless it's from pirates." Katara said before she Aang and Kama began laughing.

"Then you're gonna love this." Kama said once their laughter died. "That money that I used to pay for Kage, technically I gave you guys the real money, but what I used was forged money." Kama said before Aang began laughing with her. "They took him from Omashu! It was only fair!" Kama explained after Sokka began reprimanding her on her actions.

The group continued talking about it until Kama noticed Aang looking at her necklace. "By the way, why Kage! Why not something cooler!" Sokka spoke up as Kama held the cub in her arms.

"I like it! It's different!" Kama replied simply as she hugged the cub tightly, who roared out in response to Sokka's statement.

"Haha Sokka. I don't think he likes you insulting his name." Katara spoke up as she began chuckling.

The group continued flying and conversing for a few more hours. "Oh yeah, that's a really good name for a new family member." Kama stated sarcastically as she turned to Aang with a smile.

"What? I like it! Fuzzy foo foo is a good name!" Sokka replied before the group burst into laughter at Sokka's statements.

The group landed once night fell, setting up in a dense forest where Momo immediately took off in search of food. "Your pet is obsessed with food." Kama remarked to Aang as he set up his own bed.

"Yours is obsessed with you." Aang replied as the armadillo lion snuggled into Kama's makeshift bed with her.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, you were for a while there too." Kama reminded before Aang turned away from her, earning a laugh from the airbending prankster.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." Sokka stated as Kama rolled her eyes before the water tribe warrior put out the fire and went back to his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Sokka, Goodnight Katara, Goodnight Kama, Goodnight Kage, Goo..." Aang was cut short from his goodnight by Sokka.

"Stop...doing...that!" Sokka growled, enunciating each word for effect.

"Oh let him do it." Kama replied simply before laying back down to sleep.

The group went to sleep easily and before long it was morning. "Can we never have a night when something doesn't go wrong?" Sokka questioned as Aang pointed out the absence of a certain lemur.

"Apparently not." Kama replied before they went off in search of the lemur in question.

They found him and Sokka quickly stated they needed to leave. "Why do boys always think there needs to be a leader?" Katara questioned after they begun bickering again, Aang hanging from Appa's neck while Kama snuck up behind him and scared him, making him fall.

The two siblings continued bickering until finally a decision was made. The group began walking and soon found themselves lost. They began making fun of Sokka for his instincts after a while. It was then that they accidentally walked into a fire nation camp. "Oh yeah, this is what happens when you listen to Sokka's instincts." Kama commented as the fire nation soldiers blocked their escape path.

They group stood their ground and just as Sokka bluffed the captain, a group of boys came in to help, a teen dropping from the trees with dual swords. The fight began and soon the teen boy took out most of the soldiers that had been in the camp. "You just took out a whole army all by yourself." Aang commented in shock and awe at the teen.

"My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters." Jet greeted before he began introducing his fighters.

"He he Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." Aang said before he began laughing, the large boy laughing with him before knocking Aang over, earning laughter from Kama as well.

The group of Freedom Fighters began looting the camp, Aang wandering around with Kama beside him while they listened before Jet invited them back to their hideout.

They arrived at the hideout and it was as Kama and Aang were hopping up the tree that Aang noticed the way Jet was holding Katara, and how she was blushing at him. "Lightweight watch your..." Kama stopped short as Aang missed his footing and fell a few branches. He climbed back up quickly and the two quickly found the zip lines, having fun with those.

"Nice place you got!" Aang called to Jet as he zipped past them on the line, holding onto Momo while he flew down the lines.

Aang zipped past Katara and Jet, narrowly dodging Kama going by on a zip line of her own, laughing the whole way. "Hey lightweight, you couldn't do that without Momo I bet!" Kama challenged as they passed each other.

"Oh yeah?" Aang called back to her before letting go of Momo and using his robes instead in a same manner that Kama was.

Katara and Sokka continued talking with the Freedom fighters. "Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old." Jet explained as Katara stood beside him.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation." Katara stated as she looked down at the planks beneath her.

"I'm so sorry Katara." Jet said as he turned to her.

The group had a feast with the fighters, where Jet gave a speech. Aang noticed how both Katara and Kama were watching him closely, smiling. He felt his jealousy spark before Kama turned to him questioningly.

"Avatar and Vala huh? Very nice!" Jet commented coolly as Kama looked away shyly, Aang voicing his thanks.

The group settled in with the fighters, and it was the next day that Sokka went on a mission with Jet. "I'm just glad you said no and stayed back." Aang stated to Kama as she looked at him curiously.

"Oh, and why's that? Jealous?" Kama asked with a big smirk at him.

"No!" Aang countered quickly, turning away. "I just wanna have more fun with those zip lines." Aang replied as Kama chuckled at him.

"Yeah, okay jealous lightweight." Kama said before running and grabbing onto a zip line, taking off.

"I'm not jealous!" Aang yelled after her before running and jumping onto the zip line as well.

The two continued on, The Duke giving them each some exploding tricks, and before long Sokka was back. "Hey Sokka, look what the Duke gave me!" Aang said excitedly before throwing one of the tiny marbles down behind Momo, scaring him. Momo climbed onto the boy and grabbed some, throwing them down on Aang in revenge. "Ow quit it!" Aang yelped as Kama laughed at him before yelping as Kage went after her as well.

"We're leaving." Sokka stated quickly.

"What?" Aang questioned before Sokka began explaining that Jet was a thug. "He's just got a different way of life." Aang stated to the disgruntled water tribe warrior.

"A really fun way of life!" Kama agreed as Aang turned to her with a big smile for knowing what he was going to say.

They went to see Jet and Sokka stormed out after Jet convinced the other three of his innocence. "Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help." Jet said as he turned to Aang, Katara and Kama.

"What can we do?" Aang asked with a smile at the older teen.

Jet then began explaining the fire nations plans to destroy the forest. They went to talk to Sokka and it turned into more bickering over the plans. The three then walked out and continued having their fun until they turned in for the night, Aang and Kama sharing sleeping space due to the hut being so small.

The three woke the next morning to see Sokka gone. "He's just upset because he didn't get his way." Katara stated before Kama turned to Aang with a questioning look before leaving the hut, the three going to see Jet.

They walked with Jet along the riverbank until Aang was shot into the sky by air. "Lightweight." Kama teased as he came back down, rolling his eyes playfully. Jet asked for Katara and Aang to bend the water out of the ground while Kama stood beside Jet. "What do you want me to do?" Kama asked curiously, looking around.

"Help me stand guard. I know the Vala can do that." Jet said with a smile at Kama that made Aang lose his focus due to jealousy, before he quickly regained it. The two continued until the water came gushing out, moving onto the next vent. "You three keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said as he started to walk away.

They finished early and decided to head to the reservoir, then seeing the kegs of blasting jelly being placed before the dam. "He's going to blow up the dam." Aang stated in sudden realization. Aang and Kama were about to fly off to stop him when Jet jumped in, grabbing their gliders.

Jet began to explain himself, about how the fire nation killed Katara's mother, how they killed all the air nomads. About how they couldn't let the fire nation do that ever again. "Where's Sokka?" Katara questioned after Jet revealed having done something to him.

"We need to get to the dam." Aang said as he moved to get his and Kama's gliders.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider." Jet said as he grabbed them, seeing the furious glare from Kama before he began attacking Aang.

"I'm not going to fight you Jet!" Aang called down from his perch on the tree.

"You'll have to if you want your glider back." Jet growled before going after Aang.

"We don't need Gliders to fly." Kama barked as Jet turned to her, seeing the Vala floating higher into the air as wind whipped around her legs. Jet continued after Aang while Kama lunged for him, flying about with her bending to keep the teen away from the Avatar.

"No Kama! Go stop the others! I've got this!" Aang called after Kama before dodging an attack from Jet. Kama flew off towards the dam quickly.

Aang and Jet continued fighting, Aang fleeing further into the trees while the teen continued to attack with his dual swords. Aang eventually got Jet to drop his staff by shooting a strong air current at the teen, knocking him from the trees momentarily. It was on the way down that Jet knocked Aang into a branch, making Aang fall to the ground roughly. Katara then showed up to help, attacking Jet with blast upon blast of water before freezing him to a tree. "Why Jet? I cant believe I trusted you! You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!" Katara stated as the teen struggled against the ice.

It was then that a bird call was heard, upon which Jet replied with his own. "What are you doing?" Katara questioned as her eyes widened.

"You're too late." Jet replied simply as Katara and Aang turned to the dam in horror.

"No!" Katara said quietly, Aang's fear rising since he sent Kama to stop the explosion. He tried to take off on his glider but fell back to the ground.

"Sokka's still out there, Kama too. They're our only chance." Aang said as he sat up.

Katara plead until the last moment when the arrow was shot and the dam was blown, the water destroying the town. "Sokka and Kama didn't make it in time." Aang said as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"All those people. Jet you monster!" Katara cried out as she turned to the fighter.

"This was a victory Katara, remember that. The fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe." Jet stated confidently.

"It will be safe!" Sokka's voice broke the tension, shocking the fighter as he rose up to the cliff on Appa, Kama beside him. "Without you." Sokka growled as Kama looked at the frozen fighter with pure hatred.

"Sokka! Kama!" Katara gasped at the sight of the two.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka explained as Aang threw Kama her staff.

"What?" Jet snapped in anger.

Sokka then explained how he got the people to believe him, how the old man they attacked vouched for him, and how Kama swooped in and helped air lift some of the lagging villagers out of the village.

"Sokka you fool! We could have freed this valley!" Jet snapped at the water tribe warrior.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka replied simply to Jet's anger.

"You traitor." Jet growled at Sokka before the boy explained how he became the traitor when he stopped protecting innocent people. Jet tried to get Katara to help him, but she refused, getting onto Appa with Aang before Sokka ordered the bison into the sky.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you two went to the town instead?" Aang asked as he stayed in the saddle with Katara.

"Let me guess, your instincts told you?" Katara questioned as her older brother chuckled.

"Sometimes they're right." Sokka said with a big grin.

"You know we're going the wrong way right?" Kama questioned as she stayed beside the hero boy.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said before changing course quickly.

Katara, Aang and Kama shared a laugh as they began heading the right way again.

* * *

**That chapter ended right at the end of that episode. That's the first time that's happened. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was one of the more fun chapters to write for me I think. Thank you all for reading until now. I wish I had more reviews to show for my hard ork, but I'm still happy seeing all the people reading. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and do remember to review. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**


	9. Long Needed Confessions

**Greetings again readers! Two chapters in one day! I told you all I have been typing fast! I've never been so into writing a story out quickly! This chapter was finished, and the one after this is as well! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as I do writing them out. Anyways, enjoy and do remember, review!**

* * *

The next few days were hectic as usual as the group was forced to cross The Great Divide on foot to help two groups that were bickering with one another, then having to solve their fight for them by Aang developing a small lie about what truly happened between their clans. "Nice going on that one, by the way." Kama stated to the boy with a smirk as they flew off on Appa.

The group was once again on their journey towards the North Pole, but once day turned into night took to making camp again, not particularly choosey about where as they set up on a beach, more close than necessary to the water. They were laid out alongside one another, Katara and Sokka in their sleeping bags as the nomads chose to sleep on the sand. Aang began mumbling in his sleep, obviously dreaming before waking with a start, scaring Momo who had been sleeping on his chest and making the lemur jump onto Katara and Sokka in the process. "Morning already?" Kama questioned tiredly from hearing the lemur's complaints about being waken.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka asked tiredly as he sat up more.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang stated as he curled back up, facing away from Sokka and Katara.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said before rolling over to sleep again. Katara asked if Aang was okay, to which he replied he just needed to sleep, before she too returned to sleeping.

The group woke early the next morning not too long after the sun rose, packing up quickly. "Look at those skies buddy? Smooth flying." Aang said happily to Appa as Katara emptied out one of their bags.

"Well we better fly ourselves to a market, because we're out of food." Katara stated as she showed the empty bag to Aang and Sokka, Kama not near enough to see it.

Sokka quickly explained how they shouldn't go to the market due to the events of his dream, to which he had to quickly dodge an air swipe from Kama. "You're dreams mean nothing Sokka. To the market! Oh and this time, let's try and get something more vegetarian friendly." Kama stated, looking more towards Sokka.

"What? I like meat." Sokka replied only to barely catch the eye roll from the Vala opposite him on Appa's saddle.

They quickly headed into the nearest town to shop for food. "Finally vegetarian friendly." Kama replied as she watched Katara shake a melon to listen to the ripe juices inside it. Katara continued trying until realizing that they were out of money.

"Great, out of money and out of food. Now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka questioned as he rubbed the area that the merchant kicked him in when they were leaving her stall.

"Maybe get a job, smart guy." Katara replied to him as Sokka scowled at her for a moment before the group heard a couple bickering behind them.

The group listened to the women warn about an oncoming storm, Kama feeling a spark of nervousness and looking towards Aang curiously before hearing Sokka offer to work for the man. "What? He's paying double." Sokka stated to his friends.

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" The fisherman replied simply to Sokka's statement.

Sokka began helping the fisherman load up his ship and before long the group noticed some nasty dark storm clouds coming in from the sea. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the skies." Aang said as he nervously looked around, feeling Kama take him by the wrist to try and calm him.

"I said I would do this job. I cant back out because of some weather." Sokka replied simply as he continued loading the ship for the fisherman.

"The boy with tattoo's has some sense. You should listen to him!" The fisherman's wife snapped before the fisherman looked up.

"Boy with tattoo's? Airbender tattoo's. Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?" The fisherman questioned as he looked Aang over carefully.

The fisherman then began attacking Aang with insults about how he turned his back on the world, Katara and Kama standing up for him as he kept silent. The old fisherman continued until Aang finally opened his glider and fled. "Aang!" Kama called after him before turning to the old fisherman.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara snapped before Kama airbended the man into the air, enraged.

"T...the Vala?" The fisherman questioned before he was thrown to the water, Katara taking off into the sky on Appa before Kama followed suit on her own glider.

Katara and Kama searched quickly for Aang as the rain began to pour down on them, visibility dropping terribly. It was as they were passing a cave that they saw the Avatar sitting barely inside it. They landed quickly before going up to see if Aang was alright. "I'm sorry I ran away." Aang said sadly as the two entered, Kama bending the water from herself and Katara by blowing it off off quickly.

"It's okay. That fisherman was out of line." Katara stated as she stayed in the entrance to the cave.

"Actually he wasn't." Aang replied to the two as they walked in, standing behind Aang.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked as Kama felt a pulse of dread hit her from the Avatar.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang said as his sadness began to become more obvious than before.

"It has to do with your dream doesn't it?" Kama questioned as she crouched down beside Aang, the young Avatar looking up at her.

"Talk to us." Katara said before crouching down as well beside the upset airbender.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Aang said before Momo ran past him, Appa walking up behind him and grunting, his fur matted down with water from the terrible storm before Kama began trying to dry him off with her bending.

"I'm going to get a fire going." Katara said before moving off to start the fire. Kama sat back down beside Aang silently, looking him over.

The three benders sat silently before the fire, Momo in Aang's lap while Kama kept Kage in her own lap silently, eyes on the upset Avatar beside her. "I'll never forget the day the Monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter." Aang began as he looked between the two girls before him.

Aang began explaining about how his past, of how the Monks told him of his destiny, and Kama felt every pulse of dread that was coursing through her friend and spiritual companion. It was made double as she was reminded of the day that she too was alerted of her own true identity.

"You were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited?" Katara questioned curiously, her eyes laying on Aang as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew was that after I found out, everything began to change." Aang explained as his eyes stayed trained on the fire in front of him, as though the fire was playing out his memories of past events from the century before.

Aang began explaining about how the other air nomad children wouldn't allow him to play their games with them, believing it wouldn't be fair due to his being the Avatar, and Kama scowled slightly, remembering having been told of that not too long after it happened and going after the nomads in question. He explained about how the other monks didn't want him to be playing games, that Monk Gyatso was the only one alright with him playing games with him or Kama when she was around.

"Just when I was feeling better, something worse happened." Aang continued as Kama paled, remembering the day in question vividly as though it had only been a few days ago, not a whole century ago. He explained about how he had been listening to the meeting, and how the elders planned to send him away to the Eastern Air Temple, separating him from not only Monk Gyatso, but his best friend Kama as well.

"That's awful Aang. I don't know what to say." Katara stated as she looked between the two, seeing the sadness beginning to envelope not only Aang now, but Kama at the mere mention of the past. She reached a hand out to the boy but he moved away.

Aang stood up angrily. "How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang snapped angrily as he accidentally activated the Avatar State, shooting hot cinders at Kama and Katara.

"Woah, hot cinders!" Katara commented as Kama ignored it.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang stated sadly as he walked back over, sitting down only to feel Kama's comforting hand on his once he was beside her.

"You have the right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara replied to him as Kama's gaze caught Aang's, seeing the sadness and trying to hide her own hurt over how he fled the temple, leaving her behind.

"Well that's not exactly what happened." Aang stated as his eyes diverted from Kama's, knowing she had to be hurt from how he fled. "I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do." Aang continued as he stared into the fire again. He explained about how he had talked to Kama, but how he still ran away. Then he explained about how he got caught in the storm, him and Appa going down and the next thing he knew he was waking up in Katara's arms.

"You ran away." Katara commented quietly as Kama's jaw clenched, trying not to voice her comments or show her emotion. She didn't know however though that the boy beside her could feel everything. He felt her hurt, her sorrow over his actions, and it just made him feel worse and worse.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple." Aang stated at the same time as Kama, seeing the way her eyes were distant, as though she was there again, back at ground zero of the attack. Kama closed her eyes, seeing every fire ball, every nomad running and how the firebenders destroyed everything that any of them ever knew.

"My people needed me, and I wasn't there." Aang stated sadly as he looked away from Kama sadly.

"You don't know what would have..." Aang cut Katara off like he hadn't heard her.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang growled sadly as he threw his arms up in disgust before wrapping them around his knees again.

"Aang..." Kama spoke up.

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world!" Aang said sadly as he turned his gaze away from the two girls before him.

"You're being too hard on yourself, even if you did run away. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders." Katara explained as Aang looked at Kama for a split second before his gaze diverted again.

"You don't know that." Aang replied simply to Katara as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "Kama lived!" Aang growled as he looked up, seeing the way Kama was avoiding his own gaze.

"But only because you weren't there." Kama explained as Aang kept his gaze on the fire. "If you hadn't been frozen in that ice burg Aang, I would have been killed as well. I wouldn't have gone into the stone state that you found me in. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now." Kama explained as she finally realized that for herself finally. Aang had technically saved her life and she had never even noticed it.

"I know it was meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope." Katara stated as Aang looked up, smiling slightly now for the first time since they had arrived at the cave. It was then that someone arrived in the entrance to the cave, screaming for help. Katara led her inside before realizing it was the fisherman's wife, who revealed that her husband and Sokka needed help.

"I'm going to find him!" Aang stated as he got up, Kama and Katara getting up with him.

"We're going with you Aang." Kama stated before they quickly hopped onto Appa.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Aang said before he climbed onto Appa last, taking off into the soon to be typhoon. They flew quickly, searching for the ship of the fisherman.

"Where are they?" Katara questioned aloud as Aang noticed the huge wave heading their way, feeling his nervousness spark before he felt a hand land on his leg in comfort, looking back to see Kama give him a small smile before he turned down to Appa.

"Come on Appa!" Aang encouraged before Appa took off, Aang using his bending to help them through the wave. He then noticed the boat in the distance. "The boat! There!" Aang pointed out as lightning darted the sky, Aang began directing Appa down until they were at level with the boat, seeing Sokka and the fisherman.

Aang hopped down onto the boat quickly, using his known waterbending to split a falling pole in half. "I sometimes forget how quick a learner he is." Kama commented from beside Katara, staying on Appa as Aang came back up, carrying a rope before they swung Sokka and the fisherman up onto Appa's back quickly.

It was then that a large wave came, sweeping up the boat and engulfing the group. Aang held his breath as he went under, then seeing his friends before him as he began to sink. At the last second he went into the Avatar State, grabbing the reigns before moving back onto Appa, bending the water around them and moving quickly to save everyone. Aang looked back once at Zuko before turning back, flying the group out of the storm through the eye. He looked back as Kama moved up beside him on Appa's head, smiling weakly at him before she fell back onto her back.

The group arrived back at the cave as the storm subsided slightly. "Oh! You're alive!" The fisherman's wife exclaimed as she ran and hugged the old man. "You owe this boy an apology!" The women snapped as she pointed at Aang.

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang spoke up as he looked between the elderly couple.

The man began trying to come up with a different way of showing his thanks, but eventually handed a fish to Sokka as payment.

Aang walked back over to Katara and Kama. "Katara I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past." Aang said as he looked between the two girls who comforted him in his time of need.

"Really?" Katara asked as she kept her eyes on the air nomad.

"I cant make guesses about what would have turned out if I didn't run away. I'm here and I'm going to make the best of it." Aang stated with a smile at the two, receiving smiles as well from them.

"I don't think you're going to have those nightmares anymore." Kama said as the three exchanged smiles.

The fisherman finally expressed his thanks before the group went outside, seeing that it had stopped raining. Appa shook his fur off on the group once they were out there. "Appa!" Aang exclaimed as water dripped off of him.

"I'm going back inside." Kama replied simply as she airbended herself dry before going back inside, sitting down before the dimming fire.

"I think we all just need some rest." Katara stated as she moved back in to the dry came as well. And his wife left while the gang set up to sleep for the night in the cave.

"Come on Kage. Lay down." Kama groaned as she laid down, exhausted from the storm debacle. She looked up as Aang set his mat down beside her, laying down.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked quietly as Kama looked up curiously.

"Tired. After being thrown around by a storm and then dumped in the ocean I'm tired." Kama said as Kage yawned beside her, showing his teeth to her before curling up into Kama's side.

"That wasn't what I was exactly asking about but alright." Aang said as he looked down at the tan and white Armadillo Lion that seemed to already love Kama more than anything.

"I know what you were really asking. I'm just a smart-mouth, remember." Kama said with a small tired smile as Aang smiled back at her, looking back at Katara and Sokka who were already fast asleep.

"Then...how are you feeling about everything that's happened?" Aang asked carefully, knowing that this was a sensitive subject for both of them since both of them were affected by his actions from a century ago.

Kama sighed as she moved so she was propped up on her elbows, Aang doing the same so they could be quiet enough not to wake the others. "I understand that you were upset Aang and you didn't want to be sent away, but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try and get me to go with you?" Kama questioned as Aang's eyes diverted for a moment before Kama made him look at her.

"I don't know Kama. I just...I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to make you lose everything too." Aang tried to explain to the Vala before him, seeing the confusion in her eyes over what had happened.

"Lose everything? Aang I lost something when you left. I lost a best friend for a century." Kama said as Aang looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself before Kama took him by the chin, making him look up again. "You ever try and run away like that again and I'm gonna kill you." Kama said with a small smile, making Aang smile back at her comment before gasping as she hugged him, smiling widely at his friend before she pulled away, laying down.

"I'm here now Kama. I'm not going to mess up again. Now I've got you, Sokka and Katara helping me out." Aang said with a smile before laying down as well. "Goodnight." Aang said before settling in for sleep, unaware of the proud smile that Kama had given him.

The group slept soundly and the next day were off again. "Ugh Sokka you're getting worse." Katara stated as they flew through the clear skies.

"I'm fine." Sokka replied simply before he went into another fit of coughing, prompting Kama to move away from him quickly.

"He probably caught it due to that storm yesterday." Kama stated simply as Aang began to land Appa at an old abandoned temple.

"I'll try and look around for something to help, you two watch him." Aang said before hearing Kama begin coughing as well. "Oh not you too?" Aang asked as he turned to Kama.

"No I'm fine." Kama said as she waved him off to get him to search.

Sokka soon succumbed to delusions as he worsened and it was obvious Kama had gotten sick as well. "You should lay down too." Katara tried to explain to Kama but her stubborn side kicked in.

"I'm fine. I should be helping Aang search anyways." Kama said before she went into another fit of coughing.

By the time Aang came back both Sokka and Kama were delusional. "Well I found a map to a herbalist up on top of that mountain." Aang explained to Katara as he opened the map. It was then that Katara began coughing too. "Oh no, now all of you are sick?" Aang asked as he covered his face when Katara began coughing.

"Take that rock!" Sokka yelled as he acted like an Earthbender.

"I'm a airbender!" Kama said before her natural bending kicked in and she knocked Sokka off of Appa and onto the floor.

"Please hurry Aang." Katara said before going to help her brother back onto Appa's stomach. Appa groaned loudly before Sokka and Kama burst into laughter.

"You're so funny Appa." Sokka stated before Aang took off in search of the herbalist.

Aang hurriedly went in search of the herbalist and found he needed to retrieve frozen frogs from the swamp in the valley. It was as he was leaving the insane herbalist that he was attacked.

"What's taking that feather light boy so long?" Kama questioned before Kage went off to try and help Momo in his search.

"Who was the boy with the arrow?" Sokka asked as he looked around quickly. "I think he was staring at you, I think he might attack you!" Sokka yelled out as Kama shrieked before shrinking back into Appa's fur further.

Aang had been chained up as the new Admiral Zhao approached him. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left?" Zhao questioned as Aang lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm not the only one left." Aang spoke up with pure hatred which made the Admiral look back at him.

"Oh you mean your weak, pathetic excuse for a Vala? She's of no threat to us. She's nothing more than a weak bender who will soon be wiped out. But don't worry, we'll keep you alive." Zhao said before Aang blew the man into the door headfirst once again.

Kama shot up suddenly, still delusional. "Something's wrong!" Kama yelped as the other two beside her looked at her curiously.

Momo returned with a field mouse, much to Katara's disappointment. "Aang, what is taking you so long." Katara mumbled quietly before Kama fell back, unconscious. Kage ran in holding Katara's water skin between his jaws, dropping it onto Katara's lap. "Oh thank you Kage." Katara said before noticing there was only very little water in the skin.

"Who's this Aang kid?" Sokka questioned after a bit, annoying Katara greatly.

Aang escaped from the prison thanks to a masked man. It was as they were out that he discovered that the masked man, was in fast his own enemy, Prince Zuko.

Aang got more frozen frogs for his friends before heading back. He tiredly walked into the temple. "Suck on these, they'll make you feel better." Aang said as he put a frog in each one of his friends mouth's, then went and collapsed on Appa's tail.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked as he sucked on the frozen frog.

"No, I don't think I did." Aang said sadly before rolling over onto his side.

"Hmm this is tasty." Sokka said as he continued to suck on the frozen frog. It was then that the frogs unfroze, startling all three of the formerly sick children.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Kama whined as she continued spitting, grabbing a rag and wiping her tongue with it.

Sokka began wiping his tongue on Appa's fur while Katara continued gagging. "Why frozen frogs? Why not some medicine?" Sokka questioned once he calmed down.

"The herbalist said to get frozen frogs." Aang replied simply before Kama moved over onto Appa's tail with him.

"Next time you're the one sucking on frozen frogs." Kama stated as Aang rolled onto his back, clearly exhausted. "You should sleep now." Kama said as she handed Aang the blanket she had been using.

Aang smiled at her for a second before letting sleep take him. "Wonder what happened to him." Katara commented before going off to get more water.

The group stayed at the temple for a few more hours before departing, Aang being a little more talkative finally. "But why frogs? Of everything, you had to get frogs?" Kama questioned as Aang rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"That was what the herbalist said. She said to get some frozen frogs. You guys are better now, so it worked." Aang explained as Kama continued to frown at him.

"Evil herbalist." Kama grumbled before Aang laughed at her, looking out at the somewhat cloudy sky. The sun was on it's descent now, but it was obvious that nightfall wouldn't come for some time still. "I wanna fly for a bit. I haven't flown for fun in a while now." Kama said before leaping from Appa's head with her glider, seeing the smile Aang gave her before she was off.

"She cant sit still for very long." Sokka commented as Katara nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised she sat still when she was sick. Though she was talking with you most of the time." Katara stated as Sokka looked at her in confusion.

"I don't remember that!" Sokka argued before Katara explained to him how both of them were very delusional from the sickness. Aang asked Sokka to direct Appa for him before jumping down through a cloud, wanting to fly for a bit as well.

"Hey look who's loosening up again!" Kama yelled excitedly as Aang dropped a little lower than her before opening his glider.

"Me loosen up? You need to loosen up!" Aang called after her before they began to circle each other, doing an intricate trick that Katara was watching from up on Appa.

"I wish we could use gliders. That looks like fun." Katara commented as Sokka scoffed from where he was on Appa's head.

"Flying isn't natural. It cant be fun." Sokka replied simply as he kept his eyes on the sky ahead.

"You're so slow lightweight." Kama taunted as she sped ahead of Aang, circling up towards Appa before Aang sped past Kama, smirking down at her before they both landed back in Appa's saddle.

"You two are show offs." Sokka commented before Aang took Appa's reigns again, letting Sokka move back into the saddle again. The group flew on through the evening sky for a few more hours before deciding to make camp again, settling down beside a large water source. Sokka set up the tent as Kama set up her mat close to a large blonder, leaning against the bolder as she held Kage in her arms, brushing the armadillo tiger's tan fur with a small comb as the animal stretched out.

"Why do you always set up away from us?" Aang asked before moving over more towards Kama, seeing the relaxed pet on her lap.

"I just set up somewhere comfortable." Kama replied simply as Kage yawned loudly.

"Why is it that the animals get pampered but not the warrior who's doing all the work?" Sokka questioned before he began bickering with Katara again.

"That's because the armadillo tiger here is cute, fluffy and nice. You...I don't know what to say to you." Kama said before laughing at Sokka's scowl at her before he went into his tent to go to sleep.

"Then why don't you go play with your boyfriend." Sokka called out before both air nomads flushed slightly.

"Go to sleep!" Kama snapped at him before she too laid down.

"Goodnight you two." Katara said before following Sokka into the tent to sleep.

Aang laid down beside Kama as he watched Kage lay down on her stomach, as if saying to him that the girl was his and only his. "Kama I think Kage is protecting you." Aang pointed out as the girl looked up, seeing the way the Armadillo Tiger baby was seeming to claim her for his own.

"He's being a good companion." Kama said with a chuckle before laying her head back down. She fell asleep quickly, unaware of the protective stare that her pet was giving Aang.

The next morning was pleasant, Aang was weaving a necklace while Sokka did his own thing. Katara was putting their stuff together while Kama went swimming, grabbing some fish for Sokka in the process so he would leave her along. "Look!" Katara pointed out as a elegant fish leaped from the water.

"He's taunting us!" Sokka growled as he went to get his fishing pole. "Kama grab it!" Sokka yelled to the air nomad who was simply floating on her back in the water, a makeshift hat of leaves over her eyes.

"I got you five fish, what do you need that one for?" Kama replied simply before diving under the water, leaving the hat to float away.

"Hey where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked as he searched for the line.

"Oh I didn't think you'd need it, Sokka." Aang stated sheepishly as he held up the intricately woven necklace decorated with a red flower, unaware of Kama's eyes on him from where she was in the water.

"Aw! It's all tangled!" Sokka whined as Kama began to swim after the fish Sokka wanted.

"Not tangled, woven. I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one..." He paused mid sentence as he displayed the necklace to Katara, flashing her a toothy grin, unaware of the jealous glare he was receiving from the Vala in the water, who dove back underwater before she was seen.

Katara smiled as she walked over to Aang. "Thanks, Aang." Katara said as she took the necklace. "I love it!" Katara said before turning to go put on the necklace.

"Great Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business." Sokka grumbled sarcastically before Kama popped up, smirking victoriously before she threw a fish onto shore, not the one Sokka wanted though. "No the one that was taunting me!" Sokka snapped before he tried to spear the taunting fish in question with his pole. "Stop taunting me!" Sokka yelled at the fish, running in with his knife to get the fish.

"I'm not getting him. He is an innocent little fish you likes to play." Kama said as she began to swim in.

"Leave the fish alone." Aang stated before hearing Katara speak up.

"How do I look?" Katara asked before Aang turned to look at the waterbender. Aang blushed slightly before responding, unaware of the jealous Vala behind him who was laying in the water, blowing bubbles into the water through her nose in anger.

"You mean all of you, or just your neck?" Aang asked as he put his hand on his head in embarrassment. "I mean because both look great!" Aang stated quickly before Kama cannon-balled into the water, splashing water at the airbender in her anger.

"Smoochie smoochie. Someone's in love." Sokka teased before the fish smacked him in the face. Kama then mauled him, dragging him into the water further. "Get her off me!" Sokka yelped as he tried to get away from the Vala.

"Stop teasing him Sokka. Aang's just a good friend." Katara said before Kama released Sokka, sinking into the water further.

* * *

**Ah finally I reached this point. I've been wanting to get to the fortuneteller episode forever. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next is already written out as well, just waiting to be uploaded. Maybe if I get a few reviews today I'll upload that one as well, making that three chapters in one day! Thanks for reading and remember, review unless you want the next chapter to come out tomorrow!**


	10. The Fortuneteller

**Greetings loyal readers! I've been wanting to put this chapter up for so long! I hope you all enjoy as much as I did writing it. I also hope to get some reviews for this chapter since it will have a bit more happening between Aang and Kama. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"You are evil." Sokka growled angrily after the Vala before she popped up directly in front of him, blowing raspberries at him childishly before the fish smacked him in the face again.

"Kiss the fish and he may leave you alone." Kama said as she held up the fish, ignoring the two on shore.

It was once they walked out of the water that Aang announced a man was being attacked by a Platypus Bear. "I love bears!" Kama said before she ran out of the water, forgetting her robes as she went running after the bear, unaware of Aang's stare now gone from Katara and on her instead over how she was barely wearing anything.

"Smoochie smoochie." Sokka teased once more before they went to help the man.

"Well hello there. Nice day isn't it?" The man asked as he continued to dodge the bear easily.

The group began trying to help the man, offering ways on how to get away from the bear. Aang jumped in as the bear was going to attack again, and it was Appa's growl that scared the bear into laying and egg and fleeing. "Lucky for you we came along." Sokka said as he held the egg up, wanting to eat it.

The man explained how everything was under control, that a women by the name of Aunt Wu predicted his safe journey. He explained who the women was and before he left handed them a parcel, which Aang shredded open to find an umbrella. "What do you know. An umbrella." Aang said as he opened the umbrella, a crack of thunder then sounding before it began to quickly rain, Katara going under the umbrella with Aang while Kama scowled at the two, pulling on her robes quickly before using her airbending to put a shield over her head.

"You cant really tell the future." Sokka argued as he held the egg over his head. Kama burst into laughter once the egg fell onto Sokka's head, putting an air shield over his head as well, feeling a jealous spark but ignoring it.

The group decided to travel to the village to see Aunt Wu for herself. "You're welcome, by the way." Kama said as she dropped her air shield over herself and Sokka, the rain having stopped.

The group entered the village and were greeted by a man. "Aunt Wu, is expecting you." The man said before allowing the group in, Kama bending what little water was on her person off at the last moment with a quick gust of air.

"My name is Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." The girl greeted before her eyes laid on Aang, obviously very interested in him. "Well hello there." The girl greeted him as Kama's jealousy sparked again before she got it under control quickly.

"Hello." Aang greeted back, obviously bored.

Meng offered the group some tea or food before asking for Aang's name, oblivious to the death glare she was receiving from his jealous Vala. She pointed out how Aang's ears were huge, to which Sokka agreed, making Aang cover his ears in embarrassment before Sokka was knocked over by a gust of air. "Oops." Kama stated with little emotion as the warrior glared daggers at her.

The girl left, only to return talking to a women in a green dress. "I hope my true love will give me a rare flower." Meng said dreamily as Kama's anger began to boil, Aang giving his good luck to Meng though it was obvious that he was not very interested. He turned to Kama who quickly wiped her emotion from her face, rolling her eyes at the whole scene.

Kama then turned angrily away as Aang helped the girl up when she tripped, seeing the blush she held. Kama grumbled a few things under her breath before turning back, her expression calm again. "What's wrong with you today?" Sokka asked before he was knocked off his pillow again.

Aunt Wu entered the room next, asking for the first person to come forth. "Now who's next? Don't be shy." Aunt Wu said as Aang looked to Sokka, then Kama, who then turned to Katara who turned right back at her.

"Ugh I guess I'm first." Kama grumbled as she stood up and followed Aunt Wu out.

Sokka began eating the puffs quickly while Aang sat silently. "So...what do you think they're gonna talk about?" Aang asked curiously.

"Dumb stuff." Sokka replied. "Love, who she's going to marry, how many people she'll fall for. Stuff like that." Sokka stated as he continued eating.

"Well I'll be right back. I've gotta use the bathroom." Aang said before leaving the room quickly, Katara and Sokka watching him for a moment before Sokka continued stuffing himself on the puffs.

Aang tiptoed down the hall quietly towards where Aunt Wu lead Kama, already hearing the two talking. "Do you use something for your skin?" Aunt Wu asked as Aang listened, obviously bored since they were talking about their skin.

"No I just air dry at least once a day." Kama replied simply as Aang leaned against the door. "What can you tell me of my future?" Kama asked curiously as Aang's ears pricked up and he began listening closely again.

"I see you will become a very powerful women, being a most potential and powerful bender." Aunt Wu predicted as Kama grinned widely, a cocky grin on her face. "You will have to fight many hardships though to reach this future. Now, would you like to hear your love life?" Aunt Wu asked as Aang leaned closer, not surprised by the part of Kama becoming a very powerful bender.

"Sure, why not. It's nothing big, I already know that." Kama said with a shrug as she leaned back.

"I see...I see you will be with a most powerful bender. He will match you in strength, but soon surpass you even." Aunt Wu began as Kama rolled her eyes at the idea of anyone passing her up since she was one of the only two airbenders left on the planet.

"Go on." Kama stated as she gave Aunt Wu a hand gesture to, unaware of the excited bender on the other side of the door who was smirking deviously, looking ready to dance almost.

"I see you've already met this young man in your long life so far. I see that you are confused though about other things, not interested in pursuing a love life. Especially with the man I speak of." Aunt Wu continued as Kama chuckled slightly.

"Got that part right. I don't really care for love. What's the point I mean. My people where wiped out." Kama said with a shrug before falling back on her pillow. Aang's once happy smile had vanished slightly but he continued listening.

"I see that you and this man though will soon be with one another. You must listen to your destiny, my young Vala." Aunt Wu finished as Kama sat up, surprised she knew who she was.

"How did you..." Aunt Wu cut her off by ushering her out of the room, the boy that had been on the other side of the door already gone.

Aunt Wu led Kama back to the main room before taking Katara next to read her fortune. "How did it go?" Aang asked curiously, leaning back in his pillow.

"Just fine. Except she somehow knew I was the Vala." Kama stated as she tried not to get nervous about the fact that her identity was revealed.

"So? It's not like she's going to turn us in." Aang said with a shrug as he laid back slightly, trying to keep his excitement hidden before Kama turned to him.

"Why're you excited? What want your fortune that badly?" Kama asked as Aang shrugged at her again.

"I think it's very interesting." Aang said as he sat back up.

Katara came back after a while, and Sokka moved to go next, but Aunt Wu did his prediction right there, saying he will have a future full of struggle and hardship, most of it being self inflicted. "Haha you get the bad fortune!" Kama teased as she fell back onto her pillow, laughing at Sokka's obviously annoyed expression. Aunt Wu then took Aang to read his fortune.

Aunt Wu predicted that Aang would have a tremendous battle, one that will change the future of the world. "Yeah, yeah. I know that already. Does it say anything about a girl?" Aang asked excitedly as Aunt Wu looked at him a bit surprised.

"A girl? You want to know about love?" Aunt Wu asked as Aang's excitement grew.

"Yes!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as Aunt Wu put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anything." Aunt Wu explained, much to Aang's disappointment as he looked down sadly. "Oh look! I must have missed something." Aunt Wu said as she indicated a bone. "Right here." Aunt Wu said as she held the bone above her head to examine it. "It says "trust your heart and you will be with the one you love"" Aunt Wu explained as Aang's excitement sparked again, accidentally sending the sparks of excitement to Kama.

"What's that boy being told now?" Kama questioned aloud with a sigh.

The group left the building once done, walking more towards the town while Sokka continued claiming fortunetelling to be a hoax. "Now I wouldn't say it was a hoax. I got a pretty good reading, though somethings I knew were wrong." Kama said with a shrug before Katara began teasing Sokka about his bad reading. "Well point is, I liked my reading. Certain things for me will turn out just fine." Kama said with a smug smirk.

"They sure are..." Aang said with a sly smirk, leaning more towards his friend.

"What did she tell you?" Katara asked as he turned to her.

"Some stuff. You'll find out." Aang said as he crossed his arms, smiling at Kama briefly before the gang continued on.

The group came to the center of town where everyone was gathered, as if waiting for something. The sky was full with many clouds as they began talking to people around, finding that Aunt Wu would be doing a cloud reading.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka questioned angrily before a women explained about Mt. Makapu.

"Hey Aang." Meng greeted as she moved beside him. "Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Meng asked as she pointed out the cloud in question.

Kama tried to ignore the two this time, wanting to hear the cloud reading.

"Sure I guess." Aang agreed before turning to Kama, shoving Meng away. "Hey Kama, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Aang asked happily as he pointed out the cloud for her.

Kama shushed him quickly, along with Katara, much to the young Avatar's disappointment. Aunt Wu then began to read the clouds for the villagers.

"The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" Aunt Wu announced finally as the villagers began to cheer.

"Since I've got you here, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal, or than I have since we met." Aang explained before Kama ran off, obviously not having heard him. "Never mind." Aang grumbled sadly, crushed that the girl hadn't heard him. Katara ran off as well to follow Aunt Wu as well.

Katara and Kama went to get another reading. "What did she predict for you before?" Kama asked as they waited outside the door.

"I am going to marry a very powerful bender. She won't tell me what element he bends though." Katara stated before turning to Kama. "What did she predict for you?" Katara asked curiously before the door opened and Aunt Wu stood there. Both asked a few questions before Katara went in first.

Katara talked to Aunt Wu for a while before Kama was finally called in. "She was pestering you from what I can see." Kama said with a small chuckle at the obviously upset fortuneteller.

"Ah maybe you too one day will be a fortuneteller. So what is it you want to know this time? More about your love life?" Aunt Wu asked with a knowing smile as Kama's face turned a slight pink before she nodded slightly.

Aang followed Sokka around for a while, watching as the boy tried to convince the villagers that Aunt Wu's predictions were wrong.

"And then you will have your third child before moving across the world with your new family." Aunt Wu said as Kama's face flushed nervously, still wanting to know who this supposed man would be.

"Why cant you tell me who the man will be?" Kama asked nervously as Aunt Wu smiled at her.

"Some things are best to wait for. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise so early on. A moment of patience can prevent a great disaster, and a moment of impatience can ruin a whole life." Aunt Wu explained as Kama nodded, understanding a bit what she was being told.

"I think I understand." Kama said as she put a hand to the side of her head in thought.

"So Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies right?" Aang asked nervously after the warrior finished yelling at a dirty old man.

"Some stuff?" Sokka asked, obviously pleased as he wrapped an arm around the young boys shoulder. "You've come to the right place, what can I do for you?" Sokka asked as Aang kept a calm feature.

"Well there's this girl." Aang started as Sokka smiled at him.

"I think I know who you mean." Sokka said as he noticed Meng watching from the background, giggling slightly.

"You do? And you're okay with it?" Aang asked as he continued to grow nervous.

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you too." Sokka stated as Meng continued to watch them talk, trying to get Aang's attention.

"She does?" Aang asked anxiously as Meng continued waving her arms around, trying to get the young Avatar's attention.

"Oh yeah. She's crazy about you! Now all you have to do is not mess it up." Sokka stated as he looked towards the young girl who was still trying to get Aang's attention.

"Well how do I do that?" Aang asked as his nervousness grew again.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make: Being too nice." Sokka explained as Aang looked at him a bit surprised by the statement.

"You can be too nice?" Aang asked incredulously as Sokka nodded in response.

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to keep aloof, like you don't really care on way or the other." Sokka explained to Aang as he began absorbing all the information in to use for Kama.

"Well, okay..." Aang said as his nervousness grew again. Meng began to approach the two.

"Hey Aang, I was wondering..." Aang cut her off, having not heard the girl.

"See you later." Aang said before walking away casually, waving back at Sokka.

"Wow, that kid is good." Sokka said with an impressed smile, putting a hand to his chin, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"You'll be fine so long as you continue to follow your destiny and let go of the past, young Vala." Aunt Wu said as she walked Kama out, closing the door behind the confused girl.

"Oh hey Kama. I didn't see you there." Aang said, acting aloof on Sokka's orders while he leaned against the side of the building.

"Hey Aang." Kama replied simply before walking away, still in her own thoughts.

"That's okay. I'm busy with my own stuff." Aang called after Kama as he tried to grasp her attention once more.

Kama walked to a nearby fruit stand, asking for a mango for herself and her young armadillo lion. "Thank you." Kama said before letting her young companion have a bite of one of the mango's.

"So...Mango." Aang stated slyly as he leaned against a pole on the stand, Momo on his shoulder as he kept his bored, uncaring attitude.

"Yeah. You want some Aang?" Kama asked as she held out one for him.

"You know me. I don't really care what I eat." Aang said as he picked up an apple from the stand casually.

"Okay then. See you later." Kama said before walking off with her armadillo lion in tow, the lion growling at Aang warningly once before turning to follow it's master.

Aang took a bite of the apple only to spit it out a moment later in disgust. "Maybe aloof isn't my style." Aang grumbled before looking at a couple he had seen earlier.

Aang dawned a beaming grin at the sight of the embracing couple over a Panda Lily before Aang went to get one as well, dragging Sokka along with him, much to the warriors dismay over having to climb the volcano. "But my heart is telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love." Aang explained to Sokka who then began losing his temper over Aang believing the women. They climbed the volcano quickly and Aang grabbed a lily, smelling it while a blush tainted his face before gasping, seeing the volcano filled with lava, ready to blow soon. "Oh no." Aang said as his arm dropped to his side.

"Aunt Wu was wrong." Sokka said before Aang dropped the flower into the Volcano by accident. He whipped out his glider and grabbed Sokka so they could get back down quick enough to warn the town.

The two got back to Aunt Wu's building to find Katara and Kama waiting by the door. "Hey Katara." Aang greeted.

"Can you believe she won't let me in?" Katara asked angrily as Kama chuckled.

"I can." Kama commented only to receive a glare.

"Hey you were asking her about your love life too." Katara pointed out as the Vala looked away quickly, cheeks aflame.

"We have other things to worry about." Sokka snapped at the two who were obsessed with getting their fortunes read. It was after Sokka explained about the volcano that an explosion was heard, the volcano smoking heavily.

"Oh no." Kama said, finally alarmed by what Sokka had been saying. The group began trying to explain to the town, but they refused to listen.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara mumbled in defeat as all the villagers walked away.

Aang hopped down from the awning he had been on top of. "But they will listen to Aunt Wu." Aang said with a grin before explaining that he needs Aunt Wu's cloud reading book. Aang smiled at Kama as he snuck into Aunt Wu's chamber, Kama behind him as they began to search for the book. Aang was looking into one of the drawers when Meng snuck up behind him. "Oh, I didn't see you there." Aang said as he flashed her a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't like me, do you?" Meng asked sadly as her ears dropped, unaware of the obvious scowl on Kama's face over this being the reason for their interruption.

"Of course I like you." Aang replied as Kama continued searching silently.

"But not the way I like you..." Meng said as she kept her eyes on the ground, obviously upset. Kama looked over for a moment before looking to Aang for his answer.

"Oh, I guess not." Aang answered before Kama snuck out to search elsewhere.

"It's okay. It's just... really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way." Meng explained as Aang's own expression turned sad.

"I know what you mean." Aang grumbled sadly, unaware that Kama had heard him slightly and was a bit upset to hear, believing he was talking about Katara again.

"She's beautiful by the way." Meng spoke up after a moment of silence, causing Aang to look up and blush slightly.

"Huh?" Aang asked in confusion, trying to not blush as much as he thought he would.

"That Air Nomad girl. I can see why you like her so much. She's tough, she's your Vala, she's a bender, and she has manageable hair." Meng counted off before trying to smooth down her braids, only for them to bounce back up.

Aang told her he knew she would find a guy for herself before turning to leave. "Wait, don't you want this?" Meng asked as she held out the cloud reading book, Kama appearing in the door to see the book.

"How did you know?" Aang asked, obviously surprised and confused.

"I've kind of been stalking you..." Meng said before giving a sheepish chuckle as Kama rolled her eyes, turning to leave.

"Oh...thanks I guess." Aang said as he blushed lightly before fleeing with Kama.

Once they had the book, the group set their plans in motion. Aang, Katara and Kama went up into the sky on Appa to shape the clouds while Sokka stayed down to get Aunt Wu.

"This is easy! I think I'm going to use my bending like this more often!" Kama exclaimed, amused by the way they were so easily shaping the clouds to the symbol needed. Once done they went back down to help the village.

Sokka began explaining the plan to the villagers quickly, about how they needed to dig a trench. "Kama why're you going with them to help dig?" Aang asked, knowing Kama was an airbender, not an earthbender.

"I have something to tell you, but that can wait until later. Just...give me a little time since I haven't tried this in forever." Kama said before running off, leaving a very confused Avatar behind. The work continued on to try and prepare for the volcano.

"Dig faster! Aang, where's Kama? She should be helping!" Sokka snapped before the two caught sight of the Vala in question, atop a nearby building. "She's meditating at a time like this?" Sokka barked furiously before seeing a bright flash envelope the girls eyes. Aang's eyes widened as he got a different sight then Sokka, seeing not Kama now, but a large earthbending man. He leaped from the building, landing in the trench with a thud. "Woah! What did she just do?" Sokka asked surprised as Kama turned to them.

"Vala Yung, at your service once more Avatar." Kama's voice came, intermingled with that of a man's own deep voice. She then rose her hands, lifting up a large amount of Earth and shoving it into the side of the trench.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang yelled to the citizens before Kama ran by on a wave of earth, her image flickering between her own and that of the Vala who was around when Avatar Kyoshi was. Aang stared in shock at the entity, a large, brutish man with dark, tan skin and dark hair to match.

"You'll be wanting an explanation. That will come when it is time for Vala Kama to return." Yung spoke as he appeared beside Aang. "She, at the moment though, is unavailable." Yung said before Sokka finally got a glimpse of the man, gasping before falling over.

The volcano began to erupt, the lava quickly reaching the group and filling the trench quickly. "It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara exclaimed as they looked down at the lava. It was then that an explosion rocked the village, flaming rocks beginning to rain down. Sokka and Katara began to run, only to look back and see Aang and Yung had not moved.

"I cannot airbend like your current Vala, but I may be of more assistance." Yung spoke before he quickly began to raise a wall of earth up to try and stop the lava. Aang jumped into the sky, using his airbending before blowing the lava up into the sky, not letting it pass before he then took in a big breath and let it out, blowing onto the lava until it was cooled to stone. Yung looked to Aang with appreciation. "It is now understandable why Vala Kama has such admiration for you, young Avatar." Yung spoke to the tired avatar before hearing Sokka's statement.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender this kid is." Sokka stated to Katara as the words rung through Yung, hitting straight to Kama who was still within him.

"Powerful bender. Hmm." Yung spoke before the white light enveloped his eyes again and the image faltered, returning to that of the young airbending nomad who then collapsed forward onto the ground. Aang quickly helped Kama up, glad to see her again and not the previous Vala.

"Yung did a good job I see." Kama grumbled tiredly, all her energy gone from letting the old Vala manifest in her own body for so long.

"I want to know how you did that, but it can wait until tomorrow." Aang said before lifting Kama up bridal style, moving to get her away from the scene.

The next day the town had returned and Aang returned the book to Aunt Wu, laughing at how they manipulated the clouds for them. Kama, Katara and Sokka walked away as Aang stayed to talk to Aunt Wu, knowing how she only told him what he wanted to hear about his love life.

"I'll tell you a little secret, young airbender. Just as you reshaped the clouds," Aunt Wu began as she indicated the clouds in the sky. "You have the power to shape your own destiny." Aunt Wu revealed as Aang smiled at her once more.

"Goodbye everyone!" Katara called as she sat at the reigns on Appa. Aang airbended himself up onto Appa's saddle.

"Take care Meng." Kama said with a small nod down to the girl in front of Appa.

"Take care!" Meng called back to them as she waved goodbye, Appa taking off into the air quickly. Her smile faded once gone. "Floozy." Meng grumbled once the group was gone.

Katara and Kama began talking about their fortunes again while Sokka pulled Aang aside a bit. "Hey Aang, I forgot to give you this before you left. Now you won't be able to give it to Meng." Sokka said as he handed the young airbender an Panda Lily. "I grabbed it before you hauled me away on your glider." Sokka said as Aang smiled widely.

"Wait, you thought I wanted to give this to Meng?" Aang questioned as he looked back at Katara and Kama.

"Well yeah! I thought you liked her!" Sokka said as he wrapped an arm around the airbenders shoulder, smiling widely at the kid.

"No! I don't like Meng. I like...someone else." Aang grumbled quietly, not wanting Kama or Katara to hear them.

Sokka then followed Aang's gaze to Kama and Katara, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh you like..." Sokka was cut off by Aang smacking his hand over the warriors mouth to silence him.

Aang moved away and nervously moved towards Kama. "Uh Kama, I have something to show you." Aang mumbled nervously as he looked towards the Vala.

Kama moved back so she was in the saddle. "What?" Kama asked as she noticed Aang had something in his hands.

"It's a Panda Lily. We got it from the top of Mt. Makapu." Aang said with a smile as he offered the flower to Kama who smiled at him.

"You got a flower when you knew the volcano was going to erupt any time? Wow Aang. Didn't know you would do something like that." Kama said as she chuckled at the Avatar beside her, earning a laugh from him as well.

"Well we had enough time obviously." Aang replied to Kama before smiling widely as he received a hug from the Vala.

"Here, help me out." Kama said as she pulled away, handing the flower back to Aang for him to put in her hair. He blushed slightly for a moment before putting the flower right above her ear, making the young airbender gawk at her from how she looked with the flower on her. "How's it look?" Kama asked as Sokka's face began to turn red from trying not to laugh at the two.

"Uh you mean the flower or you in general?" Aang asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, seeing the look Kama gave him. "I mean because both look great!" Aang quickly stated, catching his almost blunder quickly.

"Nice catch." Sokka said with a chuckle as Aang let out a soft sigh before looking back at Kama.

Kama hugged Aang again as the young boy beamed happily before his face flushed red, Kama having kissed him on the cheek in thanks for the Panda Lily. She pulled away as the Avatar twiddled his thumbs nervously, smiling at her once his blush faded enough. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd assume you were plotting something." Kama said with a smirk at Aang as he chuckled lightly.

"Him? Plan something? Aang's too nice to plan anything!" Sokka butted in as Aang glared at him for a moment before feeling something crawl into his lap, looking down to see a very jealous Armadillo lion on him.

"Uh Kama, call off Kage." Aang said as he looked down at the growling lion.

"Oh he's just jealous because he wants a kiss too." Kama said as she took the armadillo lion cub from him, kissing it on the head before putting it back down in her lap.

"Yeah, just a jealous armadillo Lion." Aang said as he let out a sigh, happy the cub didn't try and maul him.

"Hey, be glad he didn't try and get a hold of you." Kama said as she put a hand on Aang's shoulder, smirking deviously.

* * *

**Ah it's been a while since I've used foreshadowing in a story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It was a lot of fun making. I just hope to get some more reviews for this one considering I've only received 5 reviews thus far and this is the 10th chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and please do me a favor and review.**


	11. Journey North

**Greetings again loyal readers! I would first like to thank all of you who have chosen to review. I love to see that there are new reviews for the story. Seeing all those reviews even prompted me to writing two chapters by accident yesterday instead of just one, so today I might be posting two chapters instead of the usual one. Anyways, I will let you get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and remember, review!**

* * *

The group made camp soon after dark, even though no one seemed tired. "Kama there's something I want to know." Aang spoke up as the Vala looked up from Kage, having been brushing his underbelly fur for him.

"What would that be?" Kama asked as the cub on her lap swatted at her hand, obviously wanting her to continue.

"How you called on Yung last night." Aang said as their eyes locked across the campfire, Aang seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes as Katara and Sokka looked up, wanting to hear about how Kama pulled her little trick as well.

"That's a very good story there." Kama said as she continued to comb out Kage's fur for him. "You can connect with the Spirit World Aang, so can I." Kama said with a shrug at her ability.

"Well how did you call on Yung? There wasn't even a solstice this time." Katara stated as Kama chuckled.

"I don't need the Solstice to talk with my past lives. They're always with me. They're a part of me." Kama said as her eyes locked with Aang's, that having been the same words that Roku spoke to them.

"But you manifested one of them? How's that even possible?" Sokka asked as he laid back on his sleeping bag.

"It's possible if you've got a good enough situation, and I'd say that king of life or death situation was good enough. I wasn't exactly calling on Yung, but he came anyways. I was more or less trying to call on Maiya again." Kama said with a shrug, happy to have Yung come anyways since he helped her finish the trenches.

"But you were earthbending! You're an airbender, not an earthbender." Katara said as Kama chuckled at the statement.

"I was firebending when we were at the fire temple too. Who says my past lives cant help me out? Aang had Roku help him out." Kama said as she laid back a bit, Kage moving onto her stomach.

"When did you learn that? Why didn't you tell us?" Aang asked as Kama shrugged at him in response.

"I learned about it when I went with Bumi to the great library fifty years ago, didn't get to try it until we went to the fire temple, and then fully until yesterday. It only works in dire situations though, like your Avatar State, Aang. I cant just do it for the heck of it." Kama explained before letting out a tired yawn, Kage stretching out on her.

"You could have told me sooner." Aang grumbled as Kama looked at him tiredly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could use it or not, at least, not until last night." Kama said with a shrug before Katara broke up the conversation.

"We should all probably get some sleep. It's getting late." Katara said as she moved into her sleeping bag.

Kama laid down, Kage staying on her stomach protectively as Aang chuckled at the little cub. "He'll warm up to you soon." Kama stated as she heard Aang chuckle, knowing it was at Kage.

The group easily fell asleep, all being tired from such a hectic few days. They continued on the next day, running into a man named Bato on the way that Katara and Sokka knew, before Bato explained to them that he was waiting for a message from the water tribe siblings father. Much to Aang's dislike, the other three ignored him as they conversed with Bato most of the time, before Aang intercepted a message by Bato, hiding it quickly in jealousy.

"I tried something like this before." Kama stated to Bato at the idea of ice dodging. "The difference though was that I had to use my airbending to quickly dodge trees that would pop up quickly out of no where." Kama said with a fond smile at the memory.

"I don't think I want to know when you did that." Aang said with a small frown at Kama as she shrugged.

"Bumi set it up for me about seventy-five years ago. It was a blast!" Kama said with a smirk before turning back to Bato. The group went ice dodging before Bato gave the members their ceremonial mark, giving Wisdom to Sokka, Bravery to Katara and Kama, and Trust to Aang who then fessed up about the missing message.

Sokka becomes furious at Aang before they announced they were leaving to find their father. "You can go to the North Pole on your own!" Sokka snapped furiously at Aang.

"Aang why? You've never done something like this before." Kama grumbled as she sat atop Appa's saddle, shocked by her best friends actions before a nun agreed they should be moving on.

"I'm an idiot." Aang grumbled before directing Appa to head the opposite was then the water tribe children.

Kama moved up beside Aang on Appa's head to try and comfort him.

The two only got to the beach before being warned by one of the nuns of the oncoming danger. "We've gotta help them Aang." Kama said before both opened their gliders to go help the water tribe siblings.

"Let's go." Aang said simply before they took flight.

They got back to the abbey just in time to see the brewing fight, Aang taking care of Zuko while Kama went to distract the large beast of an animal with help from Appa.

"Leave him alone!" Kama snapped furiously as she sent a huge blast of air at the women with the whip, sending her flying.

The fight continued and during it Aang recovered Katara's necklace for her. The women with the whip continued to attack Appa, before she was sent spiraling from her beast by a furious Vala who's eyes gleamed with rage. She then directed the beast beneath her herself, making it slam into a wall after it paralyzed Appa before she leaped from it, landing near Zuko. "Remember me!" Kama questioned before kicking a gust of air at the prince.

Aang was backed up against a wall by the now recovered beast and Zuko after he slammed Kama into a building, causing debris to fall on her. It was then that Sokka and Katara dropped the perfume, confusing the beast and making it attack it's own owner and Zuko.

Aang smiled as he picked up his and Kama's glider, seeing the Vala stumble from the fallen building a moment later. They took off as soon as Appa could move again. Sokka and Katara agreed that they were going to take Aang to the north pole again, stating that Aang and Kama were their family too. "Ah so sweet." Kama said tiredly from where she lay, covered in dust and grime from her accident with the building.

It was then that Aang revealed Katara's necklace, much to her and Sokka's shock. "Zuko wanted me to make sure I got it to you." Aang said with a smirk from where he sat, Kama beside him and watching the scene in obvious boredom. It was when Katara gave Aang a kiss on the cheek and the boy flushed red though that Kama's temper sparked furiously, her jealousy and anger threatening to claim her.

The group flew for a little longer before setting up camp near a hot spring. "I'm going to soak in the spring." Kama grumbled as she walked away once they landed, still obviously annoyed by earlier. She was unaware of Aang's eyes on her though.

"Quit staring at her like that." Sokka growled at Aang as he shoved the airbender slightly before going to finish setting up the tent.

"I think I'm going to go too. It's been forever since we've all had real baths." Katara said before going to follow Kama. Aang felt a small spark of jealousy that Katara was going to get to see Kama like that before he caught his thoughts, wondering where they came from.

"She has a point. You do reek." Sokka said to Aang as he pinched his nose.

Kama slipped into the hot waters, sinking in until only her eyes were visible above the water before Kage jumped into the water as well, letting out a roar for a moment before hopping back out. "I told you it was hot." Kama replied simply before Katara appeared.

"Mind if I join? It's been a long time since we've had hot water." Katara stated before Kama gave her a wave to signal go ahead.

"We shouldn't go over there when they're in the spring!" Aang yelped after Sokka's statement about joining the girls.

"I'm sure they've got some kind of clothes on. Besides, don't act like you weren't just undressing Kama with your eyes before." Sokka said with a knowing smirk as Aang shrunk back slightly, face flaming red.

"I was not doing that! Why would I do that? Why would you even think I would think that about Kama?" Aang yelped before turning like he was going to flee the scene.

"Aang I think it's time you received the talk." Sokka said as he grabbed the boy before he could escape, leading him over to sit by the fire to talk to him about the birds and the bees.

"WHAT?" Aang yelped in pure horror so loud Kama heard him.

"I don't wanna know what they're talking about." Kama said as she shook her head.

"Sokka probably is saying something he shouldn't be." Katara replied with a sigh at her brother's actions sometimes.

"Then I'm glad we're here and not there." Kama said before yelping as Momo and Kage jumped into the water, splashing the water at them. "Kage!" Kama growled as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." Katara commented as she glared at the lemur and armadillo lion cub.

"Because they're partners in crime." Kama grumbled with a small chuckle at the innocent look her cub sent her.

"I think he just said he's no criminal." Katara said with her own chuckle. They looked up as they heard Aang shriek before Kama groaned, sinking further into the springs in annoyance.

"I swear. One day of piece is all I ask for." Kama grumbled as Kage and Momo swam past her quickly.

"Kama!" Sokka's voice rung out for a moment before their was a loud crash.

"What? Leave us alone!" Kama called back to the boys.

"Why do boys have to be so..." Katara ended her sentence with a short grumble.

"Because they're idiots." Kama replied simply, the annoyance obvious on her face. The two soaked for a little longer in the hot spring before going back to the camp.

"What happened?" Katara asked at the sight of the camp. It looked like a tornado had hit the camp from how things were scattered all over the place.

"Aang." Sokka grumbled simply, a red mark obvious on his forehead where he had been hit by the Air Nomad boy.

"Where'd he go?" Kama questioned as she noticed that Aang was missing.

"He ran off after I..." Sokka cut short with a yelp as a gust of air caught him, knocking him flying. "Stop doing that!" Sokka shrieked at Aang as Kama caught sight of the Avatar hiding up at the top of a tree.

"Why's he up in a tree?" Katara asked as she turned to her battered brother.

"Because he's embarrassed that I..." Sokka cut short with another shriek as he ran, a mini tornado on his tail.

"You know what, I don't want to know anymore. I just want to go to sleep." Katara said before going to their tent to sleep.

"Whatever you did you probably deserve being chased by a tornado for it." Kama teased Sokka as he came back, panting heavily due to exhaustion.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sokka snapped angrily before giving up, going to his tent to sleep.

"He's gone lightweight, so you can stop hiding in the trees." Kama called after Aang before going to lay down beside Appa, the bison grumbling slightly before going back to sleep.

Aang slunk back into the camp, the embers that were slightly lighting the embers showing his still red face from embarrassment. He quietly moved over to his own little bed away from Kama and the water tribe siblings before laying down, glad Sokka was finally leaving him alone.

The night was uneventful for once and before the group knew it it was morning. "Good morning mister Man." Sokka greeted Aang as the young Nomad glared hatefully at him before noticing the look he was getting from Kama and Katara.

"What's wrong with you two today?" Katara questioned the two before they began packing everything up.

"Oh nothing. Just something between Aang and I." Sokka said as he put a hand on the young Nomads shoulder, only for Aang to walk away quickly, grumbling angrily.

"Let's get going." Aang said once he hopped onto Appa's head, everything having been loaded up finally.

"Jeez someone lost his patience." Kama commented as Katara chuckled, Sokka smirking up at Aang before all three got onto Appa's saddle.

Appa took off quickly as Aang kept silent, in his own thoughts. "What did you say to him?" Katara asked as Aang looked back at Sokka with a warning glare.

"Nothing. We just had a man to man talk last night." Sokka said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Man to man? I didn't know you were a man Sokka." Kama teased as the warrior glared at her angrily.

"Yeah and I bet you didn't know your friend over there is too." Sokka said before yelping as he was blown off of Appa, Kama jumping off after him to grab him.

"Aang!" Katara scolded as Aang gave her an innocent look before Kama dropped Sokka back into the saddle, the boy obviously angry now.

"That was just evil! I could have died!" Sokka whined as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"You know there's two airbenders here. You would have been fine either way." Kama said with a dismissive wave before looking to Aang with a questioning look as to why he knocked Sokka from the saddle.

The group flew on, but Katara took the reigns from Aang and had him move back into the saddle beside Kama. "Smoochie smoochie." Sokka teased once more before yelping as Aang moved like he was going to go after again, but Kama's hand caught him by the stomach, pushing him back.

"Knock it off Sokka. I don't know what you two talked about, but it's over now. Now, either you leave Aang alone, or you're going to go for another...unexpected fly through the sky." Kama said with a devious smile that had Sokka gulp in fear.

"Fine, fine. Just tell him to get his frustration under control." Sokka grumbled before laying back a bit, ignoring the glare he was getting from Aang.

"What's going on with you?" Kama asked as she turned to Aang, who avoided looking into his eyes out of pure embarrassment over last night's conversation with Sokka.

"It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Aang assured as Momo landed on his stomach with an apple in hand before he began to quickly devour it.

"No you're not. Going after someone is my thing, not yours." Kama said as she tugged at her air nomad necklace, trying to make eye contact with the Avatar but he kept avoiding it.

"I'm fine Kama, don't worry." Aang said with a small smile to assure her as he shot small jets of air into the sky above him absentmindedly.

"Fine." Kama grumbled before turning to look down at the ground below them.

Aang looked towards Kama for a minute before down at Momo on his stomach, a small frown on his lips.

The group decided to partake in a fire festival, having to get disguises to go. Kama laughed at Sokka's sad mask before grabbing a mask for herself. "Ah hot!" Sokka yelped after trying some flaming fire flakes.

"Let me try." Kama said as she took them from the boy, popping some into her mouth. "Hmm not so hot to me. Then again, I have had more fire nation food than you. Bumi made me learn about it years ago." Kama said with a shrug as they kept walking.

"This has to be interesting." Aang said as he lead the group towards a firebending demonstration.

"Ooh. I wish I could firebend when not letting Maiya take over." Kama said as she watched, a big smile hidden behind her laughing mask.

"I need a volunteer from the audience!" The man called out as Aang raised his hand enthusiastically.

The man called Katara up instead. "Aw that could have been me." Aang pouted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Be glad it wasn't, air nomad robes." Kama said as she tugged at his orange and yellow robes.

"What? It's not that obvious. Who says we all have to wear black?" Aang replied before turning back to the entertainment.

"Oh wow." Kama gawked in amazement at the fire dragon display, having Aang frown behind his happy mask, making a mental note to learn the trick later on.

Aang jumped in when the trick appeared to be getting too much, accidentally revealing himself as Sokka and Kama untied Katara. "Hey! That kids the Avatar!" A person yelled out as Aang froze mid dance, having been trying to distract the people.

"Nice going Aang!" Kama snapped at him before they quickly made their escape thanks to help from a mysterious man.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang said before blowing his bison whistle. The bison soon came and the group escape, the man setting off some fireworks as they went for distraction.

Chey told the group about a man named Jeong Jeong the Deserter. They went to see the old firebending master, but he refused to see Aang. "Why am I not surprised he's angry? He's a firebender." Sokka argued as Kama and Katara rolled their eyes at him.

"He says you're not ready. He says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet." Chey explained to Aang as Kama laid back, not very interested in the conversation.

Aang decided to go see Jeong Jeong anyways and after some convincing by Roku the old master agreed to teach Aang.

"He's going out of order." Kama grumbled as she laid out beside Sokka.

"So? Who cares? If he learns it what does it matter if he goes out of order?" Sokka questioned before receiving a smack from the Vala.

"You must go in order in order to learn the elements. He must know the other three before he can learn Firebending." Kama explained as Katara nodded in agreement, knowing about the cycle.

The next day Jeong Jeong agreed to teach Aang down by the river, Katara practicing her waterbending while Kama played around with her airbending. "Wider! Bend your knees." Jeong Jeong ordered Aang as Kama chuckled from where she was watching.

Jeong Jeong lectured Aang on concentration, pointing out how Katara and Kama were not talking while they bent their elements, and how even Sokka was concentrating.

Aang scowled at his friends as he heard their laughter over his situation before turning back to concentrating on the heat of the sun, a small blush tainting his pale skin. The old master then took Aang up to the top of a mountain to practice breath control. "This is very amusing. Aang's the complete opposite of Jeong Jeong, and he's trying to learn from him." Kama stated as she saw him up on the mountain in his stance.

"He wanted to learn firebending." Sokka replied simply as he strung his fishing pole to go fishing again.

It took a while but Jeong Jeong eventually agreed to let Aang work with fire. "Why is it I see this ending badly?" Kama questioned as she turned to Katara.

"Oh it couldn't hurt to let him learn a little." Katara stated before returning to practicing her waterbending.

Aang began complaining and by accident made fire in the palm of his hand. "Aang..." Kama warned as she watched him play with the fire. Katara tried to get him to take it slow, but the boy wouldn't listen.

"Aang you'll hurt yourself." Katara tried to reason as the boy sent a blast of fire into the air.

Aang was still playing with the fire when he accidentally burned Katara's hands. "Aang we tried to warn you!" Kama snapped as Katara crouched over, sobbing over her burnt hands.

Sokka tackled the young Avatar as he yelled at the boy before he was easily lifted off of Aang by Kama. "Let him go." Kama growled angrily before dropping the boy back down onto the ground, startling Sokka with her ferocity.

"You burned my sister!" Sokka yelled at the young air nomad. He then began blaming Jeong Jeong, who told the group they must leave as Sokka walked away.

"I'm sorry." Aang said before turning to the last person around him, who simply looked at him with anger for a moment before she too walked away.

Kama followed after Jeong Jeong to see if Katara was alright, to hear his speech and then see that they were under attack, quickly jumping in, ready to help. "No! I will handle this. Go get your friends and flee!" Jeong Jeong ordered the two girls before him before they quickly fled to get Aang and Sokka.

Katara went to get Aang, only for the boy to go running out to help his old master. "Okay here we go again." Kama grumbled as she saw Aang run towards where the fight was.

Aang got to the man in time to get in a fight with Zhao, tricking the Admiral into setting his own ships on fire. Sokka, Katara and Kama could here the unrestrained Admiral's yell of rage from where they were. Kama was about to go help but Sokka stopped her. "This is Aang's fight." Sokka stated before Kama sunk back, disappointed.

The group fled quickly on Appa, seeing that Jeong Jeong and his people had fled. "Aang, you're burned." Katara pointed out as Aang looked down at the burn on his forearm.

Kama watched as the water tribe girl healed the air Nomad's arm, slightly surprised. "Will do good having a healer." Kama commented, keeping her jealousy under control for once.

Sokka began complaining about how Katara never healed him when he was injured. "We get it, we get it." Katara said as she held up her hands to silence her older brother.

"You know what I think you should do, hurt him now so that way you can heal him like he wants." Kama said with a devious smirk as Sokka shrunk back in his seat, earning laughter from the other three kids on the Bison.

"Honestly Aang, what do you see in her?" Sokka questioned the young Avatar who had been on Appa's head with the reigns. Both air nomads blushed at the comment before Kama knocked Sokka flying from Appa.

"Kama!" Katara scolded as Aang jumped off to go get the water tribe warrior.

"I warned him before." Kama said with a shrug as Aang came back with Sokka, dropping the angry warrior into the saddle.

"Well you didn't have to knock him off the saddle." Katara argued as Kama rolled her eyes at the girl. The group continued flying until they decided to stop with a bunch of wanderers, an old man telling stories beside a camp fire.

"I wanna tell spooky stories." Kama said with a mischievous child-like smile at Aang as he laughed at the comment. The man then began telling a story about air walking people and the two Nomad's looked at one another with big smiles over the story.

"Airbenders." Aang said with a hopeful smile as he turned to Katara and Sokka as well. He began talking about how it was back when airbenders were everywhere. "I laugh at gravity all the time." Aang said with a big goofy smile as Kama laughed at him.

Aang went to talk to the man and he was told that the man's grandfather had seen the "air walkers" last week. "We've gotta go." Kama spoke up as Aang came back over to them.

"Of course! I want to see this as much as you." Aang said before they ran to Appa.

"Looks like no rest tonight." Sokka said with a sigh before they followed after the two children.

Appa took off and Aang lead him in the direction of The Northern Air temple. "I miss having tournaments at that place." Kama said with a smile at the long ago memory of the temple.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Aang said once day came again and he spotted people flying around the air temple.

"Airbenders!" Kama said excitedly before leaping from Appa's head with her glider, wanting to see for herself that some of her people were still alive.

Aang then frowned once he realized something. Katara became excited at the sight. "There not airbenders." Aang said with his frown still held, obviously disappointed. "Those people have no spirit." Aang explained before a boy flew past them on a mix of a glider and wheelchair, Kama right behind him, laughing.

Aang grew a confident, challenging, cocky smile before taking off on his own glider to follow the two flying children. "Gotta be faster then that!" Kama challenged as she dove and swirled around quickly.

Kama flew past the boy that a child on the ground called Teo, swirling her glider so she was upside down before waving briefly and dropping a bit, swirling back up only for Aang to mimic her. "How's that?" Aang challenged back as the dance of the airbenders continued. Aang began to challenge Teo as he ran at a wall, using his air scooter to go quickly across it before grabbing his glider again.

"Show off! Watch this!" Kama challenged back before letting go of her glider, laughing happily as she began to swirve and dive about, air whipping around her arms and legs as she flew about.

"Wow, I don't think I can do that. But I can do this." Teo responded as Kama got her Glider back quickly.

The boy then began to create a smoke screen that filled the sky wherever he flew. Kama burst into laughter at the picture the boy drew in the sky, oblivious to Aang's scowl at her. "That's a good trick!" Kama called after the boy.

The group moved down and landed on the ground beside Sokka and Katara before Teo approached the two air nomads. "Hey! You're real airbenders! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I've heard stories about you!" Teo said excitedly as Kama's smile dropped, the boy not having acknowledged her own identity.

"Thanks." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What am I, chopped liver." Kama grumbled before Aang gave away her identity as well.

"Wow the Vala! Wait, have you been here recently? My dad said something about an airbender being here about twenty five years ago." Teo said as Kama smiled sheepishly, her adventurous past being revealed.

"Only for about a day or two." Kama said as Aang turned to her with a questioning look before the boy led them off to meet his dad.

It was as they were entering the temple that Aang and Kama noticed the renovations to their people's home. "Everything's powered by hot air! It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us some lift when we're gliding." Teo explained as Kama frowned at the machinery.

"Now do you see why I don't believe in outsiders in the temples?" Kama asked as she turned to Aang who was still speechless at the renovating.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang finally spoke as he looked about slowly, taking in all the machinery and pipes. "No, just unbelievable." Aang answered Teo after being told it was great. He then walked off, Kama following behind him with Kage on her tail.

"The mural." Kama said sadly at all the pipes going through one of the murals.

"This is supposed to be a history of our people." Aang stated before feeling Katara's hand on his shoulder. He looked down before walking away.

The two Air Nomad's walked over to a statue, looking at it for only a moment before smoke bellowed from it's large mouth. "Ugh!" Kama gagged at the sight.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same." Katara tried to assure the two unhappy children.

Aang looked to Kama sadly before they moved on to see the man responsible for the renovating.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I type so fast sometimes that I don't fully realize I went through two and a half episodes there. Anyways, thanks for reading yet again. I love to see people reading my stories. Next chapter will be up very soon, so please remember, review!**


	12. New Masters

**Greetings once again loyal readers! I promised that there might be two chapters today. In fact, if I wanted, I could post three today. But, I might be more persuaded if I had a lot more reviews. Anyways, I will let you get to the chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and do remember to review!**

* * *

The group had been looking at a statue in a small courtyard. "At least some things are still the same." Aang commented as he looked at the large airbender. It was then that the statue was destroyed by a large makeshift wrecking ball.

It was then that a man came in, lecturing them about being in a construction site before Aang snapped at the man. "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bath house!" Aang yelled at the man as Kama stood beside him, looking ready to shoot the man off the temple.

It was then that the two lost their tempers and sent the wrecking ball flying from the temple. "You've ruined a sacred temple!" Kama barked at the man before them.

Aang began to lecture the man about ruining their temple before he was told by Teo that the two were in fact Avatar and Vala, having been there a hundred years ago. The man began to explain to the group why they were there, that they were refugees who needed somewhere to go. "I stumbled across this place. I couldn't believe it! Everywhere, pictures of flying people!" The man continued, in awe still at the temple.

"Then everyone will be on equal ground. So to speak." The man continued as both air nomads glared at the man for what he had done. He finished his speech and Katara was crying, wiping her eyes on the Avatar's robes, even though he didn't notice it.

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang explained to the man as he walked over to him. The group continued talking and much to Kama and Aang's annoyance, Sokka began to converse and express his admiration for the Mechanist and the inventions he had made, following the man to see what else had been made.

"Hey Aang, Kama, let me show you something." Teo said before he began to lead the three left away.

Teo showed them a few animals, explaining they were descendants of the ones that were there a century ago. It was then that Teo told the two that the sanctuary was untouched, leading them to the closed doors. "I've always wondered what it was like in there." Teo said with a smile.

"I want it to stay the same." Aang explained before they began to walk away, Katara putting a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder.

Teo then took them back outside, explaining to Katara about gliding, and Aang saying that what was needed was Spirit to glide. "How could you make glider's like these? They're too big. They need to be more... compact. That would make them easier to carry like ours." Kama argued as she opened her glider to show as proof.

Teo then helped Katara begin to glide, Kama laughing at her freight before she too took off into the sky to glide, Aang watching from where they left before following quickly. "Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug." Aang warned with a big smile before Kama zipped past him, rolling her eyes.

"He really does have the spirit of an airbender." Kama said with admiration before flowing back down to the ground where Teo had landed.

"If you want to see what's in that room, we'd be happy to show you." Aang said as he came up to Teo.

"Wait! How do I land this thing?" Katara called down to them as Kama laughed at her when she swallowed a bug.

Aang and Kama followed Teo to the temple once Katara had landed and prepared to open the doors. It was as the two opened the door that they saw the many weapons inside, all apparently for the Fire nation. "This is a nightmare." Aang stated as he looked at the fire nation symbol.

"You don't understand!" The mechanist spoke up as he entered the room.

"You're making weapons for the fire nation!" Aang accused as he turned to the man, obviously furious.

It was then that the Mechanist began to explain why he was creating the weapons. He explained how if he didn't build them, the fire nation would destroy their settlement.

Aang, Kama and Teo approached the Mechanist later about when the fire nation would be coming for the weapons, being told it was very soon.

"You need to hide! Quickly!" The Mechanist said as he ushered the three to hide after a bell was rung.

"Give me what you owe us so I can me on my way." A fire nation man said as he entered the room.

Kama was about to lung at the man but Aang's hand caught her by the ribs. He shook his head at her before turning back to the sight. The man was about to get the weapons when Aang slammed the door shut. "The deals off." Aang said as Kama moved in to block the door as well.

"The Avatar." The War minister stated in slight shock.

"Aang, Kama don't get involved." The Mechanist trued to convince but they wouldn't budge.

"Get out of here!" Aang snapped after the War minister threatened the Mechanist, smacking him in the face with his air bending before Kama swept his legs out from under him. "You're leaving empty handed." Aang growled at the man as they stood their ground.

"Then the destruction of this temple, will be on your heads." The War minister snarled at the two furiously before leaving.

"This is bad. Really, really bad." Sokka said after being told about what happened.

The team began to plan before Aang pointed something out. "We have air power. We control the sky. That's something they cant do." Aang reminded as Kama opened her glider, a confident smirk on her face over the air power statement.

"I want to help." The mechanist spoke up as he appeared behind them.

Aang smiled slightly. "Good, because we'll need it." Aang said before turning back to the rest of the team.

The Mechanist took the team to his lab to show them the war balloon schematics. "This boy's a genius." The Mechanist said as he indicated Sokka.

Kama faked a gagging at the idea before focusing again, seeing Aang's smile at her before he turned quickly back to the plans. When Sokka asked how to put a lid on hot air Katara made a joke, prompting the others beside Sokka to laugh.

After the plan was made Aang, Katara, Kama and Teo went back outside to help fight. "We'll have to start without the war balloon." Aang said as he opened his glider, turning to an already ready Vala beside him.

"You sure you're up to this?" Kama asked as she stood beside Teo in the formation.

"I may be in a chair, but that won't stop me from fighting for my family." Teo said as Kama smiled at him before she took off after Aang, Teo going behind them until the whole formation was in the sky, ready to fight and defend.

It was as they dove through the clouds that the fight began. They flew over the fire nation soldiers, throwing bombs down into their faces, or in Aang and Kama's case using their natural airbending talents to attack. "We've got them on the run! We need more slime!" Aang called down to Teo as he flew over him, Kama gliding past him before she went up above the clouds again to get more slime bombs.

"Aang! They're coming up the cliffs!" Kama shouted to the Avatar as she narrowly avoided being speared by a hook.

The formation began trying to dislodge the tanks from the cliffs only for them to shoot another hook once one was gone. Eventually the tanks were up from the cliffs and began attacking. Aang dodged the fireballs easily but they continued to get worse, the bombs that the people on the gliders had not working any more against the armored tanks. Aang tried to flip the tanks, but the cockpits just flipped back over. "If only we had a metal bender." Kama joked as she soared past Aang before dropping down to the ground roughly, sending blasts of air at any nearby tank.

Katara dropped down to help the two airbenders, using her waterbending to freeze the tanks in their tracks as Aang and Kama defended her.

Aang continued to bat the fireballs away, inadvertently sending one flying into Kama. "Thanks! That really helps." Kama said from where she was buried in snow.

"Sorry!" Aang said before the Vala got free, attacking the tanks again.

Appa dropped down as the tanks got too close, sending a few flying before picking up the three benders. He dropped them off back on the temple. "We're out of bombs." Teo exclaimed before seeing the rather burnt up Vala strip her robes.

"Then let's just hope Sokka hurries up." Kama said as Aang noticed the burn marks going up Kama's right arm.

It was then that the war balloon came, Sokka and the mechanist dropping slime balls down onto the soldiers below. "They're out!" Katara exclaimed as she stood and watched.

The four up in the temple watched silently as Sokka and the mechanist dropped their fuel source down, slightly curious, before the temple was rocked by a tremendous explosion. The explosion sent the fire nation soldiers packing before the group saw that the war balloon, and Sokka and the Mechanist as well, were going down. "No! Sokka! Hold on!" Katara yelled before Aang and Kama took off to get the two.

"Get ready." Sokka said as the Mechanist clung to him for dear life, Aang and Kama flying by them really quickly before Sokka threw his boomerang, attaching it and the rope to Aang's glider before they were off.

Kama swooped in and grabbed the Mechanist off of Sokka quickly before they made fast for the temple, dropping the two off before landing themselves. Aang explained how he was happy to see the people living there now, making the temple their home. "That means a lot, coming from you." Teo said with a smile at the young Avatar.

"As long as we have air power, we've got the fire nation on the run!" Sokka yelled as the people of the temple shouted out in joy, applauding him.

"Kama your arm." Teo pointed out to the girl as she tightened her vest around her, just then noticing the burn marks swirling up her arm.

Aang frowned deeply, believing that the burn might have happened when he accidentally knocked a fireball into Kama. "Oh I hadn't noticed that." Kama said as she looked at the burn marks.

"You didn't feel it?" Teo asked as Kama shrugged.

"I was a bit distracted by the tanks barreling at me. I also was covered in snow, so that probably soothed what pain there should have been." Kama said with a shrug at the burn that was spiraling up her arm.

"Here let me see." Katara said as she moved over to Kama, opening her water skin.

"Wait, let me see if I can." Aang said as he walked over to Katara, wanting to learn how to heal.

"Aang are you sure this is the right time..." Katara cut off short from the look Aang gave her, knowing he was going to try anyways.

Kama sat down as she looked at the burn mark on her arm, Aang crouching down beside her as Katara handed him her water skin. "Hope you know what you're doing." Kama said with a taunting smirk at Aang as he rolled his eyes at her. Katara began explaining to Aang what to do as Kama held her arm up for the young Avatar, watching as he pulled water into his hand, surrounding his hand with it before it began to glow.

"Looks like I'm getting it." Aang said quietly before he put his hand to the burns on Kama's arm, focusing on healing her. Kama watched the water move around the burn, the signs of the burn gradually fading away until her skin was perfectly fine again. "I did it!" Aang said excitedly after he finished.

"Quick learner. There's no signs of the burn now." Kama said as she checked her arm over.

"Doesn't hurt anymore does it?" Aang asked as he continued smiling happily over the fact that he had gotten the technique so easily and used it to heal his best friend.

"It never really did." Kama said with a shrug before smiling at Aang.

"You really did it Aang. Way to go!" Katara congratulated as she hugged the young Avatar.

"Looks like I never had any scars or anything happen to my arm." Kama said as she stood up, smiling widely at Aang who returned the grin easily before smiling bigger as Kama hugged him, then blushing as she kissed him on the cheek. "It'll do good to have two healers on the team now." Kama said as she pulled away from Aang.

"Hey Kama, you want to go for a quick glide before the sun sets fully?" Teo asked as he rolled over, his glider already attached to his chair.

"Sure, just try and keep up." Kama said before opening her glider and taking off, Teo not far behind her.

Aang felt his jealousy spark that Kama was going flying with Teo instead of him before he was pulled aside by other kids that had been in the glider formation.

Kama swirled around the sky, laughing as Teo tried to mimic her actions. "I'm a real airbender. You may have the spirit Teo, but some of these things take years of practice." Kama explained as Teo laughed at her, the two zooming past the other three members of the team.

"I think if you give me enough time I could do what you're doing." Teo replied to Kama as she circled around him easily.

"Maybe one day you can. If you get a good lightweight glider like mine." Kama said with a smirk before she swerved, heading down towards the landing again as the sun finally set, the bright orange and red colors filling the sky.

"You know, you guys should visit often. It's fun flying with you." Teo said as they landed quickly, other children taking the glider from his chair.

Aang listened from nearby, being hidden behind a pillar. "Ah trust me, I'd love to visit often. I love the air temples. They're my home." Kama said as she closed her glider. Aang shrunk back against the pillar a bit as a few kids walked by.

"Then why not stay here instead? We could always use a good teacher." Teo stated with a big smile at the girl as he lifted his goggles off of his eyes, oblivious to the now panicked Avatar behind the nearby pillar.

"Ah I'd love to move back to the air temples." Kama said with a reminiscent smile, remembering when she first traveled to the Northern Air Temple to watch some of the tournaments. Kama felt a small spark of sorrow, slightly confused, before turning back to Teo. "But I've got my duties. I've gotta follow Aang and help him. We're headed to the North Pole next." Kama said as Teo nodded in understanding. "The Air Temples were my home a century ago, but now my home is anywhere that Aang, Katara and Sokka are." Kama finished as the two began to walk, or in Teo's case roll.

"You guys are lucky. You get to travel and learn more bending techniques." Teo said with a smile of admiration at Kama.

"And in my case make more techniques." Kama said with a chuckle before the two noticed how quickly the light was vanishing now that the sun was down.

"I better head inside. My dad doesn't like me out on the landing at night." Teo explained as they began to head inside.

Kama went off to search around the air temple, getting around on her air scooter. It was as she was passing by the sanctuary that she noticed Aang sitting alone silently. "Hey lightweight, what're you up to?" Kama asked as she zoomed over to him.

"Nothing." Aang grumbled simply, keeping his eyes down on the floor to make it look like he was merely meditating.

"Now that's a lie." Kama said as she dropped down beside Aang, hearing claws clicking behind her to see Kage running by with Momo. "Come on Aang, what's up?" Kama asked as she turned to the airbending Nomad beside her.

"It's nothing. Just go back to gliding or something." Aang growled as he kept his eyes closed and his head down.

Kama smirked slightly for a moment. "Aw someone's jealous." Kama teased lightly as she bumped her shoulder into Aang's to make him lose his focus.

"Not jealous." Aang growled as Kama finally felt a spark of hurt from the Avatar, confused as to what happened.

"What's got you mad? Sokka teasing you again?" Katara questioned as Kama moved so she was in front of Aang now.

"Kama can you just leave me alone for a while?" Aang questioned before Kama felt a stronger surge of his hurt.

"Aang, I'm not stupid. I can feel your hurt, what's wrong." Kama questioned as her expression turned serious finally.

"Kama just go explore your new home." Aang growled before getting up, moving to leave but the Vala's hand caught his own.

"New home? You were around when Teo and I were talking, weren't you?" Kama questioned, knowing Aang was prone to eavesdropping.

"Yeah Kama. I know you're staying here." Aang said as he kept his eyes off of her.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I told Teo I wasn't. I told him that I was needed with you guys. Granted, I do miss the Air Temples Aang, but I know that I'm not needed at them anymore. Where I'm needed now, is helping you fight the fire nation." Kama said as Aang looked back at her finally, but didn't let their eyes lock.

"Then why'd you tell Teo you'd love to move back to the Air Temples?" Aang asked as Kama sighed, pulling him back down to the ground.

"I would love to." Kama said with a slight shrug as the bender before her frowned deeply. "But I won't." Kama said as Aang looked up, his frown gone now and a small smile in it's place. "Aang, I know that I'm needed with you guys, not here. We are supposed to be heading to the North Pole, remember. I want to go ice surfing." Kama said with a big smile as Aang's smile grew as well.

"You know you need waterbending to do that right?" Aang asked as Kama laughed at him.

"That's why you're going too." Kama said as she slapped him on the shoulder playfully. The two laughed at the idea before Aang's eyes locked with Kama's finally. Aang felt his face flush slightly before noticing how close they were. He didn't know what but something was telling him to lean in.

The two Air Nomad's lips were only centimeters from each others when Sokka ran in. "Hey guys I..." Sokka cut short as the two pulled apart from each other quickly, smirking deviously now at the situation he had walked in to see. "Well well, what have we here." Sokka said as he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at them smugly.

"We were just talking." Aang stated quickly as he gave Sokka a warning glare to make sure he didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, leaning in so close your mouth's almost touch is definitely just talking." Sokka stated sarcastically before yelping as he was knocked over, a fast wind passing by him as Kama fled quickly.

"Sokka!" Aang grumbled angrily before walking away, just wanting to go to bed now.

Kama came back a bit later, having gone for a quick glide through the night sky. She snuck into the teams shared room silently and moving over to her single bed. "Shh Kage go to sleep." Kama whispered as the armadillo lion cub let out a small roar.

"Kama?" Aang questioned tiredly as he sat up, seeing the Vala lay down on her own bed.

"Go back to bed." Kama replied simply before Kage snuggled into her side.

Aang decided it was best not to try and talk with her right then, and rolled over, going back to sleep.

The group left early the next day, The Mechanist having given them some supplies for the long travel. "Let's try not to sidetrack this time." Katara stated to the group as Kama laid back, Kage on her stomach while the girl relaxed.

"That's like telling an airbender not to fly." Kama replied to Kama as Aang laughed at her statement.

"We're gonna have to go with no more side trips if we want Aang to have enough time to practice waterbending. So that means no more trying to find "fun" things to do." Sokka stated to the two airbenders on the bison's back

"Oh you just don't know how to have fun." Kama said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What? I know how to have fun!" Sokka argued quickly as he sat up straight.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then! Go ice surfing with Aang and I! That is, if you're man enough." Kama taunted with a big devious grin at the face Sokka made at her afterwards.

"Man enough? I'm more of a man than Aang! I can go ice surfing!" Sokka said before he began going off on how he was a bigger man than anyone.

"Why? Why did you have to start him on this?" Katara asked as Sokka continued.

"I didn't know he would keep going on about it." Kama said as she rubbed her temples, having a headache from Sokka's consistent whining. "How are you not affected by this Aang?" Kama asked as she looked up towards the boy at Appa's reigns.

"I'm sorry what?" Aang asked before Kama noticed Momo had been covering his ears so he hadn't heard much of what Sokka was saying.

"Oh you're evil." Kama replied simply as she folded her arms over her chest, looking like a pouting child.

"What did I do?" Aang asked, obviously confused as to what he had done.

"Shut up already Sokka. We get it!" Kama finally barked after another half hour of his rambling.

The group continued flying for another day and a half, everyone getting cranky from the long flight. "Well all I'm saying is it doesn't hurt to land for a bit." Katara stated to Sokka as Appa soared low to the water.

"We're so close already, let's lot waste more time." Sokka argued back with Katara as Kama hit her head on the side of the saddle.

Sokka and Aang began bickering about Appa's slow pace before Katara broke the fight, Kama playing with her air nomad necklace by levitating it with her bending. It was only a few more moments before the group was attacked by waterbenders. "We found the water tribe!" Katara exclaimed happily as the boats appeared.

"Finally." Kama said with a sigh as she laid back down.

The waterbenders released Appa from the ice before they continued on. "There it is!" Aang said excitedly as he pointed out the great walls of the Northern Water Tribe.

"I cant believe how many waterbenders live up here." Katara stated as they worked through the channels into the area. Aang stared in amazement while Kama considered what it would take to be a waterbender.

The group continued on into the city as citizens stared in awe at their arrival finally. The group was taken to meet the chief later that day, taking part in a feast. Aang sat smiling widely at the city while Kama looked around mischievously, wondering what there was around the area to do.

"Tonight, we celebrate the honor of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. And they have brought with them, two very special people, people whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now...The Avatar and The Vala!" Chief Arnook announced as the crowd around cheered and applauded for the group of children. The chief then announced that his daughter, Yue, was of marrying age finally.

It was then that Master Pakku and a pair of students performed for the gathering, Aang and Katara both captivated by the sight. "Maybe lightweight will be able to do that one day." Kama said with a teasing smirk at the young Avatar, but he didn't pay attention to her, much to the Vala's dismay.

Kama stuffed herself on the food while Sokka tried to flirt with the princess, Katara making jokes during it. Chief Arnook then took Aang to meet his new master. "Master Pakku, meet your new student, the Avatar." Arnook announced to the old waterbending master.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Master Pakku said calmly as he examined the young Avatar.

"My friend and I cant wait to start training with you. After we relax a couple days." Aang said as he looked towards his friends for a moment.

Master Pakku told Aang and his friend to meet him at sunrise for his training to begin before he walked away. "Well, you always seem to get tough masters now." Kama commented as Aang went back over to them, seeing the girl was slipping food to Kage. "Which reminds me, you and I haven't trained in airbending in a long time." Kama said before stuffing a roll into her mouth.

"It'll have to wait. Katara and I have to meet Master Pakku at sunrise tomorrow for training." Aang said before he went back to eating, oblivious to the frown that the Vala had.

"What so that means I'm going ice surfing alone then?" Kama questioned as she put down her food, her appetite gone.

"Sorry Kama. We've gotta start learning waterbending." Aang said with an apologetic look before he continued eating.

The next day when Katara and Aang went to begin their training Kama went to walk around town. "Oh yeah. The water is perfect for Ice surfing today." A voice caught Kama's ears before she quickly turned, striding over to the boy.

"Ice surfing you say? Mind if I join?" Kama asked with a big childish grin.

"Uh sure, but you don't look like you can waterbend." The boy, who stood a foot taller than Kama, said as he looked over the airbender.

"No, but I can airbend. I can whip up some pretty good winds." Kama said with an even bigger smile before the guy chuckled at her. "I'm Kama." Kama said as she took the boy's hand, shaking it roughly.

"I'm Souta. So, you really up for Ice surfing?" Souta questioned the young airbender as she laughed at the question.

"Of course! I've been planning to Ice surf for weeks!" Kama said before they went off to go try the idea.

Aang had been training still with Pakku, even though he was still mad at the old master, before hearing the whooping of his friend, looking over as she and a rather burly waterbender zoomed by on a block of ice. "Pay attention!" Pakku scolded before Aang dropped the water he had over him on his head, grumbling angrily.

Aang continued his training for a few more hours before he was dismissed by Master Pakku. "Finally." Aang grumbled, still obviously annoyed with the waterbending man.

"So, Kama, are you doing anything tonight?" Souta asked the airbender as she used her airbending to dry her clothes, having gone flying into the water when they had to make an emergency stop of their ice.

"Not yet. Everyone I came here with is busy. Aang's doing his training, Katara's probably with him, and I don't know where Sokka is." Kama said with a shrug at the idea of even hanging out with Sokka.

"Well then that's good for me, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a stroll through the city. I could give you a tour." Souta said as he indicated the many buildings around them.

"I'd like that." Kama said with a smile at the waterbender before he began to lead her off.

The other three members of the team returned to their house for while they were in the village. "How's warrior training going?" Katara asked before Sokka kicked his bag angrily.

Aang looked up as Kage ran in through the door, a fish clamped between his jaws before he ran over to Kama's empty mat. "Hey anyone seen Kama recently?" Aang asked as he looked towards the door.

"She's on a date with some waterbender or something." Sokka grumbled angrily as Aang's eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"She is not. I saw her Ice Surfing earlier with that boy who helped Pakku with the display last night." Katara corrected before Sokka asked why Aang doesn't just train Katara himself, making the Southern Water Tribe girl jump with excitement.

"Alright then, let's go outside so we can start." Aang said as he used his airbending to lift himself.

Aang began teaching Katara until they were interrupted by Master Pakku, the old master stating that Aang was no longer his student.

"What happened? Your angry master almost knocked me into the river as I passed him by." Kama stated as she entered their house.

"I think I might be needing to find a new waterbending master." Aang grumbled sadly as he laid out on his mat.

* * *

**Finally they arrive at the North Pole! I got to that a lot faster than I thought I would. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. The next chapter is already written and waiting to be put up, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Anyways, thanks again for reading and do remember to review!**


	13. Siege Of the North

**Greetings loyal readers! First off, thank you all for all the reviews that are beginning to come it. It overjoys me to see them. Thanks to them last night alone I wrote two and a half more chapters. Anyways, I'll let you get to the new chapter now. I hope you enjoy and remember, review!**

* * *

"So...what did you do today? I saw you Ice surfing earlier, even though you're not a waterbender." Aang stated, being as nonchalant as he could so as not to give away his slight worry about what Sokka had said earlier.

"Yeah, I went surfing with one of Master Pakku's students. His name is Souta. He and I almost ran over a boat earlier though, by accident of course." Kama said with a devious smile at the idea. "He showed my around the city though. Did you know that the buildings around here can really take a hit? I kind of tested it when I slammed a chunk of ice into one." Kama said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck.

Aang forced himself to chuckle at Kama's actions, hiding the fact that his jealousy and worry was now rising.

"Why is it you can get a boyfriend, but I cant get a girlfriend?" Sokka snapped angrily before kicking his back again.

Kama turned to Katara with a confused look before given the sign to not talk about it. "So how was your day Aang?" Kama asked as she turned to face the Avatar across the room from her.

"Oh you know. Just training, bending some water. The normal thing for an Avatar." Aang said with a shrug, wanting to try out using the being aloof idea that Sokka had given him to get Kama's attention back to him and not the waterbending boy.

"Uh okay I guess." Kama said before rolling over as Kage dragged his captured fish over to Kama.

Aang frowned before laying down on his stomach, arms folded in front of him to show more clearly how he was pouting.

"We should get some sleep. It's getting late." Katara pointed out as she began putting out the candles.

The next day the team went to see Chief Arnook about getting Pakku to teach Aang again. "What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Chief Arnook questioned Katara and Aang.

"Yes...please!" Katara answered the Chief as Kama and Sokka kept silent, merely watching the scene.

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Chief Arnook stated to the girl as the Master in question sat beside him, scowling visibly at the team.

"Fine." Katara said with a sigh at the idea.

"I'm waiting, little girl." Master Pakku spoke up, a smug smile held.

"No." Katara growled as the ice began to crack beneath her, startling Kama and Sokka a bit. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Katara yelled at the old master as two pots behind her shattered.

"Katara?" Aang said after the pots had been shattered.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." Katara said before storming out, the elders in the room shocked by her challenge.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said as he turned back to the Chief and waterbending master.

"I'm sure she did." Kama spoke up, proud slightly that Katara was going to fight the sexist waterbending master.

The three walked out quickly to go see Katara waiting for the old waterbending master outside. "Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win." Sokka argued, trying to re-convince his sister.

"Let her fight him." Kama spoke up after they continued talking, a calm look on her face for once. "She has every right to fight Pakku. He's a sexist old man who's breaking the waterbending tradition by not allowing women to do anything more than Heal. I'm pretty sure that Ummi was a water bender, and she's been long gone for a long time. Pakku needs to have some sense knocked into him, so let Katara fight." Kama explained before she felt a presence walking down behind them.

"Ummi was a terrible bender who broke the Northern Water Tribe tradition. Women have never been allowed to water bend. As long as I'm the master in this tribe, they never will be." Pakku said before trying to walk past the team, unaware of the rage in Kama's eyes now.

"Katara, kick his a..." Aang cut the young airbender off by slapping a hand over her vulgar mouth, chuckling sheepishly before pulling her away from the impending fight.

The fight began quickly and at first it seemed like Katara had a chance of beating Pakku. "Go Katara!" Aang called down to his friend before yelping as Kama licked his hand to get him to let go of him.

"If she doesn't win, I'm going to strangle your master Aang." Kama warned the Avatar as she watched closely, making sure to memorize the new techniques for if she ever gets to speak with Ummi again.

It wasn't long before Pakku pinned Katara in with ice. "This fight is over." Pakku announced before he was sent spiraling back into the pool of water, turning furiously to see the angry airbender before him, air spiraling around her body furiously.

"No, this fight is not over yet. You think you can say who can and cannot bend because of their gender? You're wrong!" Kama snapped at the old man as Katara was released from the ice prison.

"Kama stop!" Katara yelled at the furious airbender.

"You never knew Ummi, you never knew how good of a waterbender I was back then. You've no right! You're ruining the sacred art of waterbending!" Kama yelled at the man as he sent a shard of ice flying at Kama, but it was blocked easily by Katara.

Katara's fallen necklace shot out at Pakku, striking him in the head before Aang finally jumped in, pulling the Vala from her tornado and restraining her in a prison of ice. "Kama stop!" Aang growled at the Vala as she struggled furiously.

"This is my necklace." Pakku's voice came through as he picked up the necklace that he had been struck with. "I made this sixty years ago, for the love of my life...for Kanna." Pakku spoke as Kama went limp inside the ice prison, her anger beginning to fade slightly now.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in shock as she looked at the old waterbender.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Pakku explained as he looked at the Necklace like it was a ghost from the past.

Kama was released from the prison finally. "But she didn't love you, didn't she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara stated before Princess Yue ran away crying, having Sokka go after her.

Kama looked down at the necklace she had received from Aang, frowning slightly that the air nomads would have even made such a thing. She ripped the necklace from her neck in anger and walked away, dropping the cursed thing that could have ruined lives on the ground.

Aang turned back around to see what Kama thought, only to see the betrothal necklace on the ground in her place, the Vala no where to be seen.

"Here, try this one." A water tribe women said as she brought Kama a small bowl filled with what looked like cream. "Our waterbenders freeze the cream we create, it makes for a very good desert." The women said as Kama looked at the contents curiously. "We call it ice cream." The women said with a reassuring smile at the airbender.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." Kama said before taking a small bit of the desert and trying it, eyes widening in joy afterwards. "It's great!" Kama said before quickly scarfing down the delicacy.

"It makes for a good boost of energy when needed, and can do well for an aching heart if I do say so myself." The women said before bringing Kama another bowl. "I can tell you're definitely in need of this for the latter idea." The women said with a small smile at the now frowning girl.

"Why do people have to do all this arranged marriage stuff?" Kama questioned as she pushed the desert around in her bowl.

"Well it's our tribes custom." The women said with a shrug at the question.

"Then why did the air nomads do it as well?" Kama asked as she looked up at the women.

"Well, that I cant answer for you, since I wasn't around during the time of the airbenders. But I may have some kind of an answer for you." The women said as she took a seat opposite Kama.

"Hey mom." Souta greeted as he answered the building, then seeing the Vala. "Oh hey Kama. I didn't know you knew my mom." Souta said as he smiled towards the girl.

"I was just trying this good desert." Kama said before taking another bite of the ice cream delicacy.

"Oh yeah. My brother's help my mom with that." Souta said with a chuckle.

"Souta would you mind going to get your brother's for me?" Souta's mother questioned the boy before he left again to get the younger waterbenders. "Now where were we?" Souta's mother asked as she turned back to Kama.

"Your idea on why the air nomad's might have used arranged marriage." Kama said before taking another big bite of the cold desert in front of her.

"Ah yes." The mother said as Kama continued eating.

"Hey Sokka, have you seen Kama?" Aang asked as he walked through the large city.

"No I'm looking for Princess Yue, not queen of the mean." Sokka said as Aang glared at him for a moment before turning to go look elsewhere. He eventually caught sight of the Vala, who was floating down the river on a chunk of ice.

"Kama what're you doing down there?" Aang asked as he called down to her from where he stood on the bridge.

"Hitching a ride to the Spirit Oasis." Kama replied simply as Aang looked at her questioningly.

"What do you need to go there for?" Aang asked as he went down so he was walking beside the canal.

"For the fun of it. I'm looking around while you and Katara practice your waterbending. It's only fair." Kama said before a wave caught her, sending her zooming down the canal.

Aang sighed before deciding to go back to practicing his waterbending techniques.

Kama approached the Spirit Oasis slowly, careful since the last time she had been there was when she had still been Ummi, and that had not ended well.

"Hey Aang, how was waterbending?" Katara asked as the soaked boy returned later that night.

"Fine. Just that I'm soaking yet." Aang said before he quickly bended himself dry. "Where's Sokka and Kama?" Aang asked as he looked around.

"Sokka I think is still looking for Princess Yue, Kama I heard had gone to the Spirit Oasis for meditating. I heard this from a lady she had been talking to earlier apparently. She said Kama wanted to clear her mind." Katara said with a shrug, not really knowing what the young Vala was up to.

"Oh okay." Aang said as he laid down on his mat, the necklace that had been in his robes pressing against his chest.

The next day when Aang woke Kama had still not returned. He felt a bit worried at this but remembered he had to go train with Pakku, so left.

Kama sat silently beside the water, the two fish inside swimming around one another continually as the Vala felt herself at peace. "Hello, young Vala." A deep, devious voice spoke up as Kama's eyes opened.

"Hello Koh." Kama said with no emotion, her face devoid of anything.

"Now, now. You wouldn't truly think I would steal your face again, would you?" Koh asked as he changed his face to be that of Ummi.

"No, I wouldn't. But I'm here to reclaim my old face." Kama said as she rose up, eyes locking with the spirit before her.

"Ah, so you want Ummi back now, do you?" Koh questioned as he dawned a face that could show him smiling evilly at the girl.

"Yes, I do." Kama said as she kept the emotion wiped from her face.

"But you've always had her spirit, why not let me keep your face?" Koh questioned as his face changed to one that could frown.

"Because I need Ummi's face in order to call on her. Now, we wouldn't want me to have to bring the Avatar here too, would we?" Kama questioned as Koh continued to frown at her.

Aang and Katara continued training for the rest of the day before Aang finally went back to their home for the time, collapsing onto his mat in exhaustion. "Why does he have to be so strict?" Aang questioned as Katara sat down on her sleeping bag.

"He's not as strict as he was the other day at least Aang." Katara stated before Sokka came in, Kage on his feet.

"Where's your girlfriend? I'm tired of her pet following my around." Sokka growled as the armadillo tiger went and laid down on the Vala's mat.

"She's not my girlfriend." Aang growled at Sokka before he then noticed that Kama still hadn't returned. "Wait, where is she?" Aang questioned as he sat up.

"Someone told me she was sleeping by the Spirit Oasis. She has some weird habits, if you ask me." Sokka said as he sat down on his mat.

"Sleeping? I'm going to go get here." Aang said as he moved to leave, but Katara caught him.

"Just let her be Aang. She's probably just meditating. I don't think she wants to be disturbed if she's meditating there." Katara said before Aang growled and laid back down with a huff.

The next day ensured more waterbending training, that is, until gray snow began to fall from the sky. "They're coming for me." Aang said as he looked around, wishing that he knew where Kama was, before remembering the Spirit Oasis. "Tell Chief Arnook I'll be at the gathering a bit late." Aang said to Katara before he took off.

"You've been in here for nearly two days now Vala, don't you think it best to return to your own world?" Koh questioned the Vala as he had on a face that expressed his boredom.

"Not until I get Ummi's face back." Kama replied simply before a voice rung in to them. "Aang?" Kama questioned before Koh laughed at her.

"It seems he comes once again to rescue you. Be glad, this time I won't steal you from him." Koh said before Kama felt her anger spark, keeping her face wiped of emotion.

"Why did you take me from him all those years ago?" Kama questioned as she got in the old spirits face.

"He was arrogant, wouldn't do his duty as the Avatar. He was not yet ready for the responsibility of owning the Vala's heart." Koh said as Kama fought furiously to hold off the blush that threatened to break her emotions.

"So you had to ruin his, and my own life, to make sure that he knew that?" Kama questioned as Koh dawned a face that was beaming a smile at her.

"It worked, did it not? He's almost ready for you, but are you for him?" Koh questioned before Kama turned away from him Koh hurriedly got in her face again. "You're not yet ready for the Avatar, so why should I let you leave now? It's been a while since I've added a female face to my collection." Koh said as he dawned the devious smiling face once more.

"Return Ummi's face to me, or I will take it by force Koh. I don't care who you are, what you can do, but I want my face back!" Kama yelled in the spirit's face, making him take on a face that could show his shock.

"Your anger has risen with this current life. But I can not return to you this face. Your Avatar is not yet ready to see the face of his long gone love." Koh said before Kama got in his face once more.

"Well I don't care if he is or not. It's my face, so you will return it to me now!" Kama yelled furiously, surprisingly keeping her calm, no emotion demeanor though.

Aang stumbled into the gathering in a panic, Kama's limp body in his arms. "Aang! What happened?" Katara asked as she ran up to him, watching as Aang lowered the Vala to the ground.

"I...I don't know." Aang stated, out of breath from how quickly he ran to get to the others. "I found her beside the Spirit Oasis. She won't wake up." Aang said as his panic began to rise again, Chief Arnook walking over to him.

"She's in the Spirit world." Arnook explained to Aang after looking at the Vala for a moment. "She must have had a run in with Koh, the Face Stealer. Otherwise she wouldn't have been in there for this long." Chief Arnook continued as Aang's panic sky rocketed. "Take her back to the Spirit Oasis." Arnook ordered two of his warriors before they lifted the unconscious Vala up.

"When will she wake up?" Aang asked, his panic now obvious as Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can not say. She is the Vala, the Vala and Koh can fight for weeks if they had the strength." Arnook explained as Aang's shoulders sagged visibly, his panic obviously not going away any time soon. "Your Vala will be fine, right now we need to worry about the safety of the water tribe." Chief Arnook said before he began to lead Aang off.

"I'll give you a proposition, Young Vala. I'll give you Ummi's face back, in exchange that you ensure your Avatar does not come after me. Oh and you forget this silly notion that you two can be a couple." Koh said as Kama's face that was devoid of emotion almost faltered.

"What does it matter to you if that were to ever happen. It won't, but why do you care?" Kama questioned as Koh frowned at her angrily.

"You two believe you can go against the world. Just because you're powerful benders, that doesn't mean you can make up your own rules!" Koh snapped at the Vala who laughed in his face, making sure not to show the emotion though.

"Since when did the world make up the rule that we could not be together? Kuruk and Ummi were, until you destroyed everything!" Kama snapped before noticing the smug smile that Koh held. "Why're you smiling like that?" Kama questioned the old spirit.

"You're finally beginning to see the truth Kama. You're beginning to see that _you_ can shape your own destiny. It's taken you a few thousand lives, but with that I'm not surprised." Koh said before he reached a feeler out, pressing it to the Vala's forehead before a bright blinding white enveloped the two. "Your face has been returned, enjoy your fun with the Avatar." Koh said with a warm smile that only confused the Vala further.

Aang fell back as the siege finally began to die down, feeling exhausted from taking down only about a dozen of the fire nations ships. "Is she awake yet?" Aang asked as he returned to Chief Arnook.

"No, but I've kept an eye on her. She'll be fine. As for you, my daughter has something to tell you." Chief Arnook said before Princess Yue pulled him away to speak with him.

Yue told Aang and Katara about the legend of the Moon teaching them to waterbend, helping Aang realize that the spirits might be able to help them before Yue lead them off towards the Spirit Oasis. Aang decided to try and meditate into the Spirit World, trying to ignore the unconscious body of his Vala beside him.

"It seems your Avatar is coming to your rescue once more. Keep this in mind, Kama. You can not let others try and shape your destiny for you. That, alone, is yours to decide. Let go of past problems, move on." Koh said before he quickly vanished.

"Koh!" Aang's voice rung out as Kama turned, seeing the young boy enter into the spirit's home before she moved back, feeling something wrap around her before wiping all emotion from her face, knowing the centipede body anywhere.

"So. How may I help you?" Koh questioned the boy as Kama tried to get out of his grip.

"I need to find the moon and ocean spirits." Aang said before Koh dawned a devious smile.

"Are you sure you're not looking for another spirit instead?" Koh questioned before revealing the Vala in his grasps.

"Kama!" Aang exclaimed before quickly making sure not to let any emotion show on his face, even though he was both ecstatic and worried to see the Vala again.

"Now doesn't this bring back memories. I have the Vala again, you want her back." Koh said as he kept the devious smile on his face.

"Let her go." Aang growled at Koh, keeping expressions from showing on his face.

"Then tell me what you're here for. Her, or the Moon and Ocean spirits. You see, we were having a delightful conversation before you arrived. She wanted the face of your old lover back, I wanted hers. Neither of us would give." Koh said as he gave a few ticks for emphasis.

"You have been in here for two days just to try and get Ummi's face back?" Aang questioned Kama before getting back to the task in hand. "I want to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits." Aang explained to Koh, explaining that the fate of the water tribe rests in it.

"The water tribe is under attack?" Kama asked before Koh released her.

"You both have already met the Moon and Ocean spirits. But, it is not the tribe who needs your help, but the spirits, for someone plans to kill them." Koh explained as Kama moved away from him quickly.

"The Koi fish." Aang said in realization before quickly wiping the emotion from his face, glad Koh hadn't seen it. "We've gotta go." Aang stated to Kama before he began to drag her out of the tree that Koh resided in and back towards where Roku's reflection had been.

"An old friend will guide you back." Roku said before Hei Bai appeared.

"We better hurry." Aang said before the spirit began to lead them back.

Katara had seen the two bright white streaks of light pass them as they were in search of Aang and Kama's bodies and followed.

Aang woke first and quickly knocked himself and Kama from the cave. "Every time I come out of the spirit world, you've gotta give me a rude awakening." Kama commented before Appa landed and Katara hopped off of his back, blasting Zuko into the sky with a column of snow.

"We've gotta hurry!" Aang exclaimed before they took off back for the Spirit Oasis. The group returned just in time to see Admiral Zhao had the Moon spirit trapped."Zhao don't!" Aang tried to reason with the man.

"It's my destiny." Zhao replied as he held up his fist, ready to shoot the fish with his firebending.

"What ever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten fold! Let it go now!" Iroh declared to the Admiral.

Zhao seemed to listen, releasing the spirit back into the water, before shooting a fireball at it. "No!" Aang yelled but the spirit was dead, Iroh unleashing his strength on all the fire nation soldiers around him.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Yue said in defeat before Aang began to walk towards the Oasis, his tattoo's glowing a bright white.

"No, it's not over." Aang grumbled before he continued in, Katara moving to stop him but Iroh told her to let him go.

Kama's eyes began glowing a bright white as Aang began to merge with the Ocean spirit. "This battle is not done yet." Kama growled as Iroh looked back at the girl, seeing her image begin to flicker between about three other people.

"Kama?" Katara questioned before gasping as her eyes faded finally and in her place stood a face that hadn't been seen in a long time.

"No, this is not over, not yet." Ummi spoke before she ran out of the Oasis.

"Vala Ummi? Her face was stolen by Koh I thought." Yue said in complete shock.

"Well, it looks like she got her face back from Koh then." Iroh said before everyone began leaving the Oasis, hearing the battle outside.

Aang and the Ocean spirit began to wipe the Fire Nation soldiers from the streets of the city violently, Ummi soaring over the canals swiftly on a large wave, sweeping up any waterbenders that might be in harms way so as to ensure their safety. "Vala Ummi." Pakku mumbled in awe as the Vala zoomed by him, on her way to the harbor to ensure that no other soldiers enter the city.

Aang reached the harbor before the Vala, making quick work of the ships that had been there. The three spirits had been on their way out of the harbor, ready to attack the waiting ships, when the moon returned once more, all three of them looking up in shock at the moon. Aang was then taken back to the wall by the Ocean spirit, coming out of his Avatar state as the spirit retreated, then watching as Ummi soared past, going back into the city.

Ummi had arrived at the bridge where two firebenders had been fighting just in time to see the Ocean spirit drag the man responsible for the Moon Spirit's death into the water.

"Kama." Aang said in shock as he reached the scene, gasping in shock at the sight of his past lives long lost love.

"Hello Avatar." Ummi's voice spoke, smiling warmly at him before a bright flash enveloped her eyes again and Kama was once again there, dropping into the water due to her lack of waterbending.

Aang dove in quickly, grabbing the Vala and bringing her back to shore. "You got Ummi's face back?" Aang questioned as Kama spat out water.

"Yeah, I did." Kama replied with a small, weak chuckle before she fell back onto her back.

The next day Pakku announced that he and a few other waterbenders and healers would be traveling to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild. "Oh and Kama," Pakku said as the Vala walked past him.

"Yes Master Pakku?" Kama asked tiredly, still exhausted from the battle that took place the night before.

"I would like to apologize, for my statement about Ummi being a terrible bender. I saw her last night, I saw you I should say, as you helped the other water benders in the tribe who were in need. You have my respect." Pakku said as he bowed to the airbender.

"Thank you Pakku." Kama said as she smiled, just glad that she was able to reconnect with her past life again.

Kama walked over to Aang as he was looking around the area, bumping her shoulder into his. "How did you convince Koh to give you your old face back?" Aang asked after a moment of silence.

"I yelled at him a lot." Kama said with a smirk as Aang chuckled at her.

"Of course you did Kama." Aang said as the two laughed at the action that helped ensure their victory last night.

"Now, I believe you and I have something to attend to." Kama said with a devious smirk at the young airbender.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked curiously, unsure of what the Vala was planning this time.

"Someone promised to take me Ice Surfing, and has yet to do so. So I believe you owe me a date with some Ice Surfing." Kama said with a big grin at him before noticing her choice of words.

"Alright, alright fine. We'll go Ice Surfing then. But you better not try and knock me off the ice." Aang said with a playful glare at Kama before remembering something. "Oh wait, I forgot something." Aang said as he began digging through his robes.

"What? More waterbending training?" Kama questioned before seeing Aang pull her necklace out of his robes.

"You must have dropped it the other day. I found it after you left after Katara fought Pakku." Aang said as he handed the necklace back to the Vala before him.

"I forgot about it since I've been in the Spirit world most of the time since." Kama said as she put the necklace back on.

"I didn't want you to think you forgot it somewhere." Aang said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Aang. I probably would have went on a big hunt for it." Kama said as she looked down at the necklace.

Aang smiled at her again before his smile grew ten fold when she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the Avatar blush as usual.

"Ah young love." Yugoda commented as she saw the scene from the top of the stairs.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the comment by Yugoda at the end. I just had to. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it! Next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, once again, and remember to do me a favor and review!**


	14. The Avatar State

**Greetings again loyal readers! First, I would like to thank you yet again for all the views of my story. Now, I'll let you get to the story. I hope you enjoy, and remember, review!**

* * *

Kama relaxed lazily on the roof of their home for the next day. They had planned a day after the Siege to stay a few more weeks to relax a bit and train. They would only be in the city for one more day before they would leave to find Aang an Earthbending master. "Oh Kama." Aang called as the girl rolled her eyes, knowing Aang was planning something.

"Yes lightweight?" Kama called back as she sat up. She then yelped when she was tackled from the roof, landing in a pile of snow.

"So much for the best reflexes!" Aang teased through his laughter, being on top of the roof as wind whipped around his legs quickly.

"I do have the best reflexes." Kama replied as she got free. She then proceeded to attack Aang with her airbending, sending jet after jet of air at him to try and knock him from the roof.

"Gotta move faster then that." Aang taunted before Kama shot at him, wind whipping around her legs before she tackled him off the roof. "Oh that was probably deserved." Aang said with a grunt once the two landed in another mound of snow. Aang opened his eyes and smiled, Kama having fallen on top of him.

"I told you I have the best reflexes." Kama said before rolling off of the Avatar. Aang sat up before dumping a bunch of snow on Kama. "Aang!" Kama snapped as the Avatar fled quickly on an air scooter.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked as she found Sokka near Pakku's waterbending school.

"On a date with Kama probably." Sokka replied simply before he continued sharpening his boomerang.

"I was being serious Sokka. I wanted to show him this new waterbending technique." Katara said as she looked around the area.

"I was being serious too. He told me he was going to go start a prank war." Sokka said as he looked up from the boomerang.

"Why is it I see that ending badly?" Katara questioned aloud before hearing a crash from a distance away.

Aang groaned as he tried to get free from the snow and ice that had fallen on him, Kama having had knocked a large amount of snow free from a building. "Kama help me out of here!" Aang called to the airbender as she appeared on her air scooter, smiling deviously.

"Now why would I do that? You started it." Kama said with a smirk as Aang continued struggling in the snow before finally bending it off of him. "That's another reason why I wouldn't help. You can waterbend." Kama stated before taking off on her scooter.

"Get back here!" Aang yelled after her before running after the Vala, aware of the stares they were getting for letting the prank war go outside of their house.

"Catch me if you can!" Kama yelled back to Aang before getting rid of her air scooter, taking to the skies on her glider quickly.

"It's good to see some youthful spirits around." Chief Arnook commented as he stood outside of the main hall, seeing the two airbenders chase one another through the skies.

Kama yelped as she was sent to the ground by a rough blast of air, a moment later being pinned down by Aang. "Haha I win." Aang chimed as Kama grumbled angrily, trying to get free.

"Alright you two I think that's enough for one day." Katara said as she came along to break the two pranksters up.

"I won either..." Aang was cut short when Kama threw him into the canal.

"What was that? You _lost_ either way. Okay I win." Kama said before taking off again to avoid getting caught again.

Aang grumbled before letting Katara show him the new waterbending technique she had to show. The team hung out for the rest of the day and the next day they were off to Omashu to see King Bumi.

"I cant wait to get back to Omashu." Kama said with a big grin as she stood on the deck of the Water Tribe ship.

"You just want to try and destroy another city." Sokka stated before Kama tried to hit him, but he ducked at the last minute. "Ha! You're losing i..." Sokka cut short with a grunt as his legs were swept out from under him.

"What was that you were saying?" Kama questioned with a smug smile.

"Nothing." Sokka grumbled before he went back to the front of the ship, wanting away from Kama.

The day went by slowly until night soon fell. "You will be on the top hammock. Kama, you'll be on the bottom." Pakku stated to the two as Sokka began laughing.

"Haha Aang tops." Sokka got out before Kama threw a small bowl at his head.

"Goodnight." Aang said as he stretched out, drifting off to sleep easily. It was once he was asleep for a few hours though that his nightmares about the Avatar state began, causing the young boy to toss and turn in the hammock, his shifting waking the Vala in the hammock below. He woke gasping for air before jumping off the hammock, moving to go up to the deck.

Kama waited until Aang was up on deck before following to see if her best friend was alright. "Are you alright Aang?" Kama asked as she got up onto the deck.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Aang said as he leaned against the side of the ship, looking out at the moon. "I was in the Avatar state. I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary." Aang explained as Kama put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"Aang, you couldn't be scary if you tried." Kama said with a smile as Aang looked back at her, smiling slightly. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's cold out here to only be in our lightweight robes." Kama said as she tugged at the yellow material on Aang's chest. Kama led Aang back inside and the two went back to sleep.

The next day Pakku bid farewells to the team, giving Katara an amulet with the Spirit Oasis water, Aang a box of waterbending scrolls, Kama a long forgotten necklace that belonged to Ummi, and Sokka a pat on the shoulder. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu." Pakku explained to the team as they got onto Appa's back.

"Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" Katara called back as they began to fly away.

"I cant wait to get to Omashu. Maybe I can finally convince Bumi to let me slide down the mail chutes with airbending instead of the cart." Kama said with a devious smile as Aang laughed at her need to do something devious in every city.

"Let's just get to this Earth Kingdom base first." Sokka commented as he looked through their supplies.

The gang flew for a few more hours before the base came into sight. "There it is!" Sokka pointed out as he stood up to see the base.

Appa began to fly down low as the team was greeted by General Fong and his soldiers. "Welcome, Avatar Aang!" General Fong greeted as he bowed to the team. "I am General Fong and welcome to all you great hero's! Appa, Momo, Kage, brave Sokka, mighty Katara, elegant Kama..." General Fong said as Kama smiled widely.

"Mighty Katara? I like that." Katara said with a very pleased smile.

"I like the elegant part about me." Kama said with a devious smirk.

"Of course you do. I think ferocious would have worked better." Sokka grumbled with a sigh. It was then that the fireworks display began. "Not bad, not bad." Sokka said as he watched.

General Fong lead the team off to his discussion room, sitting them down before he sat down behind his desk.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you wiped out the Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." General Fong began, stroking his beard in thought. "I cant imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." General Fong said as his eyes landed on the young Avatar.

"I try not to think about it." Aang said casually, smiling at the General.

It was then that General Fong told the young airbending Nomad that he believed him to be ready to face the Fire Lord. "Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara stated as she held a hand out to reason with the General.

The General continued trying to convince Aang to fight the Fire Lord soon with his Avatar state. "So it's decided then? I'll help you figure out the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." General Fong continued before deciding to show the infirmary to Aang, showing that many people were either injured or killed by the war.

The group left the General's discussion room soon after that, being showed to their place of rest for the night. "Why does he have to try and force you to use the Avatar State now?" Katara began, obviously not happy with General Fong.

"General Fong believes that he can try and shape another person's destiny. He's wrong though. This is Aang's choice, not his." Kama stated wisely, looking like she was getting ready to start meditating.

"When did you get smart?" Sokka questioned before ducking as a gust of wind went over his head.

"I'll be back in a bit." Aang said before he left the room quickly.

General Fong had been sitting in his discussion room still when Aang walked in. "Have you thought about our discussion?" General Fong asked as he smiled at the young Avatar.

"I'm in. I'll fight the Fire Lord." Aang said after a brief moment of silence.

Aang came back to the room after dark. "I told the General I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State." Aang announced to the group as he sat on his bed.

"Aang no! This is not the right way!" Katara argued as she sat up straight on her bed.

Katara and Sokka began to argue about what Aang should do as the young Avatar looked to Vala, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. "Katara, I'm just being realistic! I don't have time to do this the right way!" Aang argued before the water tribe girl walked out of the room.

"You're not being realistic." Kama spoke up after a silence enveloped the room. "You're being stupid. You're allowing a man who you don't even know to try and control your destiny. Last time I checked, I was pretty sure you shape your own destiny, you choose your own path and your own actions." Kama stated as she glared at Aang for a moment before rising, following Katara in storming out of the room.

"Since when did she get all "Follow your Destiny" spiritual stuff." Sokka commented as Aang sunk back onto his bed, a frown on his face.

The next day the group met with General Fond and a soldier outside, a soldier preparing a tea for Aang. "This rare Chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state." The soldier explained as Kama scoffed behind him, catching Aang's eyes for a moment before she looked away, not seeing his frown.

"Ten-fold huh?" Aang asked before drinking the tea. His eyes twitched for a moment before he was off. Kama was laughing as Aang zoomed around, hyper as can be.

"Mind if I take a bit of that?" Kama asked the soldier as she moved up beside him.

"Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state 'cause I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking too loud?" Aang asked quickly as he zoomed around quickly, Kama stealing some of the tea when the soldier wasn't looking and slipping it into her robes, smiling calmly.

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death." Sokka said as he rested his face in his palm, tired out by Aang's actions.

It was then that Aang slammed into the pole behind him, falling to the floor as Kama burst into laughter, falling over where she sat. The next thing the team tried was shocking Aang into the Avatar state by Sokka putting Momo in his shirt, making it seem as though he was the Lemur. That caused Aang to scream in shock, but did not work for anything but making Kama fall over in another fit of laughter.

The next thing tried was dressing Aang in clothing from all four nations and coating the boy in mud. All that happened was he sneezed, getting mud on everyone. "Dude!" Kama snapped as she wiped the mud from her eyes.

"Sorry." Aang said with a sheepish chuckle.

"We have to find a way." Fong muttered as he wiped mud from his own eyes.

Kama grumbled angrily as she went to clean herself off, muttering curses at Aang for getting mud on her before the young Avatar went to speak with Katara, being told that Katara hates to see him in the Avatar State, being so upset and in so much pain. She then announced to him that she would not be coming to watch him the next day. "Goodnight." Katara said as she walked away from the saddened Avatar.

"Goodnight." Aang called after her before hearing someone walking from behind him.

"Stupid mud. I hate mud. That's why I'm an airbender." Kama grumbled angrily as she walked past Aang, drenched in water. "You're just evil." Kama said as she turned to the boy, seeing the way he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Aang said once more before Kama walked away.

Aang went to bed soon after that, seeing everyone else was already asleep. Once he was asleep though, it wasn't long before the dreams about the Avatar State began once more. Aang woke with a jolt not long after, gasping as Kama rolled over, seeing the young boy. "Sokka. Sokka wake up." Aang grumbled as he turned to the warrior who's bed was beside his own, unaware of the eyes on him from across the room.

"Huh?" Sokka asked as he began to wake up.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang said as Kama continued to silently watch him, smiling slightly now that he was going against what Fong was trying to make happen.

"You sure?" Sokka asked tiredly as he looked over towards the young Avatar.

"Yes." Aang replied as Kama yawned silently, feeling better now knowing that her friend was taking back control over his actions.

"Okay." Sokka said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Do you think the General will be mad?" Aang asked as he looked across the room, then catching the eyes of his awoken best friend.

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka answered before rolling over to go back to sleep.

Aang laid back down again to try and go back to sleep.

The next day Aang and Sokka went to see General Fong. "I see. I was afraid you'd say that." General Fong said before he sent his desk straight at Aang with his earthbending, knocking the young boy flying through a wall and out of a building.

"What was that?" Kama questioned as she sat upright, having been relaxing on top of the roof and having felt the thud as the desk, and Aang, went through the wall.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" General Fong shouted to his soldiers before jumping from the building.

Kama growled furiously, slamming into the room through a window to see the restrained water tribe warrior. "Let him go." Kama growled furiously before sending two strong gusts of wind their way, knocking them flying and releasing Sokka. "What's going on?" Kama demanded angrily as she hurried towards the smashed out window.

"General Fong's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State." Sokka explained as Kama growled furiously, spotting the General in question as he continued attacking her Avatar.

"You cant run forever!" Fong yelled as he pulled Aang closer to him with an Earth Coin.

"You cant fight forever!" Aang yelled back at the general before dodging a strong attack. It was as the dust was clearing that the General saw the Vala charging him.

"You will not attack him and get away with it!" Kama barked as she threw one of the man's spears at him, aiming for the General's head.

"Men! Subdue the Vala!" Fong ordered after dodging the thrown spear.

Kama growled furiously before she began attacking any nearby soldier, General Fong going to attack Aang once more.

It was about then that Sokka and Katara joined in the fight. "Stand like a man and fight me you cowards!" Kama barked furiously as she dodged rolling earth coins with ease, sending gales of wind back at who so ever attacked her.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but she cant." Fong announced to Aang before facing the Earth Coins in Kama's direction, seeing the Vala was distracted. Katara sent a water whip the mans way, but he summoned dust, turning the water to mud. He then sunk the female Air Nomad knee deep into the earth.

"Fight like a man you spineless fool!" Kama barked as she tried to get free, blowing wind and thrashing about quickly.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang yelled at the crazed General. He leaped from where he had been and sent a dust cloud at the General, but the General easily defended himself, sinking Kama to the ground waist deep.

"Kama!" Sokka and Katara yelled as they moved to help the airbender but Sokka was sent flying from his ostrich horse and Katara closed in by Earth Coins.

"Stop this! You have to let her go!" Aang plead as he clutched onto the General's forearm.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" General Fong Snapped as he looked down at the young Avatar.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Aang snapped furiously, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"You're nothing but a manipulative monster you coward!" Kama roared angrily at the General as she sunk down to her chest.

"I don't see glowing!" General Fong barked at the young boy, lowering his right arm and beginning to close his fist as Kama sunk to her neck.

"Fong! I'll kill you!" Kama barked furiously as she blew gale forces winds about at anything near.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang begged as he dropped to his knees.

"Apparently I do." General Fong growled scornfully.

He clenched his fist tightly, sinking Kama fully as her cries of rage and fear rung out before she was gone, completely buried in the ground. Aang leaped forward to try and save his Vala, but she was gone. It was as he was crouched down, staring at the last place Kama had been, that his tattoo's and eyes began to glow white, the Avatar State finally triggered as he turned towards the General, beyond furious.

"It worked! It worked!" General Fong cheered triumphantly before a strong blast of wind was sent his way, then realizing the situation he had caused. His expression turned to one of fear as Aang rose from the ground, slashing his arm down and pushing Fong back with his airbending.

Aang began to rise up on an earth vortex, the Avatar State in complete control now.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" General Fong yelled up at the enraged Avatar, bringing his Vala back up to the surface. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State, and it worked!" General Fong announced, laughing maniacally.

It was as he turned to the Vala though that he saw in her place a long gone earthbender. The General stumbled back in horror. "You fool!" Yung roared furiously before launching the man into the sky.

Aang came back down to the ground forcefully, causing a flurry of dust to spread. Fong was sent back a bit by it once he landed, but Yung remained rooted down to the ground, the strong earthbender unmovable. The powerful move sent soldiers back everywhere, destroying most of the arena.

It was then that Aang's spirit left his body, raising to the sky to meet Avatar Roku and his dragon. Aang looked back down for a moment, seeing the destruction, before Roku took him off to teach him about the Avatar State, explaining the defense mechanism to the young boy.

Roku explained how he was at his most vulnerable during the state, explaining how if he were killed in the state, then the Avatar would cease to exist. "Warn your Vala, for this is the same for her, as it is for you. She is at her most vulnerable, when she is allowing her past lives to take control of her." Roku said before Aang was brought back to his body, coming out of the Avatar state to see the destruction.

Katara ran to the boy and hugged him. "We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." General Fong said as he smiled like a maniac.

"You're out of your mind." Aang snarled angrily at the man before Yung appeared behind him. Yung grunted as he sent the General flying into the air, making the man land on his head when he came back down and knocking him out cold.

Yung's eyes flashed white momentarily before Kama returned, stumbling slightly before falling to the ground. "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier questioned the group after Kama stood back up, brushing dust from her robes.

"We're fine traveling alone." Kama spoke up before anyone else could.

The group left quickly on Appa, not wanting to spend any more time at the base then necessary now. "How did you survive after Fong closed you in the earth?" Sokka asked as Kama laid back, arms folded behind her head.

"Thank Vala Yung. Came for me at the last minute and made an air pocket down there." Kama said with a smile, just glad that she had made it out of the earth.

"He was mad when Fong brought you back up." Katara commented as Kama smirked deviously.

"Don't blame him. Fong could have killed me." Kama said before Aang moved back into the saddle with his friends.

"We're just glad you weren't hurt." Aang stated as Kama smiled at him.

"I'm just glad Yung launched Fong into the sky before we left. Normally I don't get to see what happens." Kama said as she smiled at the sight of Fong hitting the ground.

"I was going to run up and smack him on the head with my club, but you beat me to the punch." Sokka said as he folded his arms over his chest, looking like a pouting child.

"Well next time move faster. When I'm in that state I don't have control, so I cant choose whether or not you get to get the last punch. That's my past lives decision." Kama said with a devious smirk at her past lives abilities.

The group flew for a few more hours until night fell, camping down by a lake. "We're going to have to stay a little later tomorrow so I can teach Aang some more waterbending. We've fallen a bit behind." Katara said as she looked through the scrolls they had.

"Well then if we're doing training tomorrow, I've got a new airbending technique I could show." Kama said with a smirk at Aang.

"You're lying. You did not come up with a new technique that soon." Aang said as their eyes locked over the fire.

"Oh, but I did. I've actually got two right now that I could show you, but one I'll keep for myself. It's still being tested." Kama said with a mischievous smile.

"I hate it when she starts smiling like that." Sokka said as he began pulling food out of their bags.

The group ate before they began settling in for the night. "Uh Kama, can we...talk for a moment." Aang asked as he moved over towards the Vala and her growing Armadillo Tiger who was about the size of Momo now.

"Of course. Anything for the Avatar." Kama said with a teasing smile as she sat up a bit, making sure not to disturb her companion. "What do you want to talk about?" Kama asked as their eyes locked in the moon light.

"What happened earlier today." Aang said quietly, not wanting to wake the now sleeping water tribe siblings.

"What about it?" Kama asked calmly, knowing that Aang was probably going to be asking about her anger or other things.

"When you let Yung take control of you." Aang said as he moved a bit closer to the Vala. "Kama, did you know that when you're doing that you're putting yourself in danger?" Aang asked as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you know that when you go into the Avatar State it puts you in danger as well?" Kama questioned back as Aang glared at her for a moment for her smart-mouth attitude before remembering the task at hand.

"Kama I just don't want you to risk getting hurt." Aang stated as Kama smiled at him for his caring attitude.

"Trust me Aang, my past lives won't let me get hurt. Besides, you know me. I'm good at evading." Kama said with a smirk as the Avatar before her chuckled. "But it's you who needs to be careful Aang. I know about the dangers of the Avatar State. If you want me to be careful, you've gotta be too." Kama said with a smile as Aang beamed at her.

"That's not too hard. I don't go into the Avatar State that often anyways." Aang said before Kama wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Go to bed lightweight, it's been a long day and you've got training tomorrow." Kama said once the boy pulled away.

"Alright. Goodnight Kama." Aang said before going back over to his mat and laying down to sleep.

The next day Aang woke up to see Sokka floating on his back in the lake, Katara practicing her waterbending, and Kama still sleeping. "Morning Aang." Katara greeted as the airbender stretched, grabbing his robes that were beside him.

"Good morning." Aang greeted back as Katara continued practicing, then seeing Kama beginning to wake up.

"Ah so you decided to get up early for training?" Kama questioned with a smirk as she stretched, cracking her knuckles.

"No I just woke up. But if you really want to practice this early then fine." Aang said as Kama smirked, stripping off her outer robes so she was only in her wraps that she had gotten from the Northern Water Tribe people, making sure to keep her vest nearby. "In the water, lightweight." Kama said as she kept her outer pants on, needing some kind of protection from the Avatar. She didn't notice how Aang was gawking at her as she walked into the water.

"Why do we need to be in the water for this?" Aang asked as he stripped down quickly so he wouldn't get his robes wet, jumping into the water after Kama.

"Would you prefer to destroy the camp?" Kama asked with a devious smirk.

"Uh let's practice in the water." Aang said before going in up to his calf's, trying not to stare at his long time best friend.

"Smoochie smoochie. Someone's still in love." Sokka teased before dodging an ice shard. "That could have killed me!" Sokka yelped angrily before Aang dropped the ice shards, acting like he hadn't done it.

"You know that little flying trick I did Aang, watch this one." Kama said with a smirk before she began to rise up out of the water, wind whipping quickly under her in the shape of a disc, Kama's feet planted firmly on the air disc. "I got the idea when I went Ice Surfing with Souta." Kama said with a big beaming grin before she began to zoom around, the disc floating just above the water.

"Teach me that! I wanna learn it!" Aang said excitedly as he watched the Vala zoom around quickly, having fun with her technique.

"I haven't named it yet. I was thinking Wind surfing." Kama said with a big childish grin as she zoomed around the lake quickly.

"Teach me it!" Aang said before Kama came back, landing in the water gracefully.

"You're impatient. Focus your chi beneath your feet, focusing on making a disc of wind." Kama began to explain to the boy as she made another disc beneath her, sitting on this one with a smirk.

"You are a show off." Aang commented as he created a disc for a moment before it vanished.

"At least I can come up with more than just one technique." Kama said with a smirk at the Avatar, seeing the way he was watching her.

* * *

**Ah new bending techniques. I cant wait to post the next chapter, considering that one is The Cave of Two Lover's episode. Anyways, thank you all for always reading. I love seeing how popular my story is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be out soon. Please remember also, review!**


	15. Love is Brightest In the Dark

**Greetings readers! I've been wanting to put this chapter up for so long, and now, here it is finally! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I was writing it. I also hope I get more reviews for this chapter too, considering I've been wanting to put it up for forever. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and remember to review!**

* * *

Aang's face flushed red as Kama stood behind him, adjusting his stance for him. "You're too closed up. You've gotta keep yourself open, be free like the air. You should know that." Kama said with a smirk as Aang turned to her slightly, smiling sheepishly and looking down at the Vala's hands on his legs and arms.

"Alright I think it's time for Aang to practice his waterbending." Katara spoke up as she broke the two's fun. Kama moved away from Aang slowly, oblivious to the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh alright. A master cant hog her student." Kama said before she dove into the water, deciding to go for a swim.

"Someone's in love." Sokka teased Kama as the girl swam beneath him, not realizing the situation that he presented for her. He yelped them as he was propelled into the air by a gale force wind that made him land with a big splash. He came back up spitting water and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Someone should keep his mouth shut." Kama said with a smirk before she continued swimming gracefully, looking like she was doing some type of bending almost from how she moved.

"I hate you." Sokka grumbled as he pushed hair out of his eyes again, getting back up onto the leaf he had been floating on.

"The feeling is mutual." Kama replied simply before sinking to her nose in the water, seeing Katara adjusting Aang's Octopus stance and the young airbender blush at the contact. She went under slowly, swimming stealthily towards the boy, making sure to dodge any of their waterbending moves.

"You make a fine octopus pupil Aang." Katara said as the boy danced playfully inside the globule of water, yelping and losing his focus when Kama popped up and dragged him down into the water. "Of course." Katara grumbled as she watched the two wrestle in the water, water and gusts of air going everywhere.

"Evil little octopus!" Kama growled playfully before stopping as she heard music playing, looking up from where she had Aang pinned down.

"Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted." A man sung as he and his group walked past the team.

"Well that's...different." Kama said before letting Aang up finally.

"Hey, river people." The man stated as he pointed out the group.

"We're not river people." Katara corrected as they stayed in the water.

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?" The odd man asked as Kama looked them over suspiciously.

"Just...people." Aang said with a shrug at the question.

The group then explained that they were nomads and both Aang and Kama jumped with excitement. "You guys are Nomads? That's great! We're Nomads!" Aang said as he grabbed Kama by the shoulder.

"Hey, me too!" Chong explained as Kama gave Aang the he's crazy sign.

The group hung out with the Nomad's for a while, some of the women braiding Appa's fur for him while making Aang and Kama wreaths to wear on their heads. Kama sat back as two of the girls braided hers and Katara's hair. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows." Sokka stated as Kama rolled her eyes at his inability to have fun.

"You have to focus less on the "Where" and more on the "Going"" Lily stated to Sokka as she kept braiding Katara's hair for her.

Chong then began to tell the group about a passage that goes right through the mountain, singing it as the three children who enjoyed the Nomad's company moved along to it. They clapped happily once the man was done with the song. "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the fire nation before. We'll be fine." Sokka said, unmoved by the man.

The group attempted to fly over the mountain then, only to be attacked rapidly by the fire nation. "Secret love cave, lets go." Sokka said as they returned to the Nomads, covered in soot.

Kama hummed quietly as they moved, unaware of the Avatar's smile at her. "Why're you smiling at me like that?" Kama asked after a few more moments.

"You're humming the nomad's song." Aang pointed out as Kama's eyes widened and she smacked a palm to her face.

"I hate it when people get music stuck in my head." Kama grumbled as Aang laughed at her, looking around at the old abandoned temple around them.

"Actually it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth." Chong said before Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"A labyrinth?" Sokka questioned as he turned to the Nomads.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong said casually.

"All you need to do is trust in love...according to the curse." Lily explained as Sokka halted again, twitching angrily for a moment.

"Curse." Sokka whined as Kama laughed at his misery.

"Hey hey we're here!" Chong said excitedly as they approached the large cave.

Kama looked at the place in awe, loving the looks of it already.

It was as Sokka was starting to say they weren't going to go in that they noticed the fire nation was tracking them. "So all you have to do is trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked as he turned to Chong for a moment.

"That is right, Master Arrowhead." Chong said before Aang turned back around, eyes laying on Kama who's back was to him as the wind caught her, the young male air nomad staring at her in adoration.

"We can make it." Aang stated with a big smile before everyone hurried into the cave.

"You sure we can make it Aang?" Kama asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah, we've done a lot of things. This shouldn't be too hard." Aang said with a confident smile, walking closer than usual to the Vala.

It was as the group was in the cave that it was closed off by the Fire Nation soldiers. "I'm going to make a map to keep track of where we've been." Sokka explained as Kama stared on, obviously bored now, but Katara and Aang looked slightly concerned about Sokka making the map.

The group continued through the cave, Sokka leading them to about ten dead ends with his "map" "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." Kama said as she looked around the dark cave, feeling the glare on her from Sokka.

"We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it." Chong said as he indicated Aang, who had been leaning on Appa.

It was after Sokka stated that the tunnels were changing and the ground shook that Kama's defensive nature kicked in. "We don't need love for this. We need an earthbender." Kama growled as she turned to Aang.

"I cant yet though." Aang said with a sigh, wishing that he had learned Earthbending already.

It was then that a growl was heard from down the cave, and a moment later a Wolf bat flew towards them quickly. "Ooh a Wolf Bat!" Kama said excitedly while everyone else began to panic.

It was when Sokka began trying to fight the Wolf Bat with his candle that he accidentally burned Appa, sending the sky bison into a frenzy as he began to smash about. "Appa no!" Aang yelled after his bison as Kama watched in shock, never having seen the Bison go berserk before.

The cave began to collapse as Aang airbended the Nomad's and the water tribe siblings out of the way, running for Kama quickly and shoving her from the area quickly. The two got up and saw the destruction as Appa began pawing at the rubble. "Oh great." Kama grumbled at the sight.

"Hey, at least you have us." Chong tried to cheer Sokka up as he tried to dig through the rubble.

Sokka's eyes widened in horror. "No!" Sokka yelled out in pure horror.

The two airbenders looked between one another, concerned slightly, before they continued on to find the exit.

Kama walked silently, Aang beside her and Appa behind them. "Trust in love, it will get you through." Kama said mockingly before folding her arms over her chest.

"Look! We found the exit!" Aang exclaimed before hurrying up to the large stone door. Both tried to open it with all their might but it was of no use. It was when they heard Appa snorting angrily behind them that they yelped and got out of the way. The bison rammed it quickly and the big stone door fell.

Kama hurried in once the door was open, her smile fading visibly. "It wasn't the exit." Kama said as she looked around slowly.

"No, it's a tomb." Aang said as he walked up to Kama's side. "This must be the two lovers. That's who's buried here." Aang muttered as he looked around, then noticing Kama looking at something, walking over to the Vala.

"These pictures tell there story I think. I'm rusty, but I may be able to read it." Kama said before Aang moved the torch closer to her, Appa behind him.

The two looked over the panels silently for a moment before exchanging a glance, then looking to the first panel.

"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages." Kama began as Aang held the torch for her.

"The villages were enemies, so they could not be together, but there love was strong and they found a way." Kama continued on slowly. "The two learned earthbending from the Badgermoles; they became the first earthbenders." Kama continued as a small growl was heard from Appa's saddle, Kage slowly becoming visible in the saddle.

"They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth." Kama continued, scanning over the panels slowly. "But, one day, the man didn't come, he'd died in a war between the two villages. " Kama explained as she looked at the panel sadly, knowing how it feels when someone doesn't come back that they care about.

"Devastated, the women unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power, she could have destroyed them all, but instead, she declared the war over." Kama explained as Aang moved the torch closer for her. "Both villages helped her build a new city where they could live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma, and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu, as a monument of their love." Kama finished as she turned to Aang.

"Omashu was named after them?" Aang questioned before Kama turned around, seeing another inscription.

"Love is brightest," Kama began as Aang turned around, holding the torch out for her and seeing the statue of the kissing couple. "In the dark." Kama finished as she turned to Aang, still surprised by the story they had just learned about.

"How are we going to find our way out of these tunnels?" Aang questioned quietly after a brief bit of silence. "I mean, neither of us is an earthbender." Aang said as he looked back at the panels behind them.

"Well...I sort of have a crazy idea." Kama said as she looked up at the statue of the couple.

"What?" Aang asked as he turned to Kama.

Kama hesitated, walking away a bit in embarrassment. "Never mind. It's crazy and probably won't work. Don't know why I even thought of it." Kama said as she looked around quietly.

"Kama, what is it?" Aang asked as he moved closer to the Vala.

"I was thinking... the curse said we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love..." Kama began hesitantly, nervous beyond anything.

"Right..." Aang agreed as he wondered where the female Air Nomad was going with this.

Kama turned to the statue of the kissing couple. "And here it says "Love is brightest in the dark" with the couple kissing." Kama continued, trying her best to keep her face void of any expression.

"Where are you going with this Kama?" Aang asked, obviously still confused as to where Kama was going with her idea.

"Well...what if we... kiss?" Kama offered shyly, blushing as well from the statement.

"Us...kissing?" Aang questioned in complete surprise and shocked at the offer.

"You see, it was a crazy idea. It probably wouldn't work." Kama said as she turned back to the statue quickly, her blush still visible.

"Us... kissing." Aang said dreamily, staring off into space now as a small blush tainted his own face.

"Yeah, us kissing. What was I thinking. Can you imagine?" Kama questioned jokingly, letting her eyes wander anywhere that Aang wasn't.

"Yeah." Aang said before giving off an awkward laugh. "I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." Aang said before freezing, realizing what he had just said and knowing that things were about to end badly.

"Oh, well! I didn't realize it was such a horrible option for us." Kama growled, obviously insulted by the Avatar's words. "I'm sorry I even suggested it!" Kama snarled angrily, not bothering to try and control her temper.

"No, no I mean... if there was a choice between kissing you and dying..." Aang tried to argue before feeling the anger pulse from the Vala to him.

"Ugh!" Kama growled disgustedly, turning her back to Aang.

"What? I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die, that's a compliment. I would rather kiss you." Aang tried desperately to reason, trying not to make a mistake again.

"Well, I'm not sure which I'd rather do! Surely not kiss you! That wouldn't help at all!" Kama snarled, enraged by the Avatar's statements. She shoved the torch back at him before storming away, a cloud of dust whipping up behind her.

"What is wrong with me." Aang muttered miserably before following after the enraged Vala. They exited the tomb as Aang tried to convince her he didn't mean anything mean by the statement.

"You're making it worse and you know it." Kama growled back at the Avatar. Kama kept her distance from Aang for a while, keeping a few feet ahead of him while her Armadillo Lion companion growled playfully up in Appa's saddle, amusing himself with the Vala's staff.

Aang trailed miserably behind, staying near Appa now that Kama had the torch again. She stopped after a while, looking down at the torch. "We're going to run out of light soon, aren't we?" Aang asked as he looked down at the torch.

"I think so..." Kama said quietly as her eyes stayed on the torch, wishing then that Yung could help them.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked as he looked at the torch as well, knowing better than to try and catch Kama's eyes with his own.

Kama sighed as she handed Aang the torch, turning to face him. "What else can we do?" Kama questioned as their eyes locked, Kama's hand landing on Aang's on the torch.

Aang smiled at Kama as he moved in closer to her, seeing the smile she returned to him. The torch's light began to fade fast as the two leaned in to another slowly. The torch went out just as they were centimeters from one another and Aang closed the small gap between them, obviously surprising the Vala. It was then that ceiling lit up, thousands of crystals now glowing in the dark.

Kama hesitated to pull away but decided it was best, looking up at the many crystals and turning to Aang, beaming at him. "They're made of some kind of crystal. They must only glow in the dark." Aang said as he looked back up at the crystals above them.

"That's how the lover's found each other! They just put out their torches and followed the crystals." Kama said before seeing something in the distance. "That must be the way out!" Kama said excitedly, grabbing Aang's hand to try and drag him.

"So... uh..." Aang hesitated as his hand tightened around Kama's.

"Yeah?" Kama asked as she turned back to Aang, seeing the nervous look he held.

Aang felt his face flush slightly before he leaned in again, brushing his lips against the startled Vala's. Kama felt her face flush as the crystals grew brighter above them. Almost as soon as the moment started, it was gone when Appa threatened to stampede them to get out of the cave. "Kama...I..." Aang stuttered, trying to think of what to say to the Vala.

"We should...probably get out of here before Appa loses it." Kama said as she moved away from the young Avatar, walking off towards the exit.

Aang smiled slightly for a moment before looking up at the crystal, jumping up and grabbing one off the ceiling and hiding it in his robes.

As soon as the two got the door open Appa fled out of the cave, running out into the open and rolling onto his side, groaning happily. "He really wanted out." Aang commented with a chuckle at the sky bison.

"I cant blame him." Kama said as she chuckled as well at the happy bison. It was then that an explosion occurred behind them, both turning to see a pair of Badgermoles emerge from the mountain, the Nomads and the water tribe siblings on their backs.

"Hey!" Aang greeted as he waved at the rest of the group who was dismounting the Badgermoles.

"How'd you two get out?" Sokka asked as he and Katara walked over to the two airbenders.

"Just like the legend said, we let love lead the way." Aang said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes flickered to the Vala beside him.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way." Sokka said before waving back at the Badgermoles who were returning to the mountain.

"Why is your forehead all red?" Kama asked as she poked Sokka in the forehead, right where it was all red.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to say, but I think that kids the Avatar and that one's the Vala." Chong said as he indicated the air Nomads. Sokka smacked his palm to his forehead, enlarging the red mark as Kama laughed at him, Chong looking at him curiously.

"I see you had fun." Kama said through her laughter.

The nomads began to walk away after their farewells, Chong singing once more. "Even if you're lost, you cant lose the love because it's in your heart." Chong sung as Aang looked to Kama for a moment before back at the Nomads, unaware of the blush creeping onto the Vala's face.

The group continued on their trek, Sokka rambling about the long journey. "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O...oh no." Sokka grumbled as they saw the city, seeing it had been captured by the Fire Nation.

The group stared in shock before Kama broke the silence. "Bumi!" Kama yelled out before she was off on her glider, in a panic to get to her old friend.

"Kama no!" Aang yelped after her as he took off to stop her.

Aang caught the Vala quickly and dragged her back down to the ground. "Let me go! I have to help him!" Kama yelled as she tried to get out of Aang's tight grip on her before he quickly embraced her to both try and comfort her and get a better hold of her.

"If you fly right in there they'll capture you too!" Sokka snapped at the angry air nomad.

"You don't understand! Bumi's my family as much as Katara is yours! He helped me when I need it, now it's time to return the favor." Kama growled as Aang's arms tightened around her.

"She's right. We've gotta go help Bumi." Aang agreed with the Vala as he looked towards the city that had stood strong during the war for so long.

"Aang stop, we don't even know if Bumi is still..." Sokka cut short as he caught the enraged glares from the two airbenders.

"What? If he's still what?" Aang asked angrily as Kama finally broke from his grip.

The water tribe siblings continued trying to convince the two, but it was obvious that they were going to go into Omashu.

Aang and Kama led then down to the wall of the city, revealing a secret passage. "Why didn't we use this last time?" Sokka asked as the two airbenders finally got the passage open, sewage draining out.

"Answer your question?" Kama asked back as she looked at the sewage with disgust.

Aang went into the pipe first, Kama right behind him before the two siblings followed them in.

"We just got out of a tunnel, now we've got to go back in." Sokka complained before Kama sloshed some sewage back at him.

"Don't remind me." Kama growled back at him as Aang kept moving.

The two tried to keep the sewage out of the way, but inadvertently were sending it flying back in Sokka's face, making the man gag and almost throw up many times. "That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara commented as she emerged after Aang and Kama, all three free of sludge.

Sokka came out groaning, covered in slime. Katara threw water at him to clean him off while Kama sent a gust of wind, laughing at the pentapi on his face. "They won't let go!" Sokka exclaimed as he tried to get the creatures off his face.

"Shh! You're making too much noise! It's just a purple pentapus." Aang explained as he walked up and rubbed the creatures on the head, making them drop off of Sokka.

A few guards came onto the street, stopping the group as Kama and Aang quickly hid their arrows. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The head guard questioned before noticing the marks on Sokka's neck and face. "What's wrong with him?" The guard questioned again.

"He has pentapox, sir. It's highly contagious." Katara explained before Sokka began exaggerating the disease.

"And deadly." Kama added quickly before the guards went running.

"Thank you sewer friends." Aang said with a smile at the pentapi before he let them go.

"I lead. I've been here more often than you, lightweight." Kama said before she headed off, the group following behind her. They slunk through the city silently, waiting when guards were near.

"We need to find Bumi and get out of here." Katara stated after a while of sneaking through the city.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka questioned as Kama looked around quickly.

"Somewhere where he couldn't Earthbend. Somewhere made of metal." Aang said at the same time as Kama, both getting an idea.

"I will be right back." Kama said before she began climbing the buildings quickly, going up to get a birds eye view.

"Oh yeah, that's smart." Sokka said sarcastically before catching the glare from Aang.

The group continued on, knowing Kama would catch up.

It was as the group was continuing on that Aang intercepted an assassination attempt by the Earth Kingdom soldiers. "Aang!" Kama growled angrily from the top of the chutes, being seen beside the soldiers.

"The resistance!" A women down on the ground exclaimed before the fire nation soldiers moved to attack.

Aang quickly dodged some of the arrows thrown by the younger women on the ground before the group was off and running as fast as they could. Aang and Katara fought off the attacking women, before they sunk into the earth, the ground closing up behind them.

The group landed roughly before noticing they were surrounded by earth kingdom citizens and soldiers. Aang looked up and saw the strong man, and then noticed the Vala beside him. "Kama you...know these people?" Aang asked curiously.

"Of course. I have been here enough." Kama said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked after the Captain of the Omashu army, Yung, began to lead them away.

"Of course not!" Yung growled before he began to explain what happened the day of the invasion, how King Bumi had surrendered. He began explaining the events of the day of the invasion, explaining that now they must fight the Fire Nation.

"Yung, you've truly earned the right to take my past lives name." Kama said as she kept her expression calm. "You refuse to give up, just like he did." Kama said as the Captain smiled down at her.

Aang tried to convince the man to flee the city while they had a chance, but he would do no such thing. "They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost." Yung said proudly as Kama beamed at the man's need to take back the city.

Finally the Captain was convinced and Sokka began to come up with a plan. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of Pentapox." Sokka said with a big grin at the people around him.

The group quickly gathered as many pentapi as they could, bringing them to the citizens to help them make the marks on their skin.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too." Sokka explained before a man behind him began acting sick. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sokka said happily as he grabbed the nearest man.

Sokka began to lead the "sick" citizens to the gate, Katara following before she noticed Aang and Kama weren't following. "We're not leaving without Bumi." Aang explained to Katara before Momo jumped onto his shoulder, grabbing at his lips. "I'll feed you later Momo." Aang said as Kama handed Kage over to Katara.

The two took off with their bending, heading off to find their long time friend. "This shouldn't be too hard, just follow me Aang." Kama said as they ran over the roof tops nimbly, searching as they went.

"You really think of Bumi as your family?" Aang asked as they continued searching.

"Yeah, he's like my really older brother." Kama said with a fond smile at the memories of all the trouble they caused when she was out.

The two stopped when they spotted a familiar Gorilla Goat. "Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed as he jumped down to see the pet.

Aang broke the chains on Flopsie easily and both airbenders were tackled. "You've gotta help us find Bumi Flopsie." Kama said as they climbed onto the pet's back.

Bumi went off and running quickly, Kama grabbing onto Aang's shoulders to keep from being thrown off. "Why're you in front?" Kama questioned as Aang laughed at her.

"Because I got on first." Aang replied simply as they continued on in search of the cities King.

They continued searching the city before deciding to retreat back with the rest. "We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Aang stated to Katara as they got back, Kama staying near Flopsie as the waterbender hugged her Avatar to comfort him.

"We have a problem. We just did a head count." Yung stated to the group as he approached them.

"Oh no, did someone get left behind?" Katara asked as she looked around.

"No. We've got an extra." Yung stated before indicating the young baby that was hugging Momo tightly, trying to go after Kage but the Armadillo Lion fled.

"That's not good." Sokka said as the baby continued to hang onto Momo's neck. Momo got free from the baby only for it to take Sokka's club. "No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka scolded as he took the club back. The baby began to cry as Kama and Katara smacked Sokka on the head. "Oh...alright." Sokka said, obviously annoyed before giving the club back.

"Oh he's so cute!" Katara said in a baby voice as she hugged the little boy, handing him over to Kama who had prepared something for the child to eat.

"He's a Fire Nation Baby! Soon he'll join the army!" Sokka argued angrily before getting hit again by Katara this time.

* * *

**Ah and now we've finally gotten past The Cave of Two Lovers and into Omashu. This was one of the more fun chapters for me to write since I had to go back and rewatch the episodes and then change to my own accord. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Please do me a favor now though and review! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	16. Searching for a Master

**Greetings readers. I would like to thank you all for reading this far, even though I was a bit disappointed to not have gotten even a single review on the last chapter when that one took a while to finish. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and review.**

* * *

"A messenger hawk!" Yung announced as the hawk landed behind them, Aang going to get the message.

"It's from the governor. He thinks we took his son." Aang explained as Kama held the young baby on her lap, still letting him eat. "So... he wants to make a trade. His son...for King Bumi." Aang announced as his eyes widened, catching Kama's who was obviously as shocked as him.

Aang decided they were going to do the deal before they decided to rest for the night. "Sleep little one." Kama cooed as Aang looked at her curiously. "What?" Kama asked as she looked up.

"Since when are you good with babies?" Aang asked as Katara tried to help Kama get the baby to sleep.

"Shut up." Kama replied simply before she and Katara finally got the child to sleep. "It's called a mother's instinct. Something that men don't have." Kama said as she turned to Katara, smiling since they got the baby down.

The next day the group decided to go do the trade. Kama held the young baby in her arms as he slept, Aang beside her. "You realize we're walking into a trap, right?" Sokka questioned the two.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi." Aang said before turning to the baby in Kama's eyes. "It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this." Aang said with a smile before his eyes locked with Kama. "You look like you're never gonna give him up." Aang said with a teasing smile as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"At least I could take care of a kid." Kama replied with a smile back at Aang before they hopped onto Appa's back.

The group got to the rendezvous point quickly, Kama keeping hold of the young baby. "They'll be here any minute." Sokka alerted the group as they stood on their guards, ready for anything.

It was then that the group saw three girls walk up the scaffolding towards them. It was then that a crane began to lower a cage, upon touching the ground showing King Bumi locked within. "Hi everybody!" King Bumi greeted happily.

Aang and Kama smiled happily at the sight of their old friend, Kama chuckling slightly at his ability to laugh in bad situations like this. "Sokka, take the baby." Kama whispered quietly before handing him off.

"You brought my brother?" The girl at the head of the group questioned.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang stated as he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry. But a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" One of the girls questioned who looked very familiar to Kama, before she realized where she'd seen the girl before, eyes widening slightly.

"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful earthbending king?" The girl questioned as she turned to Bumi, who nodded happily. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" The girl continued as the young baby's sister pondered on it.

"You're right." The sister agreed. "The deals off." The girl said before gesturing the guards to take King Bumi back up.

"Bumi!" Aang exclaimed before he took off for him. One of the girls threw up a wall of blue flames quickly, but he jumped over it, taking to the sky and shocking her.

"Don't you dare!" Kama growled furiously before sending a gale force wind at the attacking girl. She then look off into the sky with Aang to help with Bumi.

"The Avatar and The Vala. My lucky day." The princess said before taking off after the airbenders.

The two landed on Bumi's cage quickly, startling the old king. "Aang? Kama? Is that you two?" Bumi questioned as they began trying to figure out a way to get Bumi out.

"Hang on! We're going to get you out of here." Aang said before he began blowing freezing air on the chain of his cage, freezing it.

"It's good to see you're alright Bumi." Kama said with a smile at her old friend, the King returning it wholeheartedly.

"Aang, stop your blowing for a minute." Bumi said as Aang continued trying to freeze the chain.

Aang finally froze the chain just as the Princess appeared, shooting a blast of blue flame at the two before Kama blocked it with an air current, sending a blast right back at her. "Now hold on just a..." Bumi cut short with a yell as Aang broke the chain and they all began to fall.

Just before they were about to crash into the mail chute Aang created a ball of air to soften their fall and they began to slide down the chute. "That was way too close." Kama pointed out with a smirk as they slid down the chute.

"Just like old time, isn't it Bumi?" Aang said with a smile as they continued.

"Aang I need to talk to you." Bumi stated seriously as Kama looked back towards the where the Princess had been.

"It's good to see you too!" Aang said happily as he continued laughing, before noticing something approaching on their left quickly.

"Watch!" Kama yelped as she threw up an air shield, growling angrily as she threw a few slashes of air at the Fire Nation girl.

The chutes came together quickly until the girl was behind them, smiling deviously before she continued attacking. Aang threw a gust at her before she attacked again, causing the airbenders to duck under the flames. Aang began trying to speed them up as Kama snarled angrily, feeling like she would be of better use if one of her past lives came in for a visit.

Aang dropped some debris on the track as they were passing some arches, blocking the Princess as he saw the empty cart, sighing in relief before yelping as the girl emerged again, shooting a blast of fire at them as they dropped to their stomachs. The ride continued until Appa came into view. "Hang on Bumi, our rides here!" Aang announced before swerving, causing them all to go flying off the chute and fly over Appa.

"Aang!" Kama yelled as they slammed through one chute and landed in another.

Aang looked back as the flaming disc began to fly towards them, Kama getting ready to block it, before Bumi caused a pillar of earth to rise and block it, blocking the Princess's path as well before she began to slide down the chute on foot. Kama growled furiously before her eyes flashed and fire shot from her mouth. "Woah! Kama!" Aang exclaimed before seeing Maiya in her place.

"Ah ha! It worked!" Bumi cheered for the girl before she leaped from the cage, landing directly in front of the Princess.

"Kama!" Aang called after her before they were out of her sight, Bumi bringing them to a halt eventually.

"If I cant have the Avatar, I'll take you." Princess Azula announced as she began to summon up lightning, unsure why the Vala before her just stood peacefully. It was when she aimed at her though and shot the lightning that she gasped, Maiya taking the lightning and redirecting it into a nearby building, causing the building to fall down towards them as Maiya fled down the chute quickly.

"You come near the Avatar again and I will not hold back!" Maiya's voice rung out before Azula fled before the building could fall on her.

Maiya found the area that Aang and Bumi had landed easily, arriving just as Bumi announced he would need to find another master. "Kama here has mastered a few Jing's herself as well." Bumi said before he smiled at the girl, watching as her eyes flashed white for a moment before Maiya was gone.

"Hello old friend." Kama said with a smirk up at the chuckling King.

"You've come far Kama. I knew you would get to use that technique eventually." Bumi said with a grin at Kama. "Goodbye Aang, Kama, I'll see you when the time is right." Bumi said before he sent himself back up the chute.

"Wait, he could Earthbend the whole time?" Kama questioned angrily as Aang laughed at her.

"Come on, before the firebenders come after us." Aang said as they turned to see Appa waiting behind them. They quickly jumped up onto the Sky Bison's back before he took off.

Later that night Aang and Kama went back into the city, Tom-Tom in Kama's arms as they landed on top of the governor's house. They waited silently for a few moments before Aang wrapped his arms around Kama's waist, lowering her down upside down onto the landing silently, letting Tom-Tom go before he pulled her back up so they were hidden.

The two took off after Tom-Tom's mother took him up into her arms, smiling at one another.

"Did you two drop the baby off?" Sokka asked as the two as they returned.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty happy to have their baby back." Kama said as she leaned on Aang's shoulder, smiling at the Avatar.

"Well we couldn't just take him." Aang said as he turned to her, smiling as well before noticing how close they were. He then pulled away quickly, going into his robes.

"What's he looking for?" Katara asked as Kama moved over towards her.

"Dunno." Kama said with a shrug before Aang pulled her away, earning a yelp from the Vala. "Rude!" Kama yelped before her eyes widened, seeing one of the crystals that had been in The Cave of Two Lovers attached to a woven necklace.

"Thought you might want one of the crystals." Aang said with a small smile, trying his hardest not to blush.

"You took one when I wasn't looking?" Kama asked as her mind flashed back to what they had done under the crystals, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. You seemed to really like them, so..." Aang held up the necklace that had begun glowing in the darkness, smiling widely at her while he tried to keep a blush from creeping onto his face.

Kama took the necklace slowly, feeling shy for once around her best friend as her hand closed around the glowing crystal. She looked up to see Aang sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, still smiling slightly at her. "You're an odd one sometimes Aang." Kama said with a smile as the Water Tribe siblings walked away from them.

"Why? I thought you'd..." Aang cut short as Kama's lips connected with his cheek, bringing the blush that had been waiting out on the Avatar's face.

"Thank you Aang." Kama said after she pulled away from him, aware of the blush that was tainting the Avatar's cheeks slightly.

"Uh... anytime." Aang replied as the Vala began to walk over towards Appa.

"Someone's really in love now." Sokka teased as he passed by Aang, punching the young boy in the shoulder playfully.

"Shut it Sokka." Aang replied before looking at the necklaces on the Vala's neck, flushing slightly at the sight of the betrothal necklace and the crystal that they had shared their first kiss with each other under.

"So what's the crystal for? Try and lure her in with your charm?" Sokka asked with a smirk as Aang shrunk back a bit, wishing that the warrior would shut his mouth considering Kama was only a little bit away from them.

"Sokka..." Aang whined before running over to Appa and leaping into his saddle to try and get away.

"We can fly through the night and tomorrow and then rest tomorrow night. It wouldn't be a smart idea to stay around here right now." Katara explained as she and Kama sat on the saddle, the light of the crystal making it easy to see things.

"She's got a good point." Sokka agreed as he climbed up into the saddle, sitting down beside Kama.

"Then let's get going." Kama said as she laid back, hand grazing over the crystal on her necklace slowly, unaware that her Avatar was watching her and smiling slightly.

"Yip yip." Aang stated to the sky bison before they were off into the night sky.

"Can you make that thing stop glowing?" Sokka questioned Kama after about an hour, hating how bright the crystal on her necklace was glowing.

"No." Kama replied simply as she stroked the fur on Kage's head, feeling the Armadillo Lion purr every time she did.

"If you don't I'll throw it over the side and into the forest." Sokka threatened as Kama scoffed at him.

"You do and I'll throw you down to get it back." Kama said before tucking the crystal into her robes, the material being enough to dull the glow.

"Finally. Maybe now I can sleep." Sokka said before turning over so he was facing away from Kama.

"Oh you're just jealous because no one gives you gifts." Kama replied to the warrior as he laughed sitting up.

"Well in this case, it's a good thing I'm not getting any gifts, considering it's your boyfriend giving them to you." Sokka said with a smirk before he laid back down, narrowly avoiding being hit by an air current.

"I'm gonna knock you off of Appa again Sokka. Just you wait." Kama commented deviously as she folded her arms behind her head.

"Alright you two, let's just sleep. It's been a long few days, so we're all exhausted." Katara stated as Aang moved back onto the saddle beside Kama.

"Appa's gonna keep flying. Katara's right, we need some sleep." Aang agreed before laying back to sleep as well.

"Sleep well everyone." Katara said as she laid down as well.

Aang looked towards the glowing crystal that was barely visible through Kama's robes before rolling over to sleep.

"Well all I'm saying is we're lost!" Sokka argued angrily, waking up the Vala so she saw the boy arguing with the others.

"We're not lost. We're just taking a detour." Aang argued back as he stayed at the reigns.

"You sound like Bumi now. He'd give a different word for something too." Kama commented as she sat up.

"You see, she's agreeing that we're lost too." Sokka stated as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"I agreed to nothing. I just woke up, so I don't know where we are to say if we are lost or not." Kama argued as she looked over the side of the saddle, seeing swampland down below them.

"We're at a swamp. We're supposed to be looking for an Earthbender." Sokka growled at the girl who just continued looking down at the swamp.

"We're flying over the swamp, we're not stopping." Katara corrected her brother.

"Then why're we flying so slow?" Sokka questioned as Kama rolled her eyes, wishing that the water tribe warrior would stop complaining for once.

"Because Appa's probably tired." Kama stated before Aang could say anything.

Kama looked up towards Aang to see him staring down at the swamp below them. After Sokka complained a bit more, they decided to hurry out of the area, until a tornado came out of nowhere and sucked the group down, separating the animals from the humans. "Why, of all places, a swamp?" Sokka questioned angrily as he began hacking through vegetation with his machete.

"You're going to seriously keep complaining? I swear, are you sure you're a man? Because I've never heard a man complain so much." Kama growled, obviously beyond annoyed as Sokka glared back at her.

"Alright you guys stop." Aang growled as he got between the two. "Let's just figure out how to get out of here." Aang said before turning to keep moving.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Sokka growled before he continued slashing through vegetation.

The group continued trying to find a way out until it got to dark to look. "Let's make camp. We're not going to find a way out now." Aang stated as Sokka continued slicing through vegetation until Kama snatched his machete from his hands.

"You're upsetting the balance of the swamp by doing that." Kama growled before moving to go help set up camp.

"Who cares. It's a swamp." Sokka argued as he began to try and start a fire.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air as the group shrunk back. "It's a bird." Kama said once seeing the bird up on a branch.

"Let's just set up before I change my mind." Sokka growled angrily before gagging as a swamp gas bubble burst in front of him.

The group settled in quickly to try and sleep, finding it hard to sleep somewhat though do to all the sounds and insects around them until they all huddled together to sleep. It was once they were all asleep though that vines began to snake out and wrap around the group, dragging them up into the trees. The group woke just in time to see the vines before they were being dragged from one another. "Guys?" Aang called out after he freed himself with his airbending, looking around for the others.

Kama growled angrily as she slashed at the vines to get free before she was slammed into a trunk, falling to the water with a big splash. "I hate mud." Kama growled angrily as she wiped the mud from her eyes. "Aang? Katara? Sokka?" Kama called out once she noticed she was alone.

Sokka ran away as the vines chased him. "I won't chop you anymore!" Sokka yelled back at the vines in an attempt to try and stop them.

The group continued searching for each other. Katara had been walking when she saw a women that looked a lot like her mother, making the waterbender break down in tears. Sokka was slicing his way through the swamp when he saw a vision of Yue again, confused before he fell back in the swamp. Aang saw a vision of a young girl with a flying swine, running after the giggling girl. "Who are you?" Aang called after the girl as he continued his chase.

Kama growled as she worked her way through the swamp slowly, hating how every other second she seemed to sink to her knee in muck.

Kama looked up suddenly when she heard a deep chuckle, her eyes scanning the area quickly before she saw a boy watching her through the vines, eyes scanning her quickly. Just as soon as she saw him the boy bolted, Kama going running after him quickly. "Stop!" Kama called after him as she ducked and dodged the vines that would sprout up in her way.

Aang eventually ran back into Sokka and Katara after a while of chasing the giggling girl. "It's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here. I knew it." Aang said after realizing where they were.

"Oh really? Then why didn't it bring Kama here too?" Sokka questioned as Aang finally noticed Kama was missing still.

Aang was about to reply, but suddenly a

Kama finally tackled the boy, only for her to go through him and land in swamp water, growling angrily. "I hate swamps!" Kama yelled furiously before looking up, hearing Appa's roar for the first time since they were separated. "Appa!" Kama called out to the bison.

The group fought the vine monster until they realized it was a man, the man stopping his attack and leading them to a very large tree, explaining why they all had their visions, how everything was connected. "But what about my vision? It was someone I never met." Aang explained to Huu as he looked up at the tree.

"You're the Avatar. You tell me." Huu replied simply before Aang began to think on the subject.

"Time is an illusion. So, it's someone I will meet." Aang stated, understanding it now finally.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson. But we still need to find Appa, Momo, Kage and Kama." Sokka reminded before Aang knelt down, putting his hand on the tree.

Kama slunk slowly beside Appa, slashing at the net silently with her airbending, hoping the men singing would stay distracted.

It was then that a large stream of water destroyed one of the boats, just as Kama got Appa free, seeing Kage escape from a bag a bit away. "Go Appa go!" Kama growled as she climbed up onto his head, grabbing her staff from his saddle.

"Appa! Kama!" Aang called out as Kama noticed that it was the others who started the attack.

After a bit more fighting the area began to calm down, seeing that the waterbending swamp men were harmless. "Well why did you attack Appa, Momo and Kage then?" Kama questioned as they all sat around a fire, everyone but Aang and Kama eating large roasted bugs.

"What did you see out there Kama?" Aang asked after the group continued bickering with Sokka over something being supernatural with the place.

"A boy. He sized me up and ran. When he vanished I wasn't far from Appa, Momo and Kage, so it was like he was leading me to them." Kama said with a shrug at the idea.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Katara asked curiously.

"No." Kama said before grimacing at Sokka for eating the large bug. "Looked around my age though." Kama said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's someone you lost?" Katara offered before Kama shook her head at her.

"Nope. Didn't look like anyone I lost." Kama said before moving over towards Appa.

The group decided to stay the night in the River village since it was already getting late, Kama staying up with Appa and Kage, sleeping in Appa's saddle before she heard someone coming, not surprised when Aang landed in the saddle. "You sure you wanna stay up here?" Aang asked as Kama sat up, ignoring the sound of the sky bison snoring already.

"Yes Aang, I'm fine being up here." Kama replied as the Avatar chuckled at her stubbornness.

"They'll be fine out here alone. I already know you cant stand the bugs though." Aang said as Kama swatted at the bugs around her, not trying to kill them though.

"I'm fine Avatar. Stop worrying. I'll feel better sleeping out here anyways." Kama said before laying back down with a thud as her body hit the saddle.

"Fine. Then I'll stay out here with you." Aang said before he laid down on his side.

"Why?" Kama asked with a small smile at her long time best friend.

"Because I want to stay with Appa too." Aang replied with a shrug before rolling onto his back.

"Copy cat." Kama replied simply as Aang chuckled at her before grunting as Kage jumped onto his stomach.

"Haha he's gonna use you as a pillow now." Kama stated with through her laughter before Aang moved Kage onto Kama instead.

"He loves you more than me. You keep him." Aang said before seeing the way Kama looked at him at the statement.

"What you don't love me?" Kama questioned before Aang realized how what he said could have been heard differently, blushing slightly.

"You're my best friend, what do you think?" Aang asked with a small smile at Kama before blushing more as the Vala pecked him on the cheek.

"I was screwing with you Aang. Don't get yourself all worked up." Kama said with a chuckle before Aang tried to join in, laughing sheepishly before the two laid back down, looking up at the sky that was blocked by the many branches of the swamp.

Aang woke up slowly the next morning, feeling something up against his side before he heard Sokka's laughter, opening his eyes to see the water tribe warrior in question. "Have a good night?" Sokka questioned before Aang saw that he and Kama had been sleeping rather close to one another, yelping before moving away quickly and waking the Vala.

"Every time I go to sleep, why do I have to be woken up roughly?" Kama questioned as she sat up.

"Well now that you two love birds are up, let's get going." Sokka said before he was knocked flying from Appa's saddle by two blasts of air, both Airbenders having shot at him at the same time.

"Nice timing." Kama said with a smirk at Aang as he bowed with a smirk of his own.

"Thank you, thank you." Aang replied with a smirk as Katara hopped up onto the saddle, Sokka behind her and grumbling angrily, drenched in swam water.

"Let's just go already." Sokka grumbled angrily before the team was off again, waving goodbye to the swamp people before they were off into the sky.

The group flew quickly in search of Aang's earthbending teacher. The next city they visited was a place called Chin Village. "I don't like this town." Kama growled after the villagers began setting fire to float of the Avatar's.

Aang quickly put out the fire on his own float, revealing to the town that he was the Avatar. "It's the Avatar!" The mayor announced as Kama moved to help try and get the float to stop smoking so heavily.

"Why're you burning floats of Aang's past lives?" Kama demanded angrily as Aang hopped down from the float.

"I suggest you all leave. You're not welcome here Avatar." The mayor stated to Aang angrily.

The mayor explained how, in his past life, Aang killed the towns leader and was the cause of their misery. Aang agreed to stand trail before he was thrown behind bars. "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't accept Water Tribe money?" Aang questioned as Kama continued trying to pick the lock on the cell, Katara standing with her hand over her eyes in embarrassment and Sokka looking at the young boy in annoyance.

"Just bust out." Sokka remarked to Aang after a while of discussing it, smiling widely as Kama picked the lock finally.

"Thank you Bumi. That's a skill that can come in handy." Kama said with a smug smirk before two guards appeared in the hallway, glaring at Kama before she ran off quickly.

"You guys need to help me prove my innocence." Aang explained as Kama ran past the cell door on the other side of Aang's prison, the guards in hot pursuit before a loud boom was heard.

"I guess I am pretty good." Sokka agreed after a bit of coercing by Aang and Katara to get him to help with the case.

Kama zoomed overhead and dropped into Aang's cell, smirking triumphantly. "Cant get me now." Kama teased before blowing raspberries at the guards who appeared at the cell door opposite Sokka and Katara.

"But we can close you in." The guard said before he stomped his foot and the roof closed up.

"I... should have thought that through." Kama said as she hung her head in defeat.

"You think?" Sokka replied simply before swinging the door on their side open, letting the Vala retreat before the guards came.

"Ha!" One guard yelled triumphantly as Sokka and Katara retreated, the guard appearing with the Vala in his arms, obviously struggling furiously.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to pick the lock." Aang stated to Kama as she was thrown into the cell with him, in restraints similar to his.

"Shut up." Kama growled simply before sitting down, willing the next guard to come so she would be able to blast him through a wall.

Sokka and Katara continued gathering evidence for Aang while Kama stayed in the cell with the Avatar, the two keeping themselves occupied with small talk or attempting to play games.

"You suck at this game." Kama commented after having sent a gust of wind at Aang, trying to see if he could dodge in time but instead he was knocked over.

"You did it when I wasn't paying attention." Aang replied before seeing that the other men in the prison were wanting him to come over. He slipped his head and hands from the stocks that were around him.

"Wha...you could take that off this whole time?" Kama snapped angrily before going over to a corner, smacking her head on the wall a few times.

"She'll come around. That little girl over there. You're a catch." One of the men assured Aang after a while of talking.

* * *

**I know it comes to a stop in the middle of this episode, it couldn't be helped though unfortunately. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and please do me a favor and review so I am more inclined to updating and don't feel that this story is failing.**


	17. An Everchanging Team

**Greetings my loyal readers. Thank you for all the views of my story, I wish I was getting more reviews though. Anyways, I'll let you get to the story now, and do remember to review for me so I am more inclined to type faster.**

* * *

"You should just tell her how you feel." One prisoner said to Aang as the Avatar looked back towards the Vala who was sending little bursts of air into the air through her hands, obviously bored out of her mind.

"You guys are great." Aang said as he turned back to the prisoners.

It wasn't long until Katara and Sokka returned with their evidence to help with Aang's case. "Why are you in stocks?" Mayor Tong questioned as Kama scowled angrily at him.

"This one was caught trying to break the Avatar out of his cell." A guard explained before Kama swept his legs out from under him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over your girlish yell." Kama replied with a devious smirk before dodging an aim at her stomach by the guard.

"Enough. Now, are you ready to explain yourself?" Mayor Tong questioned Aang as he turned to the boy.

It was then that the group found out that there was no evidence needed, that the Mayor and Aang would tell their part of the story and the Mayor would choose who was right. Both gave bad statements on what happened before Katara decided to dress Aang up in Kyoshi's clothes. "Wow I didn't think he would look like an actual girl in her clothes." Kama commented with a smirk as her eyes caught Aang's over the fan he held, showing him how she was teasing him.

"Hey everybody! Avatar Kyoshi here." Aang announced in a high pitched voice that made Kama fall over in laughter, causing the Avatar to flush red behind the fan in embarrassment.

"Kama stop laughing." Katara hissed as she helped the Vala back up off the ground.

"But...it's just so...hilarious! He sounded..." Kama burst into another fit of laughter before the Mayor began shushing her.

"This is ridiculous!" Mayor Tong snapped angrily before he began to charge Aang. It was then that a tornado of earth engulfed the young Avatar, causing all to flinch and shrink back. It was once it cleared that the people there saw Avatar Kyoshi.

"Hey that's my thing." Kama growled before Katara slapped a hand over the Vala's mouth to silence her.

Avatar Kyoshi began to speak, explaining what had happened over three hundred years ago, how she had killed Chin the Great because he had threatened her home, that she split Kyoshi Island from the mainland to protect it, to keep it safe from invaders like Chin the Conqueror. Kyoshi was then engulfed in the tornado of earth once more and once it cleared Aang stood there once more.

"What happened?" Aang asked as Katara stopped him from falling over.

"You kind of just...confessed. Sorry." Katara alerted awkwardly as Aang's eyes shifted between his friends that were before him.

"I find you guilty!" Mayor Tong announced before asking the guards to bring out the wheel of punishment.

"The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment." A guard announced once the wheel had been brought out.

Aang looked back at his friends silently, seeing their looks of sympathy, before he spun the wheel. "Community service! Please Community service." Katara begged as Kama and Sokka kept silent.

"Looks like it's "Boiled in Oil."" The guard announced once the wheel stopped.

Aang looked back at his friends, scared before he noticed Kama break from the ropes that had been tied tightly around her hands and arms, then seeing the bomb that had been thrown before Kama shoved Sokka and Katara down.

"We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord!" A Fire Nation Colonel announced as he appeared, his rhino's behind him.

"Avatar, do something!" Mayor Tong plead as he hid behind the wheel of punishment.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be boiled in oil." Aang said with a glare at the man before he changed Aang's punishment to community service, smiling before he went to protect the town, Kama already ahead of him.

Aang threw one man from his rhino quickly, the rhino embedding it's horns in the wheel of punishment, before he turned to go after the Colonel.

Kama quickly went to pout out fires that were burning down the buildings while the others fought, dodging flaming arrows quickly as she continued to extinguish the fires on the buildings.

The fight continued for a while until finally the Rough Rhino soldiers were defeated. Later that night the town celebrated how Avatar Aang and his friends saved the town from the Rough Rhino Invasion, offering cookie dough to the group. "This is the worst town we've ever been to." Sokka commented before watching Aang slurp his cookie, slurping his own with a disgusted look.

"Blegh!" Kama gagged as she grabbed the nearest liquid she could and rinsed her mouth with it.

"Let's go before they try and charge you with something else." Sokka commented before the group hurried for Appa to get out of the town, having already stocked up.

"Uh wait. I've...gotta get one last thing." Aang said before hurrying off, leaving his friends confused.

"What does he need so bad he had to run off that quick?" Katara asked as Kama shrugged in response.

"Who knows. Half the time it's hard to tell what he's thinking off." Kama replied before Sokka went off to get the young Avatar. The two girls of the group went back to Appa and hopped into his saddle.

"What's taking them so long?" Katara questioned after about ten more minutes of waiting for the two boys to come back.

Aang frowned as he looked through one of the scroll shops, not finding the scrolls he was looking for. "What're you looking for Aang?" Sokka asked after finally finding the young Airbender, startling the boy.

"Nothing." Aang answered quickly, causing the water tribe warrior to become suspicious.

"What? Looking for something for Kama?" Sokka questioned as Aang continued looking silently, trying to ignore Sokka.

"No, why would I get something for Kama?" Aang questioned like it was an absurd idea.

"Because you love her." Sokka said with a teasing tone before he began making kissing noises, unaware of the fact that the Avatar's face was turning a slight red.

"I do not!" Aang responded quickly before picking up a scroll, smiling slightly since he thought he wouldn't see it.

Sokka caught sight of the words on the scroll and burst into laughter. "That's what you went off for? You could have just asked for tips instead of looking for a Kama Sutra scroll." Sokka exclaimed as his laughter continued, the Avatar a bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm not looking for it for what you think!" Aang began trying to argue, wanting Sokka to be quiet for once.

"You're getting it...because of Kama." Sokka commented through his laughter before Aang shoved the warrior from the stall and into an ally to try and make sure he didn't cause a scene.

"I am not getting it because of Kama." Aang growled before sighing, knowing Sokka was going to keep trying to get the information out of him so he had better fess up.

"Should one of us go look for them?" Katara questioned as Kama laid back, Kage in her lap sleeping.

"No, they'll be back soon probably." Kama said and as if on cue the two boys of the group returned silently, Sokka obviously hiding something.

"What took you two so long?" Katara questioned as the two boys hopped onto the saddle.

"Nothing!" Aang replied quickly, his voice cracking before Kama began laughing.

"I...I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Kama said as she put a hand over her mouth, knowing Aang was scowling at her now.

"Let's just go already." Katara commented as Aang hopped onto Appa's saddle quickly, tugging the reigns before Appa took off.

The group flew for a while before everyone began feeling exhausted from the long day. They began choosing over whether or not they should stop or keep flying.

"Fly through the night." Sokka argued with Kama as they sat back in the saddle.

"You're not the leader." Kama responded tiredly, laying back with her feet propped up on the side of the saddle.

"Well we'd find Aang a earthbending teacher faster if we kept searching." Sokka argued as Katara rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground below before seeing a city.

"There's a city down there. Let's just stop here and we can keep going tomorrow." Katara offered as she stopped the two from continuing their bickering.

"Fine." Sokka agreed after a bit of convincing before Aang began to direct Appa down to the city.

"Nice city." Kama commented as they got closer before deciding to make camp outside of town, not wanting to stay in town where they might cause trouble.

"I'll start the fire." Sokka said before he began gathering the kindling.

"What did you buy?" Kama asked Aang as she popped up behind him, seeing the scroll in his hands.

"Nothing. Just some earthbending scrolls." Aang lied quickly, putting the scroll back in his robes.

"Earthbending scrolls? Really?" Kama questioned suspiciously as Aang kept his gaze off of Kama, not wanting her to see the nervousness that was on his face.

"Yeah. I need to start practicing." Aang replied before he tried to retreat quickly.

Kama watched Aang carefully, her suspicion rising before she decided to sleep. She moved further away from the fire before she set up with Kage to sleep. "Why're you all the way over there?" Sokka questioned from his tent.

"Why aren't you?" Kama replied simply before rolling onto her back to sleep, Kage on her stomach as usual even though he was growing bigger each day.

Aang looked over towards Kama before deciding to stay with Appa, falling asleep easily.

The next day after waking up the group went into town to look around. Sokka began looking over weapons and bags, Katara and Aang impatiently following him, while Kama went off with Kage to look around. "I think I'd be better off clothes shopping with Kama." Aang commented before earning a glare from Katara.

"That's a good one!" Sokka said with a chuckle before the glare was aimed at him as well.

"She's not shopping for clothes. She's looking around for scrolls and just to look around." Katara defended as Sokka scoffed, looking over a bag he had picked up.

"What scrolls is she looking for?" Aang asked as Sokka began fawning over the pricey bag.

"She said she wanted to look for something to help make new airbending techniques." Katara said with a shrug at the things that Kama was planning.

"Why didn't she ask me to help?" Aang asked as he frowned slightly, ignoring Sokka's comments about the bag.

"She said you can hide scrolls from her, so it's only fair if she does it too." Katara said before she began talking with Sokka over the bag.

Sokka finally decided to buy the bag when Kama came back, an earthbending boy following her. "Hey, I think we might have found you somewhere to learn Earthbending. This guy goes to an academy nearby, says the teachers a master." Kama said before inching away from the boy slightly, seeing the way the kid was watching her.

Aang felt a jealous spark before he spoke up. "Thanks, we'll find it ourselves." Aang said with a smile before the boy walked away, getting the hint.

"Well, that was a bit rude." Kama commented before she turned to lead the way.

"He was being rude too, in case you hadn't noticed." Aang commented as Kama scoffed at him.

"Let's just find your academy." Kama stated before they continued on, Katara giving Sokka a questioning look about the two only for him to shrug.

The group found the academy quickly and Aang decided to try a class, not quiet as interested in it as his friends has expected him to be. "I can just see this isn't going to work out." Katara commented as she watched Aang slouch and stare off into space.

"I just cant wait to see him get hit for not paying attention." Kama replied only to see the look she got from the other two beside her. "What?" Kama replied before they turned back to Aang.

It wasn't long until a student shot a boulder at Aang, slamming him into a wall as Kama smirked up where they were watching. "Why're you smiling at that?" Katara questioned, wondering what was going on between the airbenders.

"Earthbending scroll, yeah right." Kama said with a smug smirk before Sokka started chuckling, knowing Kama wasn't going to believe Aang's excuses for what the scroll really contained.

Aang was still trying to get sand out of his ears when he left the academy. "You're in trouble." Sokka warned the airbender before Aang looked at him, obviously confused. Sokka only had to mouth the word scroll once before the airbenders eyes widened.

"I think the Boulder is going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI." One boy commented as he exited the academy with another boy.

"He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to get a chance." The other boy replied as the team listened to them.

"Excuse me but where's this tournament?" Aang asked as he stood in front of the boys.

"It's on the island of Nunya..."Nunya" business." The first boy said before he and the other laughed, walking away.

Katara was going to go and try and get the information, but Kama stopped her. "I'll do it." Kama said with a smirk before walking off after the boys, Aang's eyes catching how her attitude seemed to change to one more gentle and feeling the jealousy spark in the pit of his stomach again.

"Why'd you let me buy this?" Sokka questioned as he dropped the bag to the ground.

Kama came back a few minutes later, fixing her hair that was falling in her eyes. "You ready to go to Earth Rumble VI?" Kama questioned with a smile as Aang looked her over.

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang questioned, still surprised she even got the information.

"Oh...a girl has her ways." Kama said with a mischievous smile before she began leading them from the area.

The two boys groaned in pain, being knocked through a wall into a building, signs of what could have been a tornado on the ground outside.

The group approached the sight of the Earth Rumble VI later that night, getting front row seats before realizing that with rocks flying everywhere, that was a stupid idea. Kama was forced to sit next to Aang as they watched. "Hmm, maybe that's the kind of bender for me." Kama commented to Katara as they looked at one of the powerful benders by the name The Boulder, Kama oblivious to the scowl on the Avatar's face as he watched the man bend.

"You know he's older than you, right?" Katara questioned Kama as they kept watching.

"I'm a hundred and twelve year old airbender. I'm sure I'm older." Kama said as she folded her arms over her chest, just then getting a pulse of jealousy from the boy beside her.

It was soon though that a bender by the name The Blind Bandit entered, Aang's eyes looking her over carefully. "Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder!" The Blind Bandit challenged the larger bender after his previous comment.

The fight began and it wasn't long before the girl won, shocking Aang as he realized that this girl was the one from his vision. "God, stare much?" Kama commented before Aang volunteered to fight the Blind Bandit.

"Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka cheered as Katara and Kama rolled their eyes at Sokka.

Aang tried to convince the Blind Bandit he only wanted to talk, but she wouldn't listen, and soon Aang had knocked the girl from the ring. "Well that was...unexpected." Kama said as they got up to go down to Aang.

"Way to go champ!" Sokka commended as he took the belt and money Aang had won.

"Now how's that a good way to get a master? Wait...you did slam me through a wall my first week at the Southern Air Temple too, and I'm surprisingly still here." Kama said with a teasing smirk to try and up the Avatar's spirit.

"Let's go before someone else tries to challenge you Aang." Katara commented before they quickly made their leave.

"Why do you get the belt? Aang did the fighting." Kama stated as she looked at Sokka with the belt and bag on him.

"It's alright, he can have it." Aang quickly stated before the two could begin bickering.

"Hmm. See, your boyfriend wants me to have it." Sokka stated before ducking as an air scooter went over his head.

"You're lucky I missed." Kama called before she began to come back around on the scooter.

"Let's please not do this tonight." Katara commented as she got between the two bickering children.

"Fine. Just tell him not to make comments about something untrue." Kama said before she strolled off, feeling a scowl on her but unaware it was coming from her best friend.

The group got back to their campsite and Kama quickly laid down with Kage, pulling out one of her scrolls to read. "What's that?" Aang asked as he saw the Fire Nation Symbol on the scroll.

"Some reading material." Kama responded simply before Aang moved over so he could see it.

"Why're you looking into firebending techniques?" Aang asked at the sight of the moves on the scroll.

"Maiya, oh and so you'll be able to learn them." Kama said before turning to Aang. "Why'd you try and tell me you had an Earthbending scroll?" Kama countered with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Aang shrunk back slightly. "I do have an earthbending scroll." Aang tried to assure as his voice cracked on the rise, hearing the giggling from Katara.

"Uh huh, your voice cracking says otherwise." Kama said with a smirk before Aang got up to leave, but Kama's hand caught him and pulled him back down, the other tracing where the scroll was in Aang's robes. "Wanna tell me now?" Kama questioned as the Avatar paled.

"Oh just tell her Aang." Sokka growled from his tent, wanting the two to quiet down.

"Tell me what?" Kama questioned as she turned back to Aang, but he was already in the process of escaping.

"Nothing." Aang quickly said and scowled as his voice cracked again.

"Fine, thought you would tell me since I'm your friend, but fine, hide the scroll." Kama growled before she rolled over, facing away from everyone else as Kage curled up with her.

Aang looked back at Kama silently, sorrow filling his eyes before he sighed and went back to Appa.

The next day the group went back into town in search of the Blind Bandit for Aang, Aang scowling every time Kama would start cooing over a "powerful looking Earthbender". "Let's try the Academy." Aang offered before they started towards the academy. Aang noticed Kama wasn't following and turned back to see her talking to a boy from the academy. He scowled once more before grabbing her by the waist and dragging her off.

"Hey! That's very rude to do when I'm talking!" Kama growled as she broke free from Aang's grip.

The group arrived at the Academy and was told about a family by the name of Beifong who had a flying boar as their symbol. "Let's go see them then." Aang said before turning away from the boys, catching the evil glare Kama shot them before they left. "Do I wanna know what you did to them?" Aang asked as they walked.

"Probably not." Kama said with a chuckle before the boy sighed.

The group got to the estate quickly and saw the girl. "What're you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" The Blind Bandit questioned as Kama chuckled at the nickname.

"I think it suits you." Kama teased with a smirk.

Aang began trying to explain that he needed an Earthbending teacher, but the girl refused and called her guards instead.

"Well, let's try seeing her parents then." Aang commented before they went to see the parents of the Blind Bandit. They were welcomed into the home quickly and the Beifong family invited them to dinner. Aang sat opposite the young girl who looked about the same age as he and Kama.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have you visit us." Poppy said after Aang cooled Toph's food with a small tornado.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked as the guests continued to eat.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of Summer, but I cant do that without finding an Earthbending teacher first." Aang explained as his eyes landed on Toph who was opposite him.

"You'll need more than just a master." Kama commented quietly so only Aang would hear her, continuing to eat as he glared at her.

It was then that a back and forth began between the Avatar and the Blind Bandit, Toph sending fissures at Aang any time he referenced her being a good Earthbender. Aang pulled his head out of his bowl after he was forced into it, scowling before he sneezed, sending food at anyone nearby. "What is wrong with you?" Toph snapped at the airbender, getting the same response from him.

The group talked with the Beifong family for a while longer before they went to rest, the family providing a guest room for them. "Good night, buddy." Aang said to Appa who was outside their window.

Kama got up from her bed, staff in hand. "Where are you going?" Sokka questioned the girl.

"Night flying." Kama said before walking over to the window and hopping out, taking off on her glider a second later.

It was a few minutes later when Toph entered, inviting Aang to go for a walk with her. While they walked, Toph explained how she could see everything, but not with her eyes, with her feet through earthbending. She could feel the vibrations of the earth, know when something was near. It was as they were talking about Toph's parents that they were ambushed by the men from the Rumble. "Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." Sokka stated later that night, holding up the ransom note for the parents and the friends to see.

"Master Yu, Vala Kama, I need you to help get my daughter back." Lao stated to the earthbending master and airbending master.

"We're all going." Katara commented quickly before the group went off to rescue the two kidnapped benders.

The group got to the Rumble arena quickly to give over the ransom money. "What about Aang?" Kama questioned as she stepped forward.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a very hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get out of my ring before we take you to sell as well, Vala." Xin Fu stated before turning to leave, it was as he turned his back that a ball of air shot at his head.

"We need an Earthbender, not an airbender." Katara commented to Kama as the Vala took a seat, looking ready to meditate.

"Kama don't!" Aang called over to the Vala. "I'll be alright." Aang assured before the Boulder lifted up his cage.

It took a bit of convincing before Toph agreed to help, telling the rest to stand back as she moved into the ring to fight. She fought off all the benders with little effort. "Your daughter is amazing!" Yu exclaimed as he turned to Lao after the fight had ended.

Aang walked over to the rest of the group, Kama hugging him before smacking him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Aang questioned as he rubbed where he had been hit.

"Don't get kidnapped again." Kama replied before the group quickly made to leave.

Everyone returned to the Beifong estate where Toph finally spoke up to her father, the man sending away the team in response. It was as they were about to leave though that Toph ran over to Appa. "My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." Toph said before Aang jumped down onto the ground, only to be shot into the air a moment later by Toph.

"Well I think that was well deserved." Kama said as she helped Toph up onto Appa's saddle.

"You always think it's deserved when someone's hurt." Sokka commented as Kama smirked.

"That's because there's always a reason for why something happens. Let's get out of here." Kama said before Appa took off into the sky.

The group flew for the rest of the night and half of the next day before landing, deciding to make camp. "Finally, ground." Toph commented as she hopped off of Appa.

"Let's set up." Sokka said before moving to get supplies out, glad they had a sight by a lake again.

"Let's swim." Kama replied before stripping off her outer robes and running into the water, oblivious to Aang's stare after her.

"For an airbender, you'd expect her to like water less." Toph commented before Aang took off into the water after her.

"They're not very traditional." Katara explained before going to help Sokka.

"You're not gonna win." Kama teased as she swam back under water, Aang trying to tackle her but finding it hard with how quick and evasive the Vala could be.

"I'll catch you eventually." Aang called after Kama before he took off after her.

"I'm the best airbender here Aang, you won't..." Kama was cut short when Aang grabbed her in his Octopus form and dragged her to him.

"What was that?" Aang questioned with a smug smirk as he grabbed the Vala by the waist, dragging her down into the water.

"Evil octopus!" Kama growled as they resurfaced, hearing the laughter from shore.

"That was a good Octopus form Aang." Katara called out to them as Kama tried to break free.

"Thank you, thank you." Aang said as he bowed smugly before being splashed in the face by Kama.

"Don't get cocky." Kama said before she flipped over the Avatar and went flying off the other way.

Aang gave up and decided to just float on his back while Kama noticed his robes on shore, a scroll sticking out from them as she stealthily swam in towards shore. "Are you two almost done yet?" Sokka called to the two as Kama reached shore, the scroll being taken up by a small tornado that brought it to Kama's hand quickly.

"I am." Kama said with a mischievous smile before she moved off to sit on Appa's saddle.

"I am too since Kama came in already." Aang said as he grabbed his robes and put them back on, unaware of the missing scroll.

Kama laid down as she looked at the seal on the scroll, seeing that it looked like something from the Great Library, before she opened the scroll slightly. Her face flushed red at what the scroll contained before she shut it just as quick. "Hey Kama, Aang wants you to show you a technique." Katara called up to the Vala as she shoved the scroll away.

* * *

**Oh dear. It seems Kama's found out about Aang's little studies into what's going on with him. At least they finally found Aang's Earthbending teacher though. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them. I hope that you remember to review though so I type them out faster. Anyways, thanks again and next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**


	18. Day of Relaxation

**Greetings again readers! First off, thank you for all the positive reviews and asking me to continue updating. I don't plan to stop until the story is done. Anyways, I'll let you all get to the chapter then. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review for me too!**

* * *

"What were you doing up there for so long?" Aang asked as Kama hopped back down from Appa's saddle.

"Nothing, just meditating." Kama replied quickly before hurrying over to Kage, almost knocking the Avatar over with the sudden gust of wind.

"What's gotten into her?" Katara questioned as Aang shrugged, feeling Sokka nudge him.

"Hey where's that scroll you bought?" Sokka questioned as Aang pulled open his robes to get it, then noticing the missing scroll.

"I think I dropped it." Aang said as he looked around on the ground.

"Or it's in the saddle. Be careful so Kama doesn't find it." Sokka warned before going back to setting up the camp.

Aang hopped up onto Appa's saddle to immediately see the scroll in question tossed aside, seeing it had been opening and feeling his panic spark a bit as he grabbed the scroll and tucked it into his robes again before hopping back down. "Kama, you want me to show you how I've come with that Wind surfing technique?" Aang asked as he moved over towards the Vala who was unusually quiet.

"Maybe later." Kama said before taking off again, causing Aang's panic to spark fully now since he knew she had to have been the one to open the scroll now.

"Yeah, she saw the scroll obviously." Sokka said after Aang watched Kama retreat. "Which means, you've gotta explain why you have it." Sokka said as he put a hand on Aang's shoulder before running away before he could be dragged into the situation.

Kama hid up at the top of a nearby tree for a while, watching the Avatar try and find her. "She's up in the tree." Toph spoke up as Kama scowled down at the ground. "I can feel her hopping from branch to branch." Toph explained before pointing up at the Vala who up until then had been invisible in the tree.

"What's wrong with wanting to climb?" Kama called back down before hopping from the tree to another as Aang moved like he was going to come up after Kama.

"Why's she running from Aang?" Katara questioned Sokka as the two continued a chase and run for a while.

"I don't know." Sokka lied with a shrug before Toph held up a hand.

"He's lying." Toph pointed out as Sokka scowled at the earthbender.

"Ask Aang." Sokka said before going to get kindling. It was then that the group at the camp site heard a crash and looked to see the airbenders fall from a tree, branches falling on them.

"That's why you shouldn't climb!" Kama growled after she got her breath back from the fall, throwing the branches off of her. "You don't land on the same branch as the other person." Kama explained as she sat up, moving to run again but Aang quickly grabbed her and pinned her.

"No, no more running." Aang said through a bit of panting, tired of jumping through the trees. "You made me fall out of a tree, no more running." Aang said as he looked down at the Vala who was obviously uncomfortable being so close to Aang at the moment.

"Get off of me." Kama growled as she tried to force Aang off of her, but he wasn't going to budge.

"Why'd you look through my scroll?" Aang asked after a few moments of silence, loosening his grip on Kama a bit.

"Why'd you have it?" Kama retorted as she slipped out from under Aang, surprising the Avatar before he was pinned against a tree trunk.

"I...I cant tell you." Aang said as he diverted his gaze quickly, feeling the embarrassment flood into him again.

"Of course you cant." Kama growled before letting Aang go, moving to leave.

"Sokka bought it for me." Aang tried to convince quickly, since technically it was true that the water tribe warrior was the one to buy it, just for Aang and not himself.

"You are aware you're twelve, right?" Kama questioned Aang as she turned back to him slightly.

"Well technically we're both a hundred and twelve." Aang corrected before catching the glare Kama gave him.

"Why would you need that?" Kama hissed, not wanting to deal with Aang's joking. "That scroll is for people intending to...ugh I don't even want to say it." Kama growled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't get it for what you think." Aang quickly assured, not wanting to make Kama any madder than she was already. "I just needed...to see something." Aang said before shrinking back at the look of disgust Kama shot him.

"Men." Kama growled as she moved to leave.

"No not that!" Aang quickly yelped, knowing what he said wasn't exactly a good answer and scowling as his voice cracked again.

"Then what?" Kama questioned, trying not to laugh at the fact that Aang's voice was cracking a bit more often now.

Aang was about to answer but Katara's voice rung out. "Are you two okay over there?" Katara called to the airbenders.

"We're fine, just talking." Kama called back before turning back to Aang.

"Do I really have to say it?" Aang questioned only to shrink back at the angry glare from his best friend. "You should already know." Aang answered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hating that his voice cracked mid sentence.

Kama's eyes softened suddenly, realizing what Aang was using the scroll for. Kama giggled slightly at the Avatar, earning a confused look from him. "Haha you started puberty late." Kama teased as Aang flushed red in embarrassment.

"Kama!" Aang growled as he shrunk back into the tree a bit, his face bright red.

"You don't even have the monks to ask about it." Kama said as she began laughing, making Aang shrink back more as his embarrassment over the subject continued rising.

"You're evil." Aang growled as he sunk down to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm your best friend, I'm allowed to be." Kama commented as she leaned against the same tree as him, sliding down to the ground.

"No, no you're not." Aang replied as he rested his chin on his knees, beginning to calm down finally before he felt Kama shift closer to him until their hips bumped together.

"You know, when I saw that scroll, I thought you were planning something." Kama said as she began chuckling, aware that Aang wasn't going to look at her for a bit. "Thought you were going to try and seduce Katara or something." Kama said as her laughter started up again, oblivious to the horrified look Aang had on his face.

"Kama!" Aang shrieked in embarrassment over the Vala's behavior.

"Oh don't act like you haven't heard that word. I am smarter than I could have ever hoped, thank Bumi." Kama said with a shrug at the level of intelligence she had from so many hours spent studying with Bumi.

"You don't need to say stuff like that though." Aang growled as Kama smirked, shoving his shoulder slightly.

"I'm vulgar, so what. I'm an unconventional airbender. I was when I met you too, remember. As you put it, I destroyed Gyatso's statue the first week." Kama said before Aang began chuckling at the memory.

"Well you don't need to torture me." Aang replied after a bit of laughter.

"Oh I know, but your reactions funny." Kama stated with a smirk before bumping her hip into Aang's, trying to knock him over. "But that's what you love about me is the fact that I'm a rambunctious airbender." Kama said with a proud smile as their eyes locked.

"Uh yeah." Aang answered awkwardly, his eyes diverting at the comment about his love for her, wishing he could tell the Vala how he really saw her.

Kama wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders, smirking at him. "You, my friend, need to stop acting embarrassed when you're talking to your friend here." Kama said with a smirk still held as their eyes locked.

Aang's eyes dropped from Kama's to her lips, remembering the trip through the Cave of Two Lover's before he felt himself leaning in until their lips were pressed against one another. "Aang!" Kama's voice rung out as the airbender opened his eyes, realizing he had just been fantasizing again and shrinking back a bit.

"Yeah?" Aang replied as he shrugged Kama's arm off.

"What are you daydreaming or just drifting off?" Kama asked before turning back towards camp, hearing Sokka calling to them.

"Uh just tired." Aang lied as he leaned back against the tree, his arms resting beside him.

"So daydreaming about the water tribe girl? Not surprised." Kama commented, holding back her annoyance before getting up to go silence Sokka.

"Wha... I was not!" Aang argued quickly as he jumped up to follow Kama.

"Okay Aang." Kama said with a dismissive wave, Aang then getting a small spark of jealousy from the Vala and smirking slightly before grabbing Kama by the waist, lifting her over his shoulder before running for the water.

"Aang! Put me down!" Kama snapped angrily before yelping as she was thrown into the lake.

"Payback!" Aang chimed before running away quickly, seeing the angry Vala was going to charge him.

"How'd it go?" Sokka asked as Aang ran past him.

"Cant talk, gotta run." Aang said before yelping as Kama came zooming at him.

"You're going to pay for throwing me into the water!" Kama snarled angrily as the two zoomed off into the forest.

"Are they always like this?" Toph questioned as she sat down beside the fire.

"Yeah, more often then not." Katara said with a sigh, waiting for the crash or scream of pain to come.

It wasn't long until their was a loud thud as a tree fell. Kama standing beside the fallen tree, smirking at Aang's horrified look. "That could have killed me!" Aang snapped as Kama chuckled deviously before lunging, trying to tackle Aang but they fell over the fallen tree with a grunt.

"Should one of us go get them?" Sokka questioned as he cooked the food over the fire.

"I wouldn't. Unless you want a tree to fall on you." Toph said as she leaned back slightly were she was sitting.

Aang opened his eyes slowly, pain in his backside and feeling something on top of him before realizing it was Kama. He flushed red before the Vala groaned, moving to get up. "Evil Avatar." Kama commented as their eyes locked.

"You're the one that tackled me." Aang replied before he tried to help Kama up off of him, trying not to let his want to kiss the Vala again get in his head.

"You threw me in the lake!" Kama growled back as she tugged at her robes for emphasis.

"Okay can you just... get off of me now." Aang asked as he indicated how they looked.

"Woah! Didn't know I'd walk in to see something like this." Sokka's voice came, the warrior finding the two airbenders to see Kama basically straddling the Avatar's waist.

"It isn't what it looks like." Kama growled quickly, jumping up off of Aang.

"It looked like you were trying to..." Sokka was cut short by Kama hitting him in the face with a blast of air.

"It was nothing." Kama argued angrily as she stood up, helping Aang up as well.

"Fine, fine!" Sokka barked as he stood back up, rubbing his forehead where a red mark was forming from where Kama has hit him with the blast of air.

"I'm gonna head back to camp." Aang said before taking off towards camp, Kama right behind him.

"I hate having to deal with those two." Sokka grumbled before he went to head back as well.

The airbending Nomads got back quickly and sat down beside the fire, eating before night began to fall. "Ooh I wanna do scary stories!" Toph stated excitedly as she stood up, the fire flickering before the benders and warrior around it.

"Better be careful then. Sokka will be screaming all night if it's really bad." Katara warned with a teasing smile at her older brother as he glared at her.

"I will not!" Sokka argued quickly as everyone else laughed at him.

Toph began as Aang poked the fire to keep it going, Kama beside him. "Then, as he was sleeping in his sleeping bag, a prickly snake snuck into his sleeping bag, biting him on the leg to wake him before the man woke up and ran, only to run right into a... monster platypus bear!" Toph yelled as Sokka screamed like a girl, causing all around to laugh at him.

"So much for not getting scared." Kama said through her laughter, on her side from how badly she was laughing.

"I wasn't scared!" Sokka argued angrily as the four other children around him continued laughing at him.

"I'll believe that when you don't wet your pants." Kama said before rolling onto her stomach, Aang collapsing onto her back in laughter.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Sokka snapped before getting up and going into his tent.

"Don't wet the bed tonight!" Toph called after Sokka as the group erupted into more laughter.

"Maybe now no one will scream." Katara said as she began to calm down.

"Unless the screams come from those two, since they're already cuddling together." Toph said as she indicated Aang and Kama and how they were leaning against the others back, beginning to calm down as well.

"We are not!" The airbenders said in unison before moving away from the other quickly.

"Alright maybe it's time for us all to go to bed." Katara offered before she moved to go to her tent as well. Toph made her own out of stone while Kama moved back over towards Appa, laying down on the bison's tail as Aang moved beside her.

"Move over." Aang said before moving making Kama move over a bit.

"No I got here first." Kama replied before Aang laid down.

"Well Appa's my Sky Bison." Aang stated with a smirk before Kama rolled her eyes at him, rolling onto her side to sleep.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to throw you in the water." Kama commented as Aang chuckled at her.

"Go to sleep Kama." Aang replied simply before he settled in, drifting off to sleep. Aang tossed and turned in his sleep as his dreams tormented him again, but not with hateful images.

_Aang smiled happily, flying around on his glider as he circled the night sky, the only night coming from the full moon and the stars. He watched as another glider swirled around him, heading down towards the ground as he followed._

_The two obvious airbenders landed quickly before Aang was knocked to the ground, tackled by the airbender that had been beside him before._

_Aang groaned before looking up at the airbender above him, feeling his face flush red before he leaned up and their lips collided, flipping them over so that Aang had the girl pinned down as his lips stayed connected to hers._

"_Aang, I had no idea..." Kama's voice hit Aang as their lips parted, Aang finally seeing the Airbending Vala in the moonlight._

_Aang opened his mouth like he was going to reply, but Kama's lips connected with his, the Avatar groaning slightly as his fantasy finally happened before he began kissing back quickly._

_Aang wrapped his arms around Kama's waist, lifting her up before pinning her against a tree, their lips still connected for a few more moments until they broke for air. "Kama...I lo..." Kama cut the Avatar short as her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips connected in another fiery kiss._

"_Don't. I think I already know." Kama said as they parted again, eyes locking in the moonlight before they kissed once more, Kama parting her lips slightly for the now startled Avatar._

_Aang didn't need to be told twice as he remembered what his scrolls offered for the situation, slipping his tongue between the Vala's lips slowly as her own hands lowered from his neck._

"Aang! Wake up!" Sokka snapped at the sleeping Avatar who was on his stomach on Appa's tail.

"Just let him sleep. It's not even that late yet." Kama called over to Sokka from the lake, neck deep in the water.

"Yeah Sokka. We're not leaving for a while so what's the problem?" Katara commented from where she was taking down their tents.

"His groaning over here is getting annoying." Sokka argued back as he poked Aang with his club.

"Sokka leave him alone!" Kama snapped from the lake, swimming in towards shore a bit.

"Fine! Since everyone's on his side, I'll just let him sleep all day." Sokka growled before hopping off of Appa's tail and moving to go fishing.

"Hmm? Morning everyone." Aang grumbled as he woke up then, all the yelling waking him finally.

"I didn't wake him! You saw he woke up himself!" Sokka alerted quickly as he strung his fishing rod to go catch some fish.

"I saw." Kama replied simply as she continued to float on her back through the lake.

Aang's eyes drifted to Kama and his face flushed red at the memory of his dream, burying his face in Appa's fur.

"Wake up Twinkle Toes. If you want to start training, today's the day." Toph said as she shot a rock at the boy.

"I'll get up in a minute." Aang replied as he stayed on his stomach.

"Katara, why not urge him to wake up with a water whip?" Kama called to the waterbender from where she was in the middle of the lake.

"He's already awake, just let him wake up a bit more on his own." Katara called back as Kama groaned loudly before diving under the water.

"I'm up already. I'm just laying here a little bit." Aang commented before reaching over and grabbing his shirt and outer robes, pulling them on quickly.

"Lazy airbender!" Kama teased from the water before diving back under.

"I'm not the one floating around a lake!" Aang called back to Kama as she surfaced, blowing raspberries at him before going back under, looking like she belonged in the water.

"Alright then, since we're all up we can go." Sokka said after he cast his line into the water, unaware of the misfit Vala who was swimming under the surface and grabbing the line, attaching it to a bunch of weeds.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're fishing right now." Katara pointed out as she indicated the fishing rod, Sokka yelping as he got a tug and began trying to real in the fish.

Kama smirked as she swam in quickly, proud of her devious trick on the water tribe warrior.

"What did you do?" Aang questioned as Kama walked over to Appa, grabbing her robes.

"Caught his line on some weeds that grew in the bottom of the lake." Kama said with a smirk before Sokka's shriek filled the air, having reeled in the weeds only for them to land on his head.

"Kama!" Sokka shrieked angrily before the Vala fled the scene quickly.

"Well that wasn't a surprise." Katara commented as Sokka threw the sea weed back into the lake.

Kama came back a bit later after Sokka calmed down, hopping onto Appa's back and sliding down to his tail. "What's today's plan?" Kama asked before grimacing at the way Appa's fur gathered up around her, knowing he was beginning to shed.

"We could stick around a bit to let Aang and Toph practice Earthbending." Katara offered as Kama held up her hand, wet fur sticking to her hands.

"Ugh! Appa why's your fur wet?" Kama questioned as Aang looked over at the airbender, eyes drifting to the fur sticking to her hands.

"It's spring, it's only natural that he shed, remember." Aang pointed out as Kama continued trying to get the wet fur off of her hands.

"Then why's his fur wet right here?" Kama questioned as she walked over to the lake and washed the fur off into the water.

"Who knows." Aang said with a slight chuckle before going to see how bad the Sky Bison was shedding so far.

"Hurry up if you wanna practice Twinkle Toes, I'm not waiting all day." Toph stated from over near the lake, sitting on a chair she had made of rock.

"Haha Twinkle Toes! That's better than Lightweight." Kama teased as Aang kept his eyes on Appa, even though he was rolling his eyes at his best friends teasing. He yelped then when Kama popped up behind him, grabbing loose fur from Appa and shoving it in Aang's hands. "How's it feel to have fur on you now, huh?" Kama questioned with a smirk before running off before Aang could retaliate.

"Haha Twinkle Toes has hairy palms." Toph burst out as her laughter mixed with Kama's, the two enjoying their torture of Aang as the Avatar scowled, hiding behind Appa now.

"Alright you two, he needs to train, not be teased." Katara commented to the two benders who had been torturing the Avatar.

"Oh fine. Aang go start your Earthbending training." Kama called to the Avatar before he popped back up behind her somehow.

"Then don't torture me this time." Aang replied as Kama spun around quickly, losing her footing and falling to the ground with a thud.

"Don't do that!" Kama growled as Aang smirked at her.

"I knew he was coming the whole time." Toph pointed out as Kama got off, Aang having offered his hand but the Vala's pride keeping her from taking it.

"Just go train." Kama grumbled before going over to Appa, hopping into his saddle and laying down, pulling out her Fire Nation Scroll to read a bit.

"Hey Kama, are you going to come watch?" Aang called up to the Vala, wanting her to watch him try Earthbending for the first time.

"Maybe later." Kama called back as Aang sighed, disappointed before Toph dragged him off.

Toph began trying to teach Aang Earthbending while Katara and Kama stayed back with Sokka, Kama having fun trying to get Appa to shed his fur. "Hey Sokka, come here." Kama called over as she grabbed a bunch of fur and shoved it in the warriors face, ignoring the shrieks before she smirked, having given the boy a mustache and large wig.

"Hey, that looks pretty good!" Sokka said as he began laughing, deciding to try the same with Kama as he held her from leaving, grabbing fur and shoving it onto the Vala.

"That's disgusting!" Katara exclaimed as the two continued on, laughing the whole time as Sokka made Kama look like an old lady with the fur.

"Just try it! It's fun!" Kama tried to assure as Sokka stroked his imaginary beard, smiling like a mad man.

Toph and Aang came back a little later, Aang obviously exhausted before looking at his friends in confusion, seeing them playing around in Appa's shed fur. "Why're you guys doing that?" Aang questioned as Sokka and Kama smirked deviously at one another before grabbing Aang and dragging him over to give him a make over with the fur.

"There!" Sokka said triumphantly as he finished the beard on the young boy. "Now you look somewhat like a man." Sokka teased as Kama laughed at the two, scratching at the fur that was covering her before Toph revealed she had stuffed fur in her sleeves, the group erupting into laughter before Aang sneezed and was shot back into Appa, landing with a thud.

"Okay, okay, I think that's about enough fun with Appa's fur." Katara commented as she brushed off some of the fur on her clothes.

"Oh fine." Kama said as she shook the fur out of her hair and off of her body, sending it flying everywhere before running and diving into the lake to wash the rest off.

"Well we helped Appa shed a bit." Sokka said as he continued to stroke his fake beard, until Katara walked off and yanked the fur from his face. "Hey! That would have really hurt if it were real!" Sokka exclaimed before Aang went and jumped into the lake to wash off the fur.

"You actually had a beard for a while. That looked different, though I'll laugh if you try and actually grow one now." Kama said as she floated past Aang, her robes on shore since she had stripped them off to wash off separately.

"I'm twelve." Aang reminded as Kama laughed at him.

"Technically we're both a hundred and twelve." Kama said in a mocking tone, referencing the previous days comment about their ages.

"You're a smart mouth!" Aang replied as Kama floated off quickly.

"You lost your robes." Kama pointed out before Aang noticed his robes floating nearby, grabbing them quickly.

"I'm going back to Appa." Aang grumbled before making his way out of the water quickly.

The group got rid of all the fur before taking off on Appa again, looking for somewhere good enough for Toph to train Aang in Earthbending. "Hey there's a quarry down there." Katara pointed out as Aang looked down.

"Alright, let's go there." Aang agreed before he began to land Appa.

"This should do well." Toph agreed as they landed, jumping off of Appa's saddle onto the ground. "You ready to train Twinkle Toes?" Toph questioned as she turned back to Aang.

"Yeah, let's unload first though." Aang said as the other three began unpacking their stuff.

"Be quick, I don't have all day." Toph said before walking away to get the lay of the land.

The group set up camp quickly before Toph called Aang off to practice. "Are you gonna come watch Kama?" Aang asked as he turned to the Vala who was amusing herself by flowing a small leaf into the air with a gust of wind.

"As long as you don't throw a boulder at me." Kama replied as Aang smirked at her, lifting her up to drag along.

"No promises on that one." Aang said with a teasing smirk as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Then I give no promises that I won't burn your scroll." Kama replied with a smirk as Aang frowned at her.

* * *

**Ah I just thought it would be nice to have a little filler without all the chaos for once. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them. More chapters will be coming as soon as possible, and remember to review too!**


	19. Learning New Tricks

**Greetings again loyal readers! Thank you for all the views of my story yesterday. Now, I'll let you get right to this chapter since I've kind of been excited about this one being put up. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards!**

* * *

Kama sat back a distance while Toph and Aang practiced earthbending, knowing that Aang knew better than to throw a rock near her. "Let's start with...move a rock." Toph stated as they began.

"Sounds good Sifu Toph." Aang said as Kama cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"He never calls me Sifu." Katara commented as she turned to Kama.

"Me either." Kama said as she folded her arms over her chest, watching silently now as Aang got into an Earthbending stance.

Kama laughed when Aang was sent flying after trying to move the rock and used airbending instead. "Earth beats Airbender." Sokka commented as Aang got back up quickly.

Aang and Katara tried to figure out what went wrong, Aang coming to the decision of trying from a different angle. "You've gotta stop thinking like an Airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trick that's going to move that rock. You've gotta face it head on." Toph explained and when she was done destroyed the rock with her head.

"Woah!" Aang said in amazement at the master's actions.

Katara went to talk to Toph about the training while Kama walked over to Aang. "You sure don't know how to fight head on. I'm not even an Earthbender, and still I fight head on." Kama stated, a teasing glint in her eyes since she knew her way to get Aang to learn quick was taunt him.

"Yeah, well that's because you've got Vala Yung's attitude." Aang replied simply as Kama frowned at him.

"Only when he's in control of my body. Otherwise, this is me. I'm the smart-mouth, rambunctious airbender who likes to cause trouble and airbend." Kama said with a shrug at the mention of her behavior. "You, you're not someone who will go head on against a problem Aang. But..." Kama cut short with a devious smile.

"Oh no." Aang grumbled as he saw Kama's smile.

"If you can face that rock head on and move it by the end of the day, I'll agree to the fact that you're the more powerful bender. Otherwise, it's obvious I've got you beat." Kama said with a taunting smile at Aang, arms folded over her chest defiantly since she knew Aang couldn't say no to a challenge.

"We already know I'm the better bender." Aang replied with a smirk of his own, getting in the Vala's face.

"Oh really? Then face this problem, and face it head on like an Earthbender." Kama ordered before she spun Aang around and shoved him towards Toph.

"What did you say to him?" Katara questioned as Kama walked back over to her.

"Oh, just gave him a little push in the right direction." Kama said with a smug smile since she knew Aang was going to take the bait and work harder to understand the new element.

The two watched as Toph continued to make Aang run drills, carrying around boulders, dig through rock with his bare fingers, smash rocks with one of Sokka's weapons. "Maybe we should have talked a bit more with her." Katara commented as they watched Toph yell at Aang.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about him." Kama said as she took a bite of a large red fruit she found on a nearby tree.

"Where did you get that?" Katara questioned as Kama pointed to a tree in a distance.

Kama and Katara had both gone through about a dozen pieces of fruit before Aang finally started getting the hang of Earthbending.

Katara jumped up then when Toph said she was going to roll a rock down the cliff at Aang, going to intervene only for Toph to blindfold Aang. "Thanks Katara." Aang said sarcastically before the waterbender moved away.

"That went smoothly." Kama said with a teasing smirk as she sucked the juices from the fruit loudly, Kage on her lap eating a fruit as well.

Kama watched and at the last moment Aang jumped out of the way, infuriating Toph before Katara came to the rescue, telling Aang that he could practice waterbending until he was ready for more earthbending. "Yeah, whatever. Go splash around until you feel better." Toph grumbled before walking away.

"Nice job." Kama said sarcastically as Aang passed her, still slurping juices from the fruit until Aang knocked her over. "That was rude." Kama commented as she sat back up, grabbing another fruit.

"So is just sitting their laughing at my misery." Aang grumbled back before Kama stood up and shoved a fruit in the Avatar's hands.

"Eat a bit, those things give like a boost of energy. Oh and stop worrying. You'll get it, I know you. You're not going to let a rock beat you." Kama said with a smile before running off towards a tree that held some of the fruit, jumping to get more.

Aang smiled slightly before taking a bite of the fruit, feeling the energy boost once the juices hit his tongue.

Aang and Katara went to practice their waterbending for a while, moving a blob of water back and forth between one another as they discussed Aang's Earthbending problem. Katara threw a blade of grass at Aang and he caught it quickly. "You've got the reflexes of a waterbending master." Katara commented with a smile.

"Thanks Katara. Sifu Katara." Aang said as they bowed to one another, one to be splashed a moment later as Kama and Kage splashed into the water.

"Hows the water today? Cool enough?" Kama questioned with a teasing smile as Aang and Katara laughed at Kama's stealth to be able to trick them like that.

"Get out of here!" Aang replied simply before lifting the airbending Vala into the air on a blob of water, dropping her on shore with a smirk.

"Um, rude!" Kama called out to him before Aang yelped, Kage having grabbed onto his pants.

"Kage! Stop!" Aang yelped as he tried to get away from the Armadillo Lion.

"Haha he got you!" Kama teased as Aang sunk down to his chin in the water, watching the adolescent Armadillo Lion swim off with his clothes in his jaws.

"Give them back so I can get out!" Aang called over to Kama as she sat on shore.

"Get them yourself." Kama replied simply before forming an air scooter and zooming off, Kage in her arms as she laughed at Aang.

Aang sunk completely into the water, wishing his prankster best friend would give him a break once.

After Aang got his clothes back he went back to camp, deciding to meditating. It was while he was trying to meditate though that Toph showed up with his staff and began cracking nuts with it. Toph began to walk away with it, when suddenly the staff vanished from her grasps. "Did you know, eating a bunch of that fruit really quick gives a bug boost of energy?" Kama's voice sounded as a scooter zoomed around quickly, until she slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.

Aang got up and grabbed his staff from the unconscious Vala before Katara pointed out that Sokka had been gone for a long time and they needed to find him. They split up to go find Sokka as Kama began to come to.

Aang quickly found Sokka trapped in a crack in the ground, the warrior begging to be released, especially when a saber-tooth Moose lion came into the area, wanting it's cub back before it charged the two. Aang quickly fought it off with his airbending until the moose lion gave up and ran off.

Aang looked up as he realized Toph had been watching the whole time, loosing his temper when he saw Toph had his staff again and was cracking nuts with it again. "You just stood your ground against a crazy beast. Even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff." Toph stated after Aang's outburst against her.

"But..." Toph cut Aang short with a command to Earthbend. Aang obeyed and slammed the ground, sending a rick flying into the canyon.

"You did it! You're an Earthbender!" Toph congratulated as Aang's eyes widened in amazement that he finally did it.

Toph released Sokka from the crack in the ground before they headed back to camp, night falling quickly.

"Hey Katara, look what I can do!" Aang said excitedly before slamming a rock into the ground.

"You did it! I knew you would!" Katara exclaimed excitedly before turning to Toph, a smile held at Toph's way of getting Aang to bend.

"Hey Kama...wait. Where is she?" Aang questioned before Katara pointed up to the sky.

"Let's just say I had to cut her off of that fruit." Katara said as Aang saw the airbender zooming around on her glider quickly.

"I'll go get her down." Aang said before taking off into the sky to get the Vala.

"Hey Aang!" Kama's voice came quickly as she continued zooming around. "Try the fruit! It's great! It makes you really, really, really hyper!" Kama stated quickly as she zipped past Aang quickly, spinning around him and his glider.

"Come on Kama, let's get back down to the ground." Aang called to her before the Vala suddenly plunged down towards the ground into the trees. He zoomed off after her and once he hit the ground was tackled.

"I win! I'm the better bender!" Kama chimed happily as she pinned Aang down to the ground, making the Avatar flush red.

"I figured out how to Earthbend, so I think I win." Aang said as he tried to push the hyper Vala off of him.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Kama commented before Aang flushed red, remembering his dream and how Kama had him pinned down in the same way in his dream.

"Uh, can you get off of me first." Aang questioned as Kama smirked at him deviously.

"Make me." Kama replied simply as she held her ground. "Come on, face your problems head on Earthbender." Kama teased with a chuckle as she sat on Aang's legs to make sure he couldn't move.

Aang flushed deeper before he lost his control, leaning up as his lips collided with Kama's, the Vala's eyes widening in surprise at what Aang had done before she pulled away quickly, getting up. "Kama..." Aang began as he pushed himself off the ground with his airbending.

"I'm going...back to camp." Kama stated simply before she was off and running, leaving the Avatar disappointed and upset about how she said nothing more to him about what he'd done.

Aang grumbled angrily as he leaned against the tree, hating how he let his emotions get the better of him so easily. "She's gonna ignore me for the rest of the night." Aang grumbled before slamming his fist into the tree in frustration.

"Aang!" Sokka called out after he went to search for the Avatar. Kama had come back alone, her hyper attitude vanished suddenly much to the confusion of the rest of the group, before she went up onto Appa's saddle saying she was going to bed early.

Sokka found Aang slumped against a tree, looking defeated. "Aang, what happened?" Sokka asked as he crouched down beside the Avatar.

"What happened to her?" Toph questioned as she turned her blind eyes up towards where she knew Appa's saddle was.

"She probably just came down off of all that fruit she ate." Katara reasoned as she continued trying to stoke the fire.

Kama eventually gave up trying to sleep and decided to meditate on what happened, wishing her past lives had advice on what to do about Aang's actions towards her. Her mind was clouded, feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton since she couldn't think about what to do about it. Kama took a few deep breaths before she began to meditate.

"Aang she won't ignore you. If anything, she's probably just confused about what happened." Sokka explained to the upset Airbending Nomad as they walked back towards camp.

"Yeah and then she'll ignore me." Aang grumbled sadly as Sokka put a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Aang, I'm pretty sure she won't ignore her best friend." Sokka said before the camp came into sight and the two approached. "Where'd Kama go?" Sokka asked curiously as Toph and Katara sat around the camp fire.

"She went to bed but it looks like she's instead meditating." Katara commented as she indicated Appa's saddle.

Aang slumped down beside the fire, ignoring the stares he got from Katara and Toph.

Kama growled angrily as she was brought into the Avatar world, being greeted by Maiya. "I wanted to meditate, not be dragged here." Kama stated to the Vala who was directly before her.

"Well you seemed distressed by current events, so I decided it's time for you and I to have a talk." Maiya said as Kama noticed her spirit animal nearby, the small black dragon circling around them.

"Why have a talk here? Why not just have called on my at a later time?" Kama questioned as Maiya climbed onto the dragon's head.

"We have much to discuss Kama. This was one of the best times." Maiya explained before pulling the younger Vala onto the dragon's head, the dragon taking off into the air quickly.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Toph stated before she mad her rock tent, going in before closing it up on her.

"We should all go to bed. It's been a long day." Katara commented as she moved towards her tent.

"Try and get some sleep Aang. She'll talk when she's ready." Sokka said as he patted the young Avatar on the shoulder before going into his own tent.

Aang looked up towards where Kama was meditating on Appa's saddle once before falling back onto his back, wanting sleep to just take him.

"Why're you taking me to see things this late?" Kama questioned her past life before they came to where the Fire Temple used to be.

"It's time you learned." Maiya responded before placing a hand on Kama's forehead, sending a visual to the current Vala of what she needed to see.

Kama watched as Avatar Roku and Vala Maiya ran through the Fire Temple, looking not much older than sixteen. "You'll never catch up!" Roku called back to Maiya as they neared the sanctuary.

"You may be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong too. I'm the Vala." Maiya called after Roku before she zoomed ahead, shooting jets of flame behind her to speed herself ahead before she slammed into Roku, the two tumbling over until they fell before the sanctuary doors, laughing in joy.

"The Avatar and Vala have for thousands of years shared a special bond. Now rarely, that bond goes beyond friendship." Maiya explained as Kama was shown a visual of Vala Ummi kissing Avatar Kuruk under a full moon. "You have been suppressing your emotions, Kama. It's obvious to all your past lives. You've been attempting to hide that you're the next Vala who's falling for her Avatar. Why?" Maiya questioned as she appeared before Kama.

"I am not in love, nor will I ever be, with Aang. It's not natural. We're Avatar and Vala. We're not supposed to be coupled together." Kama stated as she held her chin high, proud of her knowledge about her status at such a young age.

"You're buying in to what has been dictated by others, but you shape your own destiny Vala Kama. You choose what you want to do." Maiya explained as Vala Ummi and Vala Yung appeared beside her. "In the past, we've always chosen what we wish to make of life. Some choices were tampered with by other entities," Maiya explained as she indicated Ummi. "Some have chosen to ignore the rules completely." Maiya said as Yung smiled defiantly.

"What's this have to do with me now?" Kama questioned as she looked between her past lives.

"You're going with the flow. You're not trying to shape your destiny like what is supposed to happen." Ummi spoke up as Kama rubbed the back of her neck in a way similar to her best friend's own nervous tick.

"You need to ignore what has been told for you to do by other people." Yung's commanding voice spoke up. "It is your life, Kama, choose what you want. If you want this Airbender boy, then have him." Yung said as Kama smiled slightly.

"But what if I'm unsure of whether or not I want him?" Kama questioned as her past lives smiled at her.

"You'll decide on your own. It's a part of life. Decisions are made, and life goes on." Maiya explained as the powerful beings before Kama smiled at the current Vala. "What you need to do though, is make sure that you're the one to choose what you want to do. Don't let spirits like Koh or other people tell you what to do. You'll be fine, as long as you keep that piece of advice in mind." Maiya said as she placed a hand on Kama's shoulder, sending the young Airbender back to her own body and away from the spirit world.

Kama gasped as she was brought back into the real world, looking around briefly before noticing everyone else was asleep. She looked down at Aang for a moment before rolling over to go to sleep.

"Up and at 'em Twinkle Toes! Day two of training!" Toph's voice rung out, waking everyone up with her loud voice.

"Toph!" Sokka whined angrily as he popped out of his tent.

Aang woke up slowly, having been laying on his stomach and gotten the full blunt of Toph's screaming.

"Was the yelling really necessary?" Kama called down from Appa's saddle, sitting up tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

Aang shrunk back a bit and kept his gaze off of Kama, sitting up and looking towards Toph. "Alright let's start then." Aang said through a yawn as Sokka went back into his tent to sleep.

"Just keep it down!" Sokka snapped once back inside his tent.

"Go back to sleep!" Kama snapped back at Sokka as she hopped off of Appa, wanting to go for a swim. "I am going to go swimming since everyone else is staying away from the lake." Kama said before she took off on her air scooter, Kage running behind her and Momo staying with Aang.

Aang watched Kama go silently, trying to keep his thoughts about her away before Toph shot him up with a slab of stone. "Let's go Twinkle Toes." Toph said before dragging Aang off to try and teach him.

Kama grabbed some fruit on her way to the lake and once there jumped straight in, leaving her robes on shore as she took a ripe fruit with her.

"Focus! You're not going to get anywhere when you're not focusing!" Toph scolded as she tried to get Aang to throw a large boulder, but he kept losing his focus.

"I think I just need a break really quick." Aang said as he dropped the boulder, moving to walk away.

"You just started!" Toph called after him but the Avatar was already gone.

"Here Kage, catch!" Kama's voice sounded as Aang was walking, not realizing he was anywhere near the lake.

Kama threw a fruit to Kage from where she was in the water before she submersed herself again, loving how the nice cool water felt against her skin now.

Aang peaked out from behind a tree only to shrink back just as quick at realizing the Vala was only in her wraps that she had received from the Northern Water Tribe. "Kage, come on in the water!" Kama called as she floated on her back, taking a bite of the fruit that had made her so hyper the day before.

Aang quickly began to retreat only to yelp as he noticed Toph was behind him. "You're not getting out of training that quick." Toph snapped as Kama heard the two finally, swimming in a bit to see the master and student.

"Toph I was going for a walk." Aang argued as the Earthbending master pulled her student from behind the tree.

"Yeah taking a walk. You were spying on Kama." Toph replied as the Avatar flushed red in embarrassment.

"What?" Kama called to the two on shore, sinking neck deep into the water.

"I was not!" Aang argued before pulling from Toph's grip and taking off on an air scooter.

Kama quickly got out of the water when Aang was gone and put her robes back on. "Toph take it easy on him, alright? He doesn't need to practice this early." Kama said as she walked over to the earthbender.

"What are you? His mother?" Toph replied as Kama rolled her eyes at her before starting off back for camp.

Aang sat silently on Appa's saddle, looking over his scroll out of boredom and hoping to find something to help figure out what to do about what happened between him and Kama. He shrunk back a bit when the Vala returned, zooming in on her air scooter with a bunch of fruit. She hopped up onto the saddle and dropped the fruit.

"That should be enough to last a few days." Kama commented as she tossed one into Aang's lap. "Maybe that will help with your drills with Toph." Kama said as she kept her eyes on the pack she was stuffing with the fruit.

"Thanks." Aang replied simply before he rolled his scroll back up and tucked it back into his robes.

"Anything for my best friend." Kama stated as she finished stuffing the pack full of fruit.

Aang shrunk back a bit, not knowing what else to say since he knew Kama wouldn't want to talk about the previous nights events. _Maybe I can put it off as she was just hallucinating from too much fruit._ "Uh, can we talk for a minute Kama?" Aang asked as he leaned back a bit in the saddle.

"You've gotta go practice." Kama responded as she turned like she was going to leave, but Aang's hand caught her own and pulled her back into the saddle.

"Kama just a minute, please." Aang plead as the Vala sighed before sitting back down.

"What is it?" Kama questioned as she kept her eyes off of Aang for fear something might start if she did look at him.

"I'm sorry." Aang started off, wondering what he should really say to the Vala before him. "I...I didn't mean to do that last night." Aang continued as Kama kept the emotion wiped from her face.

Kama kept silent as she grabbed a fruit from the bag, taking a bite out of it quickly.

Aang was about to say something else when Toph butted in. "If you don't come down here now I'm not teaching you today." Toph warned the Avatar as Kama chuckled at him.

"Better go before you lose bending privileges." Kama said as she moved to hop off of Appa.

"Kama you don't have anything to say about last night?" Aang questioned as Kama hit the ground.

"Nope." Kama said with a shrug before feeling the spark of hurt hit her as Aang hit the ground.

"Fine, then I'm going to go train." Aang grumbled before he walked off, leaving the remorseful Vala behind.

Aang practiced with Toph for a little while while Kama stayed back with Katara. "We all need a vacation. It's been too hectic lately." Katara explained as Kama sat silently, picking slowly at a fruit rind. "Are you okay Kama?" Katara finally asked after a little while.

"I'm fine." Kama replied simply, keeping her eyes on the fruit.

Katara turned to Sokka who shrugged in response. "You know you can tell us." Katara advised the upset Vala.

"I'm fine." Kama assured again before throwing the fruit peel away from her.

Toph walked back with a satisfied smile, Aang behind her covered in dust and looking exhausted. "What happened to you?" Sokka questioned Aang as he sat down beside Appa, looking like he had broken a boulder over his head.

"Toph." Aang said simply before sneezing, sending the rock dust that had been on him flying at everyone.

"Dude!" Kama snapped as she stood up, blowing the dust off of herself quickly.

"Sorry." Aang grumbled before crawling up onto Appa's saddle.

"We should get going soon. We've already been here too long." Sokka stated as Kama groaned, hating the warriors paranoia over every little thing.

"Another hour won't hurt." Katara stated as Toph sat down opposite her, Katara beginning to talk about the idea of mini vacations with her.

Kama looked back at the other three for a moment before moving over to Appa and crawling onto the saddle silently, seeing Aang stretched out on his stomach, face buried in a blanket. She smirked before she laid down beside him with a thud.

Aang kept silent, knowing already it was Kama from how loud she was when she laid down. "What? You just going to sleep all day?" Kama questioned Aang as she leaned against a bag slightly, eyes on the young Avatar.

"Mm hmm." Aang grumbled in response as he stayed where he was.

"Fine. I was going to see if you wanted to go for a fly, but never mind. I forgot I'm the better airbender there for a minute." Kama stated, a hint of taunting in her tone to try and get the Avatar to at least look up.

"Have fun." Aang grumbled tiredly as he kept his face in the blanket, his voice having been muffled a bit.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Maybe if you took you face out of the blanket I'd understand you." Kama commented as she leaned on her side.

"I said have fun." Aang repeated as he lifted his face up a bit so Kama could hear him before stuffing it back in the blanket.

Kama frowned before smirking as she grabbed a piece of fruit, seeing Momo flying nearby before she slyly slipped it into Aang's robes, whistling for Momo.

Momo pounced on Aang quickly and went after the fruit, causing Aang to yelp and sit up to try and get the lemur out of his robes.

"Great, you're up. Now we can both go fly." Kama said with a smirk as she tried to get Aang to look at her, wanting her best friend to at least acknowledge her for a moment.

"I don't want to fly with you Kama." Aang growled in annoyance before he laid back down again.

Kama frowned deeply before slipping another piece of fruit into Aang's robes, causing Momo to go crazy again.

"Stop doing that!" Aang snapped after getting Momo out of his robes for the second time.

"What? Don't appreciate what Monk Gyatso taught me?" Kama questioned as their eyes finally locked, seeing the hurt and anger in her best friends eyes.

"Not when it's being used against me, now leave me alone." Aang growled before turning his back to Kama as he laid back down.

"You know Aang, at least I'm trying to be friendly." Kama responded with a snarl in her tone before she opened her glider, done trying to get her best friend to lighten up.

"Yeah, after you ran off last night without saying anything else to me." Aang growled as he crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child.

"Well can you blame me? I mean, considering what you did, I think it was a good reaction." Kama stated as she held her glider beside her.

"No, no it wasn't." Aang snarled as he sat up, looking directly at Kama. "I was trying to apologize last night but you ran away, I tried to earlier but you ran away." Aang snarled as Kama shrunk back at the hurt in his tone.

"Aang..." Kama began only for the Avatar to cut her short.

"You trying to just forget about what happened isn't helping either of us with..." Kama silenced Aang by crushing her lips into his own, startling the young Avatar.

* * *

**Ah finally! It's been a long time coming! I hope that surprised you all since I wasn't planning on starting anything between the two for a little while longer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Now please do me the favor of reviewing though since I work all day on these.**


	20. Mini Vacation Disaster

**Greetings once again readers. First off, thank you for all the views on my story, yet again. I just wish I could get more reviews so I knew how each chapter was coming out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review afterwards!**

* * *

Aang pulled back quickly, forgetting how close he was to the side of the saddle and accidentally falling off of Appa, hitting the ground with a loud thud as Kama looked over the saddle at him. "Well, wasn't expecting that." Kama said as she rested her chin on her palm, watching Aang try to get up.

"Why...why did you do that?" Aang snapped up at the Vala as she shrugged down at him.

"It shut you up for a moment." Kama said as she pushed her black hair out of her eyes slightly, realizing she would need to cut it soon.

"But...why that?" Aang questioned angrily, his temper riled up by the Vala's actions.

"I thought it would shut you up a bit, though apparently not." Kama remarked with another shrug as Aang kicked a rock, hitting a nearby tree before the rock flew back and hit him in the forehead, knocking him over. Kama began laughing as Aang scowled angrily.

"It's not funny!" Aang growled as Kama continued laughing at him.

"Oh on the contrary, I find it very funny." Kama said with a smile as their eyes locked, Aang seeing the amusement dancing in the Vala's eyes.

Aang was about to respond to Kama when she jumped down from the saddle, landing beside the Avatar who was sprawled out on the ground. "Why would you do that?" Aang questioned again as Kama poked the red mark on his forehead.

"You look like you have a new tattoo now." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang shoved her hand away.

"Answer me Kama." Aang grumbled as he rubbed the growing bump on his forehead.

"I thought it would shut you up long enough for me to be able to talk, though really it just riled you up instead." Kama stated as she helped the Avatar up from the ground by grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that though!" Aang snapped as Kama rolled her eyes, getting tired of being yelled at by the Avatar.

"Okay I'm going for my fly now since I don't feel like being yelled at anymore." Kama commented before opening her glider and taking off into the sky.

Aang watched Kama fly off before he decided to go talk with the others. Katara gave him the idea of mini vacations as well and he agreed with it, wanting a break from his training for once. "Well then we're all in agreement about it, well besides Sokka." Katara stated as she nodded towards her older brother who was trying to string his fishing pole so he could go fishing again.

"Well I already know what I want to do." Aang stated with a happy smile at the idea of getting a vacation finally.

"I have an idea for myself as well." Katara said with a big smile back at Aang before they felt a strong gust of wind, looking up towards Appa to see Kama dropping more fruit in another hyper state. "Where does she keep getting that?" Katara questioned as she moved like she was going to get rid of the food.

"I don't know, or care." Aang replied simply with a shrug before noticing the questioning look from Katara.

"What's going on between you two?" Katara questioned as Aang leaned back a bit.

"Nothing." Aang lied as his eyes shifted towards Kama a bit before he turned his gaze back to Katara.

"That is not nothing." Toph butted in as Aang glared slightly at the blind girl.

"We need to get going soon." Sokka spoke up to the group when he got back from fishing, only carrying one small fish.

"Hey Sokka, why's it so small?" Kama questioned from Appa's head, smirking deviously before dodging the fishing pole that Sokka threw at her.

"That's not funny! But glad to see you think that way." Sokka said with a smirk back as Kama gave a gag at the statement.

"I was referring to the fish buddy." Kama stated back as the others climbed onto the saddle, setting everything in to leave.

"Sure you were." Sokka replied as he climbed up onto the saddle, Appa taking off into the sky a moment later with Aang at the reigns as usual.

"So...why do you want to go to the desert?" Toph questioned Aang after a few hours of flying.

"It's my mini vacation. You'll see when we get there." Aang replied with a smile at what he had planned.

"What was your vacation idea again Kama?" Toph questioned the Vala as she laid back, Kage on her lap.

"Go to the Great Library. I wanna meet an old friend again." Kama said with a smile at the idea of meeting the all knowing spirit again for the first time since the Avatar had returned.

"Where is that?" Aang questioned as he turned back to the Vala slightly.

"In the desert." Kama replied simply with a smirk. "I'll lead you guys there, it's a secret." Kama stated before laying back on her back, the Armadillo Lion on her lap moving up onto her stomach.

"He's getting big now." Sokka commented about Kage.

"Well he's hitting adolescence, like someone else." Kama teased as her eyes caught Aang, seeing the warning glare from him.

"Don't start with him Kama." Katara stated, knowing that Aang wasn't in the mood to be teased today.

"Oh fine. Just trying to lighten the mood here." Kama said with a shrug before Aang turned back towards the sky.

The group flew for a while until Aang began directing Appa down. "Why're we landing? There's nothing here." Sokka stated as he looked down at the desert below.

"Oh there is. You'll just have to wait." Aang stated before Appa hit the ground, hopping off quickly and pulling a flute from his robes.

"Where did you get that?" Kama questioned as the Avatar sat down.

Aang ignored the questioned as he began playing.

"What's out here?" Sokka questioned as Toph bent down to touch the ground.

"A lot actually." Toph stated as Aang continued. It was then that a Singing Groundhog popped out of the sand, repeating the notes to him.

Kama laughed at the small creatures, sitting down beside Aang to watch as the airbender beside her smiled but continued.

The amusement with the Singing Groundhogs continued until Sokka stuck a finger in the end of the flute, stopping Aang. "We don't have time for this. We need to plan on what we're doing about the Fire Nation." Sokka argued before they climbed back up onto Appa.

"Hey I've been working my arrow off practicing with Katara, Toph and Kama to prepare to fight the Fire Lord. We've got enough time for a vacation." Aang argued back as Kama laughed at the arrow comment.

"My turn. Let's head to the Misty Springs Oasis." Katara said excitedly as Sokka groaned, hitting his head on the side of the saddle before Appa took off into the sky.

Sokka and Katara continued arguing about what they're going to do about the Fire Lord while they flew. It was about an hour until they arrived at the Misty Springs Oasis, then seeing that it had fallen drastically in the past century. "I feel like a drink." Kama stated as she pointed out a nearby bar.

"Of course. Do everything to waste time." Sokka grumbled angrily as he folded his arms over his chest, looking like a pouting child.

"Okay I will." Kama said with a smirk before taking off for the establishment. The others followed after her quickly.

"It's like a place for sandbenders." Toph stated at all the sandbenders in the establishment.

"Hey try this." Kama stated as she handed Aang a drink.

"What did you do to it?" Aang questioned carefully, knowing Kama would at least try something.

"I didn't do anything to it. I got one too, I just want you to try it first." Kama said before Aang slowly took a sip of the drink, gagging and spitting it out a moment later. "Huh, too strong for you." Kama said with a shrug before chugging her own drink.

"That tasted awful!" Aang growled as Katara handed him some water to wash out his mouth.

"I think it tastes like Fire Nation drinks." Kama stated with a shrug before shivering as she downed another drink. "This is what happens when you leave me alone for a century. I learn to like stuff from all four nations." Kama stated with a chuckle as Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright can we go now?" Sokka questioned before yelping as Kama stomped on his foot, pouring a drink into his mouth when it was open.

"Now we can." Kama said with a smirk at the angry warrior.

"That actually wasn't too bad." Sokka stated before going to get another drink.

"Haha I got him to like it." Kama commented as they began to head for the door. "Great Library time!" Kama said excitedly before frowning, seeing Sandbenders trying to take Appa. "Hey! Get away from him!" Kama snapped as she charged at the benders.

"This is good." Sokka commented quietly as he held a water skin full of the drink from the bar. "What was it called?" Sokka questioned Kama as they climbed up onto Appa.

"I think they called it Fire water or something odd like that." Kama said with a shrug as Aang took the reigns of Appa. "Oh uh uh, I'm flying us to the Great Library." Kama said as she hopped onto Appa's head.

"Alright fine." Aang said with a sigh before moving back into the saddle.

"Wan Shi Tong, here we come." Kama commented before having Appa take off into the sky.

"Why's it called Fire water?" Sokka questioned as he looked at the water curiously.

"Feel that fuzzy feeling in your head?" Kama questioned back with a small smile held.

"Yeah." Sokka replied before taking another gulp of the water.

"That's the alcohol." Kama said with a smirk as she turned back to Sokka. "Enjoy!" Kama chimed with a laugh before turning back to the sky.

"Evil!" Sokka snapped before putting the water skin back into his bag.

"Why'd you let him drink it when you knew that?" Katara questioned the misfit Vala.

"A little doesn't hurt. He's the one who got a whole water skin." Kama stated with a shrug at Sokka's actions in the bar.

Katara put a hand to her forehead in frustration while they flew on. It wasn't long until they landed. "There's nothing here." Sokka stated before Kama held a hand up to silence him.

"Come on, it's a little bit away." Kama stated before she began walking, leading the others towards a small building in the distance. They approached before long and saw that it looked like something sunk there.

"It sunk into the ground." Katara stated as Kama smiled widely.

"No, it's under ground. It's in tact, but it's underground." Toph explained after she touched the ground.

"Exactly. Follow me." Kama said before she started up the side of the building towards an open window.

"I'll stay out here with Appa." Toph stated before the other three followed the Vala up the building.

It took a bit until the four reached the window. "Grab your partner and go!" Kama said excitedly before grabbing Sokka by the shoulders and jumping into the building, carrying the screaming boy along as they fell.

"This wasn't a good idea." Aang commented slightly before he dropped in with Katara in his arms. They landed in the library quickly and Kama let go of Sokka.

"That was evil!" Sokka snapped at the Vala.

"Fine, next time you can drop in without an airbender to stop your fall." Kama stated with a shrug before turning around, hearing something approaching. The other three hit behind a column while Kama held her ground.

"Kama, get over here." Aang called to the Vala before a large black owl with a while face appeared.

"Hello Wan Shi Tong, long time no see." Kama said with a beaming smile at the large spirit.

"I know there are others here beside you Vala." Wan Shi Tong responded simply before the other three appeared. "I thought we had an understanding when I said no one besides you and your Husband King were allowed back down here." Wan Shi Tong stated as Aang's eyes widened in shock at the statement.

"I know. But we just needed to learn some things." Kama said before a black wing began to wrap around her, Aang taking a defensive stance to protect his friend.

"It is good to see you are free now, young Vala." The all knowing spirit stated as it pulled the Vala to it's body.

"It's good to see you too after twenty five years. Sorry I couldn't visit sooner. Last time Bumi and I were busy." Kama said with a smile at the memories before the spirit released her, turning to the other three.

"You may enter, but I require a piece of knowledge if you want to enter." Wan Shi Tong stated before the three came forward, Aang offering a wanted poster, Katara offering her waterbending scroll, and Sokka offering a tied knot.

"We won't be long, old friend." Kama assured before the knowledge spirit went off into the deeper parts of the library.

"Husband King?" Aang questioned Kama as she laughed at the notion.

"When Bumi and I first came here, seventy-five years ago, we had to convince Wan Shi Tong we weren't here to abuse the knowledge. We said we were husband and wife in search of greater knowledge. Of course, that wasn't true. He found out after a bit but understood that we were merely here to learn more, not abuse what was provided." Kama explained as she began to lead the group through the library.

"So, you and Bumi aren't together?" Sokka questioned, looking around at the bookshelves.

"Of course not! Bumi's more of a brother to me than anything. Now, let's start looking around." Kama said before taking off in excitement, loving it every time she would visit the library.

Sokka offered that they should search for information on the Fire Nation while Kama was stopped by Wan Shi Tong on her way through the library. "You're in better knowledge now, my child. How are you now that you know better of your place? I see that you have learned your new technique." Wan Shi Tong stated as Kama smiled happily.

"Thank you for offering that information to me, by the way. It helps in battle when I get to use the powers of my past lives to help." Kama said as the two walked through the library.

"How are things with your Avatar? Last time we spoke, you seemed angry beyond anything, and now you are traveling with him, and may I add, smitten with him." Wan Shi Tong stated in a knowing tone as Kama frowned deeply.

"I am his best friend, I am not smitten with him." Kama stated as she held her chin high, looking like an elder of knowledge herself now.

Aang listened silently to the two, having been in the area and heard them talking.

"Not smitten? Have you forgotten I'm the all knowing spirit?" Wan Shi Tong questioned as Kama rubbed a knuckle into her temple.

"No, I have not. But sometimes facts are wrong, isn't that true?" Kama questioned back as Wan Shi Tong laughed at her, surprising the Vala since she never had heard him laugh before.

"You've learned quiet a lot from so many hours of being in my library." Wan Shi Tong stated with a proud tone before he grabbed a book from a nearby shelf, handing it to the Vala. "But it appears that I am right in my assumptions." Wan Shi Tong finished as Kama blew the dust off the book.

"That's very funny Wan Shi Tong." Kama stated with a roll of her eyes at the book on human emotions that he had handed her.

"I know you're there." Wan Shi Tong called out to Aang as the Avatar peeked out from behind a bookshelf.

"Ignore him. He spies on everyone." Kama said with a dismissive wave before returning the book to the shelf.

"I will let you two talk. I must go organize the Fire Nation section that had been burned." Wan Shi Tong stated before going off towards the section in question.

"Is it too much to ask that you don't spy on myself and my friendly spirit?" Kama questioned as Aang came out from behind the bookshelf.

"I wasn't spying on you." Aang stated as he walked over to the Vala.

"That's not what the all-knowing spirit said." Kama stated as she looked at one of the bookshelves in boredom, surprised when she saw a book on the Vala's. She pulled it off the shelf as Aang stood beside her.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Aang asked as Kama opened the book, coughing at the amount of dust inside it.

"Why bother? You'll just begin yelling at me again." Kama stated as she read through the book quickly, loving the ability that Wan Shi Tong had taught her about reading through books and scrolls quickly.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Aang began as he moved so he was standing in front of Kama.

"For what? Kissing me in the forest or yelling at me earlier?" Kama questioned as she kept her eyes on the book, up until Aang grabbed the book from her hands and put it back on the shelf.

"Will you at least look at me?" Aang questioned as Kama looked up, annoyance obvious in her eyes.

"Well that was rude. I was reading that." Kama stated as she moved to get the book back, but Aang stopped her.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Aang scolded as Kama sighed.

"Then stop annoying me." Kama responded simply as she moved like she was going to walk away, but Aang stopped her.

"Then stop avoiding me!" Aang growled, the anger and hurt obvious now not only in his eyes but his tone as well.

"I haven't been avoiding you, you've been avoiding me. I tried to lighten the mood today, you made it worse. I've been trying to talk to you, but you just brush it off and act like an angry teen." Kama responded as she folded her arms over her chest. "Now, do you really think this is the place to discuss something like this? We're supposed to be learning." Kama stated as she indicated the book shelves around them.

"Fine, keep changing the subject Kama. I tried to apologize about last night." Aang grumbled as he looked down at the floor.

"So did I, but did you listen? You just fell off of Appa's saddle." Kama replied as she began to walk towards another book shelf.

"Because you kissed me to shut me up!" Aang growled as he followed after Kama.

"I thought you would be quiet. Considering what you had done the night before, I figured you would like it." Kama said with a shrug as she looked around.

"I didn't even mean to do that last night." Aang stated, surprising the Vala with the statement.

"Then why did you?" Kama questioned as she turned back to the young Avatar.

"I... I was thinking about something else and..." Aang tried to reason to try and re-hide the fact that he loved the Vala who he now knew didn't love him back.

"You were thinking about Katara and you lost it?" Kama questioned, trying to hide the hurt in her tone. "Why am I not surprised?" Kama questioned again as she leaned against her staff.

"I'm sorry." Aang grumbled, his eyes on the ground again.

Kama sighed before she lifted the boys face to make him look at her. "Better tell her soon. I don't feel like dealing with that again." Kama said with a small teasing smile before looking up, seeing Wan Shi Tong fly by quickly. "Where's he off to so quickly?" Kama questioned before she went off to check on the spirit.

Aang sighed, glad he could at least calm things between himself and the Vala, but wishing he could have told Kama the truth.

Aang went off to rejoin the water tribe siblings while Kama quickly found Wan Shi Tong. "What's wrong?" Kama questioned the old spirit as he looked through a large book quickly.

"There are intruders outside, they're trying to break in. I must sink the library for the safety of it." Wan Shi Tong explained as Kama's eyes widened in horror.

"With us inside? Let us get out first at least!" Kama said before she ran off to get her friends, finding them in planetarium, excited about something. "We've gotta go, now!" Kama stated as she grabbed the group and began leading them out of the planetarium.

"What's wrong?" Sokka questioned before Wan Shi Tong zoomed past her.

"He's sinking the library!" Kama snapped before she threw Aang her staff. "I've gotta get outside, get them out." Kama growled before she was off into the air.

"What?" Sokka questioned in horror before the library rumbled, sinking fast.

Toph growled angrily, trying to hold the library up for the group inside but also trying to fight off the Sandbenders that were attempting to take Appa again.

Aang grabbed Sokka and let Katara take the Vala's glider, knowing she knew how to fly one from their time at the Northern Air Temple.

Kama got outside just in time to see the Sandbenders taking Appa. "No!" Kama snapped in a rage as a sandstorm began to whip up around her, flying off after the sandbenders quickly.

"Get him Kama!" Toph called up to the Vala but she was already gone, speeding after the Sandbenders quickly.

It wasn't long after that the rest of the group escaped from the library, Toph letting it go once they were out. It sunk quickly into the ground before the three looked around. "The Fire Nation's in trouble now!" Sokka said excitedly at the news of the Solar Eclipse.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked as he walked over to Toph.

Toph shook her head sadly as she stayed on the ground, holding her head with her hands. Aang looked at her in horror as tears flooded his eyes. "Hey, where's Kama?" Sokka asked as he looked around the area.

"She went after them." Toph muttered in defeat.

The group began looking around quickly for any signs of the sky bison or Vala but there was no sign of either. "How could you let them take Appa? Why didn't you stop them?" Aang questioned in anger as he turned to Toph.

"I couldn't! The library was sinking and you guys were still inside!" Toph snapped back at Aang before they continued going at one another.

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives." Katara reasoned as she put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder.

After a bit more of discussion Aang took off in search of Appa on his glider, ignoring the calls from his friends.

Kama dropped to the ground with a thud after she was attacked by all sides by the sandbenders. They took off again with Appa, leaving the girl to die in the desert. Kama groaned as she moved to get up to go after Appa, but she fell down once more, unconscious in the sand.

Aang returned to the rest of the group later when the sun had already set, sad and defeated. "Look at the little fire bender." Sokka said in his high state from drinking the cactus juice, running after Kage who curled up and rolled away quickly.

Katara sighed before stating they would make it out of the desert together. Aang stood up slowly, leaning against his and Kama's staff that he had beside him, looking at the staff as he felt his heart ache at the idea of her being lost somewhere in the desert, alone.

The group continued on as Katara all but dragged them on, Kage and Momo lolling on at the back as Momo continued his high state from the cactus juice, making Sokka's hallucinations continue as well.

The group stopped finally once night had fallen, Katara taking the maps from Sokka to look them over. "It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa and Kama are." Aang muttered in defeat, looking down at the sand beneath him.

The group rested for a few hours before Katara roused them to keep moving. "We need to keep moving if we want to get to Ba Sing Se. Aang then perked up when he saw something pass by the moon, seeing Appa.

"Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon, she flies by herself!" Sokka stated as he spun around to look at the sight, rubbing Momo's tail against his face.

Katara frowned at the sight. "It's just a cloud." Katara stated to the group before asking Aang to go get the water from the cloud, the airbender going off angrily on his glider to get the water.

Aang snapped angrily at Katara when she made a comment about there barely being any water in the water skin. They continued on again as Aang's mood deteriorated further.

Two men on sand-sailer approach the still unconscious Vala slowly, seeing her half buried in the sand now. "Pick her up. We'll bring here back." One man stated as they looked down at the girl. The other picked up the Vala and put her on the sand-sailer before they were off again.

The group eventually found a buried sand-sailer and took it, Aang propelling it forward with his airbending so they could make it out of the desert. "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara stated as she looked at her map.

Katara then spotted a large rock, recognizing it as the magnetic center of the desert as they headed towards it. "Maybe we can find some sandbenders." Aang growled angrily as he propelled them forward faster towards the rock.

They got to the rock quickly and found a cave. Sokka began to feel better until he licked some of the yellow substance that had been on the side of the cave. Katara began scolding him quickly before Toph announced they weren't in a normal cave, Buzzard Wasps flying at them a second later as they fled.

They continued to fight until one of the Buzzard Wasps snatched up Momo, Katara grabbing Kage to keep him from being swept up too as Aang went after the insect in a rage. He stuck the Buzzard Wasp down, feeling no remorse for the lost life.

Aang turned and began to head back towards the others.

Kala finally came to the next day after the attack, finding herself in a flower shop and surrounded. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" One man questioned Kama as she began to sit up, couching up sand.

Kama smiled slightly as she looked up. "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries." Kama replied as the man smiled at her, taking her hand and lifting her up to the ground.

"It's nice to see you after so long Vala Kama." The man greeted before he led her back into a separate room beside the garden shop.

"You'll be traveling to Ba Sing Se with our Grand master." The man continued as Kama looked at the old grand master.

"Hello Kama." Grand Master Iroh greeted with a small smile at the girl who they had been protecting for the past century.

* * *

**Oh dear! Some more revelations of people that our devious Vala knows. Oh how could a vacation go so wrong. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. It's always fun when I get big ideas like this and go on ahead. Thanks again for reading, and please do me a favor and review!**


	21. Welcome to Ba Sing Se

**Greetings loyal readers! Thank you, once again, for all the views yesterday. I love to see when I get tons of views of a story, but I'd also like to see that I've gotten reviews too considering I've gotten so little. Anyways, I'll let you get to the new chapter. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing, and please remember to review!**

* * *

Kama gasped as she woke up. It had been two weeks now since she had been taken in by the Order of the White Lotus. They showed her nothing but the utmost hospitality until she was healed. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Ba Sing Se?" Fung questioned the young girl.

"I am close to the Eastern Air Temple. I need to go there first. Something's there, I just know it." Kama replied to the man before Grand Master Iroh and his nephew, who was enraged at the idea of the Vala being protected by his own Uncle, left for Ba Sing Se.

Kama went outside silently, readying herself for the travel to the Southern Air Temple. "Vala Kama, you don't have your glider. How do you expect to make it to the temple?" Fung questioned the girl from the ground.

"I may not have my glider, but I do have my abilities. Thank you for helping me heal, I will repay you later, but right now I must go." Kama said before she took off into the sky, a Wind surfer beneath her feet.

Aang groaned slightly as he woke up. They had done a lot in two weeks. They made it through the Serpents pass, fought off a Fire Nation drill, and finally made it into Ba Sing Se. Aang had wished to find Appa or Kama in the city. Aang groaned again at the pain that shot through his heart at having gone two weeks without seeing the Vala. "Hey Aang, you feeling any better today?" Katara asked as she peaked into his room.

"Yeah." Aang stated as he stood up, pulling on his robes quickly. "I think I'm going to go look for Appa today while you guys go on that tour." Aang stated as he picked up his staff, looking towards Kama's which had been beside his bed.

"Alright. Be back in time for lunch at least." Katara said before leaving Aang to do as he wished.

Kama landed at the Eastern Air Temple with a big smile, remembering how it had been when she was there. She looked around silently before she was off and running, happy as can be at the sight of her home. It was as she was passing a sanctuary though that she noticed she wasn't alone. "Hello Vala." The man called as Kama moved towards him a bit.

"Who are you?" Kama questioned suspiciously, making sure that if he tried to attack, she would be ready.

"A friend. My name is Guru Pathik. I am glad you caught my calling for you." The man stated with a smile as Kama moved over cautiously before sitting down.

"You were the one who I was supposed to meet here?" Kama questioned as the man drank from a small bowl.

"Well I was calling both the Avatar and the Vala, but it's good to get one than none." Pathik stated with a smile before offering some of the drink that was in the bowl.

"Why were you calling me here?" Kama questioned as she looked at the drink suspiciously.

"To teach you something. Do you know what Chakra's are?" Pathik questioned as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course." Kama replied as the guru smiled at her.

"Then this should go along well." Pathik said before he began to explain how he would help Kama release her Chakra's, having wanted to do such with both her and Aang so that they would be capable to tap into their true power.

Aang searched all day until the sun was beginning to set, going back to the house in defeat. He walked in and sat down in the living room, falling back onto his back in defeat. "No luck?" Katara asked as she brought Aang a cup of tea.

"No sign of Appa or Kama." Aang grumbled as he looked at the tea in his cup.

"They'll show up soon Aang." Katara assured as she sat down as well.

The search continued for a few more days before Aang gave up, staying at the house as pain racked his heart from his two best friends absences. Kage rolled over to Aang, unrolling onto his back with a small roar as Aang smiled at him. "I'll find them Kage." Aang assured the Armadillo Lion.

Kama landed with a thud at the steps of the Royal Palace, obviously surprising anyone nearby. "Ignore it." Kama responded calmly to the questions about her airbending before she walked up to the Dai Li. "Have you seen a boy with arrows like these?" Kama questioned as she rolled her robes up, showing the blue arrows on her arms.

The men kept silent but a women ran up to her. "Oh you must be with the Avatar and his friends! They've been here for a week now." The lady stated excitedly as Kama clasped her hands behind her back, taking in a deep breath as she kept all emotion wiped from her face.

"Would you tell me where they are then? Or if you have seen a Sky Bison within the city." Kama stated as she looked at the women coldly. She had unlocked all her Chakra's with Guru Pathik, now she just wanted to find her friends.

"Oh I would be happy to escort you to..." Kama held up a hand to silence the women.

"Simply telling me the whereabouts of my friends will do." Kama said before her eyes locked with the woman's, showing her she wouldn't take kindly to lies.

Aang stood outside silently as he looked at the moon, leaning against the side of the balcony. "Aang? Why're you still up?" Katara asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep." Aang replied solemnly as he watched the clouds drift over the moon.

"Thinking about Appa and Kama?" Katara asked as she walked over and stood beside Aang.

Aang silently nodded in reply before Katara wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. He looked up then when he heard a familiar sound. His eyes scanned the city quickly before he heard it again. "Do you hear that?" Aang asked as he turned to Katara.

"I don't hear anything Aang." Katara said before Aang pulled away, standing on the railing of the balcony to get a better look.

"Katara I think it's Kama!" Aang said excitedly before taking off to see the girl.

"Aang!" Katara called after him but he was already gone.

Aang dropped onto the street quickly as he began running towards the sound as quick as he could. He noticed it kept changing area's and sped off towards the nearest one, ignoring the people yelling at him. He got to the area quickly. "Kama..." Aang cut short with a disappointed look.

An Earthbender looked up at him as he dropped the large statue, making it sound like someone was sending air gusts around. "Can I help you?" The man questioned as he turned to Aang.

"Uh...no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Aang said before turning to walk back to the house, his heart aching worse.

Kama watched silently from the top of a nearby roof. "He'll be glad when I reveal myself tomorrow, won't he Kage?" Kama questioned as she turned to the Armadillo Lion beside her, who she had swept in to get when Aang was off and running.

Aang got back and didn't even notice the missing pet as he went back to his room and collapsed on his bed, tears beginning to stream down his face.

The next day Katara had to drag Aang from bed with news about a party at the palace. "Apparently we all got invites to it." Katara said as she held out four invitations. "It doesn't say from who though, but it might be the Earth King." Katara said before handing off the invitations.

"Do we have to go?" Aang questioned, dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"We need to warn the Earth King that the Solar Eclipse will be happening soon." Sokka reminded before Toph led Katara off so they could get ready. "We better get something to wear too." Sokka said before grabbing Aang and leading him off.

"How are you enjoying the city?" Iroh questioned Kama as he poured her some tea at his shop. "I have never been more happy." Iroh said with a smile as Kama drank her tea.

"It's nice to be with old friends again." Kama said as she set her cup down. "How's Zuko doing about you knowing who I am?" Kama questioned as the teenager in question came out of the kitchen, carrying a trey full of cups of tea.

"He will get used to it, eventually." Iroh said as Kama chuckled slightly. "Did you find what you needed at the Eastern Air Temple?" Iroh asked as Kama continued drinking her tea.

"I did." Kama replied simply as the Grand Master before her smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." Iroh said as Zuko walked over to them.

"What is she doing here?" Zuko questioned in a harsh whisper.

"Don't be so rude to the girl who helped me learn the great pleasure of drinking Tea. She is a guest with us for the night." Iroh explained as Zuko frowned deeply.

"Then keep her away from me." Zuko growled before walking away angrily.

"Oh yeah, eventually." Kama said through a bit of laughter, continuing to drink her tea as Iroh laughed with her.

"Don't you have a party to attend her soon? Iroh questioned as he put a cup of tea down on the floor, Kage crawling out from under the table and drinking it quickly.

"I do. I have my dress for it as well. It will match the Earth Nation colors." Kama said with a small smile at what she had planned for the evening.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time. We all deserve some rest and relaxation every now and then." Iroh said with a large smile before rising to help his nephew serve the customers.

The group arrived at the party on time, seeing all the people and the bear already there, but not seeing the Earth King. "Where is he?" Sokka questioned before smiling widely at all the food. He ran to a busboy quickly to get some food.

Aang looked around silently for the king, looking at the people at the table slowly. His eyes landed on one girl who had a fan over her face, eyes on him and a small hat on her head before he was yanked away by Sokka. "Sokka I was busy." Aang argued before Sokka began trying to get him to try some of the food.

Kama giggled slightly before turning her attention back to the bear Bosco who was only a few seats away from her, lowering her fan. "This is quiet a party. I have never been blessed with the honor of meeting Bosco before." Kama spoke politely to a guest beside her.

Aang sighed in boredom as he was dragged to and fro by his friends, trying to make his way towards the girl at the table but finding it hard to when he would be pulled away again. He looked in the direction of the girl only to see her gone. "Oh great. She left." Aang muttered in disappointment before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the exit is? My poor friend here needs to get some fresh air." A girl spoke up as Aang turned, seeing it was the same girl. He looked down to see an Armadillo Lion at her feet. "He doesn't like to be cooped up for too long. He likes wide open area's." The women said as she held the fan in front of her face, only her eyes visible.

"Uh I'll show you the exit." Aang said before he began to lead the girl, who was smiling slightly behind the fan, away.

"Thank you, you're quiet the gentleman Avatar." The girl said sweetly as Aang's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, feeling like that sounded familiar.

"Here it is." Aang said once they were outside, the Armadillo Lion going running and rolling around quickly. "You know, my friend has an Armadillo Lion too. I haven't seen him since last night though." Aang said as he finally remembered he didn't see Kage during the day.

"Oh he's a wonderful companion. You see, I travel quiet a lot, and I needed a companion." Kama spoke up, wondering how long it would take for the boy to recognize her.

Aang looked at her curiously for a moment before Kage came running back, landing on his back. "It seems like he really likes you." Aang commented as Kage rubbed against Kama's leg.

"Oh yes, he takes a while to warm up to people, but with me it was like best friends at first sight." Kama stated as her eyes locked with Aang's, amusement dancing in hers.

Aang's eyes widened suddenly as he took a step closer, his hand catching Kama's wrist and pushing it down. He had only gotten it down when the girl pulled quickly from his grip and vanished into the crowd. "Kama!" Aang called after the girl before he went after her.

"Aang? What are you doing?" Sokka questioned the Avatar as he watched him run into the room.

Kama sat down quickly beside Bosco, smiling deviously as she held her fan up again. "Hello again Bosco, might I offer you some meat? I'm a strict Vegetarian, so I cant eat it." Kama said as she pushed a plate of meat in front of the bear.

Aang looked around quickly, searching for Kama for what felt like forever and every time he would get near her, she'd run off somewhere else. "Kama?" Toph questioned as the Vala landed near her.

"Ah crud." Kama grumbled before the Earthbender grabbed her.

"I'd recognize those light steps anywhere." Toph said as Kama tried to get away.

"I apologize, I don't know who you are." Kama said in a polite tone, trying to trick the Earthbending master so she could escape before Aang found her.

Toph was about to respond, but Kama broke free and fled when Aang got near. "Toph have you..." Toph held up a hand to silence him.

"Kama's here. I just saw her." Toph alerted as Aang's heart skipped a beat, knowing he wasn't imagining things now.

Kama fled outside quickly, pulling the dress from her person quickly as her robes became visible, Kage coming outside after her. "Come on Kage, cant let the chase end this soon." Kama said before she heard Aang's voice, taking off once Kage was in her arms.

Aang saw the sight of Air Nomad robes before he was grabbed by Dai Li agents and pulled aside.

Kama smiled widely as she entered Iroh's tea shop, the man waiting for her with a cup of jasmine tea. "How did it go?" Iroh questioned the Vala as she took a seat.

"Exactly as planned. He knows I'm in the city now, now he just needs to find me." Kama said with a smile before she took a sip of the tea.

"Let's head back to my house. I'm sure you're tired." Iroh said as they rose. "Be warned, Zuko is already there." Iroh said with a smile as Kama laughed.

Aang and the rest of the group got back to their house later that night after a heated talk with the Dai Li leader, Long Feng. They found out how the Earth King was nothing more than a puppet and all were angry, especially Aang when he found out the Dai Li leader knew something about Appa. They sat silently in the living room of their home. "Aang she couldn't have been there. I didn't see here anywhere." Sokka reasoned with the Avatar.

"I saw her, I talked to her, and even Toph talked to her. I've gotta go find her." Aang assured before both explained how they saw Kama at the party.

"You can look for her in the morning. I think it's time we all go to bed though. It's been a long day." Katara stated as she moved to go to her room.

Aang kept silent as he went to his room. He got there and saw a scroll on his bed, surprised at first before he opened it. "If you want to meet, meet me at the Blessed Creek." Aang read aloud, wondering who left the scroll since there was no name on it.

Aang put the scroll beside his bed, making sure to remember to show it to the others in the morning. First thing when he got up he showed the scroll to the others. "Blessed Creek is a poetry shop." Toph alerted as she drank her tea. "It's not a very popular place though." Toph said as Aang turned to Katara.

"I don't know Aang, I mean we don't even know who sent this." Katara stated as she looked over the scroll.

"Well I'll be out in the area anyways, I'll just pop in for a minute then leave." Aang said with a shrug before getting up, knowing he had to go search for Kama anyways.

Kama yawned as she walked out of the guest bedroom in Iroh's house, greeted by Zuko. "Where's Iroh?" Kama asked tiredly as she watched Zuko make some tea.

"At the tea shop." Zuko replied simply, obviously annoyed with the Vala's presence.

"You know, it's quiet rude to be rude to someone who's known your uncle for a long time." Kama stated as she moved to leave.

"I don't care if you've known my uncle for a long time. You've been helping the Avatar, so I don't like you." Zuko growled as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, you remind me a lot of your great grandfather Sozin. He too had a lot of pent up anger." Kama said before dodging a blast of fire.

"Don't talk about my family." Zuko snapped angrily as Kama balanced on an air scooter.

"Your great grandfather was the one who wiped out my people, and I have forgiven him for it. You, you're trying to kill my best friend, and still I forgive you." Kama stated calmly, wondering how she could be so forgiving of the relative of a man who caused her so much pain, wondering how Pathik could have caused such a change.

"I don't need you to forgive me." Zuko growled angrily as he held his stance.

"You've been pushed off course, Zuko. You don't need to try and capture Aang, or myself, just because your father wanted you to." Kama stated before dodging another fire blast.

"Shut up before..." Kama silenced Zuko by putting her hand up.

"I will leave you to think that over. I, on the other hand, want to go for a walk around town." Kama said before she quickly made her leave.

Aang looked around quickly, remembering that someone wanted to meet him at the Blessed Creek poetry shot when he was in the area. He walked in cautiously to see the place was almost empty. "Great, no one's here." Aang muttered before seeing something that caught his attention.

There was a person in the corner playing Pai Sho alone, robes drawn closely and a bandana over their forehead. At the persons feet there was a small creature curled up in a ball. Aang walked over slowly, taking a seat. "Wish to play?" The person questioned as their head stayed down on the board, placing a White Lotus tile on the board.

"Sure." Aang said with a shrug before they began to play. For a while it seemed that Aang was going to win, until his robes were blown over his eyes and the person switched the pieces. "Hey." Aang grumbled before catching the devious smile.

"Monk Gyatso taught me well." Kama said with a chuckle before the Avatar tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly as the few people in the establishment ignored them.

"Where have you been?" Aang questioned as he kept Kama pinned to the floor.

"Traveling." Kama said with a shrug before yelping as Aang hugged her tighter, the pain that had been in his heart for the past three weeks finally gone.

"Traveling? You've been missing for three weeks and that's all you have to say? Traveling?" Aang exclaimed as Kama shushed him, taking the boy's hand and leading him from the building.

"God could you be any louder?" Kama questioned after pulling Aang into an alley.

"Wait...so if you're here...have you seen Appa?" Aang asked, excitement in his tone until he saw the sad look in Kama's eyes.

"I haven't seen him since he was taken. I went after the Sandbenders but they all attacked me at once, knocking me out. Next thing I knew after that I was in a flower shop near Misty Springs Oasis." Kama explained as Aang sighed sadly.

"I've been looking for him since he was taken." Aang grumbled sadly as Kama hugged him for an apology, kissing his temple like a mother would a hurt child.

"I've been looking too, but I just got here not even two days ago." Kama explained as Aang's blush from the kiss began to fade slightly.

"Where were you up until then?" Aang questioned as he leaned against the side of the buildings that surrounded them.

"Exploring." Kama said as she dragged the word out, giving away that she wasn't telling the full truth.

"Where?" Aang questioned as their eyes locked.

"Well I was healing for a while considering I was attacked from all sides by Sandbenders, then after that I went and explored on my way to Ba Sing Se." Kama said with a shrug, knowing that Pathik told her not to tell Aang he wanted him, that he would call on the boy in his own way.

"Alright hold on, why did you run away from me last night?" Aang questioned as he got in Kama's face, obviously annoyed by the antics of the previous night.

Kama laughed at the mention. "I didn't want to give myself away too soon." Kama said as Aang glared at her. "Oh stop pouting. I told you to meet me here today at least." Kama stated with a smile before Aang grabbed her and began dragging her back towards the house.

"Hey Aang, you're back...Kama?" Katara gasped in shock at the sight of the Vala.

"I told you I saw her last night!" Aang gloated as he indicated the airbending nomad beside him.

"Why is it that everyone's shocked to see me? It's not like I was the one to vanish for a century this time." Kama stated as she nodded towards Aang.

"Well you did vanish for three weeks after you said you were going after Appa." Toph stated as she stayed seated on the floor.

"Yeah, and then I was left for dead in the desert by Sandbenders. Took me two weeks to heal." Kama stated as she sat down, noticing that Kage had returned to the house against her wishes.

Aang sat down beside her silently, Momo landing on his shoulder. "Now we just need to find Appa." Sokka stated before Katara shushed him quickly.

The group decided to take the day easily, wandering around the city and enjoying a day off before returning to the house. "Uh Kama, I have something for you." Aang muttered as he lead Kama back towards his room, grabbing her staff quickly.

"Ah good. I was hoping you wouldn't lose it." Kama said with a small smile before noticing Aang's eyes were on her neck where her necklaces where.

"How could I lose your staff? I've got one too, it's like a second nature to carry them around." Aang said with a smile held for his best friend before smiling widely as she hugged him.

"Well, at least you didn't mess it up." Kama stated with a teasing smile as she looked over her staff carefully. "Aang, this is your staff." Kama stated with a chuckle as she pointed out the A carved on the bottom of it.

"Oh uh, sorry." Aang said with a sheepish chuckle as he took it back and handed Kama her own staff, putting his behind his back.

"Thank you." Kama said with another chuckle before moving off to go to her room since the group had shown her her own room earlier. "Goodnight." Kama said before going into her room.

"Night." Aang muttered in response before going back into his own room, looking at his staff and glad Kama hadn't seen the A+K on the other end of it.

Kama woke the next morning slowly, yawning as she exited her room, hearing mumbling from Aang's room across the hall from her before she walked down the hall to go wake herself up more.

Aang groaned as he woke up, his face buried in his pillow. Every night his dreams would drive him crazy, dreaming of either the war or his want to have Kama. This time, it had been Kama again and it drove him crazy that she didn't want him back. He stretched as he got up, wanting to go out into the living room.

"Morning." Kama grumbled tiredly as she drank some tea, Aang having walked in behind her and seen her. "Thought it was polite to not walk around half naked." Kama commented as Aang sat down in front of her.

"It's hot here." Aang commented about his missing upper robes.

"Don't see anyone else complaining." Kama replied before Sokka walked in looking the same, everything missing besides his pants. "Never mind." Kama said with a shake of her head as she continued to drink her tea, keeping her eyes off of Aang's developing muscles.

"How's the tea?" Sokka asked as he sat down, his hair out of it's ponytail for once.

"Good." Kama stated before pushing a cup towards him.

"Should I trust this considering last time you offered me a drink, it had alcohol." Sokka stated as he sniffed the tea and looked at it carefully.

"It's jasmine tea. Drink it." Kama said before continuing to drink her own, pushing a cup towards Aang.

Aang picked up the cup slowly before deciding to trust the Vala and drink it. "Hey, it's not poison!" Sokka stated with a smile after drinking his, then getting a glare from the Vala.

"Don't knock my tea making abilities." Kama warned as she watched Aang drink his.

"I think it was great." Aang complimented with a smile at the Vala, ignoring the laugh from Sokka over his complimenting the Vala.

"Thank you Aang. At least someone doesn't think I'd poison a drink." Kama said as she continued to calmly drink her own tea.

"Where did you learn to make tea?" Sokka questioned as he laid back a bit.

"An old friend." Kama responded with a smile at the thought of the White Lotus Grand Master.

"Anyone I know?" Aang asked curiously, thinking she was talking about King Bumi.

"Maybe." Kama said with a smile at her friend.

Katara came out and not too long after Toph woke up, coming out with her hair a mess and covered in what she considered a "healthy coating of earth". "That's...different." Sokka stated before Aang got up and went into the bathroom, coming back out and standing in front of a mirror with a small can.

Everyone else began to get ready. Sokka began checking what little facial hair he had on his face while Aang began shaving his head. Katara began fixing her hair into her loopies. Kama grabbed a pair of scissors and moved in front of a mirror, looking at her hair that was getting too long for comfort. "Are you sure you want to cut it?" Katara questioned the Vala.

"I've done it before." Kama said with a shrug as she continued cutting her hair until it was above her shoulders again, leaving it down for once. She looked over at the others, Katara finished and Sokka as well, smirking at Aang as he finished shaving his head. "Aw you still don't have facial hair like Sokka had those little things." Kama teased as she came up behind Aang, grabbing his chin as she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Get off." Aang said in a playful manner as he shrugged the Vala off of his shoulders.

"I think he's never gonna grow facial hair." Toph joined in with the teasing as Kama laughed at Aang's playful glares at them.

Katara then offered that she, Toph and Kama have a "girl's day out". "Do I have to?" Toph asked with a frown.

"It will be fun!" Katara assured before turning to Kama.

"I think I'll just help Aang look for Appa. Maybe next time." Kama said with a shrug at the idea of being pampered all day.

"Alright, let's go then Toph." Katara said before she and the Earthbending Master left for the day spa.

"Have fun on your date!" Toph called back teasingly as Kama rolled her eyes, Aang blushing slightly at the notion of their day together being a date.

"Let's go find Appa." Kama said before she went back to her room and grabbed her staff. "Ready?" Kama asked as Aang nodded and the two left.

"Have fun Sokka, Kage and Momo." Aang called back to the remaining three before they were off.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sokka questioned aloud, looking down at the two pets.

Momo and Kage looked at him silently before leaving as well, leaving the warrior with a frown on his face.

* * *

**Ah we're getting so close to getting Appa back now, and to the season finale. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you. It's a pleasure to write chapters like this that are so amusing. Anyways, thanks again, and please remember to review for me! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	22. Adventures of Ba Sing Se

**Greetings once more my loyal readers. I wish I were getting more reviews on this story considering that I've only received nineteen in the twenty-two chapters I've published this far. Please do me a favor and review, that way I know how the story is coming and I know if I should continue or not since it also helps me know if the story is liked. Anyways, I'll let you get to the story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review for me.**

* * *

Aang and Kama flew slowly over the city, looking for any sign of their beloved sky bison. They had been flying for about two hours when they noticed a zoo. "Let's check there." Kama offered to Aang before they began to head down.

"Please be there." Aang muttered before they hit the ground. The looked around slowly, taking in the small pens as Kama ran forward, seeing an Armadillo Lion gnawing on it's bars.

"He must be hungry." Kama muttered before digging through her robes, finding a piece of fruit and pushing it through the bars, earning a roar in response.

"They are hungry." A man spoke up as the two turned to him. He then explained how the Dai Li cut off his funding, the three walking around the zoo slowly. "I wish I could get her a big prairie that she likes." Kenji explained to the two about one animal they had been watching before they both smiled widely.

"Lets do it!" Aang and Kama said in unison at the idea of making a new zoo.

"Say again?" Kenji questioned as he looked between the two carefully.

"There's a big open space right outside the walls of the city." Aang explained to the zoo keeper as Kama looked around at all the animals.

"And how do you plan to transport all these animals?" Kenji questioned as they beamed at him.

"Don't worry, I'm great with animals." Aang said with a confident smile before Kama punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"No he's not, but I am. I mean, hello. Spirit who keeps balance between humans and animals." Kama said with a big smug smile as Aang chuckled at her before they began.

It was only about a half an hour later when animals were rampaging around the city, causing chaos and destruction. "Oh yeah, great with animals." Aang stated sarcastically as they sped around on the roofs.

"Oh hush you." Kama replied simply before Aang took out his bison whistle, using his airbending to blow into it loudly. "Oh that wasn't smart." Kama said before taking off to lead, Aang right behind her as the animals followed.

"You have to open the gates!" Kenji argued with the guards before he pointed out the two airbenders coming towards them, a stampede of animals behind them.

"Make way!" Kama called ahead as the guards scrambled, opening the gates quickly before they zoomed past, taking to the air as the animals passed under them. "Ready to see a new trick?" Kama asked Aang with a smirk.

"Is it going to hurt me?" Aang questioned with a smile at her.

"No, well...no." Kama stated once more before taking off higher into the air.

Aang smiled playfully before he began closing the animals in with earthbending. He had them surrounded when he saw Kama falling quick from above. "What're you doing?" Aang called up to her before he saw the familiar white flash in her eyes.

"Enjoy the show!" Kama called to him with a smirk before she hit the ground, walls going up quickly to separate some of the animals as she began earthbending.

Aang chuckled as he let Kama do the fine tuning, not as mad as he would have expected for her to be abusing Yung's powers. When she was done she walked over to him. "You're a show off." Aang said as her eyes flashed again.

"No, I have complete control." Kama said with a cocky smirk as Aang scoffed at her.

"I doubt it." Aang said before people began running to see the new zoo.

"Well, how do you like the new zoo?" Kama questioned the zoo keeper as he walked over to them.

"Excellent job, Avatar and Vala. You should think about working with animals for a living." Kenji stated with a big smile at the two before they caught the sounds of some guests behind them.

"Mommy, Mr. Snowflake got out of the house again." A little girl stated as she pointed to a cat in one of the pens. Another guest pointed out the same as Aang rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"On second thought, maybe you should stick to saving people." Kenji said as the two airbenders in front of him laughed at the statement.

The two airbenders walked away from the zoo after getting the pets out of the cages and returning them to the families. "Should we keep looking?" Aang asked after a bit of silence.

"I think we deserve a day off too Aang. We all deserve a bit of rest and relaxation every now and then. Come on." Kama stated before grabbing Aang and dragging him off through the city.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked as Kama continued dragging him around.

"You'll see." Kama stated before they arrived outside a large building. "Come on." Kama said before dragging Aang into the building, ignoring the yelp from him.

"Another poetry shop?" Aang asked curiously as music played in the establishment.

"No, you like to dance, so let's dance." Kama said before dragging him in further, surprising the Avatar slightly.

"I wonder where they went." Katara stated to Toph as they got back to the house early.

"Well they are searching for Appa. They'll probably be a while." Toph said with a shrug at the two airbending Nomads.

"You know how bad that looks?" Kama questioned Aang through her laughter, watching him do a century old firebending dance move.

"Alright then you try and do something better." Aang replied simply as he walked over to Kama.

"Alright, here's an Airbender move." Kama said before she began to spin around swiftly, looking like an elegant being as she moved around quickly. Aang smiled before he began to move with her quickly.

"I know this too." Aang stated before Kama spun around him quickly.

"You though, my friend, aren't as elegant and light on your feet." Kama stated as she grabbed Aang's hand lightly and began to lead him.

Sokka had been walking around town when he looked into the building, jaw dropping in shock as he saw the two airbenders dancing together instead of searching for Appa. "Man that kid works fast!" Sokka stated as he watched Aang spin Kama in towards him, his arm going around the Vala as she laughed at him.

"Are you serious?" Kama questioned through her laughter as Aang dipped her. "Since when do you dance like this?" Kama questioned as Aang smiled playfully at her.

"I have a good teacher." Aang stated as their eyes locked, Kama feeling a slight red come to her face before remembering what Guru Pathik taught her about not getting attached again or she'll lose her final chakra.

"You're such a suck up." Kama teased lightly as Aang pulled her up quickly, his arm wrapping around her again.

Aang flushed slightly as he realized their close proximity, something telling him he should at least try and talk with her. "Uh Kama..." Aang began before he was cut off by a few drunken customers rambling loudly before knocking over a table.

Kama began chuckling before turning to Aang. "Maybe we should go before more happens." Kama said as she pulled from Aang's grip, much to the Avatar's disappointment.

"Alright, let's go then." Aang said before they quickly moved towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" One of the people at the bar called after them. The two froze slightly before turning back around. "I would like to offer you two a round of free drinks. That dance you performed, it was fantastic." The bar keep said in awe before he handed both a drink. "I call this Destinies delight." The man said as both looked at the drink carefully.

"Eh, what the heck. Bottoms up." Kama stated before she chugged the drink, Aang doing the same before they twitched slightly.

"What was in this?" Aang questioned the man as he turned to Kama.

"Cactus juice and some of these wonderful fruits." The man said before pulling a fruit from the counter, showing it to be the same that Kama had been picking at the quarry.

"Oh no." Kama muttered before they were both off and running, energy and hallucinations coursing through both of their systems.

"Hey has anyone seen Aang and Kama?" Sokka questioned as he got back later that night.

"I think they're still looking for Appa." Katara stated before hearing a thump on the roof.

Kama laughed playfully as she hit the roof, Aang hitting it not a second after her. "These flying sticks don't work very well." Kama slurred as Aang laughed beside her, rolling around before he fell off the roof.

"This roof wasn't soft at all." Aang called up before Kama fell off the roof as well after trying to see where her friend went.

"What happened?" Katara questioned as she came outside, seeing the two airbenders rolling around on the ground laughing.

"I'd recognize that anywhere. Someone gave them cactus juice." Sokka stated as the two airbenders burst into another fit of laughter.

"Cactus juice? Cactus can be juiced? I don't want to be juiced like the cactus!" Kama howled before Katara grabbed her, practically dragging her into the house as Sokka got Aang.

"That Destinies Delight was delightful!" Aang howled happily once they were inside.

"Let's just hope they didn't get too much." Toph stated as Kama screamed, looking at Aang's forehead.

"Your arrow, it's eating your head!" Kama shrieked in horror as Aang began swatting at thin air.

Sokka began laughing at the two as Katara glared at him. "What? It's kind of funny." Sokka stated before being flicked on the head by Katara.

"Let's just leave them out here. They'll hopefully be better by morning." Toph said before turning to go to her room.

"Mourning? Who's mourning? What's there to mourn about?" Aang yelled as he tried to stand up, but ended up falling back over onto Kama.

"Why's there a dragon sleeping on me?" Kama questioned as Sokka began laughing again up until Katara shoved him off to his room. She locked the doors to the house to make sure the two didn't leave before she too went to bed.

"Goodnight." Katara called after the two before she closed her door.

"Knight? There's a knight here?" Aang questioned as he looked around quickly before rolling off of Kama.

"You're cute you little fluffy thing." Kama stated as she patted Aang on the head like he was an animal.

"Why're you so hot?" Aang asked as he tugged at his robes, feeling like he was on fire.

"You're on fire!" Kama shrieked as she began trying to pat the invisible flames out that were on her best friend.

Sokka's laughter pierced through the air for a moment as he heard the two. "Sokka stop laughing!" Katara yelled to him from her room.

Aang began laughing and in turn caused Kama to begin laughing as well before they began to roll around on the floor, mimicking Kage since he had just rolled by to go back to his own room.

Kama groaned as Aang rolled on top of her. "Why's there a boulder on me?" Kama questioned as Aang looked down at her silently.

Aang laughed before falling forward, his head on Kama's chest. "What's that noise?" Aang questioned as he picked his head back up, looking down at the loopy Vala beneath him.

"They're listening to us." Kama whispered before bursting into laughter. Her laughter was silenced when Aang fell forward again, their lips connecting.

"Finally." Katara grumbled as the two airbenders finally quieted down.

The next day when the three children who hadn't drank the cactus juice woke up they noticed that the two airbenders weren't in the living room anymore. "Where'd they go?" Katara questioned as she checked the doors, seeing they were still locked.

"I can feel something in Aang's room." Toph stated before walking over to the door and kicking it open.

Aang and Kama were passed out on the Avatar's bed, Aang with his arms wrapped tightly around Kama as though he were trying to keep her from getting away. Sokka looked in and burst into a fit of laughter, falling to the floor as his laughter continued.

"Sokka stop! You're going to wake them up!" Katara scolded as she quickly shut the door again, shoving Sokka away from the door.

"Let's try and keep them away from the Cactus juice from now on." Toph stated as they went back into the living room.

Kama woke a little later, head pounding terribly and feeling like she'd swallowed sand. She opened her eyes slowly only to shut them at the bright light. "Ugh." Kama groaned tiredly before she felt a pair of arms around her and someone pressed against her back. "Oh my head." Kama grumbled as she rubbed her temples slightly, making a mental note to never try the Destinies delight ever again.

Kama's ears perked up when she heard the person behind her groan lightly, obviously beginning to wake up as well. It was then that Kama felt sick suddenly and pulled herself to the side of the bed quickly before expelling everything that had been in her stomach onto the floor.

Aang's eyes opened at the sound of someone sick beside him before seeing it was his Vala. He then noticed how they had been sleeping as his face flushed red before he quickly began to rub her back to comfort her. "Never make me drink that stuff again." Aang stated quietly as Kama laid back again, pressing back into Aang as he smiled slightly.

"Let's remember to never go back to that place again." Kama muttered as Aang chuckled slightly, his arms still wrapped around her protectively, enjoying the fact that they were basically snuggling together in his room.

"How'd we get back here?" Aang questioned as he looked around the room silently, watching as Katara opened the door.

"Are you two okay?" Katara asked before noticing the mess on the floor.

"I'll get it." Kama stated as she moved to get up but Aang's arms held her back.

"You're sick, don't even try it." Aang muttered as his breath brushed against Kama's earn, making her shiver slightly before scolding herself mentally for her action.

"Aang, I'm fine enough to move around." Kama assured as she wished she remembered the previous night's events and how she ended up sleeping in bed with Aang. She was just glad they were both fully clothed.

"Kama, you drank more than I did of that stuff last night, you're not fine." Aang muttered as he moved like he was going to get up but realized Kama was on his leg. "Uh, kind of need you to get off my leg." Aang mumbled as he indicated that Kama was on him.

"How did we end up like this?" Kama questioned as she pulled away from Aang, leaving the Avatar feeling disappointed and like he was missing something.

"I have no idea how we ended up in here, let alone back at the house." Aang stated as he sat up, moving to stop Kama from getting up.

"I'm gonna clean this up." Kama grumbled as she ducked away from Aang's arm, going to get something to clean up the mess that she had made.

Aang laid back slightly, eyes following Kama as she walked out, biting his lower lip nervously since he didn't know what had happened the night before. Kama came back quickly and began cleaning toe mess up as Aang moved to help but she stopped him. "Maybe today you should just rest." Aang stated once she was done.

"I never rest, you know that." Kama stated with a chuckle as she sat down on the side of Aang's bed.

Aang's eyes drifted to her lips for a moment before he remembered one thing of the previous night, turning a slight red as he remembered kissing Kama when they were in the living room and still under the influence of the drink. "Then what're we up to today then?" Aang asked curiously as he moved to get up.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'd like to keep looking for Appa." Kama stated before Sokka ran in, a paper in his hands.

"Hey guys, look at my poster for Appa." Sokka said excitedly as he showed them the hand made poster with a badly drawn picture of Appa.

Kama's jaw clenched as she tried her hardest not to laugh at the picture, but lost it and began laughing, falling off of Aang's bed with a thud. "That's great Sokka." Aang said with a slight chuckle as Sokka looked down at the Vala.

"No more Cactus juice for you!" Sokka growled at Kama as she stood back up.

"I'm not on cactus juice right now. Besides, we didn't know there was cactus juice in the drink. Any idiot would know not to drink it." Kama stated with a chuckle as Sokka's frown deepened.

"Uh, he drank it in the desert." Aang alerted the Vala as she began chuckling at the information.

"I'm going back to working on the posters." Sokka snarled before leaving the room angrily.

"Well, that was a different way of waking up." Aang commented as Kama finally stopped laughing.

"Maybe we should get professionally done posters for Appa." Kama suggested before walking out of the room.

Aang, Kama and Katara went to get posters made while they left Sokka and Toph back at the house, not telling Sokka what they were going to do.

"Well at least now we'll recognize what's on the posters." Aang stated with a chuckle as they picked up the stack of posters to leave around town.

"Let's bring them back then." Katara remarked as they all grabbed a large stack of the posters.

"I can fly over the city and drop them actually. You guys take those ones." Kama stated before she was off into the sky.

"Let's go!" Aang stated excitedly, wanting to get his pal back as soon as possible.

The two got back to the house quickly with the posters as Kama dropped a bunch over the city. "Why couldn't we use mine?" Sokka questioned before showing the crudely drawn pictures he had made on the posters he made.

Katara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Let's just go put more of these out. Kama's already dropping them all over the city." Aang stated before running out of the house quickly to post the posters around the city.

Kama got back before the others, having run out of posters since she was dropping them all over the city. She sat down with a cup of tea to wait. "Hey Kama." Sokka greeted as he walked into the house, out of posters as well.

"Out of posters too?" Kama questioned as she looked up from her tea.

"Yep." Sokka stated as he sat down opposite the Vala, grabbing a cup of tea that had been left for each of them. Kama had been drinking still when she noticed his eyes on her neck.

"What are you staring at?" Kama questioned finally as she put her cup down.

"You might want to look in a mirror. Someone try and go after a chi point?" Sokka questioned as Kama got up and went over to a mirror, seeing the bruise on the side of her neck.

"Maybe last night when Aang and I were on that cactus juice stuff." Kama stated with a shrug, wondering where the bruise had come from. She turned back to Sokka to see him smirking and trying not to laugh. "What?" Kama questioned as she sat back down.

"Nothing." Sokka stated quickly as he went back to drinking his tea.

Katara and Toph got back before Aang did, the group having run completely out of posters. "Has anyone came with any news yet?" Aang questioned the moment he walked in.

"Not yet." Katara replied as she helped Kama make more tea. "You know, you drink a lot of this." Katara pointed out to the Vala.

"It's good and it's good for you. It calms the soul." Kama stated simply as she continued brewing the tea.

"I hope someone comes soon." Aang stated as he walked behind Kama, then noticing the bruise on her neck too. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but then heard a knock at the door. He ran to the door quickly to see it was Joo Dee.

"Well, that was much quicker than I expected." Kama commented as Aang talked with the women, taking a cup of jasmine tea to him as she noticed his growing annoyance with the lady. "Drink, it calms the body." Kama stated before stopping in her tracks, mentally scolding herself for sounding like her friendly Grand Master.

After a discussion with Joo Dee about not dropping anymore posters, Aang finally told her off and Toph knocked down a wall of the house since they refused to follow the rules anymore. "Toph!" Katara scolded as Kama smiled at the scene, keeping herself calm as she drank her tea.

"Thank you guru Pathik." Kama praised quietly over her new calm attitude due to her training with the man.

"Let's go find Appa." Aang stated angrily as he opened the door again, going over and grabbing his calm Vala by the arm and dragging her along.

"Whoa, whoa, don't be so hasty. Give it some time Aang." Kama stated as she pulled from his grip. "You need patience." Kama stated as she put her cup down.

"No, we need to find Appa." Aang argued before the Vala sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, you take the ground, I'll take the sky." Kama stated before the wind began to whip up under her feet and a Wind surfer appeared, taking off into the sky.

"What's gotten into her? Usually she'd begin arguing, not give in." Sokka stated as he exited the house with Katara and Toph.

"Maybe it's the tea." Toph offered before she went off with Sokka to help post more posters. Katara went her own separate way as did Aang.

The group had only been searching for a little while when there was a disturbance, Katara having run into Jet. The others came to her aid quickly. "Katara what is it?" Sokka questioned before seeing the old Freedom Fighters leader.

Jet revealed he wanted to help find Appa and Katara continued blaming him of lying, until Toph and Kama stepped in. "He's not lying." Toph stated before explaining how she could tell if a person was lying.

"His breathing is regulated as well. It would be more rapid, coming out harshly if he were lying and truly trying to deceive us." Kama explained as she looked over the teen, ignoring the look she got from Aang.

"When did you learn that?" Aang questioned as Kama looked back at him, shrugging.

"Something I picked up when I was traveling here alone." Kama stated before turning back to Jet.

The group decided to trust Jet and he led them to where he believed Appa was. They got to the abandoned warehouse but found it empty. "We missed him." Aang stated sadly at the sight of Appa's fur.

Kama put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder while the others continued to talk with the caretaker, the man explaining that Appa was supposed to be sent to Whale Tail Island. Aang began trying to reason they should go get the sky bison, deciding to go get Appa.

"I can tell your lying." Toph stated with a smirk at Katara after asking if Jet had been her boyfriend and getting a false answer.

They went to the train station, and it was there that they found out Jet had been brainwashed thanks to the appearance of Jet's old gang mates Smellerbee and Longshot. They took the teen to try and get some information out of him and after a while found out that he had been brainwashed at Lake Laogai. "Let's go!" Aang stated excitedly, wanting to get Appa back.

The group traveled to Lake Laogai quickly and stood at it's shores. "So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka questioned as he looked around.

"Under the water, I think." Jet stated as the group looked at the water.

"There's a tunnel right there by the shore." Toph stated before she brought the tunnel up to get to the headquarters. The group headed in quickly.

"It's all coming back to me." Jet stated as they walked through the building slowly, looking into rooms silently. "There might be a cell big enough to hold Appa. It's through here!" Jet explained before leading the group on.

Aang smiled widely at the idea of finally getting Appa back after so long.

The group got the door open, only to see that it wasn't Appa inside, but a bunch of Dai Li agents and Long Feng. The door slammed behind them when they were inside. "You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them away." Long Feng ordered before his agents attacked.

The group defended themselves quickly from the rock glove wielding Dai Li agents. "Long Feng is escaping!" Aang announced as the man fled quickly. Aang, Jet and Kama went after him quickly, the others staying back to fight

It was when the three found Long Feng that he turned Jet against them. "Jet, it's me, Aang! You don't have to do this!" Aang tried to reason as he continued to dodge Jet's attacks, Kama trying to get closer to Long Feng but every time being stopped by Jet.

Aang continued trying to convince Jet before finally breaking through to him. Jet threw one of his swords at Long Feng, and the Dai Li leader in response dropped a rock on him. "No!" Kama snapped before her eyes turned white and Ummi replaced her.

"I...I'm sorry...you guys." Jet grumbled after Aang got the rock off of him. Ummi dropped down in front of him, water surrounding her hands as she began trying to heal the boy quickly.

The others arrived quickly and Katara began trying to help Ummi heal the Freedom Fighter. "You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee stated to the group as Katara pulled away.

"Kama...go." Jet stated to the old Vala before she sighed and tried once more, pulling away after a moment as her eyes flashed white.

"I'm sorry." Kama whispered as she stood up, hoping that whatever was done while Ummi was in control would help. They then left quickly, Smellerbee and Longshot staying to protect Jet.

The group got to where Appa was supposed to be to find he wasn't there. "If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them." Sokka stated before they moved on, arriving back at the beach in no time.

It was as they were on the beach that they were ambushed by Long Feng and more Dai Li agents. They were about to fight, when suddenly Appa swopped in, attacking the agents. "Appa!" Aang exclaimed as the sky bison helped protect them. He and Toph began to knock agents off into the water while Appa approached Long Feng.

"I can handle you myself." Long Feng snarled before charging at Appa. He was barely near him when Appa grabbed him and threw him into the lake.

"Appa!" Aang and Kama yelped before they ran at the sky bison, hugging him quickly.

"I missed you buddy." Aang stated as tears began to fall from having his bison pal back after so long.

"No more getting kidnapped, ever again." Kama stated before Appa licked both of them.

"Appa!" Both Air Nomads yelped before laughing, just happy to have the sky bison back.

* * *

**Yay Appa is back finally! I am just glad to him back, but it's unfortunate that Jet was struck down in the battle. I found the part with the cactus juice quiet amusing to write though, so I hope you all enjoyed that. Anyways, thanks for reading as usual. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing them for you. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, and please review!**


	23. The Guru's Lessons

**Greetings loyal readers! First off, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed and asked me to continue. Do not worry, I've got things planned out now so I won't be stopping any time soon. I would also like to thank Crystal Nova for the pairing name that was offered. I thought it was very good. Kamaang is now what they will be called! Anyways, I will let you all get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

The group had been discussing whether or not they should stay in Ba Sing Se or not for a while before they decided to break into the Royal Palace. "Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" Toph exclaimed as they flew towards the palace.

"I love it! Asha never had a saddle." Kama stated as she stayed on Appa's head with Aang.

It took a while and a lot of fighting before the team finally arriving in the Earth King's throne room, seeing the Dai Li and Long Feng already there. "You invade my palace, lay waste to my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?" Earth King questioned as he rose from his throne after hearing the two sides statements to him.

The group looked between one another for a moment before dropping their weapons as proof. It was then that Long Feng ordered the group be cupped and taken away and The Earth King found out about Aang being the Avatar. He agreed to listen to them finally. "A secret war? That's crazy!" Earth King stated in disbelief.

"Completely!" Long Feng agreed before Aang continued trying to convince the king. It was then that Sokka and Kama's eyes drifted to Long Feng's leg, turning to one another and smiling as they remembered Appa had bit him.

"I can prove he's lying!" Sokka spoke up before Kama had a chance, explaining the bite mark before Kama quickly blew the mans robes up, revealing the bite mark.

Long Feng continued arguing before Kama brought Appa in, having the bison open his mouth to prove the bite marks were in fact from Appa. The Earth King then agreed to look further into the case. "Come on, you'll fly with me and Appa." Aang said once they were outside, pulling Kama up onto the bison's head.

"Alright." Kama said with a chuckle before climbing up, making sure that Kage went with the others on the train.

"I just hope we can convince him." Aang grumbled as they flew off towards Lake Laogai.

"I'm sure things will work out fine." Kama stated as she looked out over the land beneath them. They all arrived at Lake Laogai to find the entrance to the underground base destroyed.

"This was a waste of my time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace." The Earth King stated before Aang continued trying to convince him.

"The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up." Katara pointed out as Kama arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened to the wall?" Kama questioned before they were off on their way to see the drill in the side of the wall of Ba Sing Se.

The Earth King was screaming in joy and fear the whole time they flew to the outer wall, having never ridden on a flying animal before. "It's a rush, isn't it?" Kama questioned the king as she sat beside him, not holding on for dear life like him though.

"It is indeed." The Earth King agreed before seeing the arrows on the Vala's hands. "Might I ask, are you his Vala?" The Earth King questioned as Kama chuckled.

"I am, but it's nothing to bless me over like my friend. I'm merely here to help." Kama stated calmly as she held a smile at the shut in King.

The group arrived at the wall and showed the drill to the King. "I cant believe I never knew!" The Earth King exclaimed at the sight of the drill.

Long Feng arrived and tried to explain before The Earth King had him arrested for crimes against the Earth Kingdom. "You cant arrest me! You all need me more than you know!" Long Feng argued as he struggled in the cuffs on his hands.

"Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone! I've been waiting to use that one." Sokka stated happily, ignoring the groans of disapproval from the others.

The Earth King invited the team back to the palace and later that night after some rest called them in to talk. "I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the King fool. We're at war. With the Fire Nation." The Earth King stated as he looked between the five team mates.

Sokka began discussing an invasion plan on the day of the solar eclipse with the Earth King before a man entered, explaining that they had searched Long Feng's office and had found files on everyone there. "Secret files?" Aang questioned before they were led to Long Feng's office.

Once in the office General How showed the box of papers with information on the team to them. ""Toph Beifong."" The Earth King announced as he held up a scroll, handing it to Toph who handed it to Katara to have her read it.

Katara opened the scroll and began reading aloud. "It's a letter from your mom. She's here in the city, and she wants to meet you." Katara announced as Toph's eyes widened in shock at the news.

"Aang." The Earth King announced as he held up a scroll for the Avatar, handing it to him right away.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it." General How explained as Aang opened the scroll, Kama standing behind him and smirking at the signature on it.

"About time." Kama grumbled under her breath.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara questioned before frowning at the answer. She then perked up when the General handed them intelligence on a fleet of water tribe ships headed by Hakoda.

"It is dad!" Sokka stated excitedly as he took the scroll from Katara quickly to read it for himself, needing to see it.

"Kama." The Earth King announced as Kama looked up, slightly confused to see she had a file.

"What's he got on me?" Kama questioned before she was handed three scrolls. "Okay." Kama stated, drawing out the word before seeing Guru Pathik has sent one of the two.

"Long Feng had a few Dai Li agents following you the moment you entered the city. He found your passport with a tea maker, Mushi, and his son Lee. Apparently he was interested in your arriving here a while after the two." General How explained as Kama skimmed the scroll.

"I was busy. My passport made it's way through though." Kama stated with a shrug as she folded the scroll up.

"That scroll was also attached to the born of the bison." General How stated at the same time as Aang announced the presence of Guru Pathik at the Southern Air temple.

"He may want to see you too." Aang stated as Kama opened the scroll slowly, making sure she would be the only one to read it.

"I hope you have kept to what you have learned my dear Vala. Oh and please do remember not to tell the Avatar of what I have to teach him. I hope that one day we will meet again. Guru Pathik." The scroll read before Kama rolled it back up.

"When did you see Guru Pathik?" Aang questioned, having been behind the Vala when she was reading.

Kama scowled for a moment. "I saw him for a day when I stopped at the Eastern Air Temple for a rest. He's an...odd man to say the least." Kama stated with a shrug before opening the final scroll.

"That one was intercepted yesterday from the date on it." General How stated before Kama tucked the scrolls into her robes, not opening the final one.

"You're not going to read it?" Aang questioned as Kama shrugged.

"I'll leave it for later." Kama replied simply, taking note to remember to remove the White Lotus stamp that was on the scroll.

The group began talking excitedly about everything they found out before Katara stated it might be best to split up. "Split up? We just found Appa and Kama and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?" Aang questioned as Kama put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you have to be ready." Katara reasoned with Aang as the airbender frowned slightly.

The group continued discussing until everything was worked out. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Aang questioned Kama as they stood outside. They had decided that Aang would go to see the Guru, Sokka and Katara would go see their dad, Toph would go see her mom and Kama would stay back to help the King.

"I am sure. Go meet guru Pathik. You'll be more needed there then here. Everything will be fine." Kama assured as the water tribe siblings climbed onto Appa.

Aang kept silent for a moment before deciding to try and tell Kama the truth. "Kama, I need to tell you something." Aang began as his eyes fell on the crystal around her neck, a blush beginning to form on his face. "I've been wanting to say it for a long time." Aang continued as Kama watched him curiously.

"What is it, Aang?" Kama questioned as Sokka watched from atop Appa.

"Kama, I l..." Aang was cut short by Sokka interrupting him.

"Alright. Who's ready to get this trip going?" Sokka questioned with a smirk at Aang, knowing he had interrupted the Avatar's attempted confession.

King Kuei approached the group and wished them good travels as they all smiled at him. It was then that a soldier announced that three warriors from Kyoshi had come to see him. "That's Suki!" Sokka stated excitedly before falling off of Appa, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Haha you fell this time." Kama teased as she grabbed Sokka by the neck, giving him a noogie as payback for all the bickering.

"Let go!" Sokka yelped before Kama finally let him go.

"We shall welcome the Kyoshi warriors as honored guests." King Kuei stated as all bowed to him.

Aang moved to get up onto Appa. "Wait, Aang." Kama stopped before she moved over to him, hugging him tightly before pecking him on the cheek, earning a blush from the Avatar. "Have fun with Pathik, if he lets you." Kama stated with a mischievous smile as she pulled away from him.

The team hugged once more before Aang, Katara and Sokka took off on Appa. "Looks like it's just going to be us." Toph stated before turning to go see her mother.

"Vala Kama, I would be honored if you would join me in meeting the Kyoshi warriors." King Kuei said to the Vala as she bowed before following him back into the Royal palace to prepare to meet the Kyoshi warriors.

Aang dropped Sokka and Katara off at Chameleon Bay before he headed off for the Eastern Air Temple, curious as to what Kama had learned from the guru. "Maybe she learned to control her own powers Appa." Aang stated to the bison as he continued thinking about it.

Kama sat silently with the Council of Five, Kage and Momo beside her since she had been asked to watch both. "General Fong's base will serve as the launch point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun." General How explained to all present before Momo knocked over some of the pieces.

"Or we can just let our pets do some damage." Kama said with a chuckle as Kage joined in. She bowed quickly after her statement. "Sorry." Kama apologized before looking back up.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal to execute these plans." General How stated before sliding a scroll across the table to Kama.

"I will be sure that he gets these scrolls right away. Thank you, General How." Kama said with a short bow before she left to get the scroll to the king, Momo and Kage following behind her.

Aang had finally arrived at the Eastern Air Temple to meet Guru Pathik, the guru explaining he was a good friend of Monk Gyatso's. "In your note, you said you could teach me how to gain control of the Avatar state. How?" Aang asked curiously as he sat down.

Guru Pathik explained to him that he must gain balance to balance the world, before he offered a drink to the young Avatar. "Drink up." Guru Pathik said with a smile, remembering the Vala's reaction to the drink.

Aang spat it out as soon as he tasted it. "It tastes like Onion and Banana juice." Aang grumbled in disgust.

"That's because it is! Yum yum!" Guru Pathik replied with a chuckle. "Your companion didn't like it much either. She took a while to take a liking to it." Guru Pathik explained to Aang and before Aang could question him Guru Pathik began leading him off towards a different part of the temple.

Kama walked slowly through the city, in no rush to get to the Earth King. Instead of going straight there, she tucked the scroll into her robes and made to go elsewhere. "How do you two feel like drinking at a new tea shop?" Kama questioned the two animals that were following her, remembering the contents of the scroll from the White Lotus that Long Feng had hidden from her.

Kama entered the Jasmine Dragon and was immediately greeted by Iroh. "Kama! What a pleasant surprise! I am glad you could be here on our opening day!" Iroh stated happily as Kama smiled at him.

"I am happy for your happiness and success, Mushi." Kama said with a teasing smile as the Grand Master laughed at her before leading her to a table to drink some tea.

Guru Pathik had finally finished explaining what Chakra's were to Aang before leading him off again to begin opening the Chakra's. "So...Kama was here and did all this with you too?" Aang asked curiously as they walked.

"She was. She was most stubborn until her final chakra was unlocked. She seemed more interested in going to look around the temple." Guru Pathik explained as Aang smiled at his friend's behavior patterns. Finally he stopped Aang and had him sit to begin opening his Earth chakra.

"First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear." Guru Pathik explained to the young Avatar.

Aang began to see visions of his fears. He saw the Blue Spirit attacking him, Kama sinking into the earth and vanishing, a man surrounded by fire, Sozin's comet and himself in the Avatar State. "Ahh!" Aang screamed as he was brought before a man surrounded by fire.

"Aang, your vision is not real." Guru Pathik explained before telling Aang of what he had to do. Aang sighed as he cleared the images from his mind. "You've opened your Earth Chakra." Guru Pathik announced as Aang wiped sweat from his forehead, smiling at the man.

Guru Pathik led him off next to a waterfall. "Next is the..." Aang cut the Guru off.

"Water Chakra?" Aang questioned as he looked around.

"Maybe one day you will be a guru too." Guru Pathik said with a smile before explaining that the Water chakra dealt with pleasure, and was blocked by guilt.

Aang began to meditate and was immediately reminded of the fact that he ran away, and of when he hurt the many people at General Fong's base when in the Avatar State. "I hurt all those people." Aang stated sadly.

"Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not allow them to cloud and poison your energy." Guru Pathik explained to the young boy before him, smiling as Aang unlocked the chakra.

"Who thought that when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop." Iroh stated happily as he looked around the shop.

"Congratulations uncle." Zuko stated with a big smile.

"As a gift for your new life, and helping me all these years, I would like for you to have this Iroh." Kama stated as she pulled a small bag from her robes, handing it to the Grand Master.

"Oh Kama, you shouldn't have." Iroh stated as he opened the bag, smiling widely. "Oh but it's always nice to get gifts!" Iroh stated excitedly at the sight a cluster of White Dragon Bush leaves and flower pedals.

"Are we sure that these are actual White Dragon bush leaves this time?" Zuko questioned his uncle, not wanting a relapse of his uncle getting sick.

"I double checked with the women who sold me those so I knew no one would mistake them. Oh and here is something for you." Kama said before pulling a pair of spark rocks from her robes. "So you don't have to keep using your bending." Kama said with a teasing smile as Zuko frowned at her. "Oh fine, here." Kama said before tossing a small coin pouch to him. "You're lucky I'm so giving." Kama said with a smile before remembering she had to take a scroll to the king.

"You must stay so I can brew these into a tea." Iroh stated as he moved to go to the kitchen.

"Some other time my friend, I promise. Right now, I must be getting to the Royal Palace though. I have something to speak with the king about." Kama said before bowing and making her leave quickly.

Guru Pathik watched Aang silently before speaking again. "The fourth Chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief in front of you." Guru Pathik explained before Aang saw a vision of Monk Gyatso and many other air nomads before him.

Aang smiled at the sight before his smile began to fade at the sight of the nomads vanishing into the smoke around them. He is then pulled away as the nomads continue vanishing, reaching for the nomads.

"You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us." Pathik continued to explain to the Avatar before him. "The Air Nomad's love for you has not left this world. It is still in your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love." Guru Pathik stated as Aang saw a vision of the first time he had ever met Kama, tears beginning to flow now from joy.

"Very good." Guru Pathik commented as Aang wiped away his tears quickly.

"Can I have some onion and banana juice please?" Aang asked as the guru smiled at him.

"It took you long enough to want more. This is the same chakra that your Vala asked for that." Guru Pathik stated before handing handing Aang more of the juice.

"The fifth in the chain is the sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves." Guru Pathik explained to Aang as the young Avatar meditated.

Aang was reminded of when he first met Sokka and Katara and had lied them, told them he wasn't the Avatar. "I never wanted to be." Aang muttered in response to his flashback.

"You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are the Avatar." Guru Pathik stated before Aang sighed, having released the Chakra, accepting his nature. "Very good. You have unlocked the truth Chakra." Guru Pathik stated with a smile. "I hope you will acquire a more calm nature like your friend did. I've never seen someone change from so mischievous to peaceful and insightful that quickly." Guru Pathik stated as Aang's eyes widened, wondering what had gotten into Kama.

Kama walked silently through the streets, Kage at her feet and Momo on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open though when she felt an unusual disturbance in the air. "Something's wrong." Kama muttered before spotting a Dai Li agent fleeing from the area. "I must get to the King." Kama stated before she hurried her pace quickly.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. Meditate on what attaches you to this world." Guru Pathik explained to Aang.

Aang smiled as the first thing he saw was Kama, her hugging him, airbending, swimming in the lakes they visited, laying beside him on Appa's saddle.

"Now, let all those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten." Guru Pathik stated as Aang saw his first kiss with Kama. It was then that his eyes snapped open.

"What? Why would I let go of Kama? I...I love her!" Aang confessed, not willing to let go of his best friend that easily. He saw the shock on the Guru's face and ignored it.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." Guru Pathik stated as he pushed aside the idea of an Avatar loving his Vala.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Kama?" Aang argued as his heart pounded for the Vala harder than usual.

"You must learn to let her go." Guru Pathik explained as Aang looked down sadly.

Kama hurried into the Earth King's throne room. "Kyoshi warriors, I am glad you are here. The Dai Li agents are up to no good again, and I believe they may be after my good friends. We must warn Earth King Kuei." Kama explained before the warriors turned to face her, the main warrior smiling deviously.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know." Princess Azula stated before Kama's eyes widened and she took a defensive stance. It was then that Ty Lee sprung forth and blocked the girls chi quickly.

"So, it seems Zuzu is in the city too from what my agents tell me. I think it's time for a family reunion." Azula stated as she looked down at the handicapped Vala, Momo and Kage fleeing the building quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I cant let go of Kama." Aang stated to Pathik defiantly, not wanting to give up his love for the only other airbender alive.

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the Chakra's. Surrender yourself. Your Vala did the same." Guru Pathik explained as Aang looked down sadly, not having wanted to here that Kama gave up what ever attachments she held for someone.

"I'll try." Aang muttered before he began meditating again.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow." Guru Pathik explained as Aang saw Kama standing defiantly, leaning on her staff before she floated away into the sky.

Aang smiled as he landed on a path leading to the mastery of his Avatar State. He followed the path that lead towards a greater version of him, surrounding him in cosmic energy. It was then that he heard Kama's scream of pain, turning to see the Vala chained to a wall and struggling, air whipping around her. "Kama!" Aang yelled out before he turned and began running back down the path.

Aang stood up quickly once out of his meditating state. "Kama's in danger! I have to go help her!" Aang stated as he moved to go help his friend.

"No, Aang! By choosing attachment, you have locked the Chakra! If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!" Guru Pathik explained quickly to the Avatar.

Aang hesitated for a moment but he left quickly on Appa, needing to help his friend and love.

Aang got back to where Sokka and Katara were quickly, looking down at them with a frown before explaining what was going on, the two leaving with him to rescue the Vala.

"So...what kind of trouble is Kama in?" Sokka questioned as he sat on Appa's back with Katara.

"I don't know. In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Aang explained as they flew. It was as they were flying though that they saw Toph on the ground below and went down and picked her up.

"So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the Avatar State?" Katara questioned as they flew quickly towards the Palace.

"Uh..." Aang stuttered as he remembered what Guru Pathik said to him about not being able to use the Avatar State now.

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka questioned the young Avatar.

"I'm great! It went great with the Guru. I completely mastered the Avatar state." Aang stated with a nervous chuckle as he looked down at the ground, being reminded of the vision of Kama drifting away from him as he tried to let her go.

The group arrived at the Royal Palace and confronted King Kuei about Kama. "Kama is fine. I just saw her earlier walking around town with her two pets." Kuei assured the friends before him.

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure she was in trouble." Aang stated, knowing that when he got a feeling from Kama it was true since she was his Vala.

"Well, she met with the Council of Generals to plan the invasion, and since then she's been off with your friends, The Kyoshi warriors." Kuei explained to the team before him.

"See Aang. She's with Suki! They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about fighting techniques, knowing them." Sokka stated as he wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Believe me, if there were any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it." King Kuei explained as the bear lifted his head to look at them.

Kama paced around the crystal catacombs quickly, trying to figure a way out without having to call on Vala Yung, when two Dai Li agents appeared. "You have a visitor." A Dai Li agent stated before they threw someone in, the teenager landing in front of her.

"Zuko!" Kama gasped in shock before she went to help him up. "How did they get you? Where is Iroh?" Kama questioned as the Prince stood up.

"Azula ambushed us. My uncle got away. They wouldn't have known we were in the city if it weren't for you!" Zuko snapped at the Vala before him who shook her head at his anger.

"I didn't reveal you two to the city. Azula had been stalking me with her Dai Li agents." Kama stated as she began pacing again.

The team had gotten to the house to find not Kama there, but Momo and Kage, obviously distressed. "Kama _is_ in trouble! I knew it!" Aang exclaimed before turning to go help his friend.

It was then that Iroh appeared at the door, Toph giving an okay to the man. "I need your help. My nephew, and your Vala who I have been so lucky as to know for the past fifty years, are in trouble." Iroh explained as Sokka dawned a shocked and angry face upon the news.

"She's been working with the fire nation!" Sokka snapped angrily at the news before Toph stopped him.

"You guys know each other?" Aang questioned, referring to both Toph knowing the man, and Kama.

"May I come in?" Iroh questioned before Katara let him in, keeping an eye on him though. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh explained to the team.

Iroh explained what was happening before the team agreed to help. He then led them outside to see a captured Dai Li agent. He took the gag off the mans mouth to let him speak. "Azula and Long Feng are planning a Coup! They're going to overthrown the Earth King!" The Dai Li agent explained to the team.

"My friend? Where are they keeping Kama?" Aang questioned the man.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." The Dai Li agent revealed before the team went off to save the Earth King, Kama and Zuko.

"How did they capture you? You said they ambushed you and Iroh. How?" Kama questioned Zuko as she kept her distance, knowing he might still try and attack.

"They sent a fake message that they wanted tea delivered to the Earth King. Azula and her Dai Li agents ambushed us, but my uncle distracted them to help us get away. We were out, but I went back to fight Azula. I need to fight her." Zuko explained as Kama frowned at his ideals of destiny.

"You're still following the destiny your father charged you with, aren't you?" Kama questioned calmly, always having been opposed to his not being capable of choosing his own destiny.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zuko growled back at her as he kept his eyes off of the Vala.

"You still believe that it should be you who should capture us. Your Uncle has helped keep me safe for the past fifty years. I met him at your age, Prince Zuko. Granted, he didn't know that I was Vala until much later, but he knew that he could shape his destiny. He didn't allow his father to shape it for him." Kama explained as Zuko's anger began to flare.

"You don't know my family! You don't know what I am supposed to do!" Zuko snapped angrily as he spun around to face Kama.

"I know enough!" Kama snapped back, anger flaring in her own eyes now. "I have been around for a century! I have watched your great grandfather destroy my people, your grandfather follow in his footsteps, and your father now will try to take over the world! I have watched everything that has happened, but I've watched, waited, listened for the right moment, the right moment to try and end this insanity that your great grandfather began." Kama snarled as she got in Zuko's face.

"But you cant tell me what I'm supposed to do." Zuko growled angrily as Kama shrugged.

"You're right, I cant. That is for you to decide. You choose your own destiny, Prince Zuko. Do not allow your father to ruin your life like he has ruined so many others." Kama stated calmly before turning, walking away from the confused Prince.

The group split up to find who they needed. Sokka, Toph and Katara went to find King Kuei while Aang went with Iroh. "So, you've known Kama before?" Aang questioned carefully.

"I have, for many years now. She has saved my life before, and now, I believe it is time for us to return the favor. We must rescue her and my nephew, no matter what it takes." Iroh explained as they walked down a tunnel towards where the Vala and the Prince were being held.

* * *

**Ah now we get to the season finally finally. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it out for all of you. I don't plan to stop posting chapters until this story is finished, so do not worry. Just please remember to keep reviewing, since I always take critisism and try to do requests. Thanks again for reading, and please remember to review!**


	24. The Fall of A Team

**Greetings my loyal readers! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The season finally! I hope you all enjoy the chapter because it has a lot of surprises. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter. Enjoy and please remember to review afterwards for me!**

* * *

While on the way down the tunnel that Aang was creating to get to the catacombs, Aang spoke with Iroh about how he met the Guru, but couldn't let go of his love. "Power and perfection are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love. I argued with Kama over her decision, but she used an old proverb on me. It's always a joy to see how much we have in common after so long." Iroh said with a smile at the memories of meeting the Vala fifty years ago and how they met every time she was free.

"She chose power and perfection?" Aang questioned as he stopped earthbending for a moment.

Iroh nodded solemnly. "She said she had no other choice. She, unfortunately like my nephew, has allowed others to try and shape her destiny. She believes that it will help with your travels. I believe that she will come to her senses soon though." Iroh said with a warm smile at Aang as they continued on.

It wasn't long until the two finally hit the crystal Catacombs.

"I apologize for letting my anger out there." Kama spoke up as she sat silently, in a meditating pose.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko replied, having been trying to meditate as well.

"I don't believe in the ideals of letting another man shape your destiny. It is one of my weaknesses, I guess you could say. I believe you have every right to choose." Kama explained as she rose from the ground, turning towards the banished prince.

"You really have known my uncle for a long time. That sounded like something he would say." Zuko stated as Kama smiled, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for the compliment, Prince Zuko. I have much in common with your uncle, that is why we've been good friends for so many years." Kama explained as Zuko rose from the ground.

Zuko was about to speak, but Aang and Iroh appeared. "Aang!" Kama exclaimed in surprise before she ran to the Avatar and hugged him. "How is it I knew you would come?" Kama questioned with a smile before hugging the Avatar once more.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar now?" Zuko questioned as he pointed at the air nomad.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang stated before Zuko moved to try and attack him. Iroh stopped the banished prince before he had a chance to get near.

"Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Iroh stated to the two as they bowed to him before moving to leave quickly.

"We've gotta find the others." Kama stated as they ran through the catacombs.

"I'm just glad to see you're safe." Aang stated with a smile at the Vala beside him. It was then that they were attacked from behind by blue flames, Aang putting up an earth wall to stop them.

Kama threw up an air shield to stop another attack of flames, but the Princess fled to the top of a crystal, continuing her assault on the air nomads.

Aang used his waterbending while Kama blocked with her airbending, working as though they were one to fight off the Fire Nation Princess. They were still fighting when another blast of fire intercepted Azula, looking to see Zuko. "Prince Zuko." Kama called over to him warningly before he took aim at Aang, Aang jumping as Kama sent up a shield to reflect the fire blast.

Zuko continued to attack Aang as Kama defended herself against Azula. "You've failed on the path of your destiny! There is no man in you, you're nothing more than a machine for your father to control!" Kama snapped at Zuko as she slashed at Azula.

Aang continued fighting Zuko, dodging his fire whips before sending a stalagmite down towards Zuko, the impact sending him flying. Kama blocked herself with an air shield as with the other she created an air whip, wrapping it around Azula's hand and creating another whip to grasp her leg. "You've always infuriated me, Princess Azula." Kama stated coldly.

"The feeling is mutual." Azula replied simply before she continued attacking after Zuko cut the whip in half.

"I thought you would be capable of choosing your own path." Kama growled angrily at Zuko.

"I am capable." Zuko growled before he began attacking Kama, the Vala creating a tornado quickly as nearby debris was sucked into it, sending it flying at Zuko.

Aang stood off with Azula, making sure the moment he would attack her he would be ready. Azula used her firebending to charge at Aang as the Avatar encased himself in crystal armor, charging the Princess. She attacked him with a strong blast that broke his armor and sent him flying. "Aang!" Kama called to him before her eyes flashed white.

"I had warned you never to come near the Avatar ever again!" Maiya roared furiously as flame began to flow from her mouth, taking Zuko off guard and sending him flying. Maiya then began generating lightning as Azula looked on in shock.

"That's not possible!" Azula got out before Maiya shot down crystals that had been on the ceiling above her, sending them falling towards her.

"It is possible!" Maiya roared before her eyes flashed again and Ummi stood in her place, bending the water into a wave to wipe out the two.

Aang got out of the old building he was sent flying into and took to an earth wave to help his friend. He had barely gotten near when a Dai Li agent broke his surf, sending the Avatar flying.

"There's too many." Aang muttered as he noticed all the agents before being reminded of what Guru Pathik stated to him.

Ummi's eyes flashed as Kama stood there once again, raising her arms high as Zuko began to raise from the floor, struggling painfully. "You're nothing, you're a mechanism for your father to control." Kama growled as she bent the air in the boys body, not wanting to hide her ability any longer.

"I'm sorry Kama." Aang muttered before he bent a crystal tent over himself to begin meditating to release his final chakra.

Kama growled as she threw up an air shield, a tornado beginning to whip around her viciously as she moved quickly to defend herself from the Dai Li agents and the royal children.

Kama had barely begun fighting when Katara appeared, Toph at her side as they broke into the Catacombs. "Kama!" Katara called down to the enraged Vala, seeing Aang was under heavy fire before she began to help, creating an Octopus beside the Vala.

"About time." Kama called from inside her tornado, continuing to strike down the Dai Li agents.

Kama looked up as she noticed Aang's tent glowing, recognizing what was happening. She looked at him hopefully as the shelter burst, a strong current of air rushing from it as Aang began to rise from the floor. "He's doing it!" Katara stated hopefully as the three girls watched.

Aang had only just risen when Azula struck him down with a bolt of lightning. "No!" Kama roared as Aang fell. Katara quickly rushed to help him as Kama was engulfed in a bright blinding light.

"You've chosen your fate!" Maiya, Ummi, Yung and Kama roared furiously before a torrent of elements burst from the Vala's light, striking down anything near.

"Kama!" Toph exclaimed in shock.

"Your final Chakra, it has been locked away. You have chosen attachment." An unfamiliar voice stated to Kama before Kama recognized it as Guru Pathik.

Katara caught Aang quickly as Zuko and Azula moved to attack her, tears streaming down her face as well as the Vala's before she attacked the two royal children. "You shall not touch them!" The Vala's many voices roared as her image flickered consistently between her past lives, all her lives trying to regain control to help the Avatar.

"Katara, get him out of here!" Kama called out as her voice surfaced, the water tribe girl nodding before she quickly began to escape with Aang.

It was then that Iroh rejoined the battle, helping to fight off the firebending children. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh yelled to the team as he looked towards the enraged Vala, elements striking out at anything near.

"Kama, we have to go!" Toph stated as she tucked at the enraged Vala's arm, ignoring the elements flying around her.

"GO! I must stay!" Kama roared before sending Toph flying towards the exit, closing it off once the three were gone.

It was once the three were gone that Iroh ceased his fighting, Kama dropping back to the earth as she retook her body. The two looked to the banished prince with anger and shame as they were surrounded by crystal.

Katara and Toph got Aang out and once they were on Appa tried to heal him, using her spirit water. Katara sobbed once it was sucked into the gash on Aang's back, before Aang gasped in pain.

Katara looked down at him as Aang looked up, smiling slightly at the sight of his friend before he fell unconscious again.

"Wait, where's Kama?" Sokka questioned at the absence of the Vala.

Toph frowned deeply as she looked away.

"Oh no." Sokka mumbled before he looked down sadly as well.

"The Earth Kingdom, has fallen." King Kuei stated sadly before he too lowered his head.

Kama roared out in pain as she was struck by Azula with a blast of fire, a burn mark now marking her upper arm. "We've killed the Avatar, and we've captured the Vala." Azula stated with an evil smile before walking away.

"I'm sorry Kama." Iroh stated from beside her as Kama looked down, tears flowing silently now for her lost friend.

**A few weeks later**

Aang woke with a groan to find himself on a Fire Nation ship. He tried to get up to find his chest bandaged up heavily. He quickly made his way up to the deck to find that all his friends were there. "Aang! You're awake!" Katara stated joyfully as Aang continued to look around in confusion.

Everyone had barely just greeted him when Aang passed out again.

Kama woke with a gasp, looking around the dark house around her. "Aang." Kama mumbled sadly as she looked back down. It had been so long. Zuko had convinced his father that he would watch over the Vala, and she had hated it. It was torture. He locked her away in a guarded room day and night, never letting her see day. It was prison, but she wasn't behind bars.

"Why put me here? Why not send me with Iroh?" Kama questioned angrily as she stood before the Prince.

"You're no threat. You're nothing but a broken bender now. Least I can do is make sure I can torture you day and night now." Zuko stated angrily before walking away from Kama.

Kama looked down at her palms, her tattoo's were still visible, but she wished they weren't. They reminded her too much of Aang. She put her palm to her cheek, feeling the new scar that had been left by Fire Lord Ozai when he first met her.

"You're the Avatar? You're too week. You can't even bend the other elements besides Air." Ozai growled angrily before sending a blast of fire that left a scar over her left eye that ran from her eyebrow to her chin, looking like a knife blade had done it.

"Better to believe I'm the Avatar since they killed Aang anyways." Kama stated solemnly to Iroh after explaining her plan.

"But they'll try and kill you Kama!" Iroh argued as Kama sighed, shrinking further into her depression.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kama questioned before she was dragged off to see the Fire Lord.

Kama looked up as Zuko entered the room, frowning at the sight of him. "What do you want now? To rub it in my face further what you have done?" Kama questioned angrily before seeing that Zuko held a mask in his hand.

"Take it." Zuko growled as he dropped the mask on Kama's lap. "Get out of here. You're of no more use, and you're no danger to us either." Zuko stated as Kama looked up at him surprised. "Take off from here, before we arrive back in the Fire Nation." Zuko growled before pushing her from the cabin.

They had traveled to Ba Sing Se for a day so Zuko could torture her further on what he had done. They were on there way back to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai having wanted to see the supposed Avatar to amuse himself with a battle.

"Why are you setting me free?" Kama questioned suspiciously, expecting to be caught and punished if she tried to escape again.

"Go! I won't offer this again if you don't listen!" Zuko snapped angrily before the Vala stumbled from the bed, her pain not being in her heart now only but everywhere do to days of torture. She fled quickly and once on deck she jumped into the cool water, using her staff to keep herself afloat since she could not swim with her painful cuts and bruises hindering her abilities.

Aang awoke again and began questioning Katara on why they were on an fire nation ship, and how long he had been out since he had hair. "Wait, where's Kama? I want to see her." Aang stated as he moved to get up, but Katara stopped him.

"Aang...there's something you need to know." Katara stated sadly before she pulled a poster from her robes. "When we were attacked in Ba Sing Se, Kama gave herself up to help you get away." Katara explained as Aang's eyes widened in horror.

"What? I have to go find her!" Aang snapped as he moved to get up but gasped in pain as pain shot through him.

"Aang, she's with the Fire Lord." Katara stated sadly as she handed the poster to Aang.

Aang looked down in horror at the poster. It showed a picture of Fire Lord Ozai attacking Kama, flames lashing at her. "The Avatar has been captured! Long Live Fire Lord Ozai!" The poster read before Aang threw the poster away from him.

"We have to get her!" Aang snapped angrily before Katara pulled him back into the ship to do a healing session.

"Aang...we don't even know if..." Sokka didn't finish. He had been watching the two.

"Know what?" Aang snapped angrily as he spun around to glare hatefully at Sokka. "Why didn't any of you try to help her?" Aang snapped as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Aang, if she hadn't stayed behind to fight them off, you might not have lived. We had to get you out of there so I could heal you." Katara explained as Aang rubbed at his eyes.

Kama groaned in pain as she washed up on the shores of the Fire Nation, unable to move from the pain coursing through her. She tried to move before collapsing in pain, slipping unconscious on the shores as two boys looked over towards her from the other end of the beach.

Sokka began explaining the plan to Aang and what had happened after he went down in Ba Sing Se. "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Sokka stated excitedly. "We have a secret...you!" Sokka whispered in his excitement.

"What? Me?" Aang questioned, confused with what Sokka had told him.

"Yep! The whole world thinks the Avatar is Kama and that she's given up bending forever because she never learned the three other elements. Isn't that great!" Sokka exclaimed before Katara hit him over the head.

"How is that good news? That's terrible!" Aang snapped angrily at Sokka as he stood up.

Sokka continued explaining the plan to Aang before a Fire Nation ship approached, sending Aang below deck to deal with it alone.

Kama was dragged into a nearby town by the boys, the boys taking her to their family to try and get help. A women looked over her many gashes and burns before she sent her to a healer to get help. "Oh dear, this looks terrible." The healer stated as she looked over the unconscious Vala who was in the midst of a mental battle.

Kama had shut off her final chakra when she lost her temper and chose Aang over power. Her mind was swamped with nothing but pain and guilt over not having been able to help Aang. She woke up with a groan to see the healer. "What...what's happening?" Kama questioned weakly.

"You poor girl, don't move. You'll be alright. Just rest." The healer explained before Kama went unconscious again.

Aang had lost his temper when Sokka told him he had to cover his arrow to go into town with them. He felt nothing but guilt and grief for what happened in Ba Sing Se. Katara had left him alone after they talked a bit and he sat silently on the bed, his hand covering his heart as he thought about how it was his fault Kama fell in Ba Sing Se as well.

Kama groaned in pain as she felt her heart pang in response to Aang's own grief, the healer still wrapping her burns and cuts tightly to try and help, covering the arrow on her forehead with a bandana to hide it, knowing full well who the girl was. She put a White Lotus flower head on one of the bandages that was on Kama's arm.

Aang had fled the ship when everyone was gone, taking off on his glider to reclaim his honor and try to find his Vala. He barely contained control of his glider, pain coursing through him from his injuries before he was engulfed in a wave as the storm around him increased. "I'm not going to make it. I've failed." Aang muttered, depressed with his actions before Roku appeared to the young Air Nomad.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems, and my mistakes. And I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." Avatar Roku explained to Aang as the Airbender watched him.

Aang continued on before washing up on Roku's island, unconscious.

Aang was greeted the next morning by his friends finding him before he shoved his staff into a pool of lava, leaving it behind as they flew off on Appa.

Kama woke a few days after she was taken in by the healer, finding the White Lotus flower head right away before being greeted by the healer. "I think it would be best you stay here a while. Learn something about the Fire Nation. There is a school nearby, you should enroll for a while so that you may have time to heal." The healer explained to Kama before she nodded, not feeling up to arguing.

Aang and the group were traveling through the Fire Nation when they decided to get some Fire Nation clothes. They went into town when done to get some supplies. It was there that Aang was approached by soldiers, being taken back to school as he was accused of skipping.

Kama limped down the hall silently, keeping a hold of her cane. She wasn't allowed to carry her staff, but she needed something to hold herself up due to her injuries. Two guards stood on either side of her before they opened a door, shoving her in as she kept her grip on the cane, groaning in pain. "Ah, another new mind to meld. Two in one day is a pleasant..." The teacher cut short at the sight of the injured Nomad. "Are you sure she's fit to stay?" The teacher questioned the guards but they left.

"Why do you wear a mask?" One student questioned as Kama's free hand covered the only thing hiding her scar.

"We don't wear coverings in school." The teacher explained before Kama frowned, pulling the covering from her face to reveal the scar.

"May I wear it now?" Kama questioned back before putting the mask back over her scar.

Kama was asked to sit down beside the other new student who went by the name Kuzon, setting her cane down on her lap. "Hey I'm Kuzon, what's your name?" The boy questioned with a smile at the injured Vala.

"Uh... Calista." Kama replied after remembering the name of her old friend from the Eastern Air Temple.

"Well Calista, it's nice to meet you." Kuzon said with a smile as he held out a hand to shake with her.

Kama shrunk back a bit but decided to shake back, her tattoo on her palm becoming visible for a second before she pulled away.

Kuzon turned back towards the teacher, feeling like it was just his mind playing games with him as the reason he saw what could have been a airbenders tattoo.

Later that day school let out and Kama retreated, limping across the school yard. "Hey Calista!" Aang greeted as he walked after the girl.

"Yes?" Kama questioned as she turned back around, eying him suspiciously.

"I was wondering, what happened?" Aang questioned as he indicated the mask and bandages all over the girl.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with." Kama replied before a boy walked up to them.

"Oh so you're the new students. I was hoping something more impressive." The boy stated with a smirk at them before looking closer at Kama. "At least you're good to look at." The boy said as Kama's anger sparked, accidentally sending it to Aang who was confused as to what it was.

"I would kindly as you to leave me be, I wouldn't like to use force." Kama stated as she turned to leave, ignoring the statement from the boy and walking on to return to the healer to have another healing session.

"How was your day?" The healer questioned as she pulled water from a nearby jug, beginning to use it to heal Kama's wounds.

"Fine." Kama replied simply, her depressive manner not halting at all.

Aang got back to the cave he and his friends were hiding out at and was immediately scolded for having gone to a fire nation school. "Well I'm going back tomorrow." Aang stated before the others finally gave in, deciding to let Aang go to learn more secrets about the Fire Nation.

Kama frowned deeply as the healer asked she leave the mask behind. "Why should I?" Kama questioned the healer.

"It would be best to not hide everything about yourself. You're the Vala, be proud of it." The healer reasoned as Kama scowled deeply.

"I am not proud of who I am. I'd sooner wish to not be." Kama replied before tossing the mask aside, leaving to go back to the school.

"Ah, I see you have chosen not to wear your mask today." Kwan, the school teacher, stated as Kama entered.

"My healer said I needed to let my wounds heal openly." Kama replied simply before sitting down, ignoring the look Kuzon was giving her.

The day seemed to drag on for Kama as classes went by slowly. Kama almost spoke up when the teacher said something wrong about the air nation, but Kuzon beat her to it. "How did you know that?" Kama questioned as the boy went silent again.

"Uh...something someone told me." Aang replied before seeing the questioning look he was getting.

"Oh, alright. Was just wondering if you ever knew the Avatar." Kama replied quietly with a shrug as Aang looked at her curiously.

"Did you know him?" Aang questioned as Kama frowned deeply.

"No, I cant say I did." Kama lied before the bell rang, fleeing quickly as Kuzon watched her silently, feeling as though the girl was familiar. It was later that day in the courtyard that Aang got in a fight with the boy who was bothering him the day before, Hide.

Aang dodged the boys attacks easily, keeping a calm demeanor before one almost hit him. It was then that a cane flew from the crowd and stuck the boy in the head. "Don't you think it rude to attack someone in school?" Kama questioned as she stepped up, bending down and picking her cane back up.

"You little..." Kama silenced the boy by taking the air from his lungs with little movement of her hands.

"What's wrong? Armadillo Lion got your tongue?" Kama questioned as the boy gasped for air, Aang gawking in surprise before they were dragged off to the principle's office. It was there that both their guardians were called, Kama's healer and Sokka and Katara for Aang.

"If they step out of line again, I will see they go to the mines for the rest of their lives." The principle warned as Kama rose, gasping in pain as the healer took her by the hand.

"I apologize, she just needs another healing session." The healer explained before pulling the girl from the room. "You're so devious for one so young." The old women said as Kama smirked at her.

"Are you okay Calista?" Kuzon questioned as he exited with his own "guardians".

"I apologize, I was in a terrible battle some weeks ago." Kama said before she turned to leave, but Aang's hand caught hers.

"Can I ask what happened?" Aang questioned as his eyes locked with the girl before him, the guardians leaving the two be.

"I lost a friend, and I was forced to pay punishment for it.." Kama replied simply as her hand traced the scar on her face, her sleeve slipping down slightly to reveal the arrow on her hand. Aang's eyes widened in shock before Kama fled to see her healer.

Aang got back to the cave with Sokka and Katara and after being scolded explained what he saw. "It was probably just some fan. Kama didn't have burns all over her." Sokka argued before Aang announced he wanted to host a dance at the cave, and that he wanted to invite Calista.

It was a few hours later when the students began to arrive for the dance, Aang looking around quickly for Calista before he spotted the girl enter with her healer. "Hey Calista." Kuzon greeted the girl quickly with a big smile, then noticing the absence of her cane.

"Hello Kuzon. You realize this could cause a bit of trouble, right?" Calista questioned as Aang smiled before going to explain to everyone that it was alright to dance, beginning to show them some moves quickly.

Kama watched silently from the side of the room, still wondering why this family hosted a party in a cave, before Kuzon walked over, inviting her to dance. "I shouldn't. I'm injured Kuzon." Kama reminded before he took her hand, leading her out as the healer smiled at the two.

"Just follow me, you'll be fine." Aang stated before he began to show her an old airbending dance, the injured Vala's eyes widening before she instinctively began to follow easily, people around watching them as they spun around easily. Kuzon smiled widely as he spun Calista before dipping her, inadvertently revealing the arrows on her arm as she smiled before Aang accidentally dropped her in his shock.

"That is why I said I shouldn't." Calista stated as she moved to go sit back down.

Aang followed her quickly, sitting beside the girl before he found enough courage to speak. "Kama?" Aang questioned as the Vala's eyes widened at the idea of her identity being revealed.

"I must go." Kama stated as she rose quickly with her bending, ignoring the rules of staying hidden before she fled the cave, Aang going after her.

"Kama wait!" Aang called after her before Kama collapsed once near the healers house, pain racking her body from using her airbending after so long. Aang had barely landed when he was attacked from his right by a gush of water.

"Keep away from her!" The healer snapped as she burst from the house, two men behind her. "Go Vala!" The healer exclaimed before Kama was sunk into the earth by one of the men beside the healer.

"You'll have to go through us to get her." The earthbending man growled as Aang stood up, stumbling a little from the surprise attack.

"No! You don't understand..." Aang yelped as he dodged a blast of fire from the other man.

Kama growled angrily as she was dropped into the coal mines, a man waiting for her before he sent her flying down the caverns towards a new town for safety. "I hate the White Lotus' surprises." Kama growled as the man moved beside her on a wave of earth.

"Do not worry, we'll keep you safe until you're healed." The man explained as they moved.

Aang lost his temper when he noticed that the healer and her men took Kama from him again and sent a gale wind at the house, bringing it down. "Where is she?" Aang snapped angrily as the healer stared at him in shock.

"You...you're the Avatar." The women exclaimed in shock, believing he had been dead.

"Where is she?" Aang growled as he moved to attack her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. We were protecting her. She should be on her way to the next White Lotus healer as we speak." The healer explained as Aang's heart sank, wanting his love back so badly.

Aang sank to his knees on the ground, burying his face in his hands as the tears flowed again.

* * *

**So close, but yet so far from his Vala. I hope you all enjoyed this excitement packed chapter as much as I did writing it. This had to be one of the more fun chapters to write in my opinion. Anyways, thanks for reading as always. I love to see how popular this story is getting. Now the perfect gift for all the chapters would be some reviews so I can implement more ideas.**


	25. Healing Wounds

**Greetings my loyal readers! First off, I would like to apologize. It has been brought to my attention that there are a few errors in my chapters sometimes. I do not notice them either due to the fact that my Open Office usually fixes everything. Apparently it hasn't been working right so I'll have to look in to that. I apologize for any errors if there have been though. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Kama growled as she was sent up through the earth onto a road. "You'll find a Ostrich horse nearby, take it and head to the nearest town." The earthbending White Lotus explained before he had shot Kama up.

Kama had only barely hit the surface when she was almost struck by a carriage with a few Fire Nation soldiers. "Halt!" A Fire Nation soldier ordered as he and the other man hopped from the reigns of the ostrich horse.

"Come with us, earthbender." The other soldier ordered before Kama growled, not in the mood as she attacked with a strong gust of wind that sent the two men flying into a tree and knocking the carriage over.

"Ugh, that figures." A voice spoke up from inside the carriage as Kama recognized it for being a prisoner transport. She went to the door and broke the chain with her staff, opening it and stumbling back in shock.

"Jet?" Kama gasped in shock as she saw the man she thought had died in Ba Sing Se and his two Freedom Fighters.

"Kama!" Jet exclaimed in shock and happiness to see that she had been their rescuer.

Kama quickly got the three out of their restraints by breaking the rocks with her staff. "How did you live through that?" Kama questioned the Freedom Fighter leader.

"Someone obviously should let Ummi heal more often." Jet said with a thankful smile as Kama looked up at him, smiling to see familiar faces. "What are you doing in the Fire Nation? What happened?" Jet questioned as he looked over the Vala's many injuries.

"I can explain later. Let's get out of here first." Kama stated as she turned to Smellerbee and Longshot, seeing them heading off into the trees.

"Come on, I'll help you." Jet stated as he went to the reigns and grabbed his swords quickly from where they had been confiscated before he grabbed the Vala and dragged her off towards the trees.

Aang groaned sadly as he and the rest of the group flew off on Appa. "Aang, don't worry, we'll find her." Katara assured as she sat beside him, Kage on her lap.

"She didn't even say what village Kama was sent to, and I don't know what the White Lotus is." Aang grumbled in defeat as he rubbed his eyes, tired of being separated from the women he loved so much.

"Well we can search the closest village. It's some fishing village." Sokka explained as he leaned back in the saddle.

"Hopefully there's some mountains nearby. You and I need to practice Twinkle Toes." Toph stated as Aang looked down at the ground beneath them, seeing a river before he dropped down, Appa sinking into the water.

"Let's just rest tonight. Appa can float along the river while we sleep." Aang stated before laying back in defeat, his heart pulsing dread through him over having come to close to getting his Vala back and then having her taken again.

Kama groaned slightly as she sat on a platform in a tree, Smellerbee behind her trying to change her bandages. "I'm glad we didn't see the Fire Lord yet." Smellerbee commented as Jet shot up into the branches, already having set up his zip line system.

"Glad we found a few allies." Jet commented as he looked down at the injured Vala.

"We can stay here for a little while. The others are just as glad to see Jet alive as we are." Longshot stated, looking towards the Freedom Fighters in the area.

"I still need to thank you for helping me Kama. If it weren't for you...I wouldn't have made it." Jet stated as he sat down in front of the girl. "Also considering you rescued us from those soldiers, I owe you twice." Jet said with a small smile at the younger Air Nomad.

"It was nothing." Kama replied simply as Smellerbee finished changing the bandages on her back.

"You want to tell us what happened in Ba Sing Se? We heard Aang went down." Smellerbee stated as Kama shrunk back, heart sinking further.

"Uh guys, can you give us a few?" Jet questioned before the two Freedom Fighters left them alone.

"Aang is dead." Kama grumbled, obviously depressed and not having wanted to say it.

Jet's eyes widened at the news. "Oh no." Jet mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face from the shocking news that had been presented.

"Princess Azula shot him down. I...I tried everything...I told Katara to heal him...I gave myself..." Kama cut short as the sobs began to rack her body again from the idea of her best friend and the only other airbender that had been alive being killed by the Fire Nation Princess.

Jet wrapped an arm around Kama and pulled her to him, letting the Vala sob into his chest.

**Two Days Later**

Aang woke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding heavily as though it were shattering, tears already streaming down his face from the dream he had. He quickly leaned over the side of Appa's saddle and splashed some of the water in his face, not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of another nightmare.

Aang sat back down as the dream replayed in his mind. He dreamed that it was Kama who went down instead of him, but not by the hands of the Princess, the hands of the Fire Lord had killed his Vala. The poster Katara had showed him came to life in his mind.

Aang shuddered as he moved back a bit into his blankets, wishing his Vala was with him more than anything so he could keep her with him forever, tell her he loved her more than anything and no amount of Cosmic power would ever make him stop loving her. He looked up as he heard some bird calls, curious since they sounded familiar even for it being the middle of the night.

"You feel up for a little raid?" Jet questioned the Vala, the girl being beside him, eyes trained on the people floating down river.

"No, send the others. I don't want you or I to do it tonight." Kama replied, turning to head back up towards the hut she shared with Jet for the past two nights.

It was announced a few hours after they found the other Freedom Fighters that Jet wanted to give co-leadership to Kama, since he trusted her enough to make the right decisions. The Vala was healing much quicker now thanks to Smellerbee helping her. "Are you sure? It might help take your mind off..." Kama cut Jet off by holding up her hand.

"Don't. I don't need to be reminded of my mistakes tonight Jet." Kama stated before Jet reluctantly followed her back to the hut, sitting down on her bed.

"We'll be like fire nation royalty tonight." Jet mused with a sarcastic smile as Kama rolled her eyes at him, shrugging off her robes to examine the burn scars.

"I want nothing in common with the Fire Nation, and you know that." Kama growled before the teen wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin going to her shoulder.

"Then we'll be like free misfit kids." Jet replied simply as Kama melted back into the embrace, needing the feel of someone wanting to comfort her.

Aang had been trying to sleep again when he noticed someone fly past the moon, then seeing the zip line. He quickly stood up and it was then that a flaming arrow shot down at them, earning a yelp from him and waking the others in the process. "What's going on? Are we under attack?" Sokka questioned before seeing the flaming arrows.

"We're under attack!" Aang exclaimed before he sent a gust of wind to stop the arrows, a few teens dropping from the trees.

"You can give us what you have easily, or we'll take it." A voice spoke up as the person took out a pair of swords.

"Or we can just kick your butts until you leave." Toph snapped back before remembering that they were in the middle of a river and she had no earth to use.

Sokka lit a torch to see the Fire Nation scum before his eyes widened. "Smellerbee!" Aang announced excitedly as the girl looked at them shocked.

"Aang? We thought you were dead!" Smellerbee stated as Longshot dropped down beside her.

"We thought you two were!" Katara replied as Appa began to swim towards shore.

"No, we got captured with Jet and were on our way to the Fire Lord." Smellerbee stated before the many other Freedom fighters became visible in the tree.

"Jet? He's alive?" Katara exclaimed in shock at the news.

"Yeah! Kama apparently kept him alive when she tried to heal him back in Ba Sing Se." Smellerbee explained as the mere mention of the Vala's name made Aang's heart pound in pain.

Kama gasped slightly as she moved back further into Jet, the mans' lips on her neck as he held Kama to him, trying his best to comfort the Vala. "Jet...wait." Kama grumbled as she pushed him back a bit.

"What? I thought..." Kama silenced him as she pushed her lips to his, needing the comfort more than anything as Jet's arms wrapped back around her waist.

"I need comfort." Kama grumbled as her head rested on Jet's chest, eyes drooping from the pain shooting from the chest at the idea of betraying Aang like this, but knowing that he would want her to move on.

"Come on." Jet grumbled quietly before he pulled her out of the hut, leading her off somewhere else.

Kama frowned slightly as Jet began to lead her through the trees on the zip lines.

"Wait...Kama's here?" Aang questioned in shock and excitement after Longshot explained how they got free.

"Yeah. She refused to come on the raid with us tonight. I've been helping her with her injuries." Smellerbee explained before she and Longshot began to go back up into the trees.

"I'm going to get her." Aang stated quickly before he took off into the trees after the two freedom fighters.

"Aang! Wait for us!" Katara called after the excited airbender before she began going up into the trees with the zip line, Sokka taking Toph up on Appa.

"Hey Jet..." Smellerbee cut short when she saw the hut was empty, the leaders no where to be seen. "Huh, wonder where they went." Smellerbee stated as Aang appeared behind her, looking into the hut.

"Where's Kama?" Aang questioned as he looked back at Smellerbee.

"I don't know, probably with Jet." Smellerbee said with a shrug as Aang felt a pulse of jealousy at the idea before he went off to search for his Vala.

Kama smiled slightly as she and Jet came to a stop near a waterfall. "Why here?" Kama questioned quietly as she looked around.

"You like nature, it's secluded and beautiful." Jet said with a shrug, a smile on his lips at the idea of helping the Vala feel better.

"Where was this Jet back when you tried to wipe out a village?" Kama questioned with a teasing smile at the co-leader beside her.

"I've changed. Nothing wrong with it." Jet said with another shrug before laughing as Kama stripped down to her wraps and jumped into the water.

"Ah, cool water feels great on burns." Kama stated as she floated on her back, loving how the water felt.

"Mind if I join?" Jet questioned as Kama looked towards him.

"You led me here, who cares if you join." Kama stated before going under, missing the sight of the Freedom fighter stripping down to his own undergarments to join the Vala in the water.

Aang zoomed through the trees on the zip lines in search of his Vala, excitement pulsing through him at the idea of seeing his Vala again after so long and letting her know he was very much alive. "Come on, where are you?" Aang questioned aloud as he looked around for any signs of his Vala.

"Aang, you should come back to the huts and lay down. It can wait." Katara stated from a nearby platform.

"No it cant." Aang replied simply as he zoomed past Katara.

Katara sighed before going back to the hut the group was going to share. "Just let him search, he's excited." Sokka stated to his waterbending sister.

"Yeah, excited to get her back to a hu..." Toph was cut short by Sokka throwing a blanket in her face.

"He'll come back when he gets tired or when he finds her." Sokka assured before laying back, feeling ready to go back to sleep.

"Let's just hope they get a separate room." Toph stated before laying down, narrowly dodging a thrown pillow.

"Stop that! I don't think Aang plans on doing something that stupid." Katara stated as she laid down as well. "He's only twelve." Katara stated as Sokka snickered at her.

"Technically they're both a hundred and twelve." Sokka corrected before deciding to go to sleep.

Kama chuckled, feeling happy for once as Jet grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, throwing her into the water. "Ooh, look who can lift finally." Kama teased with a smirk before diving under the water to swim away from the teen.

"Look who's actually smiling." Jet pointed out as Kama resurfaced, yelping as Jet caught her again. "Feeling better?" Jet questioned as Kama chuckled slightly.

"For the first time in weeks, yes. A bit." Kama stated as she moved back into Jet's arms a bit, a devious smile played out on her lips.

"Well that's the best news I've heard since you rescued us." Jet whispered into the Vala's ear as she began to move with the current of the water, smirking as Jet stiffened a bit.

"I'm tired. I think it's time we go back to the hut Jet." Kama stated as she broke from his grasp and began to swim towards shore. "You coming?" Kama questioned as she looked back at the freedom fighter, who was still waist deep in the water.

"In a minute." Jet stated as he sunk further into the water, watching as Kama laughed at him. "You're evil, you know that?" Jet questioned as Kama slipped her robes on.

"I've been told." Kama replied as she leaned against a tree, waiting for him to walk out.

Aang groaned sadly as he got back to the hut that he would be staying in with his friends for the next few days, wanting so badly to see his Vala that night, but unable to find her. "Aang?" Katara questioned tiredly as he walked in, collapsing on his bed.

"Yeah? I'm going to bed." Aang mumbled before he let sleep retake him again.

Kama smirked as she zoomed through the trees on the zip lines, Jet a bit behind her. "Look who's gotten better than a Freedom Fighter at zip lining!" Kama called back to him as she laughed, wondering where all the happiness finally came from.

"I'm still the better fighter." Jet stated before Kama landed on the landing of their hut, running in before Jet could catch her and diving into her bed.

"I'm the better fighter, don't forget that." Kama replied as Jet walked in, looking towards her with a smirk before he moved over to the Vala.

"Oh really? Prove it." Jet growled playfully as he slid into the bed with the Vala, confusing the Vala slightly.

"Fine, I will tomorrow." Kama stated with a yawn as she settled in to sleep, gasping as Jet's lips found their way to her neck. "Jet...I don't think that..." Kama cut short as the Freedom fighter co-leader pulled her closer to him so they were snuggling.

"What's wrong with a bit of snuggling?" Jet questioned with a smirk before Kama rested her head on his chest.

"Try anything and I'll hurt you." Kama grumbled before settling in to sleep, not minding the idea of a man comforting her like this.

Jet smirked before he wrapped an arm around the Vala and closed his eyes to sleep.

Smellerbee walked into the leaders hut the next morning to get the two for a meeting before running back out at the sight. "Never going in there again." Smellerbee commented before she retreated to go to the meeting.

Kama woke not too long after that and got up, pulling from Jet's arms slowly so as not to wake him, writing a note and putting it beside him before she slipped from the hut to go train.

Aang woke early as excitement overtook him over getting to see his Vala again, running from the hut to go to the leaders hut and see his Vala. "Was that Aang?" Sokka questioned tiredly at the strong gust of wind.

"Yep." Toph grumbled as she sat up, hating that it was so early.

Aang got to the leaders hut and waited for one of them to answer, not feeling like running right in. He wasn't too happy though when a half naked Jet appeared in the door. "Aang?" Jet questioned in shock at the sight of the supposedly dead Avatar. "You're alive?" Jet stated as Aang ignored the questions.

"Yeah I'm alive. Where's Kama?" Aang questioned excitedly before Jet moved out of the way to go see if the Vala left him a note, Aang following him inside.

"She's training." Jet stated after he found the note and read it. He grabbed a piece of wheat from his bed and popped it into his mouth. "I'll go get her." Jet stated as he quickly dressed to go find Kama.

"I'm coming with you." Aang stated as he followed behind Jet to see the love of his life.

Kama grunted as she dodged a slash with a sword, striking back with her own sword. "You're getting better." Longshot commented as he continued attacking. "But you know you have airbending, right?" Longshot questioned as Kama attacked with her own broadswords.

"I refuse to use it, remember." Kama growled as she ducked under a thrown blade, spinning around Longshot before she put the swords to his neck. "I win." Kama stated with a victorious smirk before the boy turned to her.

"You're in a much better mood today." Longshot commented as Kama slashed at a nearby tree branch with her sword in a victorious way.

Jet arrived to see the Vala slashing at a tree branch. "You're challenging the tree now? Well, it is the only thing you could win against." Jet commented with a teasing smirk, pulling his hooked swords from his back to challenge Kama.

"I just beat Longshot, what are you talking about I cant win against...who is this?" Kama questioned as she saw the boy beside Jet, who still had a bandana over his forehead.

"What You don't recognize him?" Jet questioned as Kama put her swords back down on a nearby table, walking over to the two.

"Looks like you brought Fire Nation scum into the trees." Kama growled before the boy grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Would fire nation scum hug you like an airbender?" Aang questioned as he knocked his bandana off, the Vala gasping in shock as she stumbled back, falling off the platform before she grabbed a zip line, climbing back up.

"Aang!" Kama gasped in pure shock before she tackled her fellow airbender to the floor, hugging him just as tight as he had her. "I...I thought you were dead." Kama grumbled as Jet and Longshot left them alone to talk.

"I thought you were! Until I saw you at that school..." Kama cut him off by holding up her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Kama questioned as she got off of the Avatar's lap.

"That Fire Nation school. That was me Kama, that's why I took off after you after the dance." Aang explained as Kama's eyes widened in shock as to not knowing it had been Aang the whole time.

"So...my healer sent me away from you?" Kama questioned as Aang wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her to him once more.

"She didn't know it was me either. She told us you were on your way to a healer, not to rescue Jet and his Freedom Fighters." Aang stated as Kama's body began to convulse, sobs racking her body as the tears bean to flow into Aang's shoulder.

"I've...I've thought you were dead...this whole time. I thought...Azula killed you." Kama sobbed as Aang let his own tears fall as well, just glad to have Kama back as he held her tightly to his body.

"I thought you were dead." Aang grumbled sadly as Kama's arms wrapped around him tighter as her sobs began to stop slightly.

"I wished I were for a while." Kama grumbled as she looked up at Aang, then taking in the fact that he had hair now. "When did you get hair?" Kama questioned with a teasing smile as Aang smiled back slightly, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I was in a coma for a few weeks. I couldn't shave." Aang replied before Kama buried her face in his chest again, overjoyed to see her best friend was alive.

"You look different with hair. I like it. It's original for an airbender." Kama stated as Aang chuckled slightly before looking over all the burns and scars on her body.

"Kama...what happened?" Aang questioned as he ran his index over the scar over her left eye, the Vala turning her face away as a blush played out on her face from the gesture.

"Aang...I gave myself up to the Fire Nation for you guys to get away." Kama began as Aang kept his arms wrapped around her, not wanting to let his Vala go for even a second.

"They captures me and Iroh, they took us to the Fire Nation Capital, and Fire Lord Ozai attacked me. I told them I was the Avatar so they would leave you guys alone." Kama explained as Aang looked down at her sadly, not having wanted the Vala to do something like this for him. "Zuko, he told Ozai I was no threat, and that he would keep an eye on me so I wouldn't be sent to prison with Iroh." Kama continued as she kept her eyes on something in the distance, the painful memories replaying in her mind.

"Zuko kept me locked up in a house or on his ship all the time, he was always reminding me of the mistake I made in Ba Sing Se, of how they killed you, everything he could to hurt me." Kama snarled sadly as Aang's anger sparked at the Fire Nation Prince. "But he let me go." Kama stated as Aang looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" Aang questioned as Kama looked back at him.

"I don't know. He said I was no threat to the fire nation, I was nothing more than a broken bender. He told me leave, and I fled into the sea, washing up in the Fire Nation." Kama stated before she began to explain how she met up with Jet and the freedom fighters.

"Kama, I'm so sorry." Aang grumbled as the Vala buried her face in his shoulder again, tears flowing down both airbenders faces at what all has happened.

"I'm just glad to see you're alive." Kama muttered as she looked up, their eyes locking.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and not in the hands of the Fire Nation." Aang stated as his eyes drifted from Kama's eyes to her lips, feeling a slight blush come to his face.

"I wished I were dead there for a while." Kama muttered as Aang wrapped his arms tighter around her, the Vala practically in his lap now.

"What're they doing?" Toph questioned Sokka as the warrior watched from a nearby platform.

"It looks like they're just snuggling." Sokka stated back to the blind earthbender, laying on his stomach so he wouldn't be spotted.

"I knew it!" Toph announced in a whisper before Sokka grumbled, pulling out a few copper pieces and handing them to Toph.

"There, happy?" Sokka questioned as Toph smiled at him.

"I am now that I got your money." Toph stated before jumping up to leave him, before forgetting they were in a tree and she couldn't see.

Aang looked over towards where Sokka and Toph had been, letting the Vala continue to snuggle into his chest as he frowned at them before seeing Sokka give him a thumbs up. "Uh Kama?" Aang began as he looked back down at the airbending female on his leg.

"Hmm?" Kama grumbled tiredly, the crying and reuniting having worn her out.

"There...there's something I've gotta tell you." Aang muttered shyly as his face turned a slight red, knowing now was better than never.

"What is it Aang?" Kama questioned as she looked up at him, her heart wishing that it would be something about her relationship for a moment before she caught her thoughts.

Aang took a few breaths to calm himself before he tried to begin. "Kama...I..." Aang was cut short by the sound of a crash, looking over to see Toph and Sokka had fallen out of a tree and frowning since the moment had been ruined.

"I better help them. I'll be right back." Kama stated as she pulled from Aang's grip, the Avatar frowning at the loss of his Vala's body pressed against his own.

"Smooth move, Sokka." Toph snarled as she sat up, the warrior having knocked them both from the tree.

"You pushed me. It wasn't my fault." Sokka grumbled before Kama dropped down on a zip line, Jet coming down on the other side.

"Gotta be careful up here. It's easy to fall." Jet stated with a chuckle as Kama helped Sokka up, Jet grabbing Toph to haul them back up to the platforms.

"Next time, stay away from the sides." Kama commented before the two people who fell from the tree hugged her tightly, glad to see the Vala alive. "Okay, okay, I get it. I was missed." Kama stated as she hugged them back, surprised that Sokka of anyone had hugged her.

"Hey Kama, you wanna go on a raid? A few Fire Nation Carriages are going through the forest. We could use the supplies." Jet stated as Kama shrugged at the idea.

"Sure, why not." Kama stated as Aang frowned, having been listening from a nearby branch. Kama felt a spark of jealousy but ignored it, moving to go raid the carriages with Jet and the other Freedom Fighters.

"Hey Aang, did you find Kama?" Katara questioned as the airbender walked into their shared hut.

"Yeah, she's going on a raid with Jet right now." Aang muttered as his jealousy surged, having wanted to tell Kama how he felt but the move being ruined by Sokka and Toph.

"Well I'm sure they won't be gone long. You can hang out with her afterwards." Katara stated as she continued trying to sew Sokka's pants, the warrior having torn them on the way up to the platforms the night before.

"Yeah I guess." Aang muttered before walking back out to go have fun on the zip lines that went around the trees.

"Hey Kage, I bet you're excited to see Kama." Katara commented to the grown Armadillo Lion who was now much bigger than Momo, almost full grown.

Kama laughed as she and Jet shot back up into the trees, each carrying a bag of spoils. "I didn't think they'd scream like girls." Kama stated through her laughter, Jet laughing with her.

"They're Fire Nation. What do you expect." Jet replied through his own laughter as they moved to drop off the supplies.

"I would at least expect them to put up a fight." Kama stated once they dropped everything off, looking around for any signs of Aang.

"Like I said, they're Fire Nation. So, what are you up to now?" Jet questioned curiously as Kama's eyes drifted back to him.

"I don't know. Maybe hang out with the team since they just got here." Kama stated with a shrug before Aang dropped down, landing beside her.

"Hey Kama, you want to hang out for a bit?" Aang questioned curiously, looking towards Jet.

"Sure Aang. Let's go." Kama stated before they took off on the zip lines.

"Well, that figures." Jet mumbled before going to see about any other raids.

* * *

**Ah, reunited once more and with a friend they thought was gone. I hope you enjoyed my little twist there. I decided, it's my story, so why did he have to die in Ba Sing Se. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one's going to be a big one since someone gave a request, not saying who, and I followed through and wrote it. Thank you all for reading as usual, and please do me the favor of reviewing!**


	26. A Long Kept Secret

**Greetings again my loyal readers! Here is the long awaited chapter that the idea was given to mme by Crystal Nova. I would like to thank her for the idea, since i had not even thought of trying something like this for a little longer. Well, I'll let you get to the chapter since I'm as excited as you are. I hope you enjoy, and this time please review this chapter so I know if it turned out good or not.**

* * *

Kama chuckled as she zoomed past Aang on the zip line, turning back and blowing raspberries at him playfully. "Gotta be quicker than that." Kama stated as she zoomed over the river and into the forest opposite the river, Aang right behind her.

Aang chuckled as he followed quickly, using his airbending to keep up with Kama. "Hey, what's that?" Aang questioned as he pointed to something in the distance. He took the chance to try and zoom past Kama, but instead smacked into her as they fell to the ground.

"That was your own fault." Kama mumbled as she shoved Aang off of her.

"Sorry." Aang grumbled as he sat up, looking down at Kama before he looked off to see a waterfall. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Aang stated as he helped her off and began dragging her to towards the waterfall.

"Aang stop dragging me along!" Kama snapped before he lifted her up bridal style.

"Alright, better?" Aang questioned as the Vala blushed furiously. That is, until Aang threw her into the water.

"Aang!" Kama snapped angrily as he laughed at her from his place on the shore, beginning to strip down to join her.

"Kama!" Aang replied teasingly before jumping into the water, Kama grabbing him quickly once he was in.

"You'll pay for that, Avatar." Kama growled as she began dragging him towards the waterfall drop.

"Don't you dare." Aang commented as Kama stripped her robes off and threw them on shore to dry.

"Oh, I dare." Kama replied with a devious smile before she dragged him off towards the waterfall.

"Waterbender!" Aang reminded as he began trying to pull from the current.

"Airbender!" Kama stated before she pulled him over, yelping as they fell. "This is better than I thought it would be!" Kama stated as she fell, going head first as Aang smiled at her happy attitude, taking on a diving form as well.

"Cannonball!" Aang announced before they hit the water, making a monstrous splash that sent Kama to the shore.

"Ow!" Kama called out to Aang as he smiled sheepishly before Kama jumped back in, swimming over to him.

"Sorry, didn't realize it would be that big." Aang stated as Kama swam around him.

"Of course you didn't." Kama stated with a teasing smile before she swam over towards a rock under the waterfall, climbing up onto it.

"What're you doing?" Aang questioned as he began to swim over towards Kama.

"Sitting under the waterfall." Kama stated as Aang reached her, smirking.

"You realize this is behind the water." Aang pointed out as he climbed up onto the rock as well, sitting beside Kama.

"Hush you smart mouth." Kama stated as she pushed him off, laughing at him as he climbed back up, sitting down again.

"Try that again, see what happens." Aang stated with a taunting smile before Kama shoved him again, only this time Aang grabbed her hip to drag her in with him.

"I warned ya!" Aang stated as they began to wrestle in the water, Aang quickly pinning her against the rock, her stomach down on the rock as he held her down. "I win!" Aang chimed happily as Kama laughed at him before grabbing his hair, yanking his head down so they were at eye level.

"You've got hair now, now I can use that against you." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang chuckled, then realizing how they looked with him pinning her like that.

"Don't pull on my hair." Aang grumbled playfully as he untangled her hand from his short hair.

"Aw, why not?" Kama questioned with a childish tone as Aang crawled back up onto the rock, Kama going right behind him and trying to knock him off again.

"Because, it wouldn't be nice to tug on my hair." Aang stated as he ruffled his hair in response, Kama laughing at him.

"Who said I have to be nice all the time." Kama replied before Aang shoved her off the rock again.

"I would say you have to be nice if you want to stay on the rock." Aang stated with a smirk at her before his eyes trailed to the scar on Kama's upper arm, the Vala's eyes following his to see he noticed the fire nation emblem that Azula had branded onto her shoulder. "Kama..." Kama held her hand up to silence him.

"Azula. She did it when she captured Iroh and I after the fall in Ba Sing Se." Kama replied simply before Aang pulled some water from the waterfall, wrapping it around his hand before he began focusing to try and heal his Vala.

Kama blushed lightly as Aang began trying to heal the scar on her arm. "I'm sorry Kama." Aang muttered as his eyes stayed on working on healing her.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Kama replied as she noticed the scar beginning to vanish. Her hand caught his though before the scar was too far gone, making him lose his focus. "I...I want to keep that one. I want...I need to remember why I'm fighting them now." Kama stated as their eyes locked.

"But you've got the one over your eye." Aang stated as his index traces the blade thin scar.

"That's permanent." Kama muttered as she looked away, Aang frowning before he tucked his hand under her chin and made her look back at him, blushing once he realized his gesture.

"Let me at least try." Aang stated before he bent the water around his hand again, moving it towards the scar over Kama's left eye before he began trying to remove the mark from the Fire Lord.

Kama tried to fight off the blush from having her best friend heal her but knew she wouldn't be able to. She had known now since Aang fell in Ba Sing Se that she saw him as more than a friend, but they were Avatar and Vala, Koh would try and separate them again if they wanted to be together.

"Aang..." Kama began as he continued trying to heal her.

"I'll get it, just hold on." Aang assured as he continued trying to heal his best friend.

"Aang, stop." Kama stated as she took his hand and moved it away from her face, seeing the confused look Aang gave her. "It's not going to work. You'd need something better than normal water." Kama stated as Aang bent over the rock, then seeing his own scar on his back and running an index along it.

Aang shuddered as he felt Kama find his scar, turning back towards her. "It...was where Azula hit me." Aang stated before he showed her where the lightning exited his body and how that left a scar as well

"I'm sorry Aang." Kama mumbled, looking away slightly before Aang's hand caught her again.

"Kama...there's something I want to tell you." Aang muttered as he felt his face start to warm, knowing he was beginning to blush again.

"What is it Aang?" Kama questioned as Aang moved a little closer to her.

"Kama..." Aang began before looking around to make sure there wouldn't be any interruptions this time.

"What are you looking for" Kama questioned as Aang took in that they were finally completely alone for once, turning back to her.

"Kama...I..." Aang began stuttering as his nervousness over telling Kama his true feelings surfaced.

Kama looked him over curiously, not used to the nervous side of her best friend as she ruffled his hair playfully. "What's on your mind?" Kama questioned with a small smile at him.

Aang took a deep breath before he curled a hand around Kama's neck. Kama looked at him questioningly before Aang moved in, pressing his lips into Kama's as the fireworks went off inside both of them from the feeling of their first real kiss together, Kama moving further into him.

Sokka smiled from where he was hidden in the trees, Appa beneath him and Toph beside him. "I told you they would kiss." Sokka stated smugly at the sight of the two airbenders hiding behind the waterfall to kiss.

"They did not." Toph stated as she wished she could see for herself.

"Yeah, they are kissing right now. They're behind the waterfall on a rock and Aang just leaned in and kissed her. About time." Sokka stated before he began to lead Appa off, thinking the two airbenders deserved some privacy.

"Jet's not going to like this." Smellerbee commented to Longshot from where she was in one of the nearby trees.

"Why not?" Longshot questioned as he turned to head back to the main huts.

"I caught him sleeping in bed with Kama this morning. Looked pretty comfy, if you ask me." Smellerbee gossiped as they continued on back towards camp.

"Wait, did they..." Longshot made a vulgar hand movement as Smellerbee shuddered.

"I hope to the spirits not. A hundred and twelve year old Vala and a sixteen year old Freedom Fighter? Doesn't seem right to me." Smellerbee stated as she grabbed onto a zip line.

"You're just jealous." Longshot commented as the girl Freedom Fighter glared angrily at him.

Aang pulled away after a few minutes, seeing the Vala's deep blush and knowing it probably matched his own. "Kama...I really like you. I mean...more than a friend." Aang began as Kama watched him in shock, never thinking Aang would actually kiss her with such passion.

Kama silently watched him try to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Kama...what I'm trying to say is...I don't want to be just your friend. I...when you were taken...spirits I couldn't rest for a minute. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I felt terrible for letting you get taken by them." Aang stated as he felt his face flush from his confession that he had been wanting to give for so long.

Kama felt her face flush scarlet at Aang's confession, never having expected him to feel such a way for a girl like her. A misfit airbender who could have killed Azula for killing her best friend.

"Kama...I would have taken your place and been captured if I could. I would have killed them if I saw them attack you, and I'm an airbender. I'd do anything for you Kama." Aang professed as he felt his passion swell in his heart for the Vala before him. "Kama...I...I love you!" Aang confessed finally as he leaned in and pressed his lips into Kama's again, the Vala gasping in shock at the confession before she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, kissing back quickly.

"Hey Sokka, have you seen Aang?" Katara questioned as Sokka and Toph came back into the hut.

"No." Sokka stated nonchalantly, dragging the word out.

"You have seen him, from the sounds of that answer. I wanted to see if he could help me disguise Appa so we don't get caught." Katara stated as Toph began chuckling.

"He's a bit busy hiding something else right now." Toph stated as Katara looked at her a bit confused.

"What're you talking about?" Katara questioned carefully, knowing that Toph might say something she didn't need to hear.

"She's not talking about anything. It's Toph. Who knows what she's talking about half the time." Sokka rambled as he began shoving Toph back out of the hut.

"What are you too hiding?" Katara questioned as she looked between them.

"Nothing, just the fact that Aang's trying to hide his tongue in Kama's mouth right now." Toph stated before Sokka shoved her out of the hut, fleeing with a yelp after her as Katara went after them.

Aang groaned slightly as he pulled away from slightly, wanting the kiss to last but knowing he still had a bit to explain. "Kama..." Kama quieted him by pressing her lips back into his.

"Aang...why didn't you say anything before?" Kama questioned as Aang rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"I was afraid it would mess up our friendship if I said anything. I mean, you freaked out last time I kissed you, so I didn't want anything to go wrong and ruin our friendship." Aang explained as his eyes darted to the waterfall shyly.

"Aang." Kama cooed softly, surprised by her friends actions and behavior as she made him look back towards her. "Since when are you afraid of anything?" Kama questioned with a small teasing smile at him.

"Since it could possibly make me lose my best friend." Aang replied as Kama chuckled slightly.

"Trust me, you're going to have to do a lot to get rid of me, Avatar. I'm here until the end, remember. I'm the Vala." Kama said as Aang smiled at her, leaning in to try and kiss her again since she didn't oppose the idea. He stopped short though when a thought struck him.

"Wait, you didn't say if you...liked me back Kama." Aang stated as he traced the tattoo on her left hand slightly.

Kama blushed slightly as her eyes diverted from Aang. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Kama replied as Aang moved closer to her, wanting the answer more than anything.

"Kama, I'm being serious." Aang stated before Kama turned to him smirking. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips quickly before diving off of the rock. "Ugh, fine I'll get it out of you." Aang stated before taking off after his Vala.

Kama swam quickly, having taken a deep enough breath to stay under water as she swam towards shore, knowing Aang would come after her. Kama had just reached shore when Aang tackled her, pinning her to the ground easily. "Ah! Get off!" Kama yelped as Aang smiled, keeping her pinned down so he could get his answer.

"Then tell me, do you like me too, or not?" Aang questioned as his breath brushed against Kama's ear, making the airbending female shudder from the feel.

"You're not going to try and hump my leg if I tell you yes, are you?" Kama questioned as Aang flushed at the statement.

"Kama!" Aang scolded as he quickly got off of her.

"What? You're the one who got a Kama Sutra scroll." Kama said with a shrug as Aang glared at her for a moment before Kama moved over onto his leg.

"You still need to answer me, otherwise I may seriously cry." Aang stated as Kama smiled softly at him.

"Yes, Aang, I do like you back. Now you don't need to cry." Kama stated as her index traced the tattoo on Aang's left arm all the way up to his elbow, the Avatar watching her curiously before leaning in, connecting their lips again out of cheer joy at knowing the Vala liked him back, though he wished she would say she loved him.

"They're what?" Jet questioned as he sat up. He had been reclining in a tree when Smellerbee found him

"Making out under the waterfall. I told you that he liked her." Smellerbee warned as Jet stood up, jealousy and anger pulsing through him.

"I'll be right back." Jet growled before grabbing onto a zip line and taking off.

Aang chuckled lightly as he laid back against a tree, Kama beside him and her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm serious, you look good with hair. Granted it covers your tattoo, but so does mine." Kama stated as she ruffled Aang's hair slightly.

"You know I'm gonna shave it soon, right?" Aang questioned as he locked his eyes on Kama's.

"Yeah, I know. That's because you don't know how to handle having hair on your head." Kama stated with a teasing smirk as Aang scoffed at her.

"I do too know how to handle it." Aang argued back quickly as Kama jumped up and began to walk away. "Where you going?" Aang asked as he stood up to follow her.

"To get my robes that are up at the top of the cliff." Kama stated as Aang moved up beside her, taking her hand in his.

"You remember we can just fly up right?" Aang questioned as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I remember. I'm the one who invented that, remember. I just don't want to airbend." Kama replied before Aang lifted her up bridal style and began whipping the air around his legs, flying up towards the top of the cliff.

"There, since you didn't want to fly." Aang stated once they landed on the cliff near where there clothes were.

"Such a gentleman." Kama mused as Aang bowed slightly to her once she was on the ground, a playful smile on his face at her.

Jet watched the two silently from a nearby tree, frowning at the sight of the playful half naked airbenders, his frown deepening as he watched Aang kiss Kama gently.

"We should be getting back soon probably." Kama stated as she moved towards her robes, Aang following behind her.

"He's a lost puppy." Jet muttered angrily as he watched, chewing angrily on a piece of wheat.

"So Kama, does this mean that we're...well you know...together?" Aang questioned curiously as he watched Kama pull her robes on, pulling his own fire nation clothes on.

Kama frowned slightly as he looked up, making Aang dawn a worried expression. "I don't know Aang." Kama muttered as Aang frowned at her sadly. "I mean, I don't want this to come between your training and the fact that the invasion is soon, if it's still on, and you're going to have to fight the Fire Lord." Kama stated as she rubbed the back of her neck in a way similar to Aang's own action.

"So...you like me, but you don't want to be with me?" Aang questioned sadly as he locked his eyes on her.

"You know...I just noticed your voice has gotten a lot deeper since we've been apart." Kama stated, purposely trying to change the subject as Aang's frown deepened, taking a step back from her when she got close to him.

Jet smiled slightly, puffing his chest out at the idea of the Vala not wanting to be with the Avatar since that meant he would get another chance to try and comfort her like the night before.

"Kama." Aang muttered seriously as he fixed his headband over his tattoo, Kama grabbing it from him after he did it.

"Maybe. If it doesn't interfere with your training and the fact that we've got an invasion coming up, then maybe we can be together." Kama stated as Aang smiled slightly before moving to get his headband back.

"Then, can I get a kiss on that agreement?" Aang questioned in a flirtatious tone as he moved in a bit, eyes locked on Kama's as she chuckled slightly.

"Since when did you know how to flirt?" Kama questioned back as Aang chuckled at her.

"I'm a hundred and twelve, cant be that hard." Aang stated as his hand went to curl around Kama's neck again and pull her to him.

"You learned it from your Kama Sutra scroll, didn't you?" Kama questioned with a smug smile as Aang frowned at her.

"You're a smart-mouth, you know that?" Aang asked as Kama chuckled at the statement before leaning in, pressing her lips to Aang's to silence him.

Jet frowned deeply at the sight of the two airbenders kissing before he turned to start to head back to his hut, feeling sick to his stomach of the sight.

Aang yelped as he pulled away from Kama, rubbing his lower lip. "What did you bite me for?" Aang questioned as Kama smiled playfully.

"Just being flirty like you." Kama replied with a smirk before she took off into the trees to catch a zip line back to the others.

Aang chuckled before taking off after her.

"Hey Smellerbee, have you seen Aang and Kama?" Katara questioned the girl as she arrived at the training platform.

"Yeah, last place I saw them was at the nearby waterfall. I could go get them if you want me to." Smellerbee stated as she put down her knife.

"No, it's okay. It's just Toph and Sokka are making it sound like they're trying to do things that they're too young to understand." Katara stated as she turned to go look around the treetop city.

"Well when I saw them Aang had his tongue in Kama's mouth." Smellerbee stated as she went back to sharpening her knife.

"So why do you think Katara really cares about what our airbending friends are doing?" Toph questioned as she sat beside Sokka on one of the platforms.

"Who knows. Probably because she thinks of them like a little brother and sister, I don't know." Sokka stated, obviously bored at the moment.

"Well hey, think of it this way. He's getting some while you cant." Toph teased as Sokka scowled at her angrily, moving to get up and leave but remembering that Toph was completely blind up in the trees.

"I hate you." Sokka grumbled as Toph laughed at him.

Kama laughed as she reached the treetop village first, smirking at Aang as he landed a few seconds later. "I win." Kama chimed with a smirk as Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"This time, but not next time." Aang stated before wrapping his arms around Kama's waist, smiling as Kama melted back into him and turned to kiss him.

"Aang, there you are." Katara called as the two parted quickly.

"I'll see you in a bit." Kama stated before Aang pecked her on the cheek and left to go see Katara.

"Hey Katara, what's up?" Aang asked as he walked up to his waterbending teacher.

"I need your help disguising Appa, we don't want him to be seen here." Katara explained as Aang smiled.

"Alright, let's go then." Aang stated before walking off to disguise his sky bison who was laying on top of the trees.

Kama walked into the hut she was sharing with jet, looking for her staff. She walked in and it was once she was inside that she felt the presence of another person, turning to see Jet in the doorway. "Hey Jet." Kama greeted as she grabbed her staff.

"Hey." Jet grumbled, his annoyance still growing for the Vala.

"What's up? You sound like you do when a raid doesn't go right." Kama commented as the Freedom fighter co-leader walked up to her a bit.

"No, not a raid, just a friend betraying me." Jet growled as he moved to grab another piece of wheat from his bed to chew on.

"What? Who?" Kama questioned as she turned to face the co-leader of the Freedom Fighters.

Jet grumbled under his breath as he popped the piece of wheat into his mouth, moving to leave until Kama caught him. "What?" Jet questioned as he glared down at the Vala.

"Tell me who betrayed you." Kama stated as the man before her rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm looking at the person right now." Jet growled before he walked out, leaving Kama completely confused before she went to follow Jet.

"Jet." Kama called after him as she saw him a few trees over, making to run quickly.

"What's going on?" Sokka questioned as he noticed the back and forth of chasing.

"Jet's pissed." Longshot replied simply as he continued sharpening the tips of his arrows.

"About what?" Toph asked as she wished she could see up in the trees.

"Dunno. Probably Kama." Longshot stated before he continued working.

"There we go, that should be better." Aang stated as he and Katara finished disguising Appa.

"Thanks for helping me Aang." Katara said with a smile at the Avatar.

"Well we don't want to be caught, now do we." Aang said with a chuckle before seeing Jet and then Kama fly over the tree tops, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as to what was going on.

Kama growled as she finally gave a burst of speed and grabbed Jet, inadvertently sending them both over the side and onto the ground. "That is why I gave up airbending." Kama grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Will you just leave me alone." Jet growled as he sat up, moving to leave until Kama stopped him.

"Then tell me what I did. I didn't do anything, so how do you figure I betrayed you?" Kama questioned as some Freedom Fighters began to watch from the trees, Sokka and Toph among them.

"Oh I don't know Kama, maybe the fact that you were making out with the little air nomad earlier, ring a bell?" Jet questioned angrily as Kama glared at him, hating it when the Freedom fighters spied on her in her free time.

"Why were you watching us?" Kama questioned back as her own anger surged, unaware that Aang had now joined the watching group.

"What's going on?" Aang asked Sokka as he stood beside him.

"Dunno, Jet's just pissed off at Kama about something." Sokka explained as he continued watching.

"Maybe I was watching to make sure he didn't try and hurt you again Kama, because I'm a good friend." Jet snapped at the Vala as she rolled her eyes at him, standing up.

"Good friend. Then why were you spying on me?" Kama asked angrily before Jet pinned her to the tree that was behind her.

"Okay, maybe it's time we leave." Sokka stated as he moved to lead Toph away, Aang moving like he was going to jump down and help Kama.

"Don't, this isn't your fight." Smellerbee spoke up as she moved to try and get Aang away from the two co-leaders.

"Maybe I was spying on you because you were with me the night before, and the next day your in the Avatar's lap." Jet growled angrily as Kama looked at him in shock as to what he said to her.

Aang lost his temper with the statement as he dropped down from the trees quickly to help Kama. "Let her go." Aang growled as he stood his ground.

"Fine, then let her choose who she wants." Jet stated as he moved back from Kama, indicating the Avatar and himself to Kama.

"She wants me, obviously." Aang stated as he looked back towards his Vala.

"Sure about that? I'm pretty sure she was pretty happy when we basically went skinny dipping last night." Jet stated before Aang lost it and tackled the Freedom Fighter.

"Aang! Stop!" Kama snapped as she quickly tried to stop the fight between the two jealous men.

"Well this got out of hand quickly." Smellerbee commented as Sokka watched from beside her.

Kama yanked Aang off of Jet and got between them, putting a hand on both of their chests to keep them back. "Jet, first off, you're lying about last night. We didn't go skinny dipping." Kama began as she glared at him.

"Basically did." Jet replied with a flirty smile at the Vala.

"Second, I'm with Aang, plain and simple. I never said I was with you." Kama stated as Aang smiled happily at the Vala's admittance of wanting to be with him fully now.

* * *

**Finally! KamAang! I just cant stop thinking about using that nickname now. I hadn't planned for them to confess for a little while longer, but I have to say this worked out anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you, considering it was a blast trying to write it. Thanks for reading, as usual. Next chapter will be out tomorrow. Now please do me a favor and review on this chapter since I haven't gotten a review since a few chapters ago.**


	27. Deep Dark Secrets

**Greetings loyal readers! I would like to thank you all for the reviews for yesterday's chapter. That was the chapter I was hoping would get the most reviews, and it did, so thank you all! Now, I will let you all get to the chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

"Oh so if you're with the Avatar, explain why you kissed me in the hut last night and melt into my arms, bet she doesn't do that with you." Jet stated as he looked down at Aang with a smug smile.

Aang took a step towards Jet before Kama stopped him. "She never said she liked you though." Aang snarled at Jet as Kama held him back.

"No, but she was grinding into my lap." Jet stated before Kama silenced him with a large gust of air, stopping quickly when she realized she was airbending.

"Enough fighting, you already forced me to bend even though I don't want to." Kama growled before turning to walk away from the two men who were fighting over her.

"What? Why doesn't she want to bend anymore?" Aang questioned as he turned to Aang.

"I don't know, maybe because it almost got her friends killed." Jet snarled before moving to leave.

"Well, that was really interesting." Sokka stated before moving to go back to the hut, wanting to relax a bit now as he dragged Toph with him to make sure the earthbender didn't fall from the platform.

Kama didn't get very far when Aang caught up to her. "Aang, leave me alone." Kama growled as the Avatar stood his ground.

"I don't want to talk about what happened back there, I just want to see if you're okay." Aang stated as he held up his hands in defense before moving in a bit closer to try and hug the Vala.

"Aang, just let me calm down a bit, alright?" Kama grumbled as she backed into a tree.

Aang sighed at how Kama refused him before turning to walk away. "If you want to talk then I'm all ears." Aang stated before he was gone.

Kama wandered around the forest floor silently for a few hours before deciding to head back up into the trees, needing to fill her growling stomach. She got back up to see Jet hosting another feast to celebrate the raid but purposely avoided it, not wanting to be in the same area as him and Aang at the same time.

"So...where's Kama?" Katara questioned as Kage sat on her lap, the full grown Armadillo Lion having taken to her since Kama had been gone.

"I don't know." Aang grumbled as he continued eating.

"She's on the forest floor." Smellerbee stated as she looked up from her food, eyes trailing to Jet who kept silent while they discussed the Vala who was missing from the feast.

"Tomorrow we're going to head into town. Raid a few shops. You guys are welcome to join if you want." Jet offered as he leaned back a bit, smiling at the idea of raiding the fire nation town nearby.

Kama slipped into the hut she shared with Jet silently, moving over to her bed and collapsing into it, feeling like she could sleep a whole night for once without waking up to nightmares. She rolled onto her back as she pulled a fruit from her robes, taking a bite of the green fruit she had only seen in the forest.

"So Sokka, you going to join on the raid?" Jet questioned as he turned to the warrior.

"Considering last time I went with you you attacked an old man, no." Sokka stated as Jet rolled his eyes at him.

"I've changed. I had a near death experience, I'm different than I was last time." Jet explained as his eyes drifted to Katara.

"I want to go on this raid." Toph spoke up with a smile. "Anything to get out of the trees and onto solid ground." Toph said as Sokka laughed at her.

"Yeah, that way you stop almost falling off the platforms." Sokka stated before Toph tried to hit him, but missed slightly.

"I'm full." Aang spoke up as he rose to leave. "I'm gonna go look around." Aang stated before he walked away from the feast.

Kama sighed quietly as she tried to fall asleep, but found it hard when her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts on what to do about Jet and how things would work with Aang when they're supposed to be fighting a war. She looked up when she heard someone looking in, frowning when she saw Aang.

"You're going to bed already?" Aang questioned quietly as he slipped inside to see his Vala better.

"Yep." Kama replied simply before Aang sat down beside her, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you just going to stay silent the rest of the night?" Aang asked as he looked down at the Vala, wanting to at least talk with her.

"I'm tired." Kama replied as Aang sighed, turning towards the door like he was going to leave since the nomad didn't want to talk obviously.

"Alright, then I'm just going to go back to my hut. Goodnight." Aang muttered before Kama sat up, her hand catching his and pulling him in until their lips connected.

"Goodnight." Kama stated as Aang smiled at her slightly through the dark before moving in to try and kiss her again, but she laid down so he instead fell forward onto her, earning a yelp of pain from her. "Get off!" Kama exclaimed as Aang laughed at her.

"You laid down too soon." Aang stated as Kama shoved him off quickly.

"You were trying to hump my leg like I warned you not to." Kama replied as Aang flushed red in embarrassment at the accusation.

"Kama!" Aang grumbled as he buried his face in one of Kama's pillows.

"Well don't try and say that was your staff or Momo that poked me, I know it wasn't." Kama stated as Aang groaned into the pillow, wishing so badly that Kama would stop.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Aang muttered as he rolled off of the bed, making for the door quickly.

"Aw, and I thought you were addicted to me." Kama teased as Aang groaned angrily before he left, Kama laughing at him as he left the hut.

Aang went back to the hut he was sharing with the others before collapsing into his own bed, stomach down as he buried his face in his pillow, red coming to his face again at the memory of Kama's teasing ways.

"You think he's already in bed?" Katara questioned quietly as they entered the hut a little bit later, then seeing Aang passed out in his bed.

"I'd say yes." Sokka stated as Toph moved to go to bed as well.

Jet stumbled into his hut slowly, a bottle in hand as he moved over towards his bed, loving some of the stuff they stole from the fire nation carriage. It was then that he noticed the sleeping female across from him, moving over to crawl into bed with the Vala. "No Avatar here now." Jet grumbled as his arms wrapped around the Vala's waist, pulling her close.

Kama woke up the next day to feel someone pressed against her back, smirking since she suspected it to be Aang, before she turned around to see Jet, having to cover her mouth to keep from yelping. She tried to pull from his grip quickly before anyone could see, especially before Aang saw.

Aang yawned as he woke up to feel Kage on his lap, smiling before he picked the Armadillo Lion up off of his lap, putting him beside him on the bed. "I'll take you to see Kama today Kage, don't worry." Aang stated through another yawn, stretching a bit.

Kama yelped as Jet's grip tightened around her when she tried to get up, hand going over her mouth quickly before she heard Jet yawn, obviously awake. "Good morning to you too." Jet mumbled before Kama broke free finally.

"Why were you in my bed?" Kama questioned as she stood in front of the door, wanting as much distance as she could get.

"I was?" Jet questioned as he sat up, knocking a bottle off that had been beside him on the bed.

Kama's frown deepened at the sight. "Hitting the alcohol last night? Really?" Kama questioned as Jet looked down at the bottle then back at her.

"Woah, I didn't do anything if that's what you're trying to say. All I did was slip into bed and go to sleep." Jet stated as he stood up, kicking the bottle away from him as he did.

"That better be all." Kama grumbled before turning to leave the hut, wanting away from the co-header.

Kama had only barely gotten to the training platform when Aang found her. "Hey." Aang greeted as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, chin on her shoulder.

"You're up early. It's only barely daybreak." Kama stated as she moved back into his embrace a bit, trying to ignore how he was doing something Jet would do.

"Your pet woke me up. He crawled into my lap to wake me up." Aang stated as Kama laughed at Kage's antics.

"I'll have to keep that in mind now, won't I?" Kama questioned as she turned towards Aang a bit, smiling warmly as he chuckled at her.

"Do you want to see him or not?" Aang asked before Kama pecked him on the lips lightly.

"Yeah I want to see my Armadillo Lion. Is he back in your hut?" Kama asked as she pulled from his grip to go see Kage.

"No." Aang stated as he drew out the word, then hearing a roar and smiling as Kage tackled Kama to the ground. "He was right there." Aang said as he began laughing.

"Oh spirits he grew!" Kama yelped as Kage continued licking her face in excitement. "God why is it you both keep wanting to kiss me?" Kama questioned teasingly as she sat up, Kage in her lap.

"Maybe we both cant resist. We missed you." Aang stated with a warm smile as he crouched down beside Kama.

Kama smiled before she pecked Aang on the cheek. "You know, now it's like he's our child." Kama stated with a devious smile as Aang flushed red in embarrassment.

"Kama!" Aang exclaimed as the Vala laughed at him.

"I'm kidding, jeez. It's so easy to drive you crazy." Kama stated with a chuckle as she kept Kage on her lap.

"You know, you're the most vulgar twelve year old I know." Aang stated as Kama held up a hand to correct him.

"A hundred and twelve, so technically, who cares. It's fun. Toph even has that sense of humor and she's only twelve." Kama stated as Aang rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You're a smart-mouth." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him again.

"Yeah, and you wish my mouth was on yours." Kama stated as she stood up, carrying Kage with her.

"Evil." Aang commented as Kama chuckled at him, beginning to walk away with Kage.

"I'm evil and I know it, and you love it." Kama called back as Aang laughed at her, moving to go follow her.

"So, how long are we going to stay here for?" Toph questioned Sokka and Katara as they sat in the hut, Toph already planning to go help on a raid later.

"Not much longer. We have to be ready for the invasion, and that means we've got to get to the meeting point for dad." Sokka explained as he looked over one of his maps.

"We'll probably leave after tonight, in other words." Katara corrected for her brother as she pet Momo, who was laying on the floor beside her eating fruit.

"Good, I hate not being able to see." Toph stated as she fell back onto her back.

Aang smiled as he climbed back up to the treetop village, a bunch of flowers in his robes to give to Kama once he found her. "Hope she stops teasing this time." Aang muttered to himself before seeing the Vala in question zooming around on zip lines.

"Hey Aang, bet you cant keep up." Kama called after him as two freedom fighters flew by him on the zip lines.

"I bet I can!" Aang called after her before he grabbed a zip line to follow Kama.

"Hey Kama, you up for a raid?" Jet asked as the Vala landed on one of the platforms near him.

"Carriage or town?" Kama questioned as she looked towards him as he hopped onto the platform, standing in front of her.

"Town this time." Jet stated as Aang landed on the platform.

"I don't think so. I don't want any guards seeing me. Remember, they're supposed to think I drowned." Kama stated before the co-leader smirked, pulling out a mask from his clothes.

"That's what this is for. So you in or not?" Jet asked as Aang hoped Kama would stay behind with him.

"Out, Jet. I don't even think it would be smart for you to go, let alone me when I cant bend without being caught." Kama stated as she turned to leave.

"That's what we've been training you in sword fighting for. Come on, you've only raided carriages with us, come raid a town." Jet stated as Aang leaned against the tree the platform was on, hoping Kama would be smart enough to say no.

"I'm sorry Jet. I cant risk being caught." Kama stated before turning back towards Aang.

"Fine." Jet growled before taking off on a zip line.

"I'm glad to see you said no." Aang spoke up as he moved over towards the Vala.

"You still lost on the zip lines." Kama stated with a smirk as the Avatar rolled his eyes.

"That time, but not next time." Aang stated before pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind him. "For you." Aang said with a warm smile as Kama chuckled at him.

"Such a gentlemen. Maybe you should have hit puberty sooner." Kama said with a teasing smile as Aang groaned angrily, hitting his head against the side of the tree.

"I was trying to be nice, not get teased." Aang grumbled before blushing lightly as Kama kissed him on the cheek, turning towards her with a smile.

"Thank you Aang. They're beautiful." Kama stated as she smelled the many flowers that Aang had given her.

"Just like you." Aang stated before he caught himself, blushing lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Kama smiled warmly at him before hugging her Avatar. "If this comes between you and your training Aang, I'm warning you that it's going to have to stop." Kama stated after she pulled away.

"I know, I won't go overboard." Aang stated with a smile before Kama ruffled his hair playfully.

"You should practice, Avatar. Wanna learn a new technique in airbending?" Kama questioned with a smile as Aang smiled widely.

"Alright, let's go practice." Aang stated before Kama leaped from the platform, beginning to go down to the forest floor.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Toph stated before Jet led her off to help with the raid.

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Sokka stated as he looked up from his maps.

"You never think anything we want to do is a good idea Sokka." Katara replied as her older brother scowled at the comment.

"Well in this case I am right. We shouldn't be raiding Fire Nation towns. We cant risk getting caught." Sokka argued as Katara got up to go see what the airbenders were up to.

"I'm going to go practice with Aang and Kama. Have fun being paranoid about the raid." Katara called back to Sokka before she was gone.

Aang smiled as he pressed Kama against a tree, lips on hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. She had been trying to teach him how to bend the air inside another person, which he found a bit disturbing, until he got a bit distracted and ended up pinning his Vala to a tree. "Oh Aang, stop you're supposed to be practicing." Kama mumbled as their lips parted, keeping her forehead pressed to his.

"I don't think you should be bending the air inside someone Kama." Aang mumbled as his lips moved to Kama's neck, remembering reading about the method in his scroll.

Kama blushed furiously as Aang's lips found her pulse point on her neck, wondering where he learned to do something like that when he had been frozen for a century, her being the one studying every time she was out. "Aang...you're letting this come between you and your training. I warned you..." Kama was cut short by Aang's lips crushing delicately into her own.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit hard to resist." Aang murmured as their lips parted for a second. "But I cant learn that technique Kama." Aang stated as he pulled away from the Vala. "It's not right. You're controlling another person, your taking their freedom." Aang stated as he tucked a stray hair behind the Vala's ear.

"And you wonder why I gave up bending. I don't like it any more than you do." Kama muttered as she looked down at the ground.

"Then why did you create it?" Aang questioned as Kama looked up at him.

"I did by accident, a long time ago. I don't use it, but it's a last resort. I don't know why, but it surfaced again in the fight in Ba Sing Se. Something in me just snapped and before I knew it I was throwing Zuko against a wall, controlling him." Kama stated as Aang moved closer to her again.

"Then why do you want to teach me it?" Aang questioned as Kama sighed, shifting away from him a bit.

"So that way you have a last resort method if something goes wrong again." Kama stated as Aang pulled her into a hug.

"No more using that. Neither of us will. We're fine with our own airbending." Aang stated before placing a gentle kiss on the Vala's forehead.

"Hey you two." Katara called down to the airbenders as they pulled apart quickly, Kama fixing her hair before Katara hit the ground.

"Hey Katara. What's up." Aang greeted as he smiled at the waterbending master.

"I was wondering if you were up for some waterbending practice." Katara said as Kama smiled at the idea.

"He'd love to, considering he's still an amateur." Kama stated with a teasing smile before she went up into the trees again.

"Let's go." Aang said before he and Katara began to head off for the river.

Kama reclined against the side of her hut, one of the confiscated scrolls in hand before she heard the whooping that signaled a good raid. She looked over and smiled when she saw Jet carrying a few loads of supplies. "How did it go?" Kama called as she set her scroll down.

"Should have come with us." Jet called back before walking off to put the supplies away.

"Hey Kama, are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Sokka asked as he landed on her platform.

"Tomorrow? Why didn't anyone tell me you were planning this?" Kama questioned as she stood up to put her scroll away.

"We need to get to the meeting point before the invasion. We're meeting up with everyone else taking part in the invasion, we cant stay here." Sokka explained as Kama frowned, looking around at the village that felt like home to her now.

"I'll get back to you on that." Kama stated before she took off, grabbing onto a zip line to go see Jet.

Aang smiled happily at Katara as he mastered every technique she asked him to perform. "You're a natural." Katara stated as Aang bowed cockily.

"Hey Kama, got something you're gonna like." Jet stated as Kama found him, the co-leader handing her a scroll.

"So, did anyone tell you that we're leaving tomorrow apparently?" Kama questioned as Jet looked up, frowning at her.

"No, no one told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Jet questioned as he continued putting away the stolen supplies.

"I didn't even know until a little while ago." Kama stated as she moved to help Jet put away the supplies.

"What so you're going with them now then?" Jet asked as he finished hiding the supplies.

"I have to. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while the others fight this war. I'm in it as much as they are, and as much as you are." Kama stated as she locked eyes with the teen leader.

"If you're trying to say I should go with you, I'm not. I need to lead the Freedom Fighters." Jet stated as he turned back to the supplies.

"I wasn't saying that. But you mentioned it. You should join us Jet. We could use all the help we can get for the invasion." Kama stated as Jet shrugged at her.

"I'm not going with you." Jet stated simply as Kama frowned at him.

"You're welcome to join any time Jet. I'll miss you though when we go. It'll be different not having someone bring me scrolls every day." Kama said before walking away, the Freedom Fighter leader frowning sadly before punching at one of the boxes.

Kama growled as she dodged a thrown knife, slashing out with her swords. "Woah, Kama stop. This is just training. Not real fighting." Smellerbee stated as she ducked away from the Vala.

Kama ran her hand over her face to get the sweat out of her eyes, putting her swords down. "Sorry Smellerbee. Just forgot a bit." Kama stated as she grabbed a water skin from the table, drinking from it quickly.

"Something wrong?" Smellerbee asked as she put down the knives she had on her.

"No, it's nothing." Kama stated as she put the water skin back down, moving to sharpen her swords again.

"It's Jet again, isn't it?" Smellerbee asked as she watched Kama sharpen the broadswords, sitting down on one of the tables.

"No. It's nothing, like I said." Kama said before putting her swords down, moving to leave.

"You know he cant resist you, right?" Smellerbee questioned as Kama frowned at the girl.

"You know I don't care, right?" Kama questioned back before grabbing onto a zip line and taking off.

Aang smiled victoriously as he headed back into the trees. He had trained with both Katara and Toph and done everything they asked. He did proper stances with Toph, learned to dig through rock with his bare hands. He learned a few more techniques with Katara, he aced every one she offered. Now it was time to get his other teacher to train with him, even if she didn't want to airbend. "Oh Kama." Aang called playfully as he walked over to her hut.

Kama looked up from her scrolls to see Aang enter her hut. "You cant be done already." Kama stated as she rolled her scroll back up.

"I am though. I did everything Katara and Toph asked me to do. Now it's time for some airbending training." Aang said as he sat down beside Kama on her bed. "Up for it?" Aang asked as he looked down at the scroll.

"Alright, fine. We'll practice wind surfing." Kama stated as she moved to get up to go down to the forest floor.

"Alright." Aang stated excitedly before following Kama out and down to the forest floor.

Kama got down to the forest floor before Aang and began trying to whip the air under her feet, trying her best to push away the feeling of dread from bending when she refused to do it again. She smiled as the familiar disc of air appeared and she took off. "Now you try." Kama called as she zoomed around quickly, smiling at how she had created two techniques just for flying.

"Alright." Aang stated before he began trying to focus on the air beneath his feet, trying to form the same disc like Kama as she zoomed around him.

"Focus, you have to focus to do it right." Kama stated as she began showing off, balancing on one hand on the disc of air.

"Stop showing off!" Aang commented as Kama smirked before jumping of the disc, forming an air scooter and balancing on it with her hands, smiling deviously.

"Fine, when you stop showing off when your bending I will." Kama stated as she began to spin the ball of air beneath her, laughing as Aang rolled his eyes at her playfully, continuing to focus. "You cant let things around you distract you." Kama stated as Aang chuckled at her.

"Fine, then pull your shirt up." Aang stated as he indicated Kama's shirt that had begun to fall from being upside down.

Kama yelped as she jumped off the scooter, tucking her shirt back into her robes. "You pervert." Kama stated as she leaned against a tree, smiling at him teasingly and grinning when he finally formed a disc of air beneath his feet.

"Haha I got it!" Aang stated triumphantly as he began to move around slowly, deciding to show off a bit. He moved so he was balanced on his arms before yelping, losing his focus and falling forward into Kama.

"That's why you don't show off. You suck at it." Kama grumbled as she tried to get Aang off of her.

"Oh and you're any better." Aang replied as he moved so he was propped up on his elbows, smirking down at the Vala.

"Better than you." Kama stated with a smirk before trying to push Aang off of her.

Aang smirked deviously before leaning down, his lips trailing along Kama's jaw. "I think a deserve a little break now." Aang muttered as his lips trailed to Kama's neck.

"Fine, but let me up first. This would look bad if someone walked over and saw it." Kama stated before Aang chuckled, getting off of the Vala and helping her up.

Aang and Kama practiced a bit more before going back up into the trees, Jet having announced another feast to celebrate the raid. "Kama you want to use my bandana?" Aang asked quietly as he stood beside her on the balcony that held her hut.

"No, but maybe from now on you'll leave my neck alone." Kama stated as she pulled her robes up a bit, trying to hide the angry red mark that was over her pulse point.

"I'm sorry." Aang muttered as he hugged the Vala slightly before they began to head off for the feast.

"Tonight, we celebrate the successful raid of a nearby town." Jet started off as he stood at the head of the table, a glass in hand. "We'll also be saying goodbye to our friends here, who tomorrow will be heading off to start an invasion into the fire nation." Jet announced as his eyes drifted to Kama, the Vala doing anything to keep her eyes off him.

The Freedom Fighters at the feast cheered as Jet continued with the announcements and statements to rile everyone up before he was finally finished, sitting back down as everyone cheered happily. "Kama, are you still coming with us tomorrow?" Aang questioned quietly as the Vala guzzled the liquid in her water skin.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I want to end this war with you guys, and I cant do that from a tree top village." Kama stated as she felt Jet's eyes on her. She looked up when the co-leader got up and walked away.

"Wonder what got into him." Sokka remarked as Kama moved to get up.

"I'll be right back." Kama stated before going to follow her friend.

Kama followed Jet as he went down to the forest floor, watching as he trudged around in the dark. She was about to walk up to talk to him when he yelled in anger and threw a punch into a boulder, sending the boulder flying. Kama gaped in shock as the leader finally saw her. "Uh...I can explain." Jet stated as he moved towards Kama a bit.

"Jet...you're an earthbender?" Kama questioned in shock as Jet shrunk back a bit at his deep dark secret having been revealed after so many years of hiding it.

* * *

**Oh no! Jet's deep dark secret has been revealed! I hope you enjoyed that little twist of his character. I just thought, why not have another powerful bender on the team. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I love seeing that so many people are reading my story, it always makes my day. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, and please remember to review.**


	28. A Team To The End

**Greetings loyal readers! Thank you once again for the reviews on the chapters. I've been paying more attention to make sure that my word doc doesn't make any errors also so hopefully nothing is wrong anymore. Anyways, I'll let you all get to the chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

"Jet...why didn't you tell anyone your an Earthbender?" Kama questioned as the Freedom Fighter scowled angrily, leaning against a tree.

"Because I didn't need to tell anyone. I don't bend, I hate it." Jet growled angrily as Kama moved a bit closer to her friend who held such a big secret from her.

"Hate it? It's part of who we all are." Kama stated as Jet scoffed at the statement.

"It's not part of who I am. Bending is what started this war. All I can do is send rocks flying anyways, I don't bend. I'm like you, I hate my bending ability." Jet stated as Kama took a step back.

"I don't hate my airbending ability." Kama corrected as she folded her arms over her chest, mimicking Jet's look now.

"Really? Because you told me you did the day you freed us." Jet stated as Kama remembered the conversation in question.

"_It's my fault. If I had been paying more attention instead of abusing my powers, Aang wouldn't have died. It's my airbending that's at fault." Kama stated to Jet as she stared off into the distance._

"_How is your airbending at fault?" Jet questioned as he sat beside the Vala on the platform._

"_Because if I hadn't lost my temper and began controlling Zuko with it I might have been able to pay more attention to what was happening to Aang." Kama growled sadly as the tears began to flow once again._

"I don't hate my airbending Jet, it was that technique I hated. I cant control a person, that's taking their freedom." Kama corrected as she took a step towards the Freedom Fighter. "But why do you hide the fact that your an Earthbender?" Kama questioned as Jet glared down at her.

"Because it's a useless talent. I cant Earthbend when in a tree, and if I do then it's more obvious that someone's around. It's a waste." Jet stated as he chewed angrily on the piece of wheat that was poking out of the side of his mouth.

"Jet, it's not a waste. It's a gift. You can use it to better defend yourself, your friends." Kama argued as the teen rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I still refuse to use it." Jet grumbled as he spat out the chewed up piece of wheat.

"Fine. I give up on trying to convince you of that. But tell me now then, why did you run away from the feast?" Kama questioned as Jet scowled at her before moving to leave. "Jet." Kama growled as her hand caught his chest, keeping him from leaving.

"I don't know Kama, maybe the fact that my co-leader is leaving behind the Freedom Fighters." Jet stated angrily as their eyes locked in the moon light.

"I have to fight in this war Jet, I told you that. I need to help the others, and I need to make sure that The royal family cant hurt anyone ever again." Kama explained as she looked down at the fire nation emblem scar on her shoulder. "I invited you to come with us." Kama reminded as Jet scoffed at her.

"And I told you I won't go. Someone needs to stay with the Freedom Fighters." Jet stated before turning to walk away.

"Well Smellerbee is next in command after you and I." Kama advised before Jet punched another boulder, sending it flying.

"I'm not going Kama, so you can stop trying to convince me to." Jet growled as he turned back to the Vala.

Kama sighed as her eyes locked with Jet's, knowing he was as stubborn as her. "Fine Jet, I just thought that it would be nice to have another skilled fighter on the team. Sorry if I wanted to see my friend more often." Kama growled before turning and taking off into the trees, leaving the Freedom Fighter leader to himself as another boulder was sent flying.

"Hey Kama, what happened?" Sokka questioned as the airbending Nomad returned to the feast.

"Nothing, just talked to him a bit and left him alone." Kama said with a shrug as she grabbed another drink from the table, guzzling it and ignoring Aang's worried glance at her.

"Kama, you know you can tell us if something is wrong, right?" Katara asked as the Vala put down the empty glass, letting out a burp in response as Toph and Aang laughed at the tomboy.

"Nothing's wrong. Just talked with Jet a bit and left him alone." Kama stated before grabbing another glass to drink more.

The feast didn't last much longer as everyone stuffed themselves on the spoils of the raid. Aang laughed as he looked down at Kama, the girl having filled herself up on what ever drink was taken from the village. "I think you've had enough." Aang stated as the Vala laid on her back.

"I think you haven't had enough." Kama stated with a chuckle as Aang laughed at her, helping her up. The rest of the team had already headed back to the hut for bed, leaving them to enjoy the rest of the feast.

"You want me to help you back to your hut?" Aang asked as Kama wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him hold her a bit.

"No, but you can help me back to yours." Kama stated as Aang blushed lightly at the idea.

"Alright then let's go before you fall off a platform." Aang stated before he began leading Kama to the hut.

Kama chuckled as Aang led her along, hugging onto his side. "I think...there might have been a bit of cactus juice in that stuff." Kama advised as they got outside of the hut.

"Oh no." Aang muttered at the memory of their cactus juice spree in Ba Sing Se. "Just please don't go crazy again." Aang stated before he helped Kama inside to one of the spare beds.

"I'll try." Kama stated as Aang moved over to his own bed, laying down with a thud.

Aang had barely laid down when Kama crawled into his bed, startling the young Avatar. "What're you doing?" Aang asked as the Vala snuggled into his side.

"What? I cant have a cuddle buddy?" Kama asked before Kage jumped onto them, laying over both airbenders.

"Ugh it seems like everyone wants to cuddle with me tonight." Aang mumbled with a small smile at Kama.

"Maybe that's because you look so cute with hair." Kama stated as she ruffled the Avatar's hair, earning a chuckle from him.

"Go to bed Kama." Aang stated as he pecked her on the forehead then settled in to sleep.

Kama pecked him on the cheek once before settling in to sleep as well.

Sokka laughed as he woke up the next morning, seeing the two airbenders and Kage snuggled up in Aang's bed. "What's going on?" Toph asked tiredly as she sat up.

"Nothing, just two airbenders trying to love bend." Sokka stated before dodging a thrown pillow.

"That joke had to be one of your worst." Toph stated as Sokka wondered how she came so close to hitting him when they were in a tree and she couldn't see.

"What're you two talking about?" Katara asked as she sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes before she saw the two sleeping airbenders sharing a bed.

"Someone's about to get in trouble." Toph stated with a chuckle before she heard Katara get up from the bed.

"What are you two doing?" Katara questioned loudly to wake the airbenders up, Aang waking first and looking over towards Katara.

"What?" Aang asked tiredly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kama.

"You two shouldn't be in bed with each other Aang, You're only twelve." Katara scolded as Kama woke up with a yawn.

"Hundred and twelve." Kama corrected before noticing the predicament she was in with her friend, pulling away quickly to get up but finding both her legs and Aang's were pinned by Kage.

"It's still the fact that you two shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed with each other. You're too young to be doing that." Katara scolded as Sokka groaned, hating it when Katara went all motherly.

"Katara, it's not like they did anything." Toph spoke up as she sat up again.

"But cant you see they're sleeping snuggled together in bed?" Katara questioned Toph who waved her hand in front of her eyes with a forced smile.

"Nope, I cant." Toph stated before Katara chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot you cant see up here." Katara stated as Kama got up to go get ready to leave the treetop village.

"There, I'm out of Aang's bed. Happy?" Kama questioned as she grabbed her staff to go off.

"I'm not." Aang muttered quietly before shrinking back as Katara turned to him, having heard him. He chuckled sheepishly before getting up to flee.

"We should be getting everything together, we've gotta leave soon." Katara stated to Sokka and Toph since they were the only ones left in the hut besides herself.

Aang flew up to see Appa, smiling at the sight of his buddy having gotten rid of most of the stuff they used to disguise him. "We're gonna be leaving soon Appa, don't worry. You'll be able to move around a bit soon." Aang assured before Kama popped up to see the sky bison.

Appa roared happily as he quickly licked Kama bottom to top, the Vala laughing at him. "I missed you too Appa." Kama stated as she hugged the big fluffy beast.

"You know how bad that looked earlier?" Aang asked as he stood behind Kama.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why you're not getting anything else beside a kiss on the cheek now." Kama stated as she turned to the now upset Avatar.

"What? Why?" Aang asked as Kama laughed at him.

"Well someone needs to focus on the war going on." Kama stated as Aang scoffed at her, moving in and kissing her on the lips instead of the cheek.

"I am focusing on the war, but a little relaxing doesn't hurt every now and then." Aang stated with a smile before they began to lead Appa down into the river so they could take off easier.

"Alright, let's get this stuff to Appa." Sokka stated as he hefted two supply bags over his shoulder, not trusting to give one to Toph when she cant see in the trees.

"Why cant I fly him?" Kama questioned with a pouting smile as Aang laughed at her.

"Because I'm the Avatar." Aang stated as Kama scoffed at the comment.

"Ooh pulling the Avatar card now. Well I can play that game too. I'm the Vala, so I say you let me fly Appa for a bit." Kama stated as she moved to take the reigns from Aang.

"Nope." Aang stated as he held the reigns out of reach, smirking at Kama before she jumped him, knocking them both into the water below.

"Look what you did." Kama stated as she resurfaced, Aang laughing at her.

"You're the one that pushed me." Aang stated before Appa swatted his tail into the water, sending the two flying down stream with a wave.

"Appa!" Kama called back to the Sky bison who groaned in response. It was then that the other three members of the team arrived.

"You two are swimming this early?" Sokka questioned as they swam back towards Appa.

"No, Kama shoved me in and then Appa tried to wash us down stream." Aang explained as they got out. Kama shoved him back in with a smirk before climbing up onto Appa, taking the reigns.

"The Vala wins!" Kama chimed as Aang glared at her playfully once he was out of the water.

"Hey, we wanted to give you guys something as a going away gift." Smellerbee stated as she and Longshot arrived in time to see the group off. She handed them a few Fire Nation maps and some firebending scrolls they took from the village.

"Yes! This means I'll be able to plan everything out until the Invasion." Sokka stated excitedly as the others in the team groaned at the idea.

"Jet's not going to see us off?" Katara asked as Kama and Aang continued bickering over who got to direct Appa off.

"I don't know where he went." Smellerbee stated with a shrug before she heard someone flying through the trees, looking up to see Jet land a second later.

"Smellerbee I need to talk to you for a second." Jet stated as he pulled her off a bit.

"Should we wait for them?" Sokka questioned as he looked up from his maps.

"I don't think we have a choice." Toph stated as the two airbenders continued their bickering up until Kama knocked Aang off of Appa's head again.

"Stop doing that!" Aang snarled playfully as he climbed back up onto Appa.

"No, it's funny." Kama stated before Aang knocked her off as well.

"Yeah it is funny." Aang stated with a laugh as Kama crawled back up onto Appa's head.

Smellerbee and Jet returned a few minutes later. "Room for one more?" Jet questioned as he looked up towards Kama, seeing the questioning look she gave him.

"You're actually coming with us?" Kama questioned as Jet smiled up at her.

"I cant fight in the war from a forest village. Smellerbee will take care of business while we fight in this war." Jet stated as he nodded towards the new leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Wait, what can you do to help?" Sokka questioned before Jet pulled out his hooked swords, looking at the warrior like he was the blind one. "Oh right." Sokka said before turning back to his maps.

"Well...we could use the extra help." Katara said as Aang helped Jet up onto Appa's back.

"Take care not to get caught again." Longshot stated to the team up on Appa's back.

"Or almost get killed again." Smellerbee stated as Jet rolled his eyes at her.

"One time and you're going to hold it against me from now on." Jet stated as he smiled down at his long time friend before turning back to the kids who were going off to fight in a war.

"Well lets get going. We've got a schedule to keep to." Sokka stated before Aang finally got the reigns from Kama, smirking victoriously at her before waving goodbye to the two Freedom Fighters on the ground as they headed off into the sky, Katara and Kama beginning to whip a cloud around Appa to disguise them.

"So...where to next?" Toph asked as she stayed still, not wanting to go flying off of Appa.

"There's a meteor shower later, I want to check that out." Aang stated excitedly before Sokka began arguing quickly.

"Aw come on Sokka, it's just a meteor shower." Jet spoke up with a smirk as everyone began agreeing on wanting to see it.

"I can just see you're going to be on their side with everything." Sokka grumbled before they continued on.

"First off, we need to get Jet and Kama some fire nation clothes so they blend in a bit better." Katara stated as Kama looked down at her robes.

"What's wrong with my robes?" Kama questioned defensively as she tugged at her air nation necklace as well.

"I think they look great." Toph stated with a big grin.

"Thank you To...why do you have to do that?" Kama questioned as Toph smiled wider before Sokka began looking for a village down on the ground.

"We could stop here for a few to get something." Sokka stated as he pointed to a town on his map that wasn't far from them.

"Alright, I'll hurry towards there." Aang stated as he tugged on the reigns, directing Appa towards where the village was.

The group got to the village quickly and hid Appa so he wouldn't be caught before going in. "Here, I'll pay." Jet stated as he pulled a coin pouch out of one of his pockets.

"Let me guess, the town raid?" Kama questioned with a knowing smirk as Jet shrugged at the mention, handing Kama about half of the Fire Nation money.

Kama went off with Aang to get something for herself while Katara went with Jet, Sokka and Toph staying with Appa in case someone discovered him.

"How much longer are you going to be?" Aang asked, bored beyond his mind of being stuck clothes shopping with Kama.

"How's this?" Kama asked as Aang turned back around to see what Kama had. His eyes widened and his face flushed when he saw her. She had a tight fire nation red blouse, a skirt of the same matching color that came down to the ground, and her hair up in a top knot to make her look more like her past life, Aang rubbing his neck shyly at the sight.

"Uh...Kama, your air nation necklace." Aang pointed out as he indicated the betrothal necklace that the Vala was still wearing.

Kama sighed before pulling the necklace off, leaving only her crystal necklace now. "I guess I could do what Katara did if you want me to blend in completely." Kama said before turning to go get a necklace.

"I'll help." Aang stated before following, trying his best not to let his eyes travel over Kama's body from how she looked now.

Kama had been looking for a few minutes when Aang pointed out a necklace for her, the Vala picking it up. "Looks a bit like my other one, why not." Kama said before handing the vendor the money.

"I hope you two have a happy life together." The vendor said after the two turned away, both flushing red.

"It's another betrothal necklace, isn't it?" Kama asked as she looked down at the necklace.

"I swear, I didn't know again." Aang stated as he held up his hands in defense.

"What the heck, who cares." Kama said as she put the necklace on.

Aang blushed lightly before pecking Kama on the cheek to try and go along with what the vendor assumed. "We should get back to Appa." Aang stated before leading Kama off back towards the Sky bison.

Aang and Kama got back quickly to see Jet and Katara had returned already, Jet obviously not happy about being disguised as a Fire Nation boy. "Haha you had to get a haircut." Kama teased as Jet scowled at her before they were all got back up onto Appa, taking off into the sky again. Kama ruffled Jet's shorter hair playfully as he swatted her hand away.

"Kama, is that a fire nation betrothal necklace?" Katara questioned the Vala as she noticed the new necklace that replaced her air nation one.

"Aang pointed out a necklace and we didn't know what it really meant until the vendor told us to have a happy life together." Kama stated as Aang kept his eyes on the sky ahead, a light blush still tainting his face.

"For a minute there I thought twinkle toes proposed." Toph stated through a bit of laughing as Katara and Kama began forming a cloud around Appa again.

"No, fortunately not." Kama stated as she laid back, keeping toe cloud stable still.

Aang frowned slightly but kept silent otherwise.

The group continued flying for a bit before stopping for the night to watch the meteor shower, settling down in an open field so they could have a good view. "Why do I have to watch?" Toph asked as she sat beside Appa.

"Because, it's an amazing sight." Katara stated before Toph pulled on her eyelids.

"Amazing sight huh?" Toph asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry." Katara stated before turning to the now beginning meteor shower.

Aang smiled as Kama sat beside him, ruffling his hair playfully as Kage jumped them again. "Ugh, why does he keep doing that?" Aang asked as he indicated the Armadillo Lion on their legs.

"Maybe he wants some cuddling too." Kama stated with a smirk at Aang before the Meteor shower began.

The group had been watching the meteor shower for a while when one meteor fell nearby, setting a forest on fire. "It's going to set the town on fire!" Katara exclaimed as they climbed onto Appa to go stop the fire.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang exclaimed as they hurried off to stop the fire, Sokka staying behind since he was asked to watch Momo and Kage.

Toph and Aang began building trenches to stop the fire as it spread while Katara used her waterbending to put out the fire as well. "You're gonna have to airbend sometime." Jet spoke up to the Vala as she scowled at the idea.

"Fine, only if you let Toph teach you earthbending." Kama reasoned before she opened her glider and sent a large wind into a nearby burst of flames to put it out.

"I told you, I'm not an Earthbender." Jet stated before the group continued trying to stop the fire. It took a while but finally it was all out.

"Great job everyone." Aang stated happily as he looked back at the burned forest.

Sokka growled angrily as he emerged from a pile of snow that Aang had accidentally created when he used both his airbending and waterbending.

"Who wants to go into town and get some dinner?" Aang asked as he moved towards the town a bit.

"Let's go. Oh and by the way, I'll tell them if you don't." Kama stated to Jet as he scowled at her.

"No you won't." Jet growled as Kama ruffled his hair playfully before taking off after her Avatar to go to town.

The group arrived at an outdoor restaurant and sat down, talking about the meteor shower and the forest fire. "These people have no idea how close they came to being toasted." Aang stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"The worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph explained as Kama laughed at the idea.

"Boohoo, poor heroes." Sokka snarled sarcastically as everyone turned to him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kama asked before yelping as she was hit under the table by Aang, the Avatar smirking at her before turning back to Sokka.

"It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around and making other stuff flying around. I cant fly around, okay? I cant do anything." Sokka growled sadly as he looked down at his smoked sea slug.

"Hey, I cant bend either. I'm a trained swordsman and I'm fine with it." Jet stated as he leaned back a bit in his chair.

"Well technically you can b..." Kama was cut short as her chair was brought forward, face falling into her bowl.

Jet smiled nonchalantly as the rock that brought her chair forward descended back into the ground.

"Okay...don't want to know what happened there." Aang stated before turning back to Sokka as Katara reassured the warrior that he was a big part of the team.

"I know something that's going to make you feel better." Katara stated as she rose from her seat to lead Sokka away.

Kama glared at Jet as she wiped the food off of her face before smirking as Jet's own chair was brought forward, earning a grunt of disapproval from the Freedom Fighter ex-leader as Kama praised her own airbending.

Aang watched the two suspiciously before moving to follow the water tribe siblings.

The group arrived at a weapons shop and Sokka immediately perked up, running around to try and find a new weapon for himself. "Hey Katara, Kama, what do you think?" Aang asked as they turned to him, seeing the small Avatar wearing large, scary looking armor.

"I think you look like a midget in it." Kama stated as Jet laughed beside her at the comment.

"All I need is a wind sword." Aang stated as he moved to pick up a sword.

"What's a wind sword?" Katara asked as Kama sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose at the idea of Aang having a sword of any kind.

"It's where I get a sword handle and then I just swing this around while I bend air out like a blade." Aang explained as he swung around the sword handle, making whooshing noises as he did so.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Jet stated as Kama nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...nice." Katara responded to Aang before Aang and the armor began to fall. She tried to stop him but both Aang and the armor fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Kama burst into laughter at Aang's blunder as the Avatar got out of the mess slowly, smiling sheepishly. "I'll just stick to what I got." Aang stated as he moved to flee from the fallen armor.

"Yeah, that would probably be the best idea." Jet stated as Kama continued laughing at Aang's accident.

Toph sighed before using her new Metal Bending technique to pick the armor back up and put it back to the way it was. "I like that one." Kama stated as Toph smiled victoriously.

"How long does it take to pick a sword?" Jet questioned as they watched Sokka run back and forth, looking between all the weapons.

"Not long for anyone but him." Kama stated as she looked at a pair of throwing knives, running her index along the blade and frowning. "Could use a bit of sharpening." Kama stated as Jet chuckled.

"Maybe we need Smellerbee to show these people how to take care of their blades." Jet joked as Kama chuckled at the comment, feeling a small pulse of jealousy before her eyes drifted to Aang who was watching Sokka.

It took a while until Sokka finally stopped at an expensive looking blade. "That's an original Piandao, the greatest sword master and maker in Fire Nation History. He lives in the castle right up the street." The shop keeper explained before Aang jumped with an idea.

"That's it! That's what you needed all along, Sokka!" Aang announced as everyone looked at him curiously.

"A sword?" Sokka questioned, obviously confused before Aang explained how he needed a master.

"That's a great idea! I would have never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara agreed before Toph explained about the Badgermoles.

"We wouldn't have gotten as far either without the monks." Aang stated as he wrapped an arm around Kama's shoulder.

"Uh, I taught myself most of my techniques, thank you very much. That's part of the finding out who's the Vala trick. Gotta be a quick learner and..." Kama said before Aang put a hand over Kama's mouth so she wouldn't discourage Sokka.

"It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. Alright, I'll talk to him." Sokka agreed before he went off to see the Master.

"So...what're we supposed to do while Sokka's with Piandao?" Toph questioned as they walked out of the shop, heading back towards where Appa was.

* * *

**Ah another team member and they continue on in the Fire Nation. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing this story. I've already written up to the Invasion, but waiting to post those chapters a bit. Thanks as usual for reading, and please remember to review for me!**


	29. Training For An Invasion

**Greetings again loyal readers! First off, I apologize that my update is a few hours late, I am just happy to have gotten it out anyways. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I do writing them for you and please remember to review!**

* * *

The group got back to their country side hide out quickly and just relaxed, not knowing what else to do. "Maybe we should train a little." Kama suggested as she laid out in the middle of the little field they were in.

"It's too hot." Toph stated as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"How hot is it?" Aang asked in a joking tone as Kama looked up at him.

"I don't know. Real hot?" Toph replied, not having caught that Aang was trying to start a joke.

"It's so hot...it's so hot Momo is shedding like Appa." Katara stated as she ran a hand over the lemur's fur, picking up some of it on her hands. "Huh? Huh?" Katara asked with a smile at her joke as all was heard was crickets.

"I guess the jokes don't run in the family." Aang stated as Kama snickered at the comment.

"Oh everyone's a critic." Katara said before falling back onto her back.

"It's so hot a firebender could burst into flames with no effort." Jet stated as Kama laughed at that joke.

"That one was good." Kama stated as Aang sat up, feeling like challenging Jet now.

"It's so hot a firebender couldn't even bend, because if they did, the sun would overpower them." Aang stated and again there was silence. "Oh screw it." Aang muttered as he laid back down, hearing the laughter from his Vala.

"Nice try bud." Kama stated before rolling onto her stomach.

Sokka had been training with Piandao for a while now and the master asked him to perform calligraphy. He asked Sokka to stamp his mark on the piece of paper, and in response the warrior painted his face and pressed it to the paper. "How's this?" Sokka asked with a big smile as the master shook his head at him.

Kama smirked deviously as she dug through the dirt, piling it up as she kept the sculpture hidden from all, smiling to herself. "What're you doing?" Jet questioned as he tried to see what the Vala was doing.

"It's a secret." Kama said in a singsong tone as Aang watched her tiredly from Appa's tail, stretched out in only his fire nation pants due to the heat of the day.

"You could be an Earthbender if you tried." Toph commented, knowing what the Vala was doing due to the vibrations.

"Eh, I was in a past life. I'm happy as an airbender." Kama stated before finishing, jumping up happily. "It's done!" Kama stated as she indicated the statue of muddy earth.

Aang looked up to see the comically done sculpture of himself, frowning slightly at how Kama was obviously making fun of him. "My tattoo's don't pop out like that." Aang stated as Kama smiled teasingly.

"I think it looks just like you." Toph stated as Kama began laughing, falling back to the ground in her fit of laughter.

"Maybe we should get out of the sun." Katara commented before laughing as Kama's sculpture was sent flying.

"Hey." Kama growled as she looked up towards Aang.

"What? I didn't do it." Aang stated nonchalantly as he moved back onto Appa's tail, smiling deviously.

Katara pulled out the map as they began trying to figure out where they would go next. "We're starting from here..." Katara stated as she pointed at the map.

"No, we're over on this island." Aang spoke up as he pointed to a different island.

"No we're about here." Jet butted in as he indicated a peninsula on the map.

"You noodle brains don't know what you're doing! I miss Sokka." Toph stated as Kama snickered at the comment.

"Oh I got one, if you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" Katara questioned jokingly, and again was answered by silence.

"Or better yet, why not go follow him around like a little polar bear pup." Kama stated as Aang and Jet chuckled at the joke.

"Everyone's a critic." Katara grumbled again before turning back to the map.

The group continued bickering over the map before passing out around it. The next day Sokka came back to get their help in getting materials for his sword. "Sokka's back!" Toph announced as everyone sat up excitedly.

Everyone jumped up to greet Sokka excitedly, glad to have the joker back. "I need some help." Sokka explained before leading them off to where the Meteorite had landed the day before, looking down at it.

"We could probably lift it with three earthbenders." Kama mused as she looked down at the rock, glancing towards Jet as he gave her a warning glare.

"There's only two earthbenders here." Katara stated like Kama had suffered heat stroke a bit.

"Oh, on the contr...ah!" Kama yelped as she dodged a punch from Jet, running down towards the space rock as he chased her. She stuck her tongue out at him tauntingly before he tried again to silence her, accidentally hitting the rock and knocking it back a bit. "Oh now you did that one." Kama stated as the others at the top of the crater gaped in shock.

"You're so gonna pay for that." Jet stated warningly as Kama blew raspberries at him.

"Oh I'm so scared." Kama teased sarcastically before the questions began flying.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Aang questioned as Kama and Sokka began looking over the meteorite.

"Because I don't use it. I can punch boulders but who cares. I don't plan on using it." Jet growled as he glared down at the Vala who was examining the meteorite still.

"Kama, why don't you call on Yung to help with this?" Sokka questioned as he looked up from the space rock.

"I cant. It doesn't work like that anymore." Kama grumbled before everyone moved down to help roll the rock to Piandao's castle. It took a while of pushing the rock until they arrived.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world." Piandao said as they arrived with the meteorite, Sokka having asked to use it as his material.

The group stayed at the castle with Sokka while he made his sword. "Maybe you should practice in swords." Kama teased Aang as she stood beside him.

"I can use my bending." Aang reminded as Kama shrugged at him.

"I'm aware, but it doesn't hurt to have more knowledge. Jet and Smellerbee taught me in sword fighting." Kama stated as she indicated the ex-freedom fighter leader behind her.

"And you still need to practice." Jet stated as Kama glared at him playfully before turning back to see Aang was paying attention to Sokka now, the Vala frowning slightly before moving off.

Sokka worked on his sword for a long time until finally it was finished. The group went to the courtyard to meet with Piandao as the man announced he had some things to say to Sokka. They all arrived as Piandao began his speech about the warrior. "And as we trained, it wasn't your skill that impressed me." Piandao continued as Sokka frowned slightly at the speech, looking down in shame.

Piandao gave Sokka the meteorite sword once he was finished with his speech, the water tribe boy frowning instead of smiling at the scene. "I'm sorry master. You're wrong. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka revealed out of his guilt as the others gaped in shock at Sokka having revealed such a secret.

"I'm sorry too." Piandao stated once Sokka was finished, attacking him quickly with his own sword.

The team moved to help Sokka but he stopped them. "No, this is my fight." Sokka stated before he continued the fight with his master.

"Why aren't you worried about this?" Jet questioned Kama as she watched calmly, almost bored.

"No reason." Kama stated as her eyes drifted to the White Lotus emblem that was almost everywhere in the masters castle.

"You're not worried at all that Sokka's going to get hurt?" Aang questioned as he looked at his Vala curiously.

"Nope. He's a good fighter, I think he'll be fine against Piandao." Kama stated as she continued watching, smiling slightly to herself at the sight of all the White Lotus emblems everywhere.

The fight continued for a while while Piandao praised Sokka for his good techniques. "Good use of terrain, fighting from higher ground." Piandao praised as they fought on a stairwell.

Kama watched in complete boredom as everyone else was on the edge of their seats for Sokka's well-being. She smirked deviously before leaning over, lips connecting ever lightly on the nape of Aang's neck to try and get his attention. She frowned when he ignored it, eyes trained on the battle. It continued until Piandao finally disarmed Sokka. "Sokka!" Katara yelped in horror as they moved to help quickly.

Piandao held his sword to Sokka's head like he was going to stab him, before swinging it to halt the approaching team. "Excellent work, Sokka." Piandao praised as Sokka looked up in confusion. He sheathed his sword once more, signaling the battle was over.

"What's going on?" Aang asked in confusion as to why Piandao halted his attack.

"I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar, let alone both the Avatar and the Vala." Piandao stated before Aang looked at him in shock as to him knowing their identities.

Kama just sighed in boredom, playing with a White Lotus flower head by levitating it on her hand with her airbending.

Piandao explained how he knew of the groups true identities, that he had been around for a long time and picked up on things. "But why would you train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked as Sokka stood up from the ground.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the Arts belongs to us all." Piandao explained before advising Sokka that he would continue his training alone, giving back the black meteorite sword to the warrior.

Sokka smiled widely at the words of praise that Piandao gave him before bowing to his master, the master bowing back. The group left not to long after, only getting past the gates when Piandao's butler Fat caught up to them, giving Sokka a small bag that Piandao wanted him to have before going back inside.

"What's in it?" Toph asked curiously before Sokka pulled out a Pai Sho tile, The White Lotus symbol on it as Kama smiled slightly.

"The White Lotus. Hmm..." Aang stated as he began thinking why that sounded familiar.

"It is a powerful piece in the game of Pai Sho. I would know." Kama said as she pulled a tile out just like it from her own pockets. "I am after all a very skilled Pai Sho player." Kama said with a smirk as Aang rolled his eyes at Kama's confidence.

"Oh that reminds me." Sokka stated after a bit of talking, pulling a chunk of the Meteorite from his pockets and handing it to Toph.

"Sweet! Check this out!" Toph exclaimed excitedly before she began bending the space rock into many different shapes.

"Maybe one day Jet will be good enough to bend like that." Kama stated with a teasing smile before fleeing with a yelp as the teen went after her.

Aang glared at the two in jealousy before they all followed to go back to Appa. They got back quickly and hopped onto Appa to take off for their next destination. "Where to next?" Katara asked as Sokka pulled out his maps, glad he was the navigator now.

Toph smiled as she continued bending the space rock. "At least now we have someone who can read a map." Toph stated as Sokka began planning their route.

Kama crawled up onto Appa's head where Aang was as the Avatar held the reigns, laying back a bit. "Someone's quiet." Kama commented as the Avatar looked towards her a bit.

"Just thinking." Aang said with a shrug as his hand grazed over Kama's lightly.

"About?" Kama asked as the others continued planning the days until the invasion.

"Nothing you need to know about." Aang stated as his eyes landed on Kama's.

"Okay, I don't want to know what's going through your mind considering you just started pub..." Aang silenced Kama before she could finish by pressing his lips into hers.

"Don't start. Please, just one day without mentioning that." Aang stated as Kama chuckled lightly at him, moving over closer and pecking him on the cheek.

"Oogies." Sokka gagged in response to the two as Aang looked back at him curiously for the statement.

"What the heck is Oogies?" Kama questioned as she pulled away from Aang.

"I don't know." Aang said with a shrug before focusing on the sky ahead.

"It's Sokka's way of saying he's disgusted." Katara explained as Jet laughed at the term.

"Well I'd be able to say Oogies to everything he does too then." Kama responded as Sokka looked up from his map, glaring at her.

"Come on, let's not bicker for once." Aang stated as he tried to break up the two before something worse started.

"Then tell him to keep to his own business and we'll be fine." Kama said as she fell back onto her back to watch the sky.

The group flew until the sun had begun to set, deciding to land at a nearby abandoned hot spring to rest a little while. "Nice choice Aang." Katara stated as she looked around at the huge hot spring.

"Thank you, thank you." Aang said with a cocky smile as he bowed playfully, the rest of the group beginning to set up camp.

"This is great, now no one will keep us from bending." Toph stated excitedly before creating a chair out of stone.

"Or from showing our tattoos." Kama said as she dove into the water of the spring, already having ditched her Fire Nation clothes.

"I'm up for that." Aang said before ditching his own fire nation gear and jumping into the springs.

"Try not to splash me this time when I'm looking over my maps." Sokka stated from the shore as Katara and Jet went into the water as well, leaving only himself and Toph on shore with the animals.

Kama laughed as she dodged a thrown water ball from Aang. "Gotta be quicker than that." Kama said before diving under water, yelping as she was shot into the air by a pillar of stone.

"I didn't do it!" Aang exclaimed as Kama charged him for revenge.

"Revenge!" Kama announced as Aang yelped in horror and fled from the revenge bound Vala.

Jet chuckled as he kept his distance from the two airbenders. "Jet? Did you do that?" Katara asked as she turned to the tall teen.

"I may have had a hand in it." Jet stated with a smirk before laughing as Kama tackled Aang, dragging him down into the deeper water.

"You're earthbending though, I thought you didn't want to." Katara stated as she watched the two airbenders struggle before turning away as Kama retreated with Aang's outer pants, leaving him only in his undergarments.

"Kama!" Aang yelped after her as he tried to get them back from the Vala.

"Well, I guess they're making an impression on me. All of you." Jet stated with a shrug as his eyes locked with Katara's, smiling slightly at how the team had a big affect on things.

"Revenge is fun." Kama teased as she kept Aang's outer pants out of his reach, smirking deviously at him before he tried to grab them with a water whip.

"Kama come on, give them back." Aang stated as Kama splashed him and swam backwards quickly.

"Be glad it wasn't your teeny panties." Kama teased as Aang flushed red, sinking under water in embarrassment.

"How long are they going to be in there?" Sokka questioned Katara and Jet about an hour later when the got out, the two airbenders still going at each other to get revenge on the other as Kama kept Aang's pants.

"Who knows, Kama stole Aang's pants so he's trying to get them back." Jet stated as he sat down beside the fire that Sokka got going.

"How did she get his pants?" Sokka asked carefully before seeing a whirlpool start in the middle of the hot spring, knowing it was Aang already.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna." Jet stated as Aang quickly fled from the water, pants in hand as Kama finally broke free from his whirlpool trick.

"Well, I'm going to bed before they start. Goodnight." Toph said before she created her earth tent and shut herself in quickly.

"Maybe one day you'll learn that." Kama teased as she came up towards the fire, eyes on Jet to show her teasing.

"Nope." Jet stated simply before turning to Katara to talk to the waterbender.

Aang came back over to the fire fully dressed again and sat down beside Kama, glaring playfully at her as he leaned back a bit. "What's tomorrow's plan?" Aang asked as Sokka finally put the maps he had been looking at away.

"We can stay here for a bit tomorrow. This place is secluded, so no one should bother us." Sokka explained as Kama smiled at the idea of staying at the hot spring another day.

"Tomorrow I think should be a training day. We haven't practiced in a few days now Aang, so that should be a priority." Katara stated as Aang glanced towards Kama, having wanted a day with her with no training or anything.

"Kama seemed to have gotten the idea of what he wanted to do before he even said it. "Well...I kind of wanted to relax tomorrow..." Aang started before Kama silenced him.

"Training is a top priority. We all have to be ready for that invasion." Kama stated as Aang frowned slightly before nodding in agreement solemnly.

"Maybe Jet can even try some earthbending, the more benders the better." Sokka put in as the Freedom Fighter frowned at the idea.

"No thanks. I'll be fine with my swords." Jet stated as he pulled out his dual hooked swords to emphasize the statement.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Sokka stated before going to his tent to sleep.

"We all should sleep. Goodnight." Katara said before she went to go to bed as well.

"I think I'll follow before you two try and pull me into something." Jet said before moving off to go to bed as well.

"And that leaves just you and I." Aang murmured to Kama, his tone showing how he was trying to flirt with the Vala as his arm went to move around her.

"Don't even think about it." Kama warned with a playful smile at him before leading Aang over to Appa's tail to lay down.

"Are we really going to do this again, I mean, considering last time Katara saw us like this she threw a fit." Aang stated as Kama laid beside him, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Then don't try and pull me closer to you this time." Kama stated as Aang opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced when Kama gentle pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight, Avatar." Kama stated as Kage joined them on Appa's tail, sleeping between them.

Aang chuckled at the Armadillo Lion. "I think he wants us separate too." Aang stated as Kama chuckled tiredly, stretching out.

"That or he wants me to stop dating you and pay more attention to him. He'll get that wish soon though if you don't keep to our deal." Kama said as she turned her head to look at Aang.

"I'm focusing on my training, don't worry." Aang stated as Kama smiled before settling in to sleep.

"Go to sleep Aang." Kama muttered before she let herself drift off to sleep.

Aang smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kama gently on the cheek before laying back to sleep as well.

The next day the two airbenders were scolded again by Katara before fleeing into the hot springs. "They're not going to listen you know." Toph stated as Katara watched the two swim to the other side of the hot spring.

"Well they need to calm down. We're about to invade the Fire Nation. We cant be sidetracking from what we're supposed to do." Katara stated before deciding to practice her waterbending and lure Aang in.

"You swim like a waterbender, you know that?" Aang asked the Vala as she popped back up beside him.

"So? I was taught differently back when I was at the Eastern Air Temple." Kama stated before diving back under as a ice shard was thrown towards Aang by Katara, the Avatar grabbing it quickly and flinging it back.

"Reflexes of a master." Katara commented as Aang smiled at her confidently before beginning to use the Octopus form.

Kama smiled before swimming off quickly away from the training waterbenders, going back to the camp sight. "Lose your buddy to bending?" Jet asked teasingly as Kama walked up onto shore.

"He's gotta train, I told him that already. He's not the only one." Kama said with a smirk as Jet frowned at her in response.

"I'm not going to Earthbend." Jet stated as he leaned back on the ground.

"Maybe that's because you don't know how, or because you're bad at it." Kama stated teasingly, knowing that Jet would take the bait.

"I'm better than you could hope to be." Jet stated as Kama scoffed at the comment.

"Prove it then, because I doubt you're better than Yung." Kama said before dodging a thrown rock about the side of her hand with ease. "Oh it's so small!" Kama teased before yelping as she fled from Jet.

"Try encasing her in the ground." Toph advised before Kama took to her Wind Surfer.

Kama blew raspberries at Jet teasingly as she floated above the water on her Wind Surfer. "Only a really good Earthbender could get me now, which means you cant." Kama chimed teasingly before dodging a shot boulder that landed near Katara.

"Watch it!" Katara called over to the two before noticing Kama was forcing Jet into Earthbending by taunting him.

"Oh is someone crushing on a girl? Oh, how is that a way to get her? Crush her with a boulder? Oh dear." Kama teased as she moved again as another boulder was sent flying, this one landing near Aang.

"Okay I'm getting out before I get hit." Aang stated as he threw up his arms in defeat, moving out of the way of the boulders.

"Here, try this." Toph stated as she got up to show Jet a proper Earthbending stance. She then fired a spike of earth at Kama who dodged easily by flying off on her Wind Surfer, smirking victoriously.

"Airbending beats Earthbending." Kama chimed before yelping as both Toph and Jet began attacking her.

"Why're they both attacking her now?" Katara questioned her brother who just watched in amusement.

"It's good training, you have to admit." Sokka stated as he hoped Kama would get struck.

Kama yelped as Aang joined in on the attack. "Okay that's one too many now!" Kama exclaimed as she sped up, knowing Aang would try to go after her with his own Airbending.

"Too bad. You're not going to be able to say that during the Invasion." Sokka called up to Kama as she began slashing at the Earthbending attackers with her airbending.

"Try this." Toph offered to the beginner Earthbender beside her before she shot a makeshift Earth coin into the air, not knowing where Kama was and sending it flying into the side of the crater that was the Hot Springs.

Jet smirked before he began shooting earth at Kama quickly, the Vala finally giving up and diving down into the hot springs, hiding under the water.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Aang stated before he began creating a whirlpool to lure Kama out of the water.

Kama snickered as she came out on the other side of the hot spring, taking off running.

"She's getting away! Get her!" Sokka ordered before going off running with his sword.

"Why're we attacking each other?" Katara questioned before all four of the team mates that had been there were off and running to attack their "enemy".

Kama yelped before taking off into the air on another Wind Surfer as the others got near. "Attack!" Sokka ordered loudly before Aang took off in pursuit on his own Wind Surfer.

"Now I wouldn't do that." Kama stated as Aang neared her. She then smirked as a tornado formed, sending Aang flying.

"This isn't going to end well." Katara commented as she watched Jet continue firing earth at the Vala and tell Toph where to fire as well.

Aang went off after Kama again as she floated on the Wind Surfer, smiling confidently that she wouldn't be attacked. "I'm only using one element, you have a choice of four. What's that say about your abilities." Kama teased before another tornado formed around her to protect her.

"Stop doing that!" Aang yelped before diving through the tornado, tackling Kama as they both lost their focus and went plummeting down into the Hot Springs.

"She's down! Attack!" Sokka ordered playfully as he ran into the water quickly.

Kama growled at Aang as she came back up, brushing wet hair from her eyes as he smirked victoriously. "You'll pay for that one, single boy." Kama growled before she was off and running again.

"Single?" Aang questioned before going after his Vala.

The battle continued for a while until everyone was exhausted, collapsing around the camp as Kama chuckled victoriously. "An Airbender cant be beat." Kama said before collapsing to the ground, stretching out tiredly.

"Oh just stop already." Jet muttered from where he lay, tired from the Earthbending practice.

"Well at least I got you to Earthbend." Kama stated with a smirk as Kage rolled over and jumped onto her lap to lay down.

"Whatever." Jet muttered as he kept his eyes on the sky above them.

Aang laid down on Appa's tail, glancing over towards his tired friends, the workout having exhausted even him. "What's next?" Aang asked as he ruffled his hair to keep it from sticking to his scalp with sweat.

"Next? Next we need to keep training. The Invasion isn't far off." Sokka stated before laying back to take a nap.

* * *

**Ah the joys of training. It can be so tiresome, but also so fun. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. It is a joy to see so many people reading my story. Next chapter will be out on time, and please remember to review as usual.**


	30. The Summer Solstice

**Greetings loyal readers! First off, thank you for the views yesterday, though I wish I could get some reviews more often. Anyways, I will let you get right to the chapter, since there is a bit of a surprise in it. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

The group had been napping out in the open when suddenly Toph shot up. "There's someone coming!" Toph announced before the others sat up quickly as well, looking around.

"I don't see anything." Aang stated tiredly as he sat up, Kama laying her head on his legs as a pillow.

"There's a metal man coming." Toph announced before indicating a man standing on the cliff that looked down at the group.

"Metal..." Kama only got out before he shot a psychic fire blast that exploded on contact with the ground.

The group was thrown back before they began attacking the assassin. Every attack thrown he blocked with his own bending. "How do we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?" Sokka questioned as the Assassin continued attacking.

"We cant! Get on Appa and go! I'll distract him." Aang stated before taking off into the air with his airbending, the others getting onto Appa quickly.

Kama grabbed Appa's reigns when they were all on and took off. "Katara, you take the reigns." Kama stated as she moved back onto Appa's back, taking a deep breath before sending an air slash down at the man attacking her friend, distracting him long enough for Aang to surprise him by leaping from a stone pillar and onto his head, dodging an attack as he quickly got to Appa.

"I'm okay." Aang stated as Katara hugged him once he was back on Appa.

"That was random." Toph commented as they flew off away from the Hot Spring.

"I don't think so. I think he knows who we are." Katara stated as Aang took Appa's reigns back.

"Well then that means we've got more people following us. Great." Kama stated sarcastically as she laid back a bit.

"Let's just get away from him already." Sokka growled as he looked back down at where the assassin had been.

"Talk about a bad end to a day of relaxing." Toph stated as she looked on, unable to look down if she wanted to see the assassin.

"You guys haven't seen him before? He really seemed like he knew you." Jet stated as they flew, Kama and Katara beginning to create a cloud around Appa to hide themselves if the assassin was following.

"He probably knew that Aang was the Avatar, didn't help he's running around with his tattoo's showing." Toph stated as the airbenders glared at her.

"What's wrong with showing our tattoo's? As far as we all knew, no one was around when we were at the Hot Springs. So don't go blaming our tattoo's being out on that assassin showing up and attacking us." Kama growled before turning her back to all of the people on the Sky Bison.

"Toph, think of it this way. Would you be fine with having to hide something about yourself from everyone?" Aang questioned the Earthbending master as she shrugged.

"I did it for years with my parents." Toph stated before Aang growled in frustration and turned away, not wanting to argue with her.

The group flew in silence for a while, watching the passing skies as Kama and Katara kept them all hidden behind a cloud. "We're going to need to land soon." Sokka spoke up as he looked back at the others, having been scanning the ground.

"I know, it's getting dark out already." Aang stated as he looked up from Appa's reigns.

"Well, yeah that. But also because we need to take a bathroom break." Sokka stated as Katara rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Alright, we'll land soon." Aang muttered as he looked for a good place to land where there wouldn't be many people around.

Kama jumped off of Appa quickly as they landed, wanting to lay down and rest.

Sokka ran off quickly once he hopped off, the others beginning to unload. "Let's not unpack much, in case that guy comes after us again." Jet stated as Katara pulled out the tent she shared with her brother.

"I'm fine as is." Kama stated as she stretched out, Kage crawling onto her stomach to lay down as Momo landed on Aang's shoulder.

"So am I." Toph stated as she stomped her foot on the ground and a rock tent shot up beside her.

"Alright, then let's all just get set up and sleep. Before that guy comes back." Sokka stated as he came back, moving to make a fire again.

"Don't make a fire. It might give away someone's around." Kama stated as she sat up, seeing Sokka in the middle of piling the kindling.

"She's got a point Sokka. We cant risk being seen." Katara agreed as she finished putting together their tent.

Aang moved over towards Kama to lay down before catching the glare from Katara. "What?" Aang asked innocently as Kama stretched out to sleep.

"Aang, I think you and Sokka may need to have a talk." Katara said before both boys eyes widened at her tone, knowing what she meant they would need to talk about.

"No thanks." Aang said quickly before fleeing onto Appa's back.

"Sokka, go." Katara said as she shoved her brother towards the young Avatar, unaware of Kama's snickering over where she laid out with Kage.

"Maybe Kama should have a talk too." Toph stated before the Vala shot up, glaring warningly at Toph before remembering the girl was blind.

Katara turned to the Vala just in time to see a dust cloud, the Vala having fled quickly.

Aang laid down on Appa's head, stretching out to try and forget that Katara was trying to keep him from his Vala. "Hey Aang." Sokka greeted nonchalantly as he climbed up onto Appa. "We get this over with now, and I get to go to bed. So let's just do it." Sokka grumbled before Aang quickly pulled out his scroll, flashing it to Sokka.

"Don't. I've got my scroll, please don't start this again." Aang stated as Sokka laughed at him before taking the scroll and putting it down in front of them.

"You and I know Katara isn't going to leave us alone, so let's just get it over with." Sokka stated as Aang shrunk back in defeat, wishing he could just be with his lovely Vala with no problems occurring.

Kama silently slunk back towards her sleeping place in the camp, hoping Katara was asleep already. She had only barely sat down when her feet were encased in stone, pinning her as Katara popped out of the tent. "Thanks Toph." Katara said as Kama glared angrily at the two conspirators.

Aang tried to flee after about a half our of talking with Sokka, only for the warrior to grab him by the shoulders and pull him back down onto Appa. "Aang, Katara is just worried about you two. She wants to make sure you don't go to far by..." Aang cut Sokka short with a yelp of horror at what he was being told, not wanting anyone to have such a talk with him.

Kama had eventually tuned Katara out, not wanting to hear what the waterbender was saying since due to her own studying about teenage hormones, she knew what most of the stuff Katara was going to talk to her about. "Kama, if you two don't calm down, we're going to have to intervene. We cant have this before the invasion..." Katara ranted as Kama began trying to pass out so she wouldn't have to listen.

Katara finally gave up after a while when Kama fell over unconscious. "Well, that's a good technique you have there. Bore the enemy to death." Toph teased as Jet laughed at the Vala's ability.

"I'm going to bed." Katara muttered before going back into her tent, Toph releasing Kama from the rock shackles.

Sokka finished talking with Aang a bit later as the Avatar buried his head into Appa's fur in shame and embarrassment, not wanting Sokka to continue. "Alright Aang, I'm done and I'm going to bed." Sokka stated before hopping off of the sky bison to go to bed.

Aang let out a sigh before falling back onto his back, letting sleep try to take him.

The next morning when Aang woke he announced that he had a dream about his past life, Avatar Roku. "Well that's unsurprising. I dream of Maiya or Yung all the time. Just old memories." Kama said with a shrug as she laid out in the grass.

"But Roku told me to meet him on his home island on the day of the Summer Solstice." Aang explained as he looked between the members of the group.

"Ugh. Here we go again with the solstice." Sokka muttered before going to his plans to change their route to head to Roku's island.

"Why is it you're only told a day before the actual event Aang?" Katara asked as she packed up their supplies, the Avatar shrugging at her.

"Well, this time lets not destroy a temple. We cant risk being caught." Sokka stated as he sat on Appa's back.

"You guys did something for the winter solstice didn't you?" Jet questioned as he turned to Kama.

"Yep. We went to the Fire Temple, and Aang and I met with Roku and Maiya, then we proceeded to destroy the place when Zuko and Zhao showed up." Kama stated before hopping up onto Appa's head.

"Let's get a move on." Sokka stated impatiently before the rest of the team climbed up onto Appa to head off for Roku's home island.

"I wonder if Maiya needs to talk to you again." Aang muttered to Kama as they sat at the reigns.

"Probably not. I didn't see her in my dreams last night, just had old memories." Kama said with a shrug before remembering one part where Maiya stood with a fire nation man who seemed vary familiar.

"Kama, can you help me give us cloud cover?" Katara asked before the Vala quickly began helping form a cloud around them.

The group flew for hours before they even got remotely close to Roku's old home.

"We're almost there." Aang stated excitedly as they neared the island that was his own in his past life.

"The Summer Solstice is tomorrow Aang. Why did we have to come here a day early?" Jet questioned as he looked out over the land beneath them.

"Well there's no harm in being early." Aang stated before Kama and Katara dropped the cloud cover, all looking out to see Roku's island below.

"Roku's island." Sokka stated in admiration at the island before Aang began to lead Appa down to the island.

"Why didn't Maiya have an island?" Toph questioned as she turned to the current Vala.

"Maiya stayed in Capital city most of the time to ensure things didn't go wrong when Roku was gone." Kama explained before they touched the ground.

"There's nothing here." Katara stated in confusion at the deserted island.

Toph jumped off of Appa and touched the ground. "Yes, there is. An entire village, hundreds of houses..." Toph stated as wind caught the ash, blowing it around them. "All completely buried in ash." Toph announced as the team looked down at the ash at their feet.

"So...are we setting up camp here then to wait for tomorrow?" Sokka questioned as he looked around the area.

"I guess so." Katara stated before Sokka went to get some things off of Appa's back.

Aang looked around the island with Maiya, trying to remember what it was that happened there in his past life. "Are you ready to meet Roku again?" Kama questioned as she looked around the area.

"Yeah. Wonder if he'll want you to come with us again." Aang stated as he turned back to Kama.

"He wants to speak with you, Aang. I cant be holding your hand every step of the way." Kama stated with a teasing smile as Aang chuckled at her, the girl ruffling his hair.

Aang's eyes drifted from Kama's to her lips for a moment before he blushed and turned away, memories of the past nights talk with Sokka still fresh in his mind. "Maybe Maiya will want to talk to you then. You talk with them often." Aang stated with a shrug as the Vala moved away from him a bit.

"Actually, I haven't talked with them since Ba Sing Se. I haven't even been able to use their powers. It's like they're...locked up or something." Kama said with a shrug, knowing it might also have to do with her final chakra.

"You didn't tell me this sooner?" Aang asked as he moved to stand beside Kama.

"It's unimportant. Right now, the most important thing is that you talk with Roku, and we go invade the Fire Nation. That is top priority right now." Kama stated before wind caught the ash beneath them, twirling the ash around them.

The group settled in to wait for the Summer Solstice, making sure to keep watch in case any Fire Nation soldiers came around. "Who's keeping watch first?" Sokka asked as darkness began to envelope the island.

"I'll do it." Jet spoke up before everyone began getting ready to sleep.

"Kama...are you alright? You've been quiet ever since we've been here." Katara pointed out as the Vala looked up, having been reading over a scroll.

"I assure you, I'm fine. Just thinking." Kama stated as she looked around the island, feeling as though she should know something about the place.

"You know, I'm willing to listen." Katara stated as Kama used her bending to get rid of any of the ash around her, piling it up away from all of them.

"I am just thinking. I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight." Kama stated before laying back to let sleep take her.

Aang looked over towards Kama from where he was opposite, having decided to set up on the other side of the fire. "What's wrong with you two? You're not all mushy lovers today." Sokka stated as Aang laid back, Momo laying down on his chest.

"Just trying to tone it down a bit." Aang muttered as memories of the previous night hit again, making the Avatar turn his back to Sokka.

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks about the two before deciding to settle in to sleep.

Jet kept watch for almost the whole night before deciding to switch shifts, Kama taking over after him. "Night." Jet stated as the Vala moved to watch for any Fire Nation soldiers.

Kama watched for the rest of the night, deciding once the sun was up enough to move off and let the others sleep. Kama walked along the island, eyes drifting over the burnt land before she moved to the top of a hill, sitting down as she decided to meditate on her thoughts.

"Where's Kama?" Sokka questioned as he looked around for the Vala.

"She's around here somewhere. It's not that big of an island." Toph stated before Aang went off to find the Vala in question.

"The Summer Solstice is today. Maybe she's off doing her own thing." Sokka stated before beginning to pack up their supplies so they could leave when Aang was done talking with Roku.

Aang found Kama a little while later, the Vala still meditating at the top of a hill. "Kama?" Aang called over to her before moving over towards her, seeing she was meditating before he decided to join her.

Katara, Sokka, Toph and Jet found the two a few hours later, both still meditating. "Well...at least they're not destroying anything." Katara commented before watching as both airbenders tattoo's glowed for a second.

"Hello, you two." Roku greeted the two as Kama turned to Aang angrily.

"Why do you find it necessary to drag me along?" Kama questioned before noticing Maiya was there as well.

"It wasn't him. We needed to talk with both of you." Maiya explained before the two firebending masters dragons appeared, Aang climbing onto Roku's and Kama climbing onto Maiya's.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked as the dragons took off, heading off into the distance.

"To visit my past. Our shared past." Roku and Maiya said in unison, talking to both current reincarnations of the spirits.

The two were brought to a courtyard, two firebenders dueling while a young girl of their age watched, eyes drifting from one boy to the other. "That's you." Kama stated as she turned to the elder Maiya, who then looked to be only about fifteen.

"Us." Maiya said before Kama turned back to the scene.

They watched as the boys fought, before one tripped over a root and the other grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from falling. "Looks like I win again, Roku." The boy stated with a smile as Aang turned to the now elder man.

"Are you kidding? The root did all the work." Young Roku stated as the boy helped him up. "Nice one, Sozin." Young Roku said with a smile before both airbenders eyes widened in shock.

"Now Roku, I think it is obvious that Sozin had the upper hand all along." Young Maiya stated as she smiled at her friends calmly.

"You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?" The airbenders yelped in surprise to the knowledge.

"Back then, he was known as Prince Sozin." Roku explained before turning to Maiya.

"And he was our best friend." Maiya stated before they all turned back to the scene before them.

The benders watched as the three best friends moved to exit the courtyard. It was then that a young women walked past the friends. Young Roku stared after the girl before blushing. "Say something to her." Sozin urged as Young Maiya smiled at the two.

Roku walked after the women, raising a hand in an attempt to greet her as he and the lady both blush. Young Roku is then overcome by embarrassment as he fell to the ground, hands on his head before his two friends came to sit beside him, Sozin sprinkling grass in his face as Maiya put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Love is hard when you are young." Roku stated as Aang glanced to Kama, Kama looking towards him for a second before back at Maiya.

"You don't have to tell me." Aang muttered before Roku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Maiya stated before the two elders lead them off to attend a party.

"What I don't understand is why do you two know each other already? The Vala and The Avatar aren't supposed to know one another until after their identities are revealed to them." Kama stated as she turned to Maiya.

"Ah but we were an exception, for you see, we had already known each other since birth. Our families were good friends. We all shared a birthday, Roku, Sozin and I." Maiya explained before turning to the new scene.

"Well...that's a bit...odd." Kama muttered at the notion about shared birthdays again, considering she shared a birthday with Aang.

They watch as Roku, Maiya and Sozin descend a flight of stairs to their party, Roku seeing the girl he had a crush on and blushing before losing his composure and falling down the stairs, Sozin and Maiya catching him. "You must be careful, Roku." Maiya stated as she patted the boy's hair down in a motherly fashion.

"You two are such...opposite." Aang muttered to the two Vala's.

"Sometimes, you take on traits of past lives. Sometimes, you take a different path of your own." Maiya explained as she watched the scene.

The three friends were in the courtyard when the Fire Sages approached them. "Did something happen to my father?" Sozin asked them worriedly as Roku and Maiya stood back.

"No, Prince Sozin, we are not here for you. We're here to announce the identity of the next Avatar and the next Vala." The Fire Sage announced as the crowd whispered, all three friends surprised by the knowledge. The Fire Sages then bowed before Roku and Maiya. "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku and Vala Maiya." The Fire Sage announced as both stared in shock at the revelation.

The whole crowd bowed before the reincarnated entities as both friends looked between each other in shock.

The scene changed to show Avatar Roku in his room, a sad look on his face before Sozin and Maiya entered. "Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar." Sozin asked as Maiya chuckled at his statement.

"Why is it you find the need to say that every time? You said the same thing to me earlier." Maiya stated with a smile as Sozin wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore." Young Roku stated sadly before his two friends sat down on either side of him. "It happened so fast. Everything's going to be different now." Roku stated miserably before Sozin pulled his headpiece from his hair.

"Here, I hope you're at least allowed to have this." Sozin stated as he handed Roku the headpiece.

"But this is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince." Roku stated as he held the headpiece.

"I want you to have it." Sozin said before Roku put the headpiece in his top knot.

"I would also like for you to have something." Maiya said before pulling a scroll from her robes, handing it to Roku. The Avatar opened it and smiled widely to see the painting of himself and his two friends together. "Old memories." Maiya said before the three best friends hugged.

Katara and Sokka had been watching the two entities while they were in the spirit world. "I wonder how long this is going to last." Katara commented as she watched the airbenders.

"Hopefully not as long as it took me to get out of the Spirit World." Sokka grumbled as they continued watching.

The two past lives took the two to watch as Roku trained, taking them first to the Southern Air Temple where they were greeted with a familiar face. "Gyatso!" The airbenders said excitedly at the sight of the then young man.

They watched as the young Gyatso tried to surf on top of his glider, losing his balance and plummeting down onto Roku before the two crashed down to the ground, laughing. "That's amazing. I cant believe you were friends with Gyatso like we were." Aang stated happily at the sight before they were off again to the next place.

"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes." Roku said with a smile at the young airbenders.

They are then showed Roku practicing with his waterbending master, the old Avatar explaining how waterbending was even more exceptionally challenging for him but he eventually got it. They are then taken to see his Earthbending master, Sud.

"Wait...so while you were doing all this...where was Maiya?" Kama questioned as she turned to her past life.

"I was busy keeping peace in the Fire Nation with the help of Sozin. We waited for Roku to return." Maiya explained before they were taken back to the Fire Nation throne room, seeing Sozin and Maiya seated as Roku approached. "It had been twelve long years before we saw him again." Maiya stated as they watched.

"Maiya, Sozin, or should I say Fire Lord." Avatar Roku greeted his two long time friends.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Sozin stated as he and Maiya rose, walking down to Roku. "But you're an exception." Sozin said with a smile before he and Maiya hugged the fully realized Avatar.

"It's been too long, my friend. It has been so long we've both become fully realized." Vala Maiya stated with a smile at him before her eyes drifted to Sozin.

"After all those years, they were still my best friends." Roku explained before the scene changed once more.

The group was presented with a wedding ceremony, Roku, Sozin and Maiya all dressed elegantly for the ceremony. Roku stood with Sozin at his side, Sozin holding a scroll.

"A few months later, he was my best man." Roku announced before the airbenders realized it was the girl Roku had a crush on, Ta Min.

"It's the girl who didn't even know you were alive!" Aang announced excitedly before seeing Maiya as the girls bridesmaid.

"Ta Min, I was persistent. I even called on Maiya's help to woo her. When love is real, it finds a way." Roku stated as both airbenders flushed red, turning the opposite way then each other. "Also, being Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies either." Roku said with a smile as Maiya chuckled at his statement.

"Roku was allowed to play best man as well not much longer after this." Maiya announced before Kama turned to her.

"Who did you marry?" Kama asked curiously as the old Vala smiled at her.

"You'll find out soon. Patience is needed here." Maiya said before the scene changed to Roku, Maiya and Sozin standing on a balcony.

"Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were both destined to be Avatar and Vala. It's an amazing stroke of fate we all know each other, isn't it. Together, we could do anything." Sozin explained to the two spirits who now grew serious.

"I've been thinking," Sozin continued to his two friends. "we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it." Sozin announced as both friend before him grew angry with the statement, denying to do such an act.

"This was the first real test as Avatar and Vala. Unfortunately, it was many years before we realized that Sozin had already gone ahead with his plans. He used things to throw us off." Roku explained as the scene changed to a wedding once more.

"Wait, is this Sozin's wedding?" Aang questioned as he noticed Roku as best man and Sozin as the groom.

"It was." Roku stated before turning to Maiya.

The two then watched as Sozin lifted the veil of his bride and both airbenders yelped in shock and horror. "It was also my wedding." Maiya announced as Kama stared in shock as to the idea that she was married to Fire Lord Sozin in her past life.

"You married the enemy?" Kama yelped in her shocked state before turning to see the newly wed couple kiss to solidify the marriage.

"Back then, he wasn't the enemy, he was my husband. I had no idea of what he had planned for the future. Had I know what Sozin had been planning to do, I would have stopped him sooner with Roku's help." Maiya explained before the scene changed again to Roku fighting with Sozin, having found some of his Fire Nation colonies.

"I'm sparing you Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, and for Maiya's sake. But I warn you. Even one step out of line will result in your permanent end." Avatar Roku warned before moving away on his cyclone, leaving the defeated Fire Lord.

"Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for twenty five years after our battle. Every time I went to see Maiya, she would make sure he wouldn't be around. Or she would visit me in my spare time, which I spent most of here, at my home." Roku explained as they were brought back to a then thriving town on Roku's island.

The two airbenders were then showed the island as Roku tried to save it, the volcano's erupting as the towns people fled, including Roku's wide Ta Min.

Roku fought the Volcano, trying to stop it from destroying the town, but it became too much. "You're fighting a volcano!" Aang stated excitedly at the sight.

They then watched as a familiar black dragon flew in, carrying two people atop it. "Need a hand, old friend?" Sozin asked as he and Maiya became visible atop the dragon.

"Sozin?" Roku gasped in shock at the sight.

"There's not a moment to waste." Maiya announced before they helped Roku up to fight the volcano's together.

* * *

**Surprise! I decided, why not spice things up a bit. Sozin's actual wife was never mentioned, after all. I hope you all enjoyed that little twist as much as I did writing it. It was very fun coming up with that idea for Sozin and Maiya. Anyways, thanks for reading as usual. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, and please remember to review since they've made reviewing much easier now!**


	31. Crazy Days

**Greetings once more loyal readers. I hope you enjoyed yesterdays little surprise with the chapter. I was hoping to get more than one review. Anyways, I'll let you get right to today's chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review afterwards so I don't feel like no one wants to give comments about my story.**

* * *

The four watched as the three friends fought off the volcano, Sozin redirecting the heat of the volcano, Roku and Maiya working to control the lava. The fight continues to protect the island but it eventually becomes to much for the three firebenders. They all turn to flee from the mountain. "Don't breath the toxic gas." Roku explained to his two friends before a vent opened up in front of him, the gas blowing into his face.

"Roku!" Maiya exclaimed as her friend fell to the ground, shaking as his vision blurred.

"It's too much." Roku mumbled as he held out a hand for help from Sozin. "Please." Roku muttered as Sozin blocked Maiya from helping him.

"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku." Sozin announced before grabbing Maiya to try and drag her back to the dragon.

"No!" Maiya's voice boomed furiously as she pulled from the Fire Lord's grip. "You may not wish to help, but I will. I know what loyalty is, Sozin. I will choose Roku over you, any day." Maiya announced as Sozin climbed up onto the dragon.

"Then you will die with him as well. I will take care of our son Azulon, enjoy dying for the wrong man." Sozin said before taking off with the dragon, leaving the two spirits to die.

"You stayed behind to be with Roku?" Kama questioned as she turned to the elder.

"He was my best friend and my fellow spirit. When an Avatar is in need, the Vala will come to their aid, no matter what the cost." Maiya explained as Kama's eyes drifted to Aang, remembering the fall in Ba Sing Se.

They all watched as Maiya and Fang crouched down beside the fallen Avatar, and a second later the trio was covered in ash and rubble, their lives ending together. A babies cry was heard a second after the death of the reincarnated spirits. The scene then quickly showed two newborn babies, one in the Southern Air Temple, and the other in the Eastern Air temple. "That's us, isn't it?" Aang asked as he looked at both scenes that were being shown at once.

"Make sense of our pasts, and you'll bring peace, and restore balance to the world." Roku and Maiya said in unison before they began to disappear.

"Roku?" Aang called after his past life.

"Maiya?" Kama called before they began being taken back to the real world.

The two spirits were brought back quickly to be greeted by their friends. "You two were in there for a long time." Jet stated as the two airbenders rose, turning to one another for a moment.

The two explained everything they had been shown by their past lives. "You were married to Fire Lord Sozin?" Sokka snapped furiously before being silenced by Katara as she shot water at his mouth and froze it.

"You mean, after all Roku, Sozin and Maiya went through together, even after Roku showed mercy and Maiya married him, Sozin still betrayed them?" Katara questioned to make sure she heard it right.

"Man, it's like these people are born bad." Toph stated before Aang began explaining what he thought the facts truly meant.

"Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation, have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance." Aang continued before turning to his friends. "I also think it's about friendship." Aang said with a smile before turning to Kama slightly, seeing the proud smile she had for him figuring out the meaning of the meeting.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph questioned before Aang smiled widely.

"I don't see why not." Aang stated as he took Kama's hand, then Toph's and the others joined in.

"Let's get out of here." Sokka stated before the group began heading back to Appa.

Kama trailed at the back of the group as they walked, Aang moving after seeing her alone. "Still thinking?" Aang asked curiously, since he knew Kama was confused about how she had been married to their enemy.

"A little." Kama said with a small shrug as her eyes stayed on the ash beneath them.

Aang frowned slightly before lifting Kama's chin with his hand, leaning in to try and kiss the Vala but she pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" Aang asked, confused and slightly hurt by her refusal.

"Aang just...please don't. Not right now." Kama muttered before stalking away back over to Appa and getting on, sitting as far from the reigns as possible.

Aang looked down sadly before going over and hopping onto Appa's head. "You ready buddy?" Aang asked his sky bison who roared in response. "Off we go. Yip yip." Aang stated before they took off.

The next few trips were hectic as usual. A stop at Fire Fountain City turned to chaos when Toph, deciding to gamble and getting help from Katara and Kama, gets caught and tricked by the assassin who attacks Aang. Aang barely got away when Toph accidentally hit the assassin in the forehead where his eye tattoo was. He tried to bend, only for it to blow up in his face.

"Hey! I got it! The perfect name for that guy, Combustion man!" Sokka announced as they fled quickly from the city.

Then, using Sokka's new pet Hawky, Toph sent a message off to her parents. "I'll get you another pet Sokka, if it'll keep you quiet." Kama muttered as she forked over a few silver coins.

"You were scamming too, weren't you?" Katara questioned the Vala.

"No, I picked it off the streets." Kama said before Katara scowled angrily at the Vala's pickpocketing.

Then, after that, the group, when camping in the woods, is offered a room in an inn when Katara told a ghost story that left everyone jumpy. "Someone's going to have to share a bed." Sokka stated as he turned to Kama and Aang, all having gotten a room in the inn

"How about you and Katara." Aang growled in response. Ever since the meeting with Roku and Maiya and the talks with Sokka and Katara, the two hadn't exactly been in the mood for romanticism or even flirting with one another.

The group stayed in the town for a while while Katara got to know Hama, the lady who invited them to stay at her inn. The group was told mysterious stories of the town before finding out that Hama was from the Southern Water Tribe and was a waterbender.

It was soon that Hama began teaching Katara some techniques, explaining how water was everywhere while the rest of the group rested. "Ugh, Kama I don't want to." Aang growled angrily as the Vala tried to get him to go Wind Surfing with her.

"Spirits, Aang. Grow a pair, why don't you." Kama growled at him before taking off on a Wind Surfer.

"Don't worry Aang. Being with a girl won't be that bad." Jet stated to the Avatar as Aang wished he and Kama could be on good terms, wanting so badly to be able to kiss or even hold her hand but every time he tried Kama would reject it and lose her temper.

"It's like she's not interested anymore." Aang muttered miserably as he looked down at the Air Nation betrothal necklace that he had given Kama, the girl having given it to him to hold onto since she knew if it wasn't around her neck she would lose it.

"She's probably just worried about the invasion Aang. Give her time. Before you know it, she'll be back in your lap again." Sokka said before giving a gag at the idea and calling what they did Oogies again.

The group looked into the mystery of the town while Katara continued practicing with Hama, finding it wasn't a spirit terrorizing the town before remembering how Toph said she heard screaming under the mountain. They went in search and found the citizens, who then warned them it was Hama who trapped them. "Oh no." Kama muttered as she realized the danger their friend was in with being with Hama.

"Toph, Jet, you help these people. Sokka, you Kama and I will go help Katara." Aang stated before they broke up to stop the women.

The three arrived only to be used against Katara, as Hama began using the full moon to bloodbend them to her will. She was about to throw them against each other, Sokka's sword out, when Katara intervened, using bloodbending as the three were released. Kama growled angrily as her eyes rose to Hama, arms raising in a similar manner as the air left Hama's body. "How dare you?" Kama snapped furiously as Katara fell back.

"What's she doing?" Sokka asked as he watched the airbender manipulate Hama.

"You've a similar technique to mine." Hama mused as she was sent flying by the Vala, Aang grabbing her to try and get her to stop.

Kama released Hama when the prisoners arrived, cuffing the wicked lady. "Kama, I thought you said you wouldn't..." Kama cut Aang off by holding up a hand.

"Don't...remind me of what I did." Kama muttered before skulking off to go back to Appa.

The remaining team went to comfort Katara as Hama announced that Katara was now a bloodbender as well, the girl breaking down in tears.

The group left the village that same night, wanting to get as far from it as possible. Kama flew slowly underneath Appa on her Wind Surfer, wanting to stay away from the others as her regret over her technique racked her mind.

The group flew through the night before finally arriving at the rendezvous point. "We're four days early, that's great!" Sokka stated as they began unpacking.

Aang looked towards his troubled Vala before deciding to help unpack. "Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked as she noticed Aang's silence.

"Yeah, just thinking." Aang muttered as he too began being plagued by his own thoughts about not only Kama but what to do about the Fire Lord. "The invasion is only in four days?" Aang asked anxiously before Sokka stated they should all sleep.

Aang laid down quickly as he noticed Kama sleeping further away from the group than usual. "Should someone talk to her?" Jet asked as he looked towards the Vala.

"I don't think she'd listen." Katara stated as Aang frowned deeply before rolling over to try and sleep.

Aang had only been asleep for a little while when his nightmares began to plague him again, dreaming he was confronting Fire Lord Ozai and had forgotten his pants, pulling a cloud down to cover himself before he woke up panting, looking down to make sure he had his pants. "It was just a dream Momo, I still have my pants." Aang said with a small smile before getting up. "Well, I better keep training." Aang stated before moving over to a bush and starting to kick it.

Kama looked up from where she was seated on the side of the cliff, not moving to check on Aang before turning back to the waters below, her mind abuzz with how she's supposed to fight a man that is technically her own grandson. She already fought her great-grandson, she cant fight them all. Kama growled angrily before putting her face into her hands in frustration.

Aang continued training until he woke the others up by banging his fists against a tree quickly as he trained. Katara looked to Sokka, who just shrugged in response. "Looks like they're both up." Jet stated tiredly as he indicated Kama sitting on the side of the cliff.

Katara moved off to see if Aang was okay while Kama was left alone. She tried to get Aang to calm down, but it only resulted in Aang zooming off on an air scooter to keep training. "Kama, do you know what's wrong with him?" Katara asked as she moved over to the Vala.

Kama kept silent as she kept her eyes on the horizon, in her own world.

"Kama? Hello?" Katara called to the girl as she waved a hand in front of the troubled girls face.

"They're both going crazy I think." Sokka stated as he looked up from his maps.

Katara was about to comment when suddenly Kama leaped from the cliff, plunging into the water below. "Okay." Katara stated as she drew the word out.

"Just let them do what they want." Jet stated as he watched Aang zoom around on his air scooter.

Kama swam quickly, grabbing some fish before coming back up, dropping the fish in front of Sokka. "I'm still getting better at grabbing them." Kama stated as Sokka looked at her in confusion before smiling at the sight of the food.

"See, she's fine." Sokka stated as he began cooking the fish over a fire.

Katara sighed before watching as Kama took off into the trees.

Both airbenders came back later that night when everyone was already settled in for bed. Aang glanced towards Kama for a moment, heart throbbing slightly for his Vala's comfort before laying down, Kama laying over away from him.

Aang had only barely fallen asleep when the nightmares started again. Aang confronted Ozai again, this time wearing pants, but the Fire Lord asked him if he prepared for his math test, the Avatar freaking out and waking with a jump. "I've gotta be ready." Aang stated before jumping up to continue his training.

Kama woke when she heard Aang training, looking over towards him to see Katara trying to convince him to sleep as a spark of jealousy hit her before she rolled over, going back to sleep.

Aang tried sleeping again, only for another nightmare to wake him when he dreamed he missed the invasion. "What? Who's talking?" Sokka asked tiredly when Aang asked him what day it is.

"Relax, it's still two days until the invasion." Toph stated before Kama twitched at the statement.

Aang then made Sokka do rock climbing exercises, much to the warriors annoyance. "Uh, maybe you should talk to him." Jet stated to Kama as she lifted off the ground on an Wind Surfer.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Kama replied simply as Aang stopped Toph from drinking with another story of a dream.

Katara tried to calm Aang down as Kama laughed at him. "Kama, don't laugh at this." Katara scolded as Aang tugged at his hair, feeling like he was going to go crazy.

"Hey, at least it isn't his grandson he's fighting. Ozai is my grandson, think about how I feel!" Kama snapped as she got up and stalked off.

"Okay maybe something was wrong." Jet stated as he moved to try and talk to the Vala.

"Technically, aren't they just spiritually related?" Toph questioned Katara as she shrugged.

"Ask Aang that sort of thing. He's the one with knowledge on the spiritual stuff." Katara stated before watching as Kama zoomed by on an Wind Surfer.

Katara tried to think of things to calm Aang as Jet worked on Kama. "No! Iroh's my grandson, Ozai's my grandson, oh spirits, Azula's my great-granddaughter. I should just jump over a cliff right now!" Kama shrieked in horror as Jet grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You're not related to them, Maiya was. You may have been Maiya in your past life, but you're an Airbender now. You're only spiritually related, not physically." Jet tried to explain as Kama fell to the ground in shock.

"Oh spirits! I'm related to monsters! I'm related to Azula and Zuko!" Kama shrieked as the pain of the thought caused her to run off in terror.

Jet groaned before smacking a hand to his face.

Sokka smiled happily as he dawned his fake beard to be a psychiatrist for Aang. He offered for Aang to scream into the side of a Koala sheep. "Ahhh!" Aang yelled into the sheep's fur.

"Better?" Sokka asked after Aang tried the method.

"I also feel like I'm losing Kama!" Aang yelled into the side of the sheep as it baaed in response.

"Aang, I thought we talked about this?" Sokka asked before Aang jumped up and ran off to try and train more, wanting to be ready for the invasion.

Jet tried to get Kama to calm down to talk to her, explaining over and over that Kama wasn't related to the royal family, before she heard Aang's scream of terror, watching him run from Toph, who had a boarcupine in her hands. "Maybe that's what you need." Jet stated bitterly before yelping as he was blown out of the trees by a gale force wind, watching as Kama ran and leaped over the cliffs into the water.

"I take it you didn't convince her?" Katara asked jet as she moved to help him up.

"No, she's convinced she's related to Ozai" Jet grumbled before watching as Kama shot through the sky into the forest again.

The two airbenders didn't return until later that night again, Kama dragging some Koala Sheep with her as Kage growled in annoyance at them. "What're you doing with the sheep?" Sokka questioned as he watched Kama sit down, surrounded by the sheep.

"Ozai doesn't like sheep, maybe he'll forget we're related." Kama said with a crazed chuckle before Kage tackled her.

Aang looked towards his Vala for a moment, worry lacing his emotions now before turning to his friends as they asked if he could sleep. Aang eventually laid back down to sleep, and the nightmares woke him again as he woke screaming, waking everyone. "Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked worriedly as Kama threw a sheep at the Avatar.

"I was sleeping!" Kama grumbled tiredly. "Fluffy blankets." Kama chuckled silently as Sokka looked at her curiously, wondering if she found some Cactus juice again.

"I'm going to stay awake straight through the invasion." Aang announced with a nervous twitch as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Cant be that hard." Kama stated as she laid back, waving her arms back and forth like she was making a snow angel out of the koala sheep around her.

"Why's it they both had to go crazy at the same time?" Sokka questioned before laying back to sleep.

The group went back to sleep as Aang continued wandering around, trying to train and stay awake. His eyes drifted to his crazed Vala in the middle of a pile of sheep, moving over towards her before falling over onto a sheep, making them all baa loudly and wake Kama. "Hey!" Kama yelped angrily before shoving Aang from the pile. "They only like firebenders." Kama muttered as Jet looked at her worriedly.

"Oh spirits. This won't stop." Jet stated as Aang zoomed off on an air scooter.

The next morning the group approached the Vala who was busy trying to feed a log to the sheep due to her crazed mind. "Kama, we need you to think. If you were related to the royal family, wouldn't that make you a firebender? Last time I checked, you're an airbender." Katara tried to reason as Kama looked around, as if she was seeing something the others weren't.

"But I gave birth to Azulon, who gave birth to Iroh and Ozai, who gave birth to Zuko and Azula, who..." Sokka silenced Kama by shoving a fish in her mouth. She spat it out as it smacked back in his face. "I'm a vegetarian!" Kama roared angrily as Sokka smirked.

"She remembers something." Sokka said with a shrug before Katara smacked Kama across the face to try and bring her to, the others staring in shock.

"What was that for?" Kama snapped angrily before watching as Aang zoomed over towards the cliff.

"We need you to try and calm Aang down Kama, you're the Vala, you're supposed to help him. He needs your help." Katara reasoned before cringing at the sound of Aang's ranting about the invasion.

Kama twitched for a moment before getting up, moving over towards her crazed Avatar. "Invasion, all aboard for the invasion." Aang announced before seeing Kama.

"Aang." Kama spoke up as she walked up to him. "You need to rest, you look terrible." Kama reasoned as Aang twitched again.

"I cant go back to sleep. The nightmares..." Aang cut short with a shudder before Kama chuckled at him, half crazed, half sane.

"Staying up all night cant be good for you." Kama tried to reason as Aang eyed her carefully.

"Actually, staying up all night has given me some time to think. And I've realized some big things, Kama." Aang stated as his eyes drifted over her.

"What big things, Avatar?" Kama questioned as her eye twitched for a minute, her crazed mind trying to get her to take off screaming again.

"I see everything so clearly now. What really matters. Why I'm really doing this." Aang explained before his eyes drifted to Kama again. "I'm doing it to save the world. But more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love. I'm doing it for you Kama." Aang announced as his heart throbbed in response, wanting his Vala's comfort even though he knew she wasn't interested anymore in him.

"Aang, what are you saying?" Kama asked as she felt her heart throb in time with Aang's.

"I'm saying...I love you Kama." Aang professed before leaning in, connecting their lips as he had been wanting to for the past few days since Kama lost her interest in him. Kama kissed him back quickly as her arms went around his neck.

"Aang...what're we doing? The invasion..." Aang cut Kama off with his own thoughts.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time. Baby, you're my forever girl." Aang cooed as he dipped the Vala in his arms, leaning down and connecting their lips once more before he lost his balance, falling on top of his Vala before she helped him off, dragging him off to a nearby bush.

"What's he doing?" Sokka asked as he watched Aang move like he was being dragged, but Kama was no where near, having run off screaming like a lunatic five minutes before, ranting about how she couldn't waste time, she had to think about what to do about her evil grandson Ozai.

"I don't know." Katara stated as she watched Aang hide in the bush as though someone was in there with him.

It took Aang a bit to realize he had been daydreaming, realizing he was alone in a bush and Kama was off zooming through the skies on a Wind Surfer. He frowned before running to the side of the cliff, jumping over and into the cold water below.

"We need to do something about them. This cant go on." Katara stated as she watched the two crazed airbenders.

"Maybe there was a reason the Airbenders stayed away from everyone else." Sokka stated before shrieking as he was hit by a mini tornado, sent by Kama before she fell to the ground, arrows flashing for a moment before going unconscious.

"Well, I don't want to know what happened there, but I like it!" Toph stated as Katara frowned at the two.

"My dear Kama, I am sorry to have confused you in such a manner." Maiya stated to Kama as Kama was brought into the Spirit World.

"What? About what? The fact that my grandson is a lunatic who's trying to take over the world?" Kama asked with a crazed laugh as she twitched nervously.

"He is my grandson, Kama. You're the new Vala, you're spiritually related, nothing more." Maiya tried to explain to Kama as Kama fell to the ground, smiling like a lunatic.

Aang came back up onto the cliff a little later to see his unconscious Vala on the ground. "What happened?" Aang asked the others as he indicated Kama.

"Tattoo's flashed and she's out. I like it. No more crazy Kama." Sokka stated before shrinking back at the glare Aang gave him.

Aang moved to try and wake up his Vala before deciding against it, running off to train more.

"You're confused about everything right now, about right and wrong, about your love for your Avatar. But I must tell you, you cant let others shape your life. In my time, I allowed Sozin to give me orders, he wanted a son, I gave him Azulon. He wanted to be Fire Lord, I helped him train to be Fire Lord. Never had I thought about giving my own thoughts. I was always willing to make others happy." Maiya explained to Kama as she sat on the ground.

"I'm not that way." Kama stated calmly, having come over her crazed attitude a bit.

"No, but you've inherited my ideas about going with what is told. Had I not followed that, I may have been able to help stop Sozin before he killed Roku and I. I was submissive to my friend, but you, you have a chance to shape your life. You're not related to my grandson except spiritually. You shouldn't worry so. I will send you back now, try and write what's wrong." Maiya said before letting Kama return to the real world.

Kama gasped as she woke up, looking up to see Aang run off, announcing he needed to jump in a cold waterfall. Kama groaned as she stood up, looking around as she remembered how she had become so crazed over the events upon them. "Are you okay?" Jet asked Kama as he noticed she was awake finally.

"I think so." Kama stated calmly before moving to help Sokka armor Appa.

Later that night, when Aang returned to see the group made a bed for him, they left her to try and calm her Avatar. "Talk about a crazy few days. I go crazy, you go crazy, maybe it comes with the job." Kama stated as Aang sat on the bed of sheep fur.

"I'm not going to go to..." Aang cut short with a big smile as Kama's lips connected with his cheek.

"Sleep Aang, you're ready for Ozai. Trust me, I've watched you train, you're more than ready." Kama said as Aang smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Kama. You know, I think I am ready." Aang stated as he fell back, grabbing Kama and dragging her onto the bed of wool as well.

"No Aang, I cant." Kama stated as she moved to get up, but realized Aang was already out cold, the bed knocking him out easily.

"Need help getting free?" jet asked quietly as he moved over to help Kama.

"Ah just forget it. Go to sleep, I'm fine. He knows nothing can happen." Kama stated before laying back with her friend.

The next morning when Aang woke he seemed completely fine, overjoyed to see his Vala sleeping beside him before remembering he couldn't show his emotion towards her, wishing his Vala loved him like he did her. "How you feeling today?" Kama asked tiredly as she woke up.

"Way better than I've been feeling. But how about you, raving lunatic?" Aang asked with a teasing smile as Kama shoved him playfully.

"I had a legit reason for my break down. What was yours? You're not spiritually related to the Fire Lord." Kama stated as Aang laughed at her statement, shoving her back.

"No, but I'm the one facing him, remember." Aang advised as he laid on his side, watching his best friend as she laughed at him.

"You wish you were going in alone. Don't worry, I'll help you take down my grandson." Kama said before both burst into laughter at the idea of Kama being a grandmother to the Fire Lord.

"Sounds like someone slept well." Katara stated as she walked over to the two, hands on her hips.

"Better than I thought I would." Aang said as he got up from the wool bed, Kama getting up after him.

"I would say something about you two sleeping together again, but I'll let it go this time." Katara stated before turning as the others approached.

"Don't worry. Nothing's happening between us." Kama said as she wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder and with her other hand ruffled his hair playfully.

"Uh...yeah nothing." Aang stated as he tried to push the memory of his daydream from the day before away, wanting to keep his focus on the invasion.

"So what's your strategy for taking Ozai down? Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State?" Toph asked as she punched the air like she was punching Ozai.

"I cant." Aang stated as he looked away slightly. "When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all cosmic energy." Aang explained, looking down ashamed of himself.

Kama put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I lost my ability as well. I cant call on the others, I'm on my own. But that's not so bad, I mean, I've got friends who can bend the other elements too." Kama said with a smirk as Aang smiled at her.

The group had noticed a fog bank rolling in as Katara's worry grew. "Don't worry Katara, the invasion isn't going to stop for some fog." Jet said with a smile at the girl before Sokka announced it was the invasion, the ships becoming visible as the three earthbenders moved to make harbors for them quickly.

Sokka and Katara quickly greeted their father, Aang going to greet everyone as well, while Kama snuck off. "Hey, where's Kama? I have something for her too. It's an attachment for her glider." Teo said after he gave Aang the one he made for him.

"I don't know where she went. Maybe she's greeting everyone too." Aang said with a shrug before going off to greet the others.

* * *

**I have to say that was pretty funny writing a crazy airbenders bit in there. My favorite episode, and it turned out great. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. It's always fun writing new chapters for all of you, now I just wish I could get some more reviews. Thanks for reading, and please do the favor of reviewing!**


	32. The Invasion

**Greetings once more readers! Happy Fourth Of July! I hope you all don't get in trouble for Firework set up like I did already. The long awaited chapter is finally here! The Invasion! I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I do, I just wish that this story wasn't almost over. It would make me feel better to get some reviews though. Enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

"It's good to see you two after so long." Jet greeted Pipsqueak and the Duke as they all high-fived.

"Wait so...who's leading the Freedom Fighters?" The Duke asked as he looked around at everyone rallied.

"Smellerbee is leading while I'm here." Jet said with a smile at his old friend.

Kama smiled as she saw a few White Lotus healers. "Well, I see my message got out." Kama stated as she stood before the women who helped her after she escaped.

"How are you Vala Kama? I see you've still got your scars." The healer stated as Kama traced the scar over her eye.

"They give reason to end this madness right now." Kama stated before turning to her friends, seeing they wanted her to attend the meeting. "It will be good to have healers on this mission. Thank you all for coming." Kama said before going off to help.

The meeting began with Sokka giving a speech, obviously nervous as he began explaining on how they met Aang and then later met Kama, the two who would be fighting the Fire Lord that day. He was saved soon by his father though, beginning to rally the people who had shown up for the Invasion. When Hakoda mentioned the Gates of Azulon Kama shuddered, thoughts of her son doing an act upsetting her. "He's not your son, Kama." Aang muttered quietly before turning back to the speech.

"...and this war will be over!" Hakoda finished as the people around burst into cheers of excitement over the idea of the long war ending.

The team went off to prepare for battle, Katara filling her water skins, Toph dawning her battle armor, Aang shaving his hair, and Kama shortening her robes drastically, all her burns and scars from the Fire Lord and the fire nation becoming visible before she dawned her Air Nation betrothal necklace and her crystal, looking over to see Aang approaching her. "Kama...you had that many scars?" Aang questioned as he looked over his Vala.

"I was with the Fire Lord for far longer than I hoped to be, and now I will show them with pride. No boy shall do such an act to his grandmother." Kama stated with a smirk before noticing Aang's eyes drift to her necklaces.

"You're still wearing your Fire Nation necklace." Aang pointed out as Kama looked down at it.

"I know." Kama said simply before patting him on the head. "I knew you couldn't handle hair." Kama teased lightly before turning to the boats.

"Are you ready for this? I mean, you don't have to come if..." Kama silenced him by holding up her hand.

"This is just as much my battle, as it is your own. We're in this together. Just like Roku and Maiya, we'll see this through." Kama said with a smile before Aang hugged her, wishing he could kiss his Vala but knowing he shouldn't. "Let's go, don't want to have to fly the whole way. By the way, nice glider." Kama said with a smirk before she tapped it with her own original glider.

"Let's go." Aang stated before they headed off to start the invasion.

The group went on the main ship with Hakoda and before they new it arrived at the Great Gates of Azulon. Kama frowned at the sight. "We started all of this." Kama muttered as she looked down, ashamed of herself before Aang caught her.

"Stop, Kama. Maiya never knew this would happen, so it wasn't yours or her fault." Aang stated before they turned back to the Gates.

The ships had almost made it when an alarm rang out and the nets began to go up, the nets catching fire once they were up. "Oh yeah, not my fault. That was Maiya's technique." Kama muttered to Aang before they moved off to continue the plans.

Everyone hurried below deck quickly as Fire Nation soldiers began to approach on boats. They all hurried to Sokka invention of a submarine before taking off quickly, going past the flaming gates. "Genius!" Aang commented with a big smile as he and Kama watched the subs, having been tasked with being on Appa as Aang kept a bubble around Appa's head, Kama keeping a steady flow of air for them.

The invasion force continued on for a while before they had to reemerge for air, Aang and Kama jumping from Appa onto the ship that the rest of the team was on. "It's going to be different fighting in the back, instead of being on the front lines." Jet stated as he smiled at Kama.

"Well, now you've got Earthbending to help." Kama said with a warm smile in return.

"So, this is it huh?" Aang began as he looked to the team around him, eyes lingering on Kama even though he knew she would be going with him to fight Ozai.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?" Sokka asked with a big grin.

"I'm ready." Aang stated with a confident look in his eyes. The team then joined in a group hug.

"I hope you both kick some serious Fire Lord butt." Toph stated with a big smile at the thought.

Hakoda then announced that the next time they surfaced, they would be in the Fire Nation's harbor, before they all began to head back into the sub. Aang turned to Kama silently, feeling like he had many things to say to her. "Kama I..." Aang began at the same time that Kama tried to talk to him. "You go first." Aang stated as he looked over his Vala.

"We've been through so much together Aang, and I've seen you grow up so much, far from the little boy at the Southern Air Temple." Kama began with a teasing smile at Aang as he smiled back at her. "You're not that little goofy kid I met a century ago who could barely fly without a glider. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really, really proud of you Aang." Kama stated as she smiled at Aang, ignoring the slight blush he had from her statements.

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?" Aang asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, it is. But sometimes, it is a good thing for things to change. With change, comes growth, and with growth, comes a bright future." Kama stated wisely, Aang smiling slightly at her knowledge.

"What if...what if we don't come back?" Aang questioned nervously as he looked down at the ship below.

"Aang, don't say that. Of course we'll c..." Aang silenced Kama by pressing his lips into hers quickly, hand on her shoulder as Kama blushed at the gesture, moving into him slightly before he pulled away.

Aang looked at her confidently before opening his glider, taking to the skies before Kama joined him on her own glider, flying above him quickly.

"I think they're going to be just fine." Jet commented from where he watched on another ship, looking to the Duke and Pipsqueak before they went back down below deck to submerge again.

Aang flew quickly, smiling as he used the snack compartment that Teo had put in his glider for him. "What do you know, it did come in handy." Aang stated before his eyes drifted up to his silent best friend, who's eyes were scanning the horizon carefully as they approached the city.

"I hope you're ready Aang." Kama called down to them before they began to fly up the side of the mountain that hid the city.

The rest of the Invasion force arrived at the harbor not too long after, being attacked quickly by the Fire Nation soldiers as spears were shot into the water, one catching a ship before Katara cut the line quickly before going back under with Appa.

They had barely reemerged when the battle began, fire blasts being shot at the subs as Earth Tanks left them, moving out with the help of it's Earthbending citizens.

Fire Blasts continued to reign down on the troops as they stormed through the area, shooting down the towers that shot at them quickly with help from the Earthbenders.

It wasn't long before Fire Nation tanks and troops began to come out and attack the troops with their firebending while they still had it.

It was soon though that the Fire Nation began overcoming the Invasion troops. "Sokka, we've gotta take out those battlements. It's our only chance." Hakoda stated to the young warrior as they watched form atop a Rhino.

"I've got an idea." Sokka announced before they were off again, this time taking to Appa to destroy the battlements in a fly by attack method. Before long they landed on a cliff to take out the final battlements.

"You two take out that battlement, I've got this one. Watch each others backs!" Hakoda stated to his two children before he was off to destroy the battlement.

Sokka and Katara quickly and easily destroyed their intended battlement with the aid of Katara's waterbending and Sokka's meteorite sword. It was as they were going to help their father that they noticed he had been attacked and injured.

"Dad!" The two Southern Water Tribe children yelped before running to help Hakoda.

It was as Katara was trying to heal her father that Sokka announced he would lead the invasion force in his father's place. "The eclipse is about to start, and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Sokka stated as he looked down at his father and sister.

"You can do this." Hakoda stated confidently. "I'm proud of you son." Hakoda said with a smile up at his son.

"I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too." Katara stated with a smile up at her brother as he put on his helmet, smiling back confidently before getting up onto Appa to lead the forces.

Sokka ordered the troops into a wedge formation to try and take the tower and get up to the city, looking on in confident anger. "Charge!" Sokka ordered before he was off.

Aang and Kama reached the top of the volcano to see the town, looking down at it silently before dropping down into the city. "It's too quiet." Kama commented quietly as her eyes scanned the area quickly.

"That's strange." Aang commented at the sight of the deserted city.

They continued on in search of the Fire Lord to end the war. They broke into the Royal Palace to find it empty as well. "Oh yeah, shout the Avatar is back to scare him off." Kama muttered as she looked around.

They continued on in search of the evil man.

The troops quickly stormed the area as they broke through a wall, heading towards the tower to bring it down. "Sokka, we're on our way to victory." Bato called up to the warrior who was still atop Appa's head.

The Avatar and The Vala continued trying to find Ozai, only to keep finding more and more empty rooms. "No." Aang muttered at the sight of the empty palace before dropping to his knees. "No, no, no! Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?" Aang called out in angry despair.

"This cant be right. How could they know something was going to happen?" Kama questioned angrily, yelling angrily before running up to the portrait of Ozai, grabbing onto it and ripping it from the wall angrily.

The invasion force continued on outside, Sokka trying to draw up more plans on what to do about the troops that were fighting back. "Dad!" Sokka announced happily when he saw his father on his feet again. He began explaining how the fight was going so far as Katara looked up at the sky.

"Is that...Aang and Kama?" Katara questioned as Jet looked up as well, shooting a boulder at a Fire Nation soldier that got to close.

The two airbenders flew in, Kama growling as she fought off fireballs, before dropping in front of the team. "He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Aang explained to the team as Sokka realized they knew.

Kama growled as a fireball got to close. "You guys come up with a plan, I'm not going to sit and let them attack." Kama growled before hurrying off, Jet by her side to help.

The group began discussing ideas of where the Fire Lord could be before Toph realized there might be a bunker nearby. They decided to try and find it, turning to get Kama to help as well as Katara and Jet stayed behind. "This could be our last chance, are you ready?" Kama questioned as they went up the side of the volcano to search for the bunker.

"I've been ready." Aang stated as he kept his eyes on the ground, smiling confidently when Toph announced there was something deep within the volcano made of metal.

Toph created a hole to get into the tunnels as Momo, Appa and Kage stayed behind. "Stay safe. We'll be back soon." Kama said to the pets before they went in.

They continued on with help from Toph to tell them the right way to go before coming to a Lava pit. "We've got to be quick and careful." Sokka stated before magma erupted nearby.

"Hop on, looks like we're flying." Kama stated with a smirk as she grabbed Sokka.

"Why me? Why cant I go with Aang?" Sokka questioned before yelling in terror as they were off.

Both Sokka and Toph yelled in terror as the airbenders flew them across the river of lava. Before long, they all arrived at the bunker. "That's some door." Sokka commented at the sight of the large metal door.

Toph made quick work of the door. "Well, that's quiet a handy ability." Kama stated with a smile before turning to survey the area.

The group ran on to get the Fire Lord, running into a war minister on the way who told them the way to Ozai. "Thanks." Aang said happily before they were off again.

"There's only thirty seconds until the eclipse." Sokka announced as they arrived at the large doors of the Fire Lords room.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to fight the Fire Lord." Aang stated confidently before he with Kama's help blew the door open roughly.

"So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you would survive, but it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months." Azula spoke up as the group stared at her in shock and horror. "What I wasn't expecting though, was for my idiot brother to have let you go. Had I had a say, you'd be dead by now." Azula stated to Kama as Kama growled furiously.

"And to think, I was thinking of sparing my great-granddaughter. Now I'll have to think it over." Kama growled as the Princess laughed at the statement.

"You think you're my great-grandmother. My great-grandmother was a loyal women to the fire nation, and knew better than to betray her country." Azula stated as Sokka tapped his device.

"That I was. I am Maiya, in case you forgot. And had I the knowledge, I would have never married Fire Lord Sozin, and you would have never come to be." Kama said before growling furiously as she sent a strong gust of wind at the princess.

"Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord?" Aang questioned angrily as Azula remained calm.

Azula continued stalling the group until revealing she had brought back Dai Li agents to help her. "You guys go and find the Fire Lord." Kama growled as she got between the agents and her friends. "I'll deal with my rotten little granddaughter." Kama growled angrily before Aang stepped up beside her.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with her. Not again." Aang growled before they continued attacking.

Toph and Aang began fighting the Dai Li agents while Kama moved to stop what she had begun so long ago, moving to stop Princess Azula and get the needed information. Kama send blast upon blast of air at Azula as the Princess dodged with ease. "I've regretted every day that I gave birth to your grandfather. Now it is time to end this madness. Sozin may have blinded me in the past, but now my eyes are open to the evil before me." Kama growled furiously before sending a dozen mini tornado's towards Azula.

A chase ensured with Azula that Toph, Aang and Sokka soon joined in on, Dai Li agents defending the princess easily.

"Wait! Aang, Kama, Toph stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight." Sokka pointed out as the team looked towards Azula angrily.

Azula continued trying to bait the team before finally getting to Sokka by stating that she had Suki as prisoner. Toph pinned her wrists to the wall when she threatened to attack Sokka with a hidden dagger. "Where's Suki?" Sokka questioned furiously as he got in Azula's face.

Sokka continued trying to get the information out of Azula until Aang stopped him, explaining how she wouldn't talk. "She won't talk because she is incapable. But, I could easily force it from her." Kama growled as her arms raised, ready to bend the air from the princess's body before Aang stopped her.

"No Kama, you're not doing that." Aang stated with a commanding tone before turning back to the Princess.

"Oh, it sounds like the firebending is back on." Azula announced before using her legs to attack Sokka with a lash of fire, breaking free from the earth shackles on her arm.

Azula told of where Ozai was before fleeing from the team. Kama moved to chase after the princess, but Toph's arm swung out and stopped her. "I fell for used up all our time." Sokka stated, ashamed of himself for his actions.

Aang stated how he felt he should still fight Ozai, but Sokka and Toph agreed it was a bad idea. "Aang, we need to get out of here. We need to help the others." Kama stated before turning back to the others.

The team fled quickly from the bunker to go help the others. The troops outside were unfortunately greeted with the sight of the Fire Nation using the Mechanist War Balloon ideas.

"They're back!" Katara announced as she indicated the rest of the team flying in on Appa.

Once they landed Sokka explained everything that had happened. "They've got air power. So do we. We can hold them off." Aang announced before he and Kama were off into the sky, Kama tossing her glider down to Katara and taking to a Wind Surfer.

"Appa, you and I can help too." Katara stated before climbing onto the Sky bison to follow the air benders.

Aang and Kama quickly make easy work of a few balloons, before turning to the large metal flying ships that were left. "We cant keep them all back! There's too many!" Katara called to the airbenders as she blocked a fire blast.

"Let's join the others." Aang stated before turning to Kama, seeing the Vala dodging fireball upon fireball on her Wind Surfer.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Kama called to Aang as he turned to flee with Katara. Kama turned to the ships angrily before taking a deep breath as an air dome began forming around her in defense. She sliced out a few more balloons angrily as she moved to follow, before losing her focus when a fire ball collided with her Wind Surfer, sending the Vala plummeting to the ground.

The two got back to the others quickly. "Wait, where's Kama?" Aang asked as worry laced his tone. He searched the skies to see no sign of his Vala. He then heard a familiar roar, looking to see Kage running with Kama atop him. "Kama!" Aang yelped as he ran to help his friends.

"I hate your Air Dome trick." Kama muttered with a weak smile before Aang helped her up onto Appa. "I'm just glad you forgot Kage behind, no not really." Kama stated as Aang pulled away at her robes to find her injury to try and help her. "No, help the others first. I just fell about a hundred feet." Kama muttered before indicating their friends.

Aang frowned before going to help as the air ships began dropping bombs on them. He then realized that the ships were going to destroy the submarines and Hakoda announced they needed to flee. "What? We cant leave you behind. We won't leave anyone!" Katara exclaimed as she grabbed her father.

The group looked on in horror as the air ships destroyed their submarines. The group and their extras quickly climbed up onto Appa, Teo, The Duke, and Haru joining the team to flee. "We lost today, but we've never been this close. We tasted victory, and that counts for something." Hakoda explained to his children before they all bid their farewells, getting up onto Appa.

" I'll help you." Katara stated as she noticed the fallen Vala on the saddle, Teo and Jet beside her holding her in a sitting position.

"It's broken bones, I don't think you can help." Kama muttered as she cringed in pain.

Aang had Appa take to the skies quickly. "I know just the place where we can go and be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple." Aang announced to the people aboard his Sky Bison.

The team continued on as Sokka offered to take the reigns for Aang, letting the Avatar move back to see if his injured Vala was okay. He watched as Katara tried healing Kama. "She broke a few ribs and her right leg. I'm trying as hard as I can but it's exhausting." Katara stated as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"You should rest, I'll continue." Aang stated as he moved in to take over for Katara.

"It's broken bones, I told you all they won't heal that quick." Kama stated tiredly as Jet moved for Aang to sit next to his Vala.

"Well I'm going to try anyways." Aang growled confidently as Kama looked up at him tiredly before back down at his hands that were trying to heal her broken bones.

"Aang..." Kama began before cutting short with a yelp of pain as she felt her bones shift slightly where his hand was.

"It's beginning to work, isn't it?" Aang asked as the others on Appa's back looked at him curiously.

"Aang, I think you should just let her sleep now. She looks ready to pass out." Teo stated to the Avatar as Aang's eyes locked with Kama's seeing the exhaustion and pain in her eyes.

"Alright." Aang muttered in defeat before putting the water back into a water skin.

"How far is the flight to The Western Air Temple?" Sokka questioned from the reigns.

"At least the whole night." Aang advised as he stayed beside his Vala, hand tracing the arrow on her own hand absentmindedly.

"We should try and get some rest then. It's been a long day." Katara stated as she looked between the faces that were now in their large group.

Kama moved a bit closer to Aang as he blushed lightly, letting the Vala snuggle closer to him. "Goodnight." Aang stated to the large team before letting his mind drift off.

Everyone fell asleep before too long and when they next woke Appa had landed on the ground. "Why're we stopped?" Aang asked as he sat up, seeing Sokka fell asleep at the reigns.

"Appa probably went down when Sokka fell asleep." Kama muttered, then alerting Aang to the fact that she was awake and moving around while using her staff to help her.

"Kama you shouldn't be moving." Aang stated as his worry laced through his words, jumping off of Appa to get her to lay down.

"Aang, I cant let a few broken bones hold me back." Kama stated as Aang had her sit on Appa's tail, grabbing some water from a water skin to continue with his healing method on her.

"Well you won't have broken bones for much longer." Aang stated as his eyes stayed on his hands that were trying to heal Kama.

"Aang will you stop freaking out over me. It's starting to make me sick." Kama growled in annoyance, making Aang look up at her. "Granted, I do appreciate the care, but it gets annoying. I don't freak out when you get hurt." Kama stated as Aang shrunk back a bit, his hands leaving her skin now.

"Sorry Kama. I was just trying to help." Aang muttered before getting up and moving off.

"Oh yeah, that's a good way to tell him you don't want help." Jet stated from Appa's saddle.

"Well he's getting himself worked up over me, I don't want that." Kama stated as she tried to get up, but ended up falling back down with a yelp of pain from her bones shifting due to Aang's methods.

Aang looked around the area slowly, upset that Kama refused his help again before he heard her yelp of pain, trying his hardest not to go running to help her. "Hey Momo." Aang greeted the lemur as he landed on his shoulder.

Aang looked back to see Kama had fallen off of Appa's tail, growling before moving to help her. "Ugh I give up, I'm laying down." Kama muttered as she crawled back up onto Appa's tail.

"Here." Aang muttered as he wrapped an arm around Kama's waist and helped her up. "We've gotta keep moving. The Western Air Temple isn't far from here." Aang stated to the rest of the group as he put Kama back up in the saddle, avoiding eye contact with her.

The group continued on as Appa carried Kama on his back, the others walking since Appa was too tired to fly. It wasn't long before the group arrived at the Western Air Temple, all but the airbenders gawking at the sight of the city in the side of a cliff.

Appa flew the group down into the temple and once they were down Kama moved off to explore the old temple. "Oh it's been too long." Kama stated as she looked around, catching the upset look Aang had cast her before turning to go sit down on a nearby fountain.

"I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo stated excitedly as he zoomed past Kama.

"There are. I'd show you around, but I cant move." Kama stated before her face contorted in pain as her bones shifted again.

Jet moved over towards Kama and sat down beside her. "Let him help you." Jet stated as he indicated Aang, who was trying to get away from the rest of the group to explore.

"No. I cant become dependent on him." Kama growled, unaware Aang had heard her.

"It's not being dependent if you're in a lot of pain." Jet stated before moving to follow The Duke to search the temple.

"Kama, are you alright?" Katara called over to the Vala as she began moving over towards her.

"I'm fine. I just need to stre...ow!" Kama cut short with a yelp of pain when she tried to stand on her broken leg without her staff, collapsing back down to the ground.

Aang ignored the Vala's previous protests as he moved over, helping her up and having her sit beside the fountain, pulling water to try and heal her. "I don't care if you don't want me to help Kama." Aang growled as his hands worked on her leg, trying to ignore the growls of pain from Kama as her bones shifted.

"Aang...I'm sorry." Kama struggled to say as Aang worked on healing her.

"Just let me finish." Aang grumbled before Kama made him look up, making him flush red when her lips connected with his.

"I don't want you to worry so much about me Aang. If I get hurt, I get hurt. You cant stop everything, and you cant help everything." Kama explained once she pulled from him, eyes staying locked on Aang's.

"Well I can at least try to help you right now." Aang stated as his hand continued working on her leg.

"Aang, you're too worried about me, about everyone." Kama stated before groaning in pain as her bone shifted a final time.

"It's better now, isn't it?" Aang asked as he ignored the question, looking down at Kama's leg.

"Let me stand and I'll see." Kama stated before pulling out of his grip, standing up to see if her leg was better. She smiled when no pain shot through her leg. "Avatar, maybe you should be a healer." Kama said as she sat back down beside him, seeing the triumphant grin Aang shot her.

"It's not that hard." Aang stated with a shrug as Kama pecked him on the cheek as thanks.

"Don't get cocky." Kama warned with a smile before watching as Aang's hand slipped under her robes. "Woah what're you doing?" Kama questioned as she moved to get away from her before hissing as Aang's hands began to heal her ribs.

"Healing you, don't worry." Aang stated with a small smirk at her.

"Hey, looks like Aang's getting some attention." The Duke pointed out as he, Haru, Teo and Jet ran through the area, pointing out how Aang looked to be holding Kama as his hand healed her ribs.

"Leave them alone, they deserve some privacy." Jet stated before going after Teo so they could try some of the secret passages.

Aang groaned slightly as Kama's lips caught his pulse point, knowing why it must have felt so good for Kama now. "Does this mean you're still interested in me?" Aang asked as he lost his focus, stopping his healing methods.

"Still?" Kama questioned, confused as she pulled from his neck.

"Well yeah, I mean you haven't really been paying much attention to me recently." Aang stated as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"We had an invasion to worry about Aang. But don't worry, I am." Kama stated with a smile as Aang grinned at her, moving in and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**The Invasion failed. That's unfortunate but we all knew it couldn't end right then and there. I just had to include a bit of fluff right there though. I hope you all enjoyed, now please help me feel better about this story ending soon by reviewing. Next chapter will be out ASAP.**


	33. Firebending Masters

**Greetings loyal readers. I hope you all had a good Fourth of July. I had fun. Now it is time for the next chapter. I hope this time that I get more reviews though, considering I've been getting very little and that's not a good sign to me. Enjoy and please review so I know I'm not butchering anything.**

* * *

Aang smiled slightly as Kama wriggled in his grip, having gone back to healing her ribs but also kissing her own pulse point. "I'm almost done healing you I think." Aang stated as he pulled away for a moment.

"Good because this looks terrible with you having your hand in my robes like this." Kama stated as Aang smirked deviously, a flirty look in his eyes as he moved closer.

"Oh well then why don't we find a room." Aang stated as Kama flushed red at the words that came from her Avatar's mouth.

"Okay no more healing." Kama stated before fleeing quickly, Aang laughing as he took off after his Vala.

Aang chased Kama through the temple before she finally collapsed in the Air Temple Sanctuary, looking around at the statues. "How's it feel now Kama? You do that sort of thing to me all the time." Aang stated as he helped Kama up.

"You haven't been out a few times in the past century. I have though and when I was I was around Bumi, who had a more vulgar sense of humor then me. Where'd you learn something like that?" Kama asked as Aang smiled sheepishly, pulling out his Kama Sutra scroll and handing it over.

"You thought I lost it or something?" Aang asked as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"Come here." Kama stated as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, pulling him further into the temple as a gust of wind shut the doors.

"Where's Aang and Kama? I haven't seen them in a while and we need to discuss what we're doing next." Katara stated as Teo and Jet came back.

"I saw them go into the Sanctuary, but now the doors are shut. Cant get in without an airbender." Teo explained as Katara sighed at the two airbender actions.

"Twinkle Toes is getting something finally." Toph stated before ducking as Katara tried to hit her with a water whip.

"Katara, don't worry. They're just looking around probably." Jet stated as he smiled reassuringly at the waterbender.

"I hope you're right." Katara stated before smiling back at Jet.

Aang gasped as he pinned Kama to a statue of an old airbending Avatar, his lips on hers as his arms stayed wrapped around her waist, Kama's own arms around his neck. "I remember last time we were in a sanctuary. That was when I released you." Aang mumbled quietly as his eyes locked with Kama's, smiling at her.

"Seems like such a long time ago, but really it was only just a few months ago. Spirits, we've come a long way." Kama stated as Aang smiled at her happily, hands rubbing her hips to try and drive her crazy.

"Yeah, back then I only thought of you as my best friend. Now...ugh." Aang grunted as Kama's lips connected with his again, smiling against his Vala's lips.

"Now you're poking me, down boy." Kama stated with a teasing glint in her eyes as she pushed Aang back a bit.

Aang frowned slightly at Kama's teasing ways before tightening his robes around him. "Maybe we should go back to the others, before they start assuming things." Aang stated as Kama laughed at him.

"Yeah, considering you're obviously getting the mind of a teenager now, Mr. Pin me to a statue." Kama stated before sending a gust of air at the doors, swinging them open.

"You're the one that shut the doors and wrapped yourself around me." Aang countered quickly as Kama chuckled at his statement.

"Maybe I thought you needed a little attention, considering you thought I wasn't interested in you anymore." Kama stated as she began to move for the door, taking to an Air Scooter to flee from Aang quickly.

Aang smiled before taking off after Kama, knowing he could easily catch up to her. He caught up to Kama out at the fountain, seeing that the rest of the team, minus their add on members, were there waiting for him. "Why's everyone waiting for me?" Aang asked as he looked around between his friends.

"Aang, we need to stop wasting time and find you a Firebending master." Katara began as Aang groaned, sitting down on the fountain since he knew Katara would start bugging him again about learning Firebending.

The group, besides Kama, continued trying to come up with ideas for a bending master for Aang until Toph interrupted. "I think that'll have to wait." Toph stated before pointing behind them, the group turning to see the banished Prince Zuko, staring in shock.

"Hello...Zuko here." Zuko greeted before the group moved to attack. Appa licked Zuko as Aang and Kama looked at the Sky bison in surprise. "I know you guys must be surprised to see me." Zuko stated as the group stayed alert, ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"Not really, since you've followed us around the world." Sokka growled angrily before Zuko began trying to explain himself, saying that he could teach Firebending and that he wished to join the group.

"You cant possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" Katara questioned furiously as she held her fighting stance.

The team continued tasking off things Zuko had done to them during their travels before Zuko turned to the silent airbenders. "Why aren't you two saying anything? You once thought we could be friends, you two know I have good in me." Zuko stated as he looked between both airbenders, hoping one of them would at least stick up for him.

The others shook their heads at the airbenders to try and convince them not to let Zuko join. "There's no way we can trust you after everything that you have done. We'll never let you join." Aang stated as he looked up at Zuko, keeping in mind how the teen had hurt his friends and tried to have him killed on many occasions.

"What about you Kama? You knew me in Ba Sing Se. You knew I was changed thanks to my uncle." Zuko stated as he dodged a water whip from Katara, looking towards the Vala.

"Yes, I did know you in Ba Sing Se. I got along with your uncle because he's my friend, grandson and trusted ally. I tried to push aside the idea that you have been warped by your father, but that can not be ignored." Kama stated as she looked up, standing and ignoring the pain going from her rips. "You may have let me go, but you sent me into the sea, called me a broken bender, tortured me, tried to break my spirit. You may be Iroh's nephew and my great-grandson, but I will not trust you." Kama growled before turning away from Zuko, moving to go rest.

Zuko continued trying to convince the group before they drove him away, Aang going to finish healing Kama while they continued discussing why Zuko had the gall to come to them. "Is that better?" Aang asked Kama as the other four continued bickering over Zuko.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kama stated as Aang's hands left her rips, smiling at her before turning to the others.

"I'm going to go find the others." Jet stated before walking away to find their extra members.

Aang confessed to how Zuko had rescued him when Admiral Zhao had captured him when he was trying to help his sick friends. "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!" Katara argued before the bickering continued on.

The bickering finally stopped when Toph stormed off angrily, leaving the team to themselves. "I'm going to go look around. At least then I won't have to hear consistent yelling anymore." Kama stated as she stood up, using her staff to keep herself steady, and went off to explore the old temple.

"Maybe we should just settle in. It'll be dark soon." Sokka stated as he moved to set up a fire.

"We could stay in some of the old rooms here. They should be usable." Aang stated before going off to find some rooms for the team.

Kama smiled as she entered the sanctuary again, looking around at the old faces before her eyes wandered to a separate part of the temple, seeing statues that didn't belong to Avatars as she wandered over. "Vala Maiya." Kama muttered at the sight of the familiar past life. "The statues of the past Vala's." Kama muttered as she remembered her first visit to the temple right after her identity was revealed.

"Kama?" Aang called in to his Vala, having found rooms for everyone and wanting to make sure she was okay. He noticed Kama looking around at a bunch of statues. "What're you doing?" Aang asked as he walked up behind Kama, seeing the statues of unfamiliar faces.

"Reconnecting with old friends." Kama stated before turning to face her Avatar. "These are the past Vala's." Kama stated as she indicated the many statues that were separated from their Avatars.

"Oh." Aang stated as he finally recognized a few choice faces, the three Vala's who have come to Kama's aid thus far in their journey. "You want to come pick out a room? I found some that are still good enough to use." Aang stated as he looked towards the sanctuary doors.

"Alright, as long as their isn't any more yelling and complaining." Kama stated before Aang led her off to pick a room.

"Where do you think Toph is this late? She never stays out this late." Katara stated to her brother as she helped him cook some food for dinner.

"Who knows. It's Toph. When she wants to come back, she will." Sokka stated as he licked his lips at the sight of a cooking fish.

"This look good to you?" Aang asked as he showed a room to Kama for her to use for the night.

"It looks like my room back at the Southern Air Temple almost, except I don't have a window." Kama stated as Aang chuckled, walking up behind Kama.

"It's still a good choice, right?" Aang asked as his hands went to rest on Kama's hips.

"Yeah, as long as someone doesn't try and rape me in here." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang flushed red, moving away from Kama.

"You are evil." Aang stated, enunciating every word to make it clearer for her.

"Yeah, but you love it." Kama stated as she put her staff down beside her bed for the night, turning back to her Avatar.

"Alright I'm going to go see what the others are doing before you try to torture me more." Aang stated as he moved to leave, but Kama caught him by the hand.

"What? You don't love me anymore or something?" Kama questioned teasingly before going to sit down on her bed.

"You know I do." Aang mumbled as he moved in to sit with his Vala, hand taking her own again.

"Then why not say it, Avatar." Kama cooed softly as Aang turned a light red from what they were discussing.

"Then why don't you tell me the same." Aang replied before Kama turned away slightly.

Kama opened her mouth to try and give a reply, but was cut short with a load crash from down the hall. "What was that?" Kama questioned before jumping up to go investigate.

Aang frowned sadly before going to follow his Vala, wishing she could say she loved him.

Teo chuckled sheepishly as Kama found him on the floor, his chair a few feet away. "Let me guess, trying to explore and it didn't work?" Kama asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah. My breaks gave out. I've gotta fix them." Teo stated as Kama helped him back into his chair.

"You want me to help you back to the others so you can do that?" Kama asked as The Duke, Haru and Jet came running to make sure Teo was alright.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine. Just scrapped up a bit." Teo stated as he indicated the cut on his forehead. "I can fix them though." Teo stated as he looked down at the breaks on his chair.

"That looks like it could be fun." Aang stated excitedly at the large incline that went from the top of the temple.

"When I fix my brakes I'm gonna do it again." Teo said excitedly before going off to repair the broken brakes on his wheelchair.

"I'm going to bed." Kama stated as her hand grazed Aang's when she turned to go back to her room.

"I think that was an invitation." Jet stated to Haru with a small chuckle, his fellow earthbender nodding in agreement.

"To what?" The Duke asked curiously before he went to follow Teo.

Kama got back to her room and began to get ready when she felt someone else presence behind her, smirking when said person wrapped their arms around her waist. "You cant keep your hands off of me, can you?" Kama questioned as she moved back into Aang's grip.

"I don't want to let you go." Aang muttered quietly into Kama's ear, making the Vala shudder from his warm breath.

"Such a flirt." Kama cooed softly as she felt Aang's body rumble with his laughter, loving how it felt to be so close to someone so caring.

"I learned from the best." Aang cooed back before Kama looked back at him slightly.

"I don't flirt as much as you do, Avatar. You're the one who followed me in here when I said I was going to bed." Kama stated as she took notice of the light red that came to her friends face.

"You grazed your hand against mine out in the hall, I was taking that as a hint to follow." Aang stated before his grip tightened as Kama's lips connected with his.

"This would be so bad if we were caught like this, I mean, we are apparently biologically twelve." Kama stated as Aang laughed at her statement.

"We're technically a hundred and twelve, and trust me I've got the mind of a hundred and twelve year old man now." Aang stated as Kama melted back into his embrace more, seeing the suggestive look in his eyes at the statement.

"You're gonna have to hand over that scroll. I think you've read it enough times now." Kama stated as Aang chuckled, taking one arm from Kama's waist and digging into his robes, pulling out the scroll and tossing it onto her bed.

"There, you can have it then. I don't think I need it anymore." Aang said as his lips moved to Kama's neck slowly, planting soft kisses on it.

"Where did Aang and Kama go this time? They need to eat too." Katara stated as she kept Sokka from eating everything that they had.

"Well they'll eat when they're ready." Sokka muttered through a full mouth as Jet, Haru, The Duke and Teo returned.

"They're in Kama's room right now. Jet said Aang was invited to something that we weren't." The Duke mumbled before Jet quickly silenced him.

"They're talking in there right now, I don't think they want to be disturbed." Jet reassured as he noticed the motherly instincts in Katara kick in when she rose up suddenly to go stop them.

"They shouldn't be alone together in a big temple like this." Katara argued as Sokka groaned, ready to go to bed if it meant he wouldn't have to here Kama's motherly instincts kicking in.

"Katara, they're fine. They wouldn't do anything they'd regret, they're smarter than that. Don't worry." Jet stated as he sat down beside Katara, looking at the camp fire for a second before smiling reassuringly at the waterbender.

"I hope you're right." Katara mumbled before taking the food from Sokka, giving some to the other members of the group before Sokka tried to eat everything.

Kama smiled slightly as Aang slept beside her. She had allowed him to lay down with her so they could talk a bit more but the Avatar ended up passing out with his arms wrapped around Kama's waist. She couldn't bring herself to wake him, just let him sleep as she pulled a blanket up over them. "Hey Kama..." Jet cut short at the sight when he entered the room.

Kama shushed Jet quickly as she indicated her sleeping friend. "Nothing happened, don't think about spreading ideas, he just passed out when we were talking." Kama stated before Jet had a chance to think something bad happened.

"I was just going to see if you were hungry, but I will leave you alone." Jet stated before retreating quickly, wanting away from the airbenders quickly.

Kama would have moved to stop Jet had she not been held down by Aang's arms. She sighed before moving back into Aang's grip a bit to go to sleep.

The next morning when Aang Kama woke up she felt Aang was still asleep beside her, smiling a bit at his want to cuddle so much. Aang began to wake up as well with a yawn, arms tightening around his Vala before Kama began trying to get free. "What's wrong? Don't want to cuddle?" Aang asked tiredly as he kept his eyes closed.

"Not when you poke me. Besides, Jet already walked in to see that you were in my bed last night, think of what would happen if Katara walked in. We'd never be left alone again, or she'd try and make us marry." Kama stated as Aang rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to look at her as he stretched.

"Is the last one a bad thing?" Aang asked with a smile as Kama rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"At twelve? Sorry to disappoint you Aang, but I want to stay unmarried for a little while longer." Kama stated as Aang laughed as well, moving to get up.

"You're afraid of having kids, that's it." Aang teased as Kama scoffed playfully at him.

"A bunch of little airbenders running around that take after you, dear god that's sending the world to war again." Kama teased back as Aang chuckled before the idea of more airbenders stuck in his mind, bringing a light red to his face.

"Who said it would be bad to have more airbenders. I mean, I'm not trying to suggest anything...just..." Aang began stuttering nervously as Kama chuckled, pecking him on the lips before moving to go see if the others were awake yet.

"I'm not having your kids, if that's what your asking." Kama stated with one last look back at Aang before she left the room, leaving a slightly disappointed Avatar behind.

Aang followed Kama out to the main area of the temple to see Katara serving breakfast. "I'm starved." Aang stated as he began stuffing himself.

"Well I can understand that, you two didn't eat last night." Katara stated as she looked between the two carefully.

"We both just went to bed. We were all exhausted after that invasion. Takes a few days to feel better." Kama explained with a shrug as she ate slowly.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asked worriedly after a few more minutes of eating.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off last night." Sokka replied as Kama frowned, feeling a familiar hand on her thigh.

"Stop it we're trying to figure out where Toph is right now, not...that." Kama stated as she indicated the Avatar's hand.

"Sorry." Aang muttered with a sheepish smile before turning back as their add on members ran off to search for Toph.

The group had almost moved to go search as well when Toph fell into the room on her hands and knees. "Toph! What happened?" Katara asked as she went to help the Earthbending master up.

"My feet got burned." Toph stated before explaining how she went to see Zuko and he accidentally attacked her.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right." Aang agreed after Sokka announced they needed to go take Zuko prisoner. The group was about to go get the banished prince when they began being attacked by their assassin.

"Again with this?" Kama questioned angrily as they hid behind a pillar, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Go boomerang go!" Sokka cheered as he threw his boomerang and it hit the assassin in his eye tattoo.

Combustion man tried to fire at them again, but ended up blowing himself up. "Yeah Sokka!" Kama cheered as the assassin exploded.

Zuko approached the group a little while later and Zuko began to explain himself as Aang mulled the words over. "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." Aang stated as he remembered when he burned Katara, accepting Zuko into the group.

"You burn me one more time, and you'll be getting a visit from your Great-grandmother." Kama stated as Zuko bowed to all of them, ecstatic to be allowed into the group.

"Wait, I still have to ask my friends." Aang stated before turning to Toph, the burned earthbender giving her okay.

"I just want to beat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, I'm all for it." Sokka stated as Aang turned to Jet.

"As long as you don't turn your back on us and try and turn us into the Fire Nation, I'm fine with it too." Jet stated as Aang turned to Katara and Kama.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." Katara stated to Aang as all eyes fell on Kama.

"It'll give me a chance to get revenge for the torture he put me through back when they captured me, so I'm fine with whatever you decide Aang." Kama stated as Zuko smiled happily for once.

Sokka showed Zuko to a room in the temple after taking Toph back to the fountain to heal. "Are we sure about this?" Jet asked as he followed Kama through the halls of the temple, the add on members ahead of them.

"Aang needs a Firebending teacher, who better than Maiya's great-grandson." Kama stated with a shrug as her eyes trailed around the area.

"We're talking about the same person who helped take you and Aang down in Ba Sing Se." Jet reminded as Kama scowled at the memory of what had happened.

"You don't have to remind me." Kama stated as she noticed Katara leave Zuko's room, taking she had a few choice words about what he had done in Ba Sing Se.

"Looks like she's mad. I'll go see what's up." Jet stated before moving to follow Katara.

"Oh why don't you make your move already." Kama teased as Jet turned back to her, glaring at her before he was gone.

Kama turned back towards Zuko's room before Teo broke her from her thoughts. "Hey Kama, you want to go explore with us?" Teo asked excitedly as Kama smiled at the idea of exploring the old temple.

"Sure, but just don't get hurt this time." Kama stated with a teasing wink before they went off to explore the temple.

While Kama explored with their add on members, Aang, Toph and Sokka were sitting around the rubble that used to be the main area of the temple. "So when are you going to start your Firebending training? Toph questioned as Aang looked down nervously.

"I don't know, tomorrow." Aang stated as he wished he didn't have to learn Firebending, but knew it was essential for being the Avatar.

"Well then today we should just relax." Sokka stated as he leaned back, looking lazy as ever.

"You sure you're ready for this Twinkle Toes? I mean, you barely got Earthbending." Toph stated with a smirk as Aang glared playfully at her.

"I have to learn Firebending. I cant keep putting it off. It's time I start learning." Aang stated seriously as he looked between his friends.

"Then tonight let's relax." Sokka repeated before Appa roared in agreement.

"Alright, alright. I'll relax tonight." Aang stated as Katara and Jet joined them near the rubble.

"How do your burns feel now Toph?" Katara asked as she sat down.

"I wish you could have gotten to them sooner." Toph stated as Katara pulled water from the nearby fountain to continue healing the Earthbending Master.

Kama laughed as she laid sprawled out in the sanctuary. She had challenged Teo to a race, which she easily one, but slammed into a statue of an old Earthbending Avatar. "I won." Kama stated as Teo looked down at her.

"You cheated by using your airbending." Teo stated as he helped Kama up.

"You said race, you didn't tell me how to race you though." Kama stated with a smirk as she looked towards the doors to see Haru and The Duke had caught up finally.

"She's right Teo, so technically she won still." Haru stated as Kama smiled victoriously as she hopped onto an Air Scooter.

"Why you would challenge an Airbender, I haven't the slightest idea." Kama stated with a smirk as Teo rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Then why don't you race Aang, I want to see two airbenders race and see who wins." Teo stated as The Duke agreed quickly.

"Aang will win probably." The Duke stated as Kama scoffed at the idea.

"I'm the master Airbender, the most powerful airbender alive. Aang hasn't won a race against me yet." Kama stated confidently as Haru went off to get Aang for the challenge.

"You're the most cocky bender ever." The Duke commented as Kama smirked in response.

"That's because I've made three separate airbending techniques, and I'm only twelve. That's a record, no other Vala has done that before at this age." Kama stated before looking up when she saw Aang in the doorway to the sanctuary.

"I'm still the most powerful airbender, and you know it." Aang stated with a cocky smirk at her.

"You wish. You've only created on airbending technique, I've created three." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang walked up to her.

"Why not test who's the most powerful by racing from the top of the temple down here." Teo suggested as Aang smirked at the idea.

"What does the winner get?" The Duke asked as Haru appeared in the door as well.

"The title of the Ultimate Airbender." Haru suggested as Kama smiled widely at the idea.

"I've got something else in mind too." Aang muttered quietly to Kama so only she would hear him, the Vala able to hear the suggestive tone easily.

"Let's go." Kama stated before taking off towards the top of the temple.

The group got to the top of the temple quickly as the airbenders prepared for the race. "First to reach the sanctuary and touch the statue of Avatar Roku wins." Teo explained as Aang smirked cockily, knowing it would be a touch race but he could win it.

"No cheating by sending tornadoes or anything else at one another." The Duke stated as Kama smirked deviously at the idea. They were off then on their air scooters, racing towards the sanctuary.

Kama smiled cockily at Aang as she zoomed past Aang, taking to a Wind Surfer. "Who's the Ultimate Airbender now Aang?" Kama questioned with a smirk as she zoomed ahead.

Aang confidently took to a Wind Surfer of his own to speed up after Kama, zooming around a corner to see her a bit ahead. "I'm not going to let you get away that easily." Aang growled after her playfully before he gave a burst of speed to go after his Vala.

"You're making this too easy for me Aang." Kama called back to the Avatar as she whipped air around her to speed herself up. The sanctuary was in sight now, and so was the statue of Avatar Roku. "I'm the Ultimate Airbender!" Kama called before yelping as something slammed into her and she went flying into the statue of Avatar Roku.

Aang groaned as he sat up, feeling something beneath him and looking down to see Kama sprawled out beneath him. "Oops." Aang muttered with a sheepish smirk as he moved to help her up.

"That was cheating." Kama stated once she was up again.

"Well technically we both touched the statue at the same time, so we're both Ultimate Airbenders." Aang stated with a smile as Kama rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

**Yay for a new Firebending Master and being the Ultimate Airbender! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. It's a joy to write them for you all, I just wish I could get the reviews to show I'm doing a good job. Thanks again for reading, and next chapter will be out soon.**


	34. Complications of War

**Greetings once more readers. I have some special news for all of you. I have completed the story. Now all I have to do is post the final chapters. I don't know if there will be a sequal though, considering the fact that it seems people don't find the interest in reviewing and I don't see that as a good sign. Anyways, I'll just let you get to this chapter so the new chapters can keep coming out. I hope you all enjoy as much as I do writing, and please review so I don't feel like people aren't interested in this story.**

* * *

Aang smiled as he followed Kama into the upper levels of the sanctuary, both getting closer to their first lives as Avatar and Vala. "Why're we doing this?" Aang asked as they finally reached the top.

"I wanted to see who we were, in our first lives." Kama stated as they looked between the two statues.

"It was a long time ago, I wonder how many years." Aang stated as he eyed the face of his first life as Avatar. The man stood tall, proudly smiling down at them.

"Centuries upon centuries." Kama mumbled as she looked up at the face of the proud women that was her in her first life as being Vala.

"Come here." Aang muttered sweetly as he grabbed Kama by the waist, pulling her to him.

"What? You think you're a man again?" Kama asked teasingly as Aang frowned slightly at the teasing.

"You know, it would be nice not to be teased for once." Aang grumbled as he let go of his Vala, turning back to the old statues beside them.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm just playing." Kama cooed softly as her arms went around Aang's neck, standing behind him as her chin rested on his shoulder.

"We should go back down now." Aang stated as he moved to pull away from Kama's grip.

Kama frowned slightly as he pulled from her grip and left, leaving the Vala to look back up at her first life as Vala. "Why cant life be easy for once." Kama muttered before seeing a slight flash in the eyes of her past life, taking that as a laugh at her unfortunate state with her Avatar.

Aang got back to his room quickly, wishing Kama could cease her teasing ways for once so he could have some actual time with his Vala that would focus on their relationship. "Hey Aang, are you hungry?" Katara asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, actually I am." Aang stated as he moved to follow Katara to the main area of the temple.

Kama had been walking when she bumped into Zuko. "I surely hope you don't destroy anything here." Kama stated as she saw him looking at some of the statues of the monks.

"I was just looking around." Zuko stated before Kama moved to pass him.

"There isn't much to look at. Most of the statues were destroyed during the genocide." Kama muttered angrily before Zuko spotted the open sanctuary. "Besides the statues of past Avatar's and Vala's." Kama stated before walking away.

Kama returned to her own room, sitting down and staying there until Jet came to look for her, offering food. "What are you just going to go without eating again?" Jet asked as Kama looked up, having been meditating.

"I will eat in my room." Kama stated before Jet turned to leave. Kama went back to meditating once he was gone.

"Where's Kama?" Sokka asked as Jet came back to the group.

"Meditating in her room and being stubborn." Jet stated as Aang looked up from his scrolls, wanting to go see his Vala but knowing she hated being interrupted when meditating.

"Here, try bringing this to her." Katara stated as she handed something to Jet to take to the Vala.

"I'll do it." Aang spoke up as he got up to grab the food and take it to his Vala.

"Alright, just don't make her mad." Jet stated with a teasing smirk before Aang was gone.

"Why would he make her mad?" Toph questioned as she looked up.

"Because they always seem to be bickering about something." Jet stated as Sokka and Toph nodded in agreement.

Aang peered into Kama's room to see her meditating, knocking before going in. "Uh, don't you want to eat something?" Aang asked as Kama looked up, opening her eyes to see the Avatar.

"I will eat in her, alone." Kama stated as Aang moved to sit down, obviously disappointing the boy.

"I can take a hint." Aang muttered as he moved to leave the Vala alone.

Kama sighed before going back to meditating, wanting insight on how to deal with a relationship with her Avatar when they were supposed to be fighting a war.

Aang got back and sat down silently, taking a head of cabbage and biting into it angrily, wishing his relationship with Kama could be easy like he wanted it to be. "We'll start your training tomorrow." Zuko stated as he arrived in the main area, aware of Katara's angry glare at him.

"Maybe we should all get some rest then. Tomorrow Aang begins training." Katara stated as she moved to put everything away.

Kama looked up when she heard Aang pass her door, moving to see where he was going. She saw him go into his own room and watched as the door slammed, feeling bad for how she sent him away earlier and feeling her heart throb, knowing he was obviously upset. "He's fine, don't worry." Jet spoke up as Kama turned to see him standing down the hall near his own room.

"I'm going to bed." Kama muttered before going back into her own room, laying down as her eyes looked up at the Air Nation symbol above her bed. "If only things could be as simple as they were a century ago." Kama muttered to herself before letting sleep take her.

The next day Aang began his Firebending training, Kama watching from a distance as Zuko tried to firebend but found he could not. She watched this continue for a while before going off to the sanctuary, leaving the two.

Aang walked away from Zuko as evening fell, the banished prince not able to create a good fire anymore. He walked past the sanctuary to see someone up at the top of the sanctuary near the first statues. He looked closer to see it was Kama, frowning before moving on. The group settled in for dinner as Jet looked around for Kama.

"Where's our little drama queen?" Jet questioned as Sokka shrugged.

"She said she had to train when I asked her if she wanted to race earlier. Though all I saw her doing was sitting in the sanctuary." Teo stated as he continued eating.

"I wanted to see if she would go to the All Day Echo chamber earlier and she told me the same thing." The Duke stated with a pouting face before Zuko announced he lost his bending, that it had become weaker as Katara laughed at him.

Toph offered to learn from the original source of firebending, before Zuko announced all the dragons were dead. Zuko then explained about a group of Sun Warriors before deciding he and Aang would go to the toe area they once resided in thousand of years ago.

Kama frowned as her eyes scanned the elder monks statues, her eyes resting on the statue of Monk Gyatso. "I thought the spirits were supposed to help, not just sit back and let us fumble around aimlessly." Kama growled angrily as she sat down, looking down at the floor.

Katara looked into the room to see the confused airbender. "Kama, are you alright?" Katara questioned as Kama looked up.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Kama stated as her eyes laid on Monk Gyatso's statue again.

"Let me guess, about Aang?" Katara asked as she walked up behind the Vala, looking down to see the nod that the Vala have. "What's wrong?" Katara asked as she sat down.

"He wants to be with me entirely, but I think we need to focus on the war. We're supposed to fight Ozai soon, and how will that work if he's talking about how it would be nice to have little airbenders around and snuggle all day." Kama growled angrily before burying her face in her hands.

"You don't want to be with him like that?" Katara asked as the confusion was obvious in her tone.

"No, I do. Just...I want to first fix what we started a century ago. I cant be having him trying to grab me and drag me off when we're supposed to be training and helping people." Kama snarled in despair as Katara looked up at the statue of Monk Gyatso.

"Has anyone seen Kama?" Aang asked as he came back to the main area, holding a scroll in one hand.

"Katara went to look for her a while ago." Sokka stated as he laid out beside the fire.

Aang groaned before deciding to just wait in the Vala's room for her. He didn't have to wait long as Kama came back to her room. "What're you doing?" Kama asked as she looked at the scroll in his hand tiredly.

"I found something, I thought you might want it." Aang stated as he handed the scroll over to Kama, the Vala opening it to see a old portrait of herself with the monks.

"Where did you find this?" Kama asked as her eyes stayed on the portrait, remembering the day vividly since it portrayed the day she created the ability to fly without a glider.

"I found it in the scrolls library. I was kinda wondering why it would be here and not at the Eastern Air Temple though." Aang stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was sent here by my request. I wanted it to stay in the scrolls library, but I thought it would have been burned." Kama stated as she looked at the picture of her when she was ten.

"Well...apparently it wasn't." Aang stated with a shy smile as Kama rolled the scroll back up.

"How did you know that this was me?" Kama asked as Aang chuckled at the question.

"Who else would be flying around without a glider back then." Aang stated as Kama smiled at the memory of the first day she created the technique and used it properly.

"Thank you." Kama muttered quietly as she leaned in and pecked Aang on the cheek.

Aang blushed lightly before looking up. "So...does this mean you're going to stop ignoring me today?" Aang asked as his eyes locked with Kama's.

"You should go to bed Aang. You have training tomorrow." Kama stated as Aang frowned before silently leaving, the Vala wishing she could show her affection more easily but knowing now she had to tone things down since Katara suggested it as well.

The next day Aang and Zuko went alone to the Sun Warriors ancient city. "He didn't say goodbye to you, I noticed." Jet stated as Kama silently ate.

"I don't care." Kama growled through a mouthful as she continued eating. "I'm going to go look around." Kama stated once done before retreating back to the sanctuary, shutting herself in and moving back to the upper levels.

Kama stayed locked in the temple the whole time Aang and Zuko were gone searching for the meaning of Firebending. "I cant get in there, the only one who could is Aang." Teo stated after looking over the door for any way to open it.

Kage pawed at the door and let out a roar of protest. "Maybe there's more ways in than just this door." Sokka stated as he looked around for another way.

"Or maybe she just wants to be left alone. She'll come out, she cant stay in there." Toph stated as she moved to walk away.

"She's right, she's got to eat sometime." Jet stated as he wondered if they could bring down a wall with earthbending.

Aang and Zuko got back late the second day and showed the group a dance they had learned as Aang showed off his firebending.

"Where's Kama? I haven't seen her yet." Zuko stated after being teased over the Firebending dance they learned.

"She locked herself in the sanctuary and hasn't come out the whole time you guys were gone. She's just being a drama queen." Sokka stated with a shrug before wincing as Katara hit him on the shoulder roughly.

"What's she doing that for?" Zuko questioned as he glanced towards Aang, the airbending Nomad having confessed when they were trapped in a glue substance that he cared deeply for his friend.

"She said something about training." The Duke announced as Aang moved to go see if he could get his Vala out, being the only other airbender in the group.

Kama growled as she used an old life's statue to do crunches upside down, hanging from the arm as she trained. At night she trained spiritually, at day she trained physically. "I cant have distractions." Kama growled, reminding herself that she had to fast, sneaking out once at night for water when everyone was asleep.

Kama dropped to the ground as she began doing one armed pushups, wanting her body in top condition for the battle with Ozai that was soon to come. She looked up when she heard the sanctuary doors open, hearing Aang call for her but ignoring as she continued. "Kama." Aang called once again as the Vala moved to flee to continue her training.

Kama growled when Aang tackled her once she got close to the doors. "What're you..." Aang cut short as his eyes raked over Kama, easily seeing how she had been training due to her muscles having become more toned.

"Let go." Kama growled as she broke free, running off to continue her training. "I cant be bothered with distractions. I'm still training." Kama stated as she went back to doing crunches while hanging from a statue of her past life.

"You've been locked in here since Zuko and I left. Don't you want to eat?" Aang asked as he watched Kama continue with her training.

"I'm fasting." Kama stated simply as she continued on.

"Kama, you cant fast. Please eat something, for me." Aang stated as he moved to get Kama to stop.

"I can not ruin my training by wasting time." Kama growled before Aang pulled her from the statue.

"I don't care about your training. You're already perfectly fine, who cares if you keep training. You're ready to help me fight Ozai right now even probably." Aang stated as he held Kama by the shoulders.

"Go back to practicing your Firebending, Avatar. I need to go back to training." Kama stated before taking off towards the upper levels to begin her spiritual training.

Aang growled as his annoyance sparked and he moved to go after Kama, grabbing her quickly and dragging her from the temple. "Kama, I am not going to let you starve yourself." Aang growled as he brought her back to her room.

"I am not starving myself. I am fasting." Kama corrected before Aang shut her door, putting up a stone slab to keep her in as he went to get something for Kama.

"Aang, you cant force her to eat." Katara stated after Aang grabbed something for Kama and moved to go back.

"They've got some serious relationship issues." Toph stated as Katara sighed at how there team was.

Aang got back to see Kama meditating. "Ugh Kama, why cant you ever be nice and do something I ask?" Aang questioned as he put the food down in front of her.

"Fine, if you think I'm such a problem, then why're you wanting to date me?" Kama questioned as she looked up, feeling the spark of annoyance between herself and her Avatar.

"Well maybe I'm having second thoughts." Aang growled before turning and leaving angrily, slamming the door on his way before going to his own room.

Kama stared after him, shocked by what he said for a moment before looking down sadly.

Aang groaned angrily as he hit his head against his door, pounding his fists on the door in annoyance before going over to his bed and collapsing into it.

The next couple of days Aang and Kama didn't speak when Sokka and Zuko went on a trip alone together. "Kama, you two cant ignore each other." Katara tried to reason with the Vala as she found her in the all day echo chamber.

"Well what's there to talk about when he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'll help him fight Ozai, and then I'll go do what the Vala is supposed to do." Kama growled as she listened to the echo's.

"Aang, you're just frustrated. Trust me, this will all just blow over soon." Jet reasoned with Aang as Aang continued practicing his firebending.

"No it won't, apparently we shouldn't be together, I mean, it's not like Kama wants it anyways." Aang growled as he sent a blast of fire at a nearby pillar, scorching it in his anger.

"Let's just try and get them to sit together for a few minutes and talk." Katara offered to Jet as they tried to discuss what to do about the angered airbenders.

"Or just let them do what they want." Toph spoke up as the two ignored her.

"I'll try and get Kama to go to the Echo Chamber, you try and get Aang." Jet stated before going off to find Kama.

Jet easily got Kama into the Echo chamber, coming up with excuses to keep her in until Katara brought Aang in. "Oh this is so not cool. This is the oldest trick in the book." Kama growled angrily as she glared at the two benders who had conspired against her.

"Well you would know about tricks, considering you're always tricking people and thinking of pranks." Aang growled as Kama's glare shifted to him.

"Well at least I'm not all goody two shoes. I know better than to think there's good in all people, I'm not naive like that." Kama growled as Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Jet stated as the two continued yelling at one another, their voices carrying through the chamber.

"You think?" Toph questioned as she stood behind him, having wanted to see how the plan would work out.

"Well I'm glad I came to my senses about dating you!" Aang snapped angrily as he glared furiously at Kama.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to deal with you trying to hump me leg anymore!" Kama snapped back before the three watching benders left them to their bickering.

Zuko and Sokka got back the next day and brought with them Hakoda and Suki, also a prisoner from the Boiling Rock. "Jeez, the tension is so thick, you could slice it with my meteor sword." Sokka stated as Jet tried to signal not to say anything.

After the reunion everyone went to bed, most of the group sleeping out in the open while Kama retreated back to her own room, wanting to be as far from the Avatar as possible.

The next day the group was forced to separate when they were attacked by Azula. Kama tried to go after Azula, only for Jet to grab her and drag her onto Appa's back as they took to the sky, grabbing Zuko on their way. "Why didn't you let me get her?" Kama growled angrily after Jet let her go.

"We don't need her trying to kill you." Jet stated before Kama leaped from Appa, flying on her glider beneath the sky bison.

The group landed at an abandoned beach a few hours later, setting up camp as they prepared for the night.

Kama frowned deeply as she looked out at the water, Kage beside her sleeping. She looked up when Katara sat down beside her. "You know, being angry all the time about how thing are between you and Aang isn't healthy." Katara stated as Kama kept her eyes ahead.

"Yeah, well neither is having a twelve year old try to convince you to produce a child when you're trapped in the body of a twelve year old." Kama growled back in response as her eyes stayed on the waves ahead of her.

Katara sighed as she looked down at the angered Vala. "Kama, I'm just trying to help you two. It's obvious you both care deeply for one another, and that you both wish you could stop fighting." Katara stated as Kama laughed at the statement.

"All I care about is ending this war and going off to help people besides the Avatar." Kama stated before Katara walked away, tired of trying.

The next day Katara and Zuko left on a trip to find the man who killed Katara's mother. "Field trips with my great-grandson, glad to see he's popular." Kama stated sarcastically as she laid out in the sand.

Sokka watched as Aang walked off into the trees angrily. "I'm seriously getting tired of those two being angry all the time." Sokka stated as he turned to Suki.

"Maybe you need a girls touch to fix things." Suki offered before she began formulating a plan.

Kama frowned as she returned to the camp site a while later, having gone in search of things to do. She saw Sokka's tent adorned with candles and flowers. "Dear Spirits, there's going to be no sleep tonight for anyone." Kama growled as she passed by, only for Sokka to pop up and push Kama into the tent.

"Just enjoy a date with your avatar." Sokka growled before leaving the two, Kama having noticed Aang already in the tent.

"Why cant they just but out." Kama snarled angrily as Aang kept away from her.

"Because they are persistent." Aang growled before his eyes locked with Kama's, both seeing the anger and hurt in the others before Kama moved to leave. "You're just going to run away as usual?" Aang questioned as Kama held the door open.

"You ran away for a hundred years." Kama retorted before she was gone, leaving Aang with a frown and his heart throbbing for his Vala's comfort.

They left the next day to meet Zuko and Katara at Ember Island with Appa, Kama keeping her distance as usual. Once they reunited the group went to Ozai's beach house, after Zuko suggested they go stay there. "So, are you and Aang any better yet?" Katara asked as they watched Aang and Zuko practice firebending.

"Nope." Kama replied simply before looking down as Kage rubbed against her leg.

"You cant just avoid it, you know." Katara stated as Kama shrugged.

"I know, but what's there to avoid if there's nothing between us anymore." Kama stated as she looked up towards the firebenders.

They continued watching until Sokka and Suki came back with a poster about a play about them. "What? How is that possible?" Katara asked as she looked at the poster.

"Listen to this. The Boy in The Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scattered the globe gathering information on the Avatar. From the icy South Pole, to the Heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing Nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." Sokka read aloud from the poster as all surrounded him.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished before Zuko explained who the people were.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to go see a play about ourselves?" Katara asked her older brother as she looked at the poster.

"Come on! A day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka exclaimed as he held the poster high.

"We could all use a break. Besides, let's see how badly these people butchered the information about us." Kama stated as Sokka jumped with joy.

Everyone began getting ready to go into town as they dawned their Fire Nation clothing. Kama looked down at her Fire Nation necklace with a frown, wishing somehow that things between her and Aang could be better and not noticing the Avatar in the door as she put it on. "Uh...we're just waiting on you Kama." Aang spoke up before Kama turned around and walked past him.

The group arrived just in time for the play, Jet sitting beside Kama, much to Aang's dismay. "Why are we sitting in the nosebleed seats? My feet cant see a thing up here." Toph argued as Aang sat down beside Jet.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara stated before the play began, showing Katara and Sokka in the South Pole.

The group watched as Actor Sokka begged for food and Actress Katara cried for a "beacon of hope", Toph and Kama laughing at it before finally they found the iceberg.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years. But who? Who is this boy in the iceberg?" Actress Katara questioned as Aang smiled when she sliced into the iceberg, freeing him.

They watched as the boy, now an actress, appeared from the iceberg. "Wait? Is that a women playing me?" Aang questioned as he leaned forward, Kama and Toph laughing as Jet tried to not laugh with them.

They continued watching until they arrived at the Southern Air Temple, the group finding the statue and Momo before Actress Kama burst from the statue, much to the real Vala's excitement. "Avatar Aang!" Actress Kama exclaimed before the two got into a brawl as the actress Aang tackled her.

"Well, I don't know if this is right." Jet stated as Kama looked towards Aang, smirking at him.

"Parts of it are." Kama stated before watching as her actress tricked Aang and fled from the sanctuary. "Now that wasn't." Kama stated before hearing Aang's scoff.

"You still booked it out of there." Aang corrected as Kama shrugged, watching the scenes.

They watched as they went to Kyoshi, Sokka dressed in a dress now. "Does this dress make my butt look big?" Actor Sokka asked as the real Sokka frowned in embarrassment, Suki laughing just like her actress.

The scene moved to Omashu as Actress Katara and Actor Sokka were being encased in crystal by Bumi, Actress Kama watching from a nearby balcony. "Oh my darling! I've done so much for you!" Actor Bumi called up as he blew a kiss while Actress Aang did the challenges.

Kama frowned at the scene while Aang scowled angrily, hoping that comment wasn't true. "They have to butcher the fun days, really?" Kama questioned as she watched her actress pretend to faint when the dual ensured. "Hey!" Kama snapped angrily at the notion as Toph and Jet laughed at him.

"Didn't know you and the King of Omashu had a thing." Toph teased as Kama scowled angrily at the idea.

They watched as the group fought the pirates for the Waterbending scroll, Actress Katara bursting into tears since the scroll "Gave so much hope". Kama laughed as she ran with her new pet, who in the play was played by a dog.

The group watched as Aang was rescued by the Blue Spirit, Aang and Zuko watching in embarrassment as they took down Prince Zuko. "That was definitely not right." Aang muttered while Zuko kept silent.

Jet perked up as the scene changed to the group visiting him at the original Freedom Fighters camp. He watched as his Actor and Actress Katara dropped from the tree, Actress Katara crying. "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." Actor Jet announced before wiping out the town, the real Freedom Fighter frowning at what he had done now that he had a chance to look back.

"Oh, Jet! You're so bad." Actress Katara swooned as Kama covered her mouth to keep from laughing, Toph already laughing as Jet and Katara watched in embarrassment, especially when Jet's actor began trying to kiss Katara.

Kama fell from her seat in laughter before Jet dragged her back into the seat.

They watched as they skipped over the Great Divide and then arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, a scene showing Sokka and Yue before the girl was taken up to the moon. "And yes, I did have pickled fish." Actress Yue said before she vanished, Sokka tearing up as he shushed Suki.

"Oogies." Kama teased back before being shushed by Sokka.

They then watched as Aang with the Ocean spirit destroyed Fire Nation Ships, Actress Kama as Ummi zooming around in the back with dolls of other people. "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" Actress Aang stated with a laugh before curtains dropped for the intermission.

Toph laughed while everyone else was disgusted by the play thus far, getting up to stretch for the intermission. "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko stated as they stood outside.

Aang began complaining about his portrayal in the play, Toph and Kama laughing. "I don't know, you're more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph argued as Aang growled angrily in response.

"That and he's got the curves of a girl too." Kama stated before she and Toph began laughing.

"At least your character was sort of like you. A smart mouthed, prankster misfit who cant resist teasing." Aang growled as Kama rolled her eyes, not in the mood to fight as she turned and went back inside.

"Let's go back in, I want to see my actress." Toph stated before following excitedly.

* * *

**Oh the complications that come from relationships. It's always an unfortunate sight. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did though. I have been excited for the Ember Island Players chapter for some time now. Thanks again for reading, and the next chapter will be out soon. Just do me a favor and review now though.**


	35. The Final Battle Begins

**Greetings once again readers! It's finally coming down to the last chapters. If I got more reviews, I might think of writing a sequal. But I haven't gotten aeven five in the past few chapters. Well, enjoy the chapter and please remember to review so I don't feel like a failure on all these chapters.**

* * *

When they went back in Aang again tried to sit next to Kama to try and apologize, but Jet beat him to the seat once again. "Here comes Toph's actress." Jet stated as they watched the scene.

The team watched as Actor Toph was introduced, Toph ecstatic over the actor choice. "I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." Actor Toph explained before screaming loudly.

The play continued as it showed Zuko splitting up with Iroh, the drill at the wall of Ba Sing Se as Aang fought it off, Actress Kama no where to be seen. "It looks like they remembered I vanished for a while." Kama stated as Zuko shrugged at the notion.

"Vanished to run around with the White Lotus." Zuko stated as the audience yawned in boredom.

They then watched as Actor Jet went crazy in Ba Sing Se, being brainwashed by the Dai Li. "Was I really like that?" Jet asked as he turned to Kama.

"More or less." Kama said with a shrug as Jet playfully shoved her before the boulder was dropped on Actor Jet.

"Did Jet just...die?" Zuko asked in confusion before watching as Actress Kama angrily threw the boulder from her friend with aid from Ummi, Katara crying as Actress Kama/Ummi tried to heal the Freedom Fighter.

"If I died, how would I be sitting here?" Jet questioned incredulously before the scene changed again to the catacombs, Prince Zuko and Actress Kama being trapped.

"Oh Zuko, I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a Fire Nation boy. I've known your uncle so long, and I really have taken a liking to you." Actress Kama stated as Kama's jaw dropped at the conversation, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"I thought you were the Avatar's girl?" Actor Zuko stated as he looked to the Vala.

"Aang? He's like a little brother, I grew up with him. I could never be with him. Besides, I'm the Vala, I don't belong with the Avatar, nor do I need to be with him." Actress Kama said with a loud laugh as Aang frowned, sinking into his seat at the words. He stood up then when the actor and Actress kissed one another, moving to leave.

"Okay so this play is all for incest, that's disgusting." Kama snapped angrily, not having noticed Aang leave as she folded her arms over her chest in anger and disgust at the play.

The group watched as Zuko chose Azula over Iroh, going to fight the reincarnated spirits. Kama frowned deeply as pain shot through her chest at the sight of actress Aang being shot down with a bolt of lightning, wishing that the real image would just vanish from her mind. "The Avatar is no more! And we've captured the Vala as a pet!" Actress Azula announced as she pressed a marking to Actress Kama's arm in the shape of the Fire Nation emblem, looking exactly like the faded scar on Kama's shoulder.

The second intermission began after the audiences loud cheers died down.

"They portray me as someone who falls in love with power and good looks." Kama growled angrily as Toph laughed.

"I think they have you pegged." Toph stated as Kama scowled, moving to hit Toph. It was then that she noticed Aang's absence.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" Kama questioned before going to look outside for her friend, curious as to why he wasn't with them.

Aang leaned against the side of the balcony silently, his anger and hurt raging inside him over the last scene he saw, of being considered nothing more than a brother or friend by the girl he loved more than anything.

Kama found Aang easily and moved over towards him. "Aang? Are you alright?" Kama asked as she looked out at the view from the balcony.

"No, I'm not! I hate this play!" Aang snapped angrily as he threw the hat that covered his tattoo.

"I know, it's all upsetting, but I think you're overreacting." Kama stated as she leaned against the side of the balcony, eyes on the Avatar.

"Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" Aang barked angrily as Kama frowned slightly at his anger towards the play.

Back inside Sokka and Suki went to give some tips to Sokka's actor while Katara spoke with Jet about their own actors. "We weren't really like that back in your base camp." Katara stated as Jet looked towards Zuko and Toph who were talking as well.

"Well we were kind of like that, up until you froze me to a tree." Jet stated with a chuckle at the memory, knowing the waterbender could do much worse now.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Katara stated as Jet chuckled lightly again at the apology.

"It was a long time ago, I don't really think about it anymore." Jet stated before his eyes connected with Katara's. "Well, beside the fact that you seemed into me back then." Jet stated with a smirk as Katara rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Kama, did you really mean what you said in there?" Aang asked as he looked over the balcony, unable to meet Kama eye to eye at the moment.

"In where? What are you talking about?" Kama questioned as she adjusted her bandana over her arrow, keeping in mind that they were in public.

"On stage, when you said I was just like a...brother to you and that you could never be with me, that we don't belong together." Aang grumbled as he twiddled his thumbs nervously, leaning over the balcony slightly as he hoped none of what the actress inside said was true.

"I didn't say that. An Actress said that. All I said to Zuko in the catacombs was that I thought he should choose his own destiny." Kama corrected quickly as Aang turned to face her.

"But it's true, isn't it? We tried to be together, and then you just stopped trying for a while and now you've stopped all together, saying we don't belong together." Aang grumbled as his hurt grew, the feeling shooting to Kama to show him how he felt about all that was going on between them.

Kama sighed as she leaned back against a pillar behind her. "Aang, I don't know." Kama muttered as she looked down at the ground sadly, unable to meet Aang's hurt eyes.

"Why don't you know?" Aang asked as his heart throbbed from wanting to have his Vala back and make her his and only his for the rest of their lives, not wanting to lose her to any earthbender or firebender.

"Because we're in the middle of a war, and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time to worry about relationship issues." Kama explained as she felt her heart throb in time with Aang's, looking up towards Aang a bit.

"Well when is the right time?" Aang asked as his eyes locked on hers, wishing she would just forget about the war and be with him.

"Aang, I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little confused. I mean, all we do is bicker and ignore each other. How can a relationship last when there's nothing but tension between one another." Kama grumbled as her eyes fell to the floor again.

Aang frowned before leaning in, connecting his lips to Kama's for a second before she pulled away.

"I just said I was confused Aang! I'm going inside." Kama grumbled before turning and hurrying back into the theater.

"I'm such an idiot." Aang growled sadly as he dropped his head onto the balcony, heart throbbing painfully inside his chest as he wished Kama could love him. He stayed there for a while before going back inside, sitting in the row behind Kama now as Sokka explained they were now at the invasion.

Actress Aang and Actress Kama were shown on the top of one of the submarines, Aang frowning at the memory since it made him crave Kama's attention. "I just wanted to let you know Aang, I will always love you, like a brother." Actress Kama swooned as she shook hands with Actress Aang.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Actress Aang stated as both real spirits shrunk in their seats, a blush tainting Kama's face at the memory of what had really happened that day.

The group watched as they arrived at the Royal Palace, being greeted with Zuko who joined them. "Oh how I've missed you so!" Actress Kama swooned as she ran to the firebender, Aang scowling angrily in the back row.

"I hate this play." Kama grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest, wanting the play to end already.

Sokka announced the play was over, to which Suki explained it continued. They watched as Zuko fought Azula, being struck down by his own sister, and then Aang and Kama fought Ozai on the day of the comet's arrival. "I'll be taking you back as my trophy." Actor Ozai growled to the Vala as he wrapped her in fake flames.

Kama stood up when she watched Ozai "kill" Aang and left without another word, pain shooting through her at the idea and once she reached the balcony took off into the sky. "That wasn't a good play." Zuko stated as they all left, all telling how they felt about the play.

"Hey, where's Kama?" Jet questioned as he noticed the Vala was no where to be seen.

"She left after Ozai killed Aang." Toph spoke up before they all began to leave to head back to the beach house. They got back quickly as they continued complaining about the play.

Aang noticed something flying up near the moon, able to see it was Kama on her glider and frowned, wanting to see what was wrong but knowing she wanted nothing to do with him.

Kama landed a few hours later once everyone had gone to bed, exhausted beyond anything and wanted to just go to bed. She went to her room and was going to lay down, when she saw Aang waiting for her. "Aang, cant you just leave me alone for a while?" Kama questioned as she went over to her bed, sitting down on it.

"Kama, I wanted to see if you were alright. You flew for a few hours and left before the play was over." Aang stated as Kama laid down, facing away from the Avatar.

"I want to be left alone, now please leave." Kama grumbled as her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

Aang frowned sadly before turning to leave. "Sorry if I at least wanted to try and fix things between us." Aang muttered before shutting the door behind him.

Kama closed her eyes as the tears flowed onto her pillow, the idea of Aang possibly being hurt in any way by Fire Lord Ozai stuck in her mind.

The next day Aang continued his firebending training with Zuko, pushing all feelings of sadness and anger over his current state with his Vala out of his mind. "Hey, where's Kama?" Toph asked as Katara prepared watermelon juice for everyone.

"She's been sleeping all day. I tried to wake her, but she just laid there." Jet stated as he watched Aang shoot fire from his mouth and hands, mimicking a tigerdillo.

"Maybe she's sick." Katara stated before asking anyone if they wanted watermelon juice, giving some to Aang when he came running. "I'll go see if she's sick." Katara stated after giving out the juice, rising to go see the Vala.

Kama slept silently as Katara entered the room, Jet behind her. "I told you." Jet stated as he indicated the sleeping airbender.

"Kama, it's almost afternoon." Katara advised as the Vala turned to face away from them, still fast asleep.

"Try dropping water on her." Jet offered with a devious smirk that could easily be matched by Kama's before Sokka appeared outside the door.

"Let's go to the beach!" Sokka announced excitedly before running off to get what he wanted for the beach.

"Will everyone just leave my room and leave me alone?" Kama spoke up, having woken up when Jet offered to drop water on her.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Katara stated as Kama sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I am fine. I was just tired, that doesn't mean you have to try and drop water on me." Kama growled as she got up and walked out of her room to get away from the conspirators.

Kama made her way to the bath house in the beach house, wanting to soak her muscles in hot water. She sunk into the water slowly letting her mind drift off to whatever she wanted to think of as she wished that Sozin's comet wasn't in three days.

The rest of the group went to the beach and had fun before Zuko attacked Aang, chasing the Avatar back to the beach house. He was about to send a blast of fire at Aang, when suddenly a gust of wind sent him flying through the wall and he landed outside. "What's wrong with you? Have you gone crazy?" Kama questioned angrily as she jumped from the hole in the wall, landing with a thud before Zuko.

"What's wrong with me? Sozin's comet is in three day and all of you are just sitting around doing nothing!" Zuko snapped before lashing at Kama to try and get her to fight him.

Kama dodged with ease and her hand shot out, grabbing Zuko by the back of the neck as she forced him to the ground on his knees. "Don't attack me, you should know better than to attack your great-grandmother." Kama growled before releasing Zuko.

Zuko jumped up with a blast of fire, attacking the Vala as she threw up an air shield, moving to grab him again as the fight continued, fire and blasts of air going everywhere until Kama pinned Zuko down to the ground, sitting on his back casually. "Get off!" Zuko growled as he struggled beneath her, trying to get away from the Vala who matched him in strength easily.

"Are you calm?" Kama questioned as she levitated a lotus flower head above her head, ignoring the looks from the rest of the group.

"Yes, now get off." Zuko snarled before Kama let him up, taking a few steps back as he rose to his feet.

Everyone began yelling at Zuko before announcing Aang wouldn't be fighting Ozai on the day of Sozin's comet. "Why wasn't I told of this?" Kama questioned, obviously annoyed by the news and not having been told sooner.

"Well, you've kind of been staying away from everyone." Jet stated before Zuko explained the Fire Lord's plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Aang groaned as he sunk to his knees, holding his head with his hands.

"We cant let him do to the Earth Kingdom what Sozin did to the Air Nation." Kama snarled angrily before Sokka announced they would all fight the Fire Lord.

"Air, water, Earth, Fire, Fan and Sword." Sokka stated as he held up a leaf as a fake sword.

"Sokka, were you dropped when you were a baby?" Kama questioned as the warrior glared at her, trying to ignore the teasing smirk Kama held.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang stated before the group joined in a group hug, Appa trying to join in and knocking everyone over.

Zuko proceeded to show Aang how to redirect lightning, stating that Ozai would most likely use it against him. "It's exhilarating to redirect lightning. I did it once in Omashu when Azula was attacking us and Maiya popped in to say hello." Kama stated as she watched from the steps.

"Wait...how would Maiya know how to redirect?" Zuko questioned as Kama smiled deviously at the memory of learning lightning redirection.

"If I know the technique, she knows the technique." Kama stated before Zuko went back to showing Aang how to redirect lightning, ignoring Kama now.

After teaching Aang the technique, the group went to face a fake Ozai that was being protected by Toph. The fake fight went on for a while and just as Aang was going to take down the melon lord, he stopped, unable to kill another man. "There, that is how it's done." Sokka stated after cutting the melon in half.

The group returned to the beach house later as Kama went back to the bath house, enjoying the hot water before Aang peeked in. "Kama, can we talk?" Aang asked as he made sure not to see anything Kama wouldn't want him to.

"I'm in the bath right now. Just come in, since I've got my wraps on anyways." Kama stated before Aang slipped in. "Join me, the water does wonders to sooth muscles." Kama stated before Aang shrugged, slipping into the water. "What's on your mind, Avatar?" Kama questioned as Aang sat opposite her.

"It's about Ozai. I don't think I can kill him." Aang stated as he sunk into the water more, wishing the water could sooth his stressed mind as well.

"We're airbenders, it's not in our nature to kill another living being." Kama stated as she examined the Avatar. She had to admit, since Aang began his firebending training, he seemed to mature more. His muscles were bigger than her own now, and he seemed to be the same height as her, for the moment until they both hit a growth spurt.

"Well then how are we supposed to stop him? I cant kill him!" Aang growled before sinking under the water in annoyance.

Kama rolled her eyes before grabbing Aang and pulling him back up. "Aang, you'll figure out something when the time comes. We're all going to fight Ozai, so maybe it won't have to be you who takes him down specifically." Kama stated as she held Aang up by the shoulders.

"What if...what if we don't win?" Aang questioned before Kama silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Don't say that. We will win. We have to, for the sake of the world, and for us. We started this all a century ago when we ignored the signs Sozin was giving, now it's time to end it." Kama explained as Aang's eyes lowered to her lips instead.

"Maybe...after the war we can be together?" Aang asked as Kama pulled away from him silently, a light blush tainting her face as she told herself it was just the hot water causing it.

Kama sighed as she looked down at the bubbling water that surrounded them. "Aang, I told you I don't know." Kama stated as Aang frowned, standing up to leave. "What we need to do first is make sure to deal with Ozai, that is the priority right now." Kama stated as she held Aang back from leaving by catching his hand with her own.

"Well how are we supposed to fight him if you and I are still being cold towards each other about anything besides the war?" Aang questioned as he turned back to Kama, the hurt obvious in his eyes as their eyes locked on one another.

"Aang, sit down." Kama said before the Avatar sat back down in the water. "I've been trying to be nice and be a friend, but every time I do you start bringing up this same argument. You need to stop." Kama explained as Aang looked down at the water.

"Well I'm sorry if my heart keeps telling me to try and figure out what's going on between us." Aang grumbled as Kama shifted so she was sitting beside him.

"We can figure out what's between us when this war is done, I promise. But for right now, I think we should just stay friends, best friends might I add." Kama stated with a smirk as Aang smiled weakly at her in response.

"Uh, I'm going to go see what the others are up to." Aang stated as he moved to get up, not wanting to have another friend-zone talk.

"Alright, just...stop worrying about Ozai. You'll do what's right when the time comes." Kama stated before Aang left her to herself.

Later that night Aang went to meditate on the balcony of his room, Momo beside him. It was later that night that Aang vanished, leaving all to wonder where he went and leaving a very worried Vala as well. "He cant just disappear again. He did this a century ago, he cant do it again." Kama growled the next day after hours of searching for Aang.

"Kama, he's fine. He wouldn't leave like that." Katara reassured before the Vala stalked off, hoping more than anything that Katara was right. She couldn't lose Aang again.

"You guys keep searching for Aang, I have more things to attend to." Kama stated as she handed Kage over to Jet, taking her glider and taking off.

"Now we've lost two airbenders. I hope they come back in time for Sozin's comet." Jet stated as Kage paced around nervously.

Aang woke up on top of a floating island, looking around as Momo followed him. "Where are we Momo?" Aang questioned aloud as he looked around.

Kama growled as she arrived in the Earth Kingdom, waiting for the Comet now as she knew that Ozai would have to start somewhere when he tried to burn down the kingdom. "I'm waiting Ozai, come and get me." Kama growled as she sat down on top of the large stone pillar, able to wait the two days to finish a century long war.

The rest of the group searched for a way to find Aang by going to the bounty hunter Zuko once used to track them down, finding June in a bar. They asked her to track Aang, but found that he wasn't capable of being found, June stating he doesn't exist. "Wait, I've got another idea." Zuko stated before bringing a sandal for the animal to smell.

The group was taken off as Aang meditated on top of the island, connecting with his past lives to try and receive some advice.

Kama sat atop the stone pillar, in the same situation as her Avatar as she connected with Maiya. "How can I fight Ozai, when I'm only an airbender. I cant call on you anymore. I lost that ability." Kama stated as Maiya sat in front of her.

"You have not lost the ability to call on your past lives. You've had it all along. You just need to remember the proper way to use it. When you need us, we will come." Maiya explained before leaving Kama to herself once more.

Kama frowned before deciding to call on Vala Yung. "It's been too long since we've talked." Yung stated as he appeared before the young airbender. "Unfortunate that we had to meet under these conditions." Yung stated as Kama looked him over.

"It is unfortunate. I wish I could have contacted all of you sooner." Kama stated with a smile at her past life.

Aang frowned, he had contacted all of four of his past lives and none offered a way to fight Ozai that didn't involve killing him. It was soon that he realized that the island he was on was moving. He quickly went to investigate, finding the island to actually be an ancient Lion Turtle.

"You'll have to fight Ozai with your Avatar. He is not gone again like you believe he is. He will come to your help when you need it most." Yung explained to Kama before he vanished, leaving Kama alone once more.

"Then where is he right now?" Kama grumbled before deciding to call on Ummi next, the Vala having had her share of thoughts about her Avatar.

"Hello again Kama. I see you too are feeling the conflicting thoughts that come from wanting to be with an Avatar." Ummi greeted as she appeared.

"Ummi, I need to know how to fight Ozai when Aang is no where to be seen. I don't feel his presence anymore, like last time when he went into the iceberg." Kama stated as she looked over the waterbending Vala.

"Do not worry so much on this Kama. He will come to you. I know you are not simply confused on what to do about Ozai, but about him as well. I had the same emotions about Kuruk." Ummi explained as Kama wished that the older Vala would not bring up her love life.

The rest of the group arrived at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se to be greeted by White Lotus elders, notably Pakku, Bumi, Jeong Jeong, Piandao and finding out about Iroh being the Grand Master as Zuko reunited with his uncle. "Wait, you're missing two people. Where's Momo and Kama?" Bumi questioned as Jet looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Does he really not notice Aang's gone, or is he joking?" Jet questioned Sokka as the warrior shrugged, unsure as well since it was hard to tell sometimes when Bumi was joking or just being a crazy king.

Aang had reached the Lion Turtle's head to see the old being, speaking with him and explaining that he could not kill Ozai. "I saw a similar case to yours. A girl, a long time ago, did not wish to use her bending for destruction or to bring down the man before her. She wanted peace, peace of the world and peace of mind. I imparted on her a wisdom that very few people know, and only the strongest of will can use." The Lion Turtle explained as Aang stood before him.

"We will be here to help you when it seems hope is lost. You are never truly alone, Kama. You've your own abilities, and you have us and your Avatar as well." Ummi stated to Kama with a smile before vanishing, leaving the Vala alone once more.

"If only the Avatar was here." Kama grumbled before looking around the area silently, being reminded of how he left her alone for a century, being the only Airbender.

Aang watched silently as the Lion Turtle put two claws on him, one on his chest and the other on his forehead and imparted the wisdom that the Lion Turtle held before he was let off on shore in the Earth Kingdom. "Wait for him, he will come." The Lion Turtle stated before leaving Aang to himself to wait to fight Ozai.

The rest of the group split up, Toph, Suki and Sokka going to stop the air ship fleet while Zuko, Jet and Katara went to fight Ozai, leaving Kama to fight Ozai alone since Aang's whereabouts were still unknown.

Kama watched silently as Sozin's comet entered the atmosphere once again, being reminded of the first time she saw it and how horrible it was. "I guess it's finally time to end this war, once and for all." Kama growled before searching the sky quickly for any sight of fire nation airships.

Aang waited for Ozai to show up, getting his wish as the fire nation airships approached and began scorching the land beneath him. He took a deep breath before he began taking out the engines on the ships.

Kama perked up as she caught the scent of burning trees, turning to see the fire nation airships and scowling angrily, knowing it was time to end the war once and for all as she zoomed off towards the area.

Aang quickly began fighting with Ozai after he tried to persuade the Phoenix King to stop all the madness that's ensuring. He dodged the Phoenix King's blasts of fire, fighting back quickly for his own life.

Kama growled as she ran on the ground towards the battle, feeling that her Avatar was in need and sending gusts of air at any nearby fires that spread around her, catching sight of a Eel Hound. "Hmm..." Kama smirked as she jumped onto the beast and was off, needing to save her energy as she sped off towards her spiritual Grandson.

Sokka, Suki and Toph were running on the top of the airships, bringing them down when Toph and Sokka were separated from Suki. "Finish the mission!" Suki called to them as Sokka watched her sadly before Toph dragged him off.

Zuko, Katara and Jet arrived at the royal palace just in time to stop Azula's coronation as Fire Lord. "The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai." Azula announced to her brother as she rose from her throne.

"You're on." Zuko agreed as he stood his ground.

The two prepared for their door as the stood on either side of the courtyard. "I'm sorry it had to end this way brother." Azula stated sarcastically as she stood in a battle stance.

"No you're not." Zuko replied bluntly before Azula attacked him.

Aang continued fighting Ozai, beginning to panic since he was alone fighting a man powered by Sozin's comet. "You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world...in my world! Prepare to join the! Prepare to die!" Ozai howled angrily before sending more powerful blasts at the sphere of earth Aang was hidden in.

Sokka groaned in pain as he held Toph from falling from the airship, out of options since his sword and his boomerang were gone. "Toph, it looks like this is the end." Sokka groaned as the Earthbending master hanging from his hand began to cry before an airship struck their own, causing them to fall to it as Sokka spotted Suki on the airship.

Ozai continued blasting away at Aang's earth sphere until it finally burst, Aang flying back as his scar hit against a point of rock. "Come on out little boy." Ozai growled as he moved to grab Aang. It was then that a Eel Hound slammed into him roughly, sending him back before a sharp blast of air sent him flying into a pillar.

"You shall not touch him!" Kama roared furiously as her eyes glowed with rage before a white light enveloped them.

"You've made many mistakes, and now you will pay for them." Yung roared before sending a whole pillar flying at Ozai as Aang burst from the rubble of his earth sphere, in the Avatar State once more as he created an Elemental Sphere around himself.

"You? You're supposed to be dead!" Ozai roared angrily before seeing Yung was in place of Kama, now being attacked by both reincarnated spirits.

* * *

**We're finally at the battle. The long awaited battle between good and evil. Airbenders Vs. Firebenders. I cant wait to post the next chapter after this, especially since the next chapter after this is the last. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it for you. Now, please review so I don't feel like a failure on these past few chapters.**


	36. Avatar Aang and Vala Kama

**Greetings once again readers. It's finally here. The final chapter. I cant believe it only took a little over a month to complete 36 chapters of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the long run of chapters as much as I did. I may make a sequal, but only if I get a some reviews requesting it and see that this story wasn't a complete failure. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and please remember to review.**

* * *

Azula began attacking Katara and Jet after she struck down Zuko with lightning. Katara had tried to go help Zuko, but Azula kept her from him. "Zuzu you don't look so well." Azula stated sarcastically as she continued attacking Katara and Jet.

Katara eventually lured Azula over to a grate, freezing her and Azula with the water that had been below before chaining her to the grate, unfreezing them as she ran to help Zuko.

"Grandson, you've become sadistic and warped like your grandfather." Maiya roared as she and Aang chased after the Phoenix King.

The two eventually knocked Ozai down to a pillar, Aang pinning Ozai down by closing earth cuffs over his hands. "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of the world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang's many voices boomed furiously as Maiya stood opposite him, looking down at her grandson with a disappointed look.

Aang began summoning the Elemental Ribbons attack and was about to kill Ozai, when suddenly he exited the Avatar State, Kama following suit as she returned to normal. "No, I'm not going to end it like this." Aang stated as he turned his back to Ozai, Kama moving to stand behind him, but beside Ozai.

"Even with all the power in the world you are still weak!" Ozai roared as he summoned lightning quickly, moving to strike Aang as the lightning was shot.

There was a bright light as the airbender went flying, pillars crashing to the ground as the airbender fell, beneath the stone.

Aang gasped as he turned around, Kama gone as he cuffed Ozai to the ground, moving to take the Phoenix King's bending.

Aang began to bend the energy within Ozai as he was engulfed in a blinding blue light, the Lion Turtles words echoing in his mind. His blue light was almost engulfed by Ozai's red light, before he took control, engulfing Ozai with light as the light shot through the skies, Aang taking Ozai's ability to firebend.

"What...what did you do to me?" Ozai questioned weakly as Aang released him from the earth cuffs.

"I took away your firebending. You cant use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang announced before his attention left Ozai, turning to put out the fires raging nearby by waterbending water in from the ocean that was miles away.

"You may...you may have taken my firebending...but I took your Vala." Ozai stated with a laugh at the idea as Aang's eyes widened in horror, turning towards the pile of fallen earth pillars before he leaped from the pillar he had been on, sending the pillars flying as he ran to his fallen Vala.

Aang dropped to his knees beside Kama's unconscious form, seeing the sizzling cloths and tearing at them to get to where she had been stuck, tears prickling at his eyes as he hoped he could save the women he loved. His heart dropped when he saw she was struck in the chest with the lightning. "Kama, no no no!" Aang roared angrily as the tears began to flow.

Suki landed the hijacked airship near where Ozai had fallen. "Wait, where's Aang?" Sokka asked as Toph and Suki helped him walk.

"You shouldn't have taken the bolt for me. You shouldn't have fought Ozai for me, done anything!" Aang roared in pain as he dropped his head to Kama's chest, hearing the faint beat of his Vala's heart and wishing he had spirit water to help and try and save her life.

"He's down there!" Suki pointed out before her face dropped. "Oh no." Suki stated before Sokka's eyes followed, seeing the fallen Vala.

"We have to help her!" Sokka announced as Ozai laughed weakly behind them.

"I struck her down with the help of Sozin's comet, she's not going to be seeing any of you ever again." Ozai stated before Toph hit him upside the head with a block of earth.

Aang pulled any source of water he could towards him, ripping away Kama's clothing as he tried to heal Kama, keep her alive. "Please, Kama I need you. Don't die on me." Aang whimpered as he tried to heal Kama.

Suki, Toph and Sokka quickly got down to Aang to see him still trying to heal Kama, using any source of water he could now as he begged Kama to stay with him. "Aang..." Sokka tried to reason but Aang brushed him off quickly, ignoring the three behind him.

"I won't let you die Kama. You saved my life once, now it's my turn." Aang groaned as he used one hand to heal her, the other cupping the unconscious face of his Vala. "I love you Kama, please." Aang begged as he dropped his head onto Kama's chest.

"Aang, stop." Sokka tried to reason as he knelt down beside the heartbroken Avatar.

"Go get Katara. Please just, get someone!" Aang begged as he turned to his friends, tears still streaming down his face before they left to get help.

"What we need is spirit water." Toph stated as they got back onto the airship to go get Katara.

"I don't think we have enough time to even get spirit water." Suki said sadly as the airship took off.

"Why did you take the lightning for me? Oh Kama, please don't die." Aang begged as he let his tears flow onto Kama's wound, listening for Kama's faint heart beat.

_Time seemed to freeze for Kama when she saw Ozai summon the lightning. She couldn't let Aang be struck. "I won't let him die." Kama muttered before throwing herself in front of the strike of lightning, being sent flying through five pillars before she hit the ground. "I love him too much to let him die." Was Kama's last words before she hit the ground and the pillars fell on her._

Aang frowned sadly as he cupped Kama's face in his hands. "Kama, I love you. I cant lose you." Aang whined before pressing his lips to Kama's, wishing she could kiss him back and show she was still conscious.

Aang moved over beside a fallen pillar, dragging Kama up so her head was on his lap as his left hand continued trying to heal her, the right stroking her hair as he wished Katara would hurry up and get there.

Aang finally lost his temper and was going to take Kama back himself when he noticed her eyes flutter slightly, hearing a weak moan escape her lips as he dropped down beside her, making sure not to stop his healing methods for fear her heart might stop. "Oh spirits, Kama, please talk to me." Aang begged before Kama groaned in pain.

Kama's eyes opened to see Aang in front of her, feeling his hand on her chest as she realized he was the only thing keeping her alive. "Aang?" Kama questioned weakly as she watched tears stream down Aang's face.

"Oh Kama." Aang whined as he saw the pain in Kama's eyes, trying his best to heal her quickly.

"Aang...how?" Kama questioned as Aang cupped her face with his free hand, trying to keep her alive with the other.

"I wont let you die Kama. I cant." Aang whined sadly as Kama looked up at him sympathetically.

"Aang, I jumped in the way for a reason. I knew...one of us was going to go down." Kama stated as pain shot through her from the lightning striking her chest.

"No...no neither of us have to. We'll both live, and we'll stay together. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you." Aang swooned softly as tears began to fall from Kama's own eyes now.

"Aang, you and I both know that when your hand...leaves my wound, I won't have long." Kama grumbled as Aang laid down beside her, pulling the Vala to his chest as his healing methods continued.

"Then I'll never stop. I'll keep you alive, and you'll live to be as old as Yung was." Aang cooed sweetly as Kama smiled softly at him.

"I wish I could. I wish... that I could watch you try and grow a beard, or..." Aang silenced Kama as he gently pressed his lips to Kama's, tears streaming and intermingling with Kama's own.

"Kama, I won't want to live knowing I let you die. I cant live if you've died. I need you." Aang whined as Kama's head fell onto his chest, hearing his heart beating erratically from the events that were taking place. "I don't want to be in a world like this without you." Aang moaned sadly as his free hand took Kama's own tightly.

"Aang, no amount of healing is going to fix the damage permanently." Kama explained weakly as her free hand went over Aang's own that was healing her injury.

"I already asked Sokka to go get Katara. You're going to live Kama. Just, please hang on." Aang plead as his lips tried to catch Kama's again to show her he loved her more than anything.

"Aang...I...I love you." Kama muttered weakly before her head fell back, eyes shutting again as Aang's eyes widened in horror.

"Kama? Kama!" Aang yelled for his Vala as he tried harder to keep Kama alive.

The rest of the group arrived quickly and Jet and Zuko had to drag Aang thrashing and screaming from Kama as Katara tried to help. Katara enlisted Suki to help drag the dying Vala onto the airship as they began to head back to the royal palace, White Lotus sentries that had come with them getting Ozai and taking him with them.

"Aang, you have to let Katara help her now. You've tried everything you could." Sokka tried to reason as Jet and Zuko held him down.

"I love her! I cant just sit here and do nothing!" Aang yelled back as he struggled in the grip of the two men behind him.

"I've done all I can do. I don't know what else to do. I would be able to help more if I had spirit water." Katara stated as she looked down at Kama sadly, not wanting to lose another friend to the war.

Aang finally pulled from the grip of his friends and blew the doors open to Kama's room, walking in and kneeling down beside her bed, hands wrapping tightly around her own. "Please Kama, I love you, don't die." Aang whined as his friends watched sadly from the door.

"I never thought things would turn out like this." Jet mumbled before turning to leave, Katara following him due to the pain of watching the heartbroken Avatar.

Aang slept in Kama's room that night, having only gotten a few hours of sleep due to his worry. He had been sleeping with his head against Kama's bed when Katara came back in, Pakku beside her. "Aang, I've got some spirit water." Katara announced as Aang woke up, jumping up and running to her to get the special water.

"Then let me have it! I have to be the one to do this." Aang stated as Pakku handed over a small vile of the spirit oasis water. Aang ran back to Kama's side and quickly tore at the bandages that kept him from her injury as he began to bend the spirit water around his hand.

"Aang, you have to be patient." Katara tried to explain as Aang ignored her, intent on saving the life of his Vala.

Aang worked on his method for almost an hour when the water was absorbed into Kama's skin. "Wait...no!" Aang whined as he moved to go get more spirit water but Pakku stopped him.

"That is all that is needed to save a life. That is what Katara had when she healed you. It doesn't come back after you heal someone." Pakku explained before ushering Aang out of the room, believing he needed to get away from the room for a bit.

Aang frowned as he walked around the royal palace. Zuko's coronation was in a few days, he had already announced the end of the war, Aang not having been with him since he was with Kama. He was expected at the coronation though, but he didn't want to be without his Vala. He tried to go back to see Kama a few hours later, but Pakku refused to let him in. "But I love her! I cant be left in the dark about how she is!" Aang snapped as his heart throbbed in pain.

"Go rest. She is under surveillance by some of the best healers." Pakku stated before Aang was sent off to his room.

Pakku and Katara refused to let Aang see Kama for the next few days and Aang frowned slightly before attending the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko. "I'm happy for you." Aang stated with a forced smile, unable to smile sincerely due to worry racking his mind.

After Zuko was crowned Katara walked up to Aang as he adjusted his new Air Nation robes. "We have a surprise for you Aang." Katara stated as Toph grinned beside her.

"Please no surprises." Aang whined before watching as Jet and Sokka appeared out of the doors of the royal palace, a familiar face holding onto each of their arms as Aang's eyes widened in shock before he ran to her, wrapping his arms around Kama tightly as the Vala winced.

"I'm still injured here." Kama advised before Aang let go with a sheepish smile.

"I'm just happy to see you're alive." Aang explained quietly as Kama smiled softly, Aang helping her over to somewhere to sit down as he sat with her.

"I have you to thank for that." Kama stated as she leaned against her Avatar's shoulder gently as he smiled down at her.

"Never take a bolt of lightning to the chest for me ever again." Aang stated as Kama chuckled slightly at the statement.

"Only when I'm being helped by Maiya." Kama joked before laughing as Aang glared warningly at her.

"I don't want to risk losing you again." Aang grumbled quietly as his hand wrapped protectively around Kama's hand.

"Don't worry, you're stuck with me now for another century, since you think we'll live to be as old as Yung and Kyoshi." Kama stated with a warm smile as her head rested on Aang's shoulder again.

"Or maybe even older than that." Aang crooned softly as Kama chuckled softly beside him.

"They look good together, don't you think?" Jet asked as he stood beside Katara, glad to see the Vala was alive.

"Yeah, they do. I'm just glad that we were able to keep her alive." Katara stated as Jet wrapped an arm around the waterbenders waist.

"You did a good job, Katara." Jet stated with a warm smile down at the waterbending master.

The team stayed at the royal palace for a few more days before deciding to go to Ba Sing Se to see Iroh and how his tea shop was doing. The group sat in Iroh's living room as the man prepared tea for everyone. "Jasmine tea, my dear grandmother?" Iroh asked in a teasing manner as Kama chuckled from where she sat beside Kage.

"I think I know where you got your love of tea now. But don't call me grandmother. It makes me feel old." Kama stated as Zuko laughed at her.

"Well you are technically a hundred and twelve." Zuko stated as he moved to stand beside the Vala.

"Zuko stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." Sokka stated before gagging and giving an Oogies comment as he watched Katara peck Jet on the cheek. "I'm not capturing that!" Sokka warned as he continued working.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." Katara stated as she moved to look at the painting. She then dawned a annoyed expression at the sight. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara questioned angrily as she looked down at the portrait.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka argued quickly as everyone else came to see what he had done to the painting.

Aang smiled happily as he played with Momo, Kage pouncing Momo as he wanted to play too.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki questioned as Kama laughed at the painting.

"I thought it would look more exciting that way." Sokka argued with all the critics as Kama's laughter subsided.

"What's that on my chest?" Kama questioned angrily as Sokka pointed to the thing on her chest.

"Those are your bandages!" Sokka exclaimed before Kama tried to hurt him.

Aang smiled before he walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the city.

"Well I think you all look great!" Toph stated happily as everyone laughed at the statement.

Kama turned to see Aang on the balcony, smiling slightly as she followed him, walking up beside her Avatar.

Aang turned to Kama with a smile before she hugged him tightly, arms going around his neck as he made sure to avoid her still bandaged chest, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Maybe now I'll give you that chance to try and prove there's something between us." Kama whispered quietly in Aang's ear before they parted, Aang smiling warmly at her before Kama leaned in, letting their lips connect in their first real kiss as a couple.

"I love you Kama." Aang cooed softly as their lips parted, eyes locked as Kama leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too Aang." Kama cooed back before Aang connected their lips once more, pulling Kama to him tightly, never wanting to let his Vala go ever again.

* * *

**Hurray for a happy ending! I at least got to use my idea for Kama, that's what I'm happy about. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of this story as much as I did writing it for all of you. There may be a sequal, but only if I get enough people asking for one or enough reviews on this story, since I've only 32 so far on this one. Anyways, thanks for reading and staying with me for the whole story. I enjoyed every moment of writing this story for all of you. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, and until next time, keep reading!**


End file.
